


Greasemonkeys

by jaeger_delta (deltasierra), Karmas_Bitch



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BDSM, California, Closeted Character, F/M, Fluff, Hollywood, Kink, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Smut, Truck Stops and Car Shops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 148,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltasierra/pseuds/jaeger_delta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmas_Bitch/pseuds/Karmas_Bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh Becket works at the Becket Automotive Repair Shop with his brother Yancy, and also runs some late night shifts at the local Shatterdome truck stop, where Mako is a waitress. And maybe earns extra money on the side by offering blowjobs and sex to the odd trucker.</p><p>When Chuck Hansen makes his way to the truck stop, Raleigh scopes him out as a potential john... and of course, Things Get Complicated from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the first RP we've ever done, so we hope you guys like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy and tell us what you think!

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey Yance. No, got a late shift today. Saturdays, you know how it is. I’m sure you can hold the fort down tomorrow morning. … Call in Tendo? … Oh, he’s got a date tonight. With whose girlfriend this time? Haha. Alright man, see ya.”

 

Raleigh flicked off the phone and stuffed it back in his pocket. He was working a late night at the Shatterdome truck stop, ten miles outside of Coyote, California, whilst his brother Yancy was in town tending to their family business, the Becket Automotive Repair Shop.

 

“Raleigh? Break is up,” Sasha shouted from behind the counter in a thick Russian accent. “Customers waiting!”

 

Whatever possessed a Russian couple to open a truck stop in Southern Cali, Raleigh had no clue. But it was good money, something on the side that wasn’t getting up to his elbows in engine grease. And Sasha and Aleksis were good people. Tolerant. Had an understanding. They were discreet when Raleigh picked up a john now and then, didn’t hassle him about the extra cash, even allowed him to use one of the back rooms.

 

On his way back into the diner he was greeted by Mako, carrying an array of greasy-food-filled plates to a table. She affectionately punched his shoulder and shoved a stack of tickets into his hand. “Your tables.” Then she grinned. “Table seven,” she simply said, and spun around on her heels, off to deliver quality truck diner food to hungry patrons.

 

Raleigh threw a quick glance at table seven. One guy sitting at it — hunched over, positively brooding, messy ginger hair, looking out of place. It was practically written all over him, and Raleigh smirked. He had about an hour until the end of his shift — that ought to be enough to win the guy over and get something going later that night.

 

So he tied back his shoulder-length blonde locks in a small knot, dropped his hips and shoulders into his best swagger and made his way to the table. God, this guy was even more attractive up close. Mako had a good eye for Raleigh’s preferences.

 

Raleigh flipped out his notepad and burst out his biggest, most dazzling smile. “Evenin’, handsome,” he said. “What can I get ya?”

 

 

 

Chuck continued frowning at the fake sugar packs he’d been flicking through in an effort to find the real deal. “Coffee. With real sugar and cream,” he said sarcastically without looking up. “It’s a fucking truck stop. You’d think they’d have refilled the sugar… not with this fake shit,” he mumbled under his breath before continuing to snap out his order. “And pie. With real whipped cream. Think you can handle that sweet...heart?”

 

Chuck’s voice had trailed off a bit at the end when he finally looked up and got a good look at his server. He’d stopped in this diner too many times to count, having made the routine drive between LA and San Francisco often enough. His dealings with Stacker and business up north were always scheduled for dinner or later.

 

Always.

 

Never did he have to leave in the middle of a client party at night and high tail it north in a fucking suit so he could glad-hand a hysterical group of people first thing in the morning. Why Stacker couldn’t handle this himself was something he intended to find out.

 

“Listen Charlie,” Stacker had said. “This is important.”

 

“It’s always important,” Chuck had muttered, exhaling his cigarette. He was off to the side in the back garden of the restaurant, sneaking one. He always had a smoke when he was stressed. This was his third in a row. “And don’t call me Charlie.”

 

Stacker sighed and Chuck could pictured the man dragging a palm down his face. “Just… get here safe. Your room’s ready. You should be able to get a catnap. I pushed it to 9am. They wanted to meet at 7. I’ll have breakfast ready and one of your suits pressed. Just. Get. Here. Now!”

 

So here he was at one in the morning instead of one in the afternoon. Which is probably why he had never seen such a tantalizing and delectable piece of the most mouthwatering eye candy to ever present itself to him in this sorry excuse for a diner. Easily six feet tall even without the worn in hiking boots. Worn in jeans that somehow accentuated the muscles in his thighs even though they were worn so low on the hips the old brown leather belt was doing a helluva job.

 

The untucked tight white t-shirt, Christ, it looked to be at least one size too small because it left no doubt to the imagination on the size of his pecs. When the server turned to look over his shoulder when someone shouted, the slight twist at his waist gave a strong hint to a six pack and Chuck wondered at the cut of his delts.

 

Chuck wondered a lot of things.

 

Like the ridiculousness of his biceps, emphasized by the rolled arms of the tee and damn if he didn’t honestly have a pack of cigarettes rolled in his left sleeve.

 

Chuck was feeling his ears burn.

 

So he let his lips twist into a sneer.

 

 

 

As handsome as the guy looked, the crap that came out of his mouth was a lot less charming. Hell, Raleigh would be the first to admit Coyote was a dust-infested shithole and the Shatterdome truckstop was only marginally better due to the presence of actual decent food, but it was still _his_ shithole. And Raleigh was about to point out the fact to the really, very attractive stranger with the sexiest Australian accent when he felt the guy’s eyes practically _glide_ over his body.

 

So Raleigh snapped his mouth shut and let the stranger have his moment. He was used to people checking out the goods, though not as hilariously obvious, but it was cute, really.

 

Aleksis barked something from the kitchen and Raleigh briefly turned his head to listen. When he spun back and saw the red flush happening on the guy’s face it took him a lot of effort to keep the corners of his mouth under control and not break out into a gleeful smirk.

 

“Sweet coffee, got it,” Raleigh replied, scribbling the order down. “Would you like the apple pie or the blueberry?” He paused. Let his own eyes wander over the Australian’s body, which was nothing to scoff at. Especially those broad, broad shoulders and narrow hips… Even with the scowl plastered on his face, the man was still ridiculously attractive. What the hell, right? “And we have all the _real_ sugar and cream you need,” Raleigh added in his slightly — okay, maybe a lot — more sultry voice.

 

 

 

 

Chuck blinked.

 

Yep. That’s what he did. He blinked. And momentarily blanked out when he heard the man’s voice drop on the last sentence.

 

Who the hell had a voice that - that - sounded like _sex_ poured into a tumbler, that you sipped and savored and rolled around on your tongue and _sex and hot, sweaty, dirty, filthy fucking —_

 

“Blueberry?” he choked out staring at the man’s long fingers as he idly walked his pen through them. Over and over. Faster. Fucking mesmerizing, dextrous fingers.

 

Fuck my life, Chuck thought to himself, I’m a bleeding idiot. _Be a goddamn man, Hansen. What the fuck is wrong with you? You act like you’ve never seen a hot piece of ass before._

 

Yeah, well, to be fair, not one that looked like or sounded like or dressed like this and —

 

“Blueberry,” he repeated a little too loudly, judging by the startled looks from the people one booth over and a few who’d turned at the counter.

 

Not to mention the smirk on — Chuck’s eyes flicked to the unadorned blue nametag that simply read “RALEIGH” — Raleigh’s face.

 

Chuck narrowed his eyes and glared. “You got all that _Raa_ -leigh?”

 

 

 

 

Raleigh could almost see the guy’s lips wrap around the bait. Those very delicious, curved lips. All Raleigh had to do was reel him in. But, no. He had a different idea.

 

Raleigh nudged the back of the pen between his lips and teeth, chewing it ever so lightly, before dropping it back to the paper and noting the Australian’s pie preference.

 

He hadn’t really counted on the shiver that ran down his spine the way the handsome stranger pronounced his name. A little off on the first syllable, but the way that R rolled off the man’s tongue, Raleigh wasn’t going to protest. Hell, he didn’t care _what_ the guy called him, as long as it had lots of R’s.

 

The mental image of the Australian shoving him against a wall hissing _Rrrrraleigh_ into his ear presented itself without any warning whatsoever.

 

Raleigh twitched. Was grateful for the bulky zipper in his jeans. Flashed another smile at the guy. “Coming right up,” he managed, spun on his heels, and trotted towards the back. He spotted Mako carrying a tray of empty glasses to the kitchen and stepped into her path.

 

“Table seven,” he grinned. “Christ, Mako, what’s a stud like that doing in this place? But thanks for the heads-up.” He ripped the order off his notepad and clipped it to metal bar above the kitchen counter. “Blueberry pie. With _real whipped cream_ ,” Raleigh shouted, receiving a grumble from Aleksis a second later. Then turned back to Mako, who was putting the glasses on the counter.

 

“So, about this guy — you seen him here before?”

  

Mako grinned. “Table seven? Mr. I-want-real-sugar-in-my-coffee?” Mako paused and wiped the tray down before resting a hip against the counter. “Yes. I’ve seen him here before. He’s usually at my table on the day shifts. Every other week I think.”

 

 Raleigh blinked. “Hold on a sec — he’s been here before? And you never told me?” He casually threw a glance back at the guy. “So why’s he here now in the middle of the night?”

 

 “You know? That’s a very good question!” Mako popped up from the counter and straightened her apron, pinning a bright smile to her face. “Let’s go find out right now.”

 

She walked past Raleigh and straight to table seven.

  

“Aahh! Mako! Hold up!” Raleigh took two large steps to catch up to her. Not that hard considering she was like three feet shorter than him. He lightly touched her shoulder to halt her stride.

 

“He’s a… potential client, all right?” he hissed. “Gotta play it cool.”

  

Mako’s spine went rigid. “Client?” Her voice was hushed and rather high, her eyes hadn’t left table seven’s broad back.

  

Raleigh rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Mako… you know what I do.” She wasn’t going to make him spell it out, was she? Mako hadn’t really openly disapproved of his… side activities, but wasn’t exactly cheering him on, either. Raleigh sighed.

 

“Just… I’ll make it up to you, ‘kay? I can cover one of your shifts. Or two. Three. Look, he’s really hot and…”

 

Right, he nearly forgot to make the grumpy handsome Australian his kiddie coffee. Raleigh gave Mako his best pleading eyes. “Please?”

 

 Mako turned around slowly and sighed. “You don’t have to make anything up to me. It’s…” she swallowed and glanced over her shoulder and looked back at him. “Raleigh, I never told — ”

 

_DING!_

 

“Mako! 12!” The booming voice of the towering Russian husband, co-owner and cook — cook, handyman, mechanic, probably laid the pipe for the gas lines himself; there was nothing he couldn’t do — rang out.

 

Mako snapped her mouth shut and scooted around Raleigh to grab the plates. “Later.”

  

Raleigh sighed. And realized that aside from the coffee, he’d also forgotten to ask Mako about the guy’s name. If he was a regular, maybe she’d know. Well, he’d just have to find out on his own, then.

 

He walked up to the espresso machine, set it to grind up a normal coffee, and went off to fetch some of that cream the Australian got all huffy about. Raleigh wondered if that was a thing, the way the British got all down to business about their tea. But the guy wasn’t entirely off, seeing as how the Shatterdome mostly got by on a huge can of powder creamer. Milk would just turn sour out here. They were a diner, not a coffee house.

 

A loud chime of the bell and a shout from Aleksis later, Raleigh found himself walking back to table seven, coffee and pie in hand. He hoped he hadn’t kept the guy waiting too long, all that business with Mako.

 

Raleigh put his best hip sway into it, just in case.

 

“Sweet coffee and blueberry pie, cream all whipped, just for you,” Raleigh grinned, adding some of that sultry voice in there, just because.

  

Chuck set the phone down and reached out so quickly for the coffee that his fingers accidentally brushed Raleigh’s before he’d finished setting the mug down.

 

It was enough to send a frisson of awareness through him which he hastily covered up by taking a huge gulp of coffee. And holy fuck it was unexpectedly _hot!_ Which caused him to gasp and let out a small whimper before shoving a spoonful of blessedly cool _real whipped cream_ in his mouth in a vain attempt to save himself.

 

_Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Why is that man still standing there? Jesus fucking Christ._

  

Raleigh suppressed a chuckle at the guy’s desperate struggle with hot coffee. But with the sight of a dollop of white cream going into the Australian’s mouth and _especially_ the bit that stuck on the corner of his mouth, Raleigh found himself increasingly less amused and way more turned on.

 

It didn’t help his fingers were still tingling from that slight brush just now.

 

Shit, shit. This wasn’t going the way he planned at all. _Keep it cool, Rals_.

 

He sized up the handsome stranger again. Who was staring into his coffee like the most fascinating thing in the universe was happening in that cup.

 

Raleigh sighed. If he was gonna go with fishing metaphors, you tried pulling in a catch too heavy with the line too taut, all you end up with is a broken rod.

 

But he needed to at least let the guy know there were _options_.

 

“So, um…” Raleigh started. Fuck, not good. What the hell was he going to say? If he stayed at this table any longer it was going from odd to downright creepy and he was gonna lose his chance. He bit his lip. Now or never, Rals.

 

He swallowed and then reached out to the guy — just a little, only as much as he dared — and trailed two fingers over the top of the Australian’s hand.

 

“Come see me after my shift is over, if you want.”

 

There. That was fucking obvious. This had to be the worst pull he’d ever made. Raleigh cursed inwardly. What was it about this guy that made him lose his cool? He was pretty good at this, usually.

 

Chuck glanced up and unthinkingly swiped his thumb against the corner of his mouth to snag the whip cream and sucked it off his thumb. He was about to ask for a napkin since there were none at the table when he managed to process a few things at once:

 

One, Chuck had completely lost an opportunity to hook this guy by maybe, oh, I don’t know dumbass, perhaps slowly running his thumb across his own lips and licking the cream off while staring into Raleigh’s eyes.

 

Two, Raleigh’s flirty smirk had slipped when he’d stared at Chuck’s mouth and Chuck had watched his eyes darken and damn if he didn’t find himself pinned to the booth by that look, a different sort of heat beginning to curl through him.

 

And three…

 

Three…

 

Holy shit —

 

Chuck’s mouth tugged up at the corner and he leaned forward slightly, dropping his voice. “Hmm. Will it require me to eat my pie fast or slow? Timing is important.”

 

Raleigh did a double-take. He hadn’t expected the guy to go from blushing and stubbornly awkward to plain _flirting_. Raleigh had figured the Australian would flush and mumble something and Raleigh would be off waiting tables for another hour, then very obviously go outside, pretend to have a smoke, and saunter off to the shack behind the diner with the Aussie trailing him and coming up to him all stammering and fidgety and…

 

Well. If it was going to be like this, Raleigh had no qualms about some all-out seduction.

 

Raleigh braced his hands on the table and leaned forward with a smirk and brought his lips close to the Australian’s ear —and _fuck_ he smelled good.

 

“Take all the time you need to eat your pie, babe. Don’t want you complainin’ ‘bout being hungry later tonight when I get you alone.”

 

With that, Raleigh grinned, stood up, and went off to tend to his other tables. Which consisted of a couple of truckers taking in vast amounts of caffeine, a few lonely drunks and several locals who’d stuck around all night.

 

The Australian was a prize, he really was, compared to the rest of the clientele. One of the truckers looked not entirely unappealing and maybe Raleigh could’ve scored a blowjob off him, but his current prospects were much, much better. Maybe he could even make enough to get that sweet as hell transmission upgrade for his bike. Just had to get through the last hour without losing his potential john. But by the looks of it, he’d have no trouble getting the handsome stranger to stick around...

  

Chuck had barely swallowed his first bite of pie when Mako slid into the booth across from him and dropped a stack of napkins. She grabbed a spoon and took a bite from his pie. “The grin on your face makes you look stupid and you _know_ you shouldn’t have blueberry since it’ll stain those perfect white teeth of yours.”

 

Chuck took a large bite and swirled the blueberry deliberately across his front teeth and gave her a hideous blue grin.

 

“Yes, that’s incredibly attractive.” She glanced over his shoulder. “Oh, hey Raleigh.”

 

Chuck’s eyes flew wide and he hastily swiped his tongue across his teeth. He grabbed a napkin in a vain attempt to save himself from having blueberry stuck in his smile. When Raleigh failed to step into view Chuck chanced a glance up and around and realized he was on the other side of the diner.

 

Mako pressed her lips together but the ends kept quirking up. “Oh my poor little Chaku-san.” Her spoon crept toward the pie again. Chuck smacked her knuckles with the back of his fork. “Get your own damned pie, sis.”

 

Mako’s eyes widened and she gave a pout. “You never did like sharing.”

 

“I shared with you all the time. Even shared my room with you for awhile.” Chuck rolled his eyes.

 

“We were six,” Mako grinned.

 

Chuck shrugged and folded his arms over his chest. “Yeah? Well, I shared. Oh, did you send that guy Raleigh over?”

 

Mako looked at her step-brother’s bright green eyes and wanted to bang her head on the diner table as she cursed herself in three languages for her stupidity. Chuck looked so… oh no, oh no, no, no. She hadn’t seen such openness in his eyes since —

 

 _He’s a grown man,_ she told herself sternly. _I’m not responsible for his poor life decisions._

 

“I’ve got tables!” Mako jumped up but not before giving his hand a quick squeeze and a forced over-bright smile.

 

“Morrrr-iii,” he growled.

 

“Lots and lots of tables!” she sang over her shoulder.

 

Chuck turned back to his pie and realized it was all gone and the coffee was cold.

 

Well hell.

 

He raked his hands through his hair and sighed.

 

Sisters were a pain in the ass.

 

 

 

 

 

“Ugh, finally,” Raleigh mumbled to himself as he combed his hair into shape with freshly-washed hands. The last hour of his shift had seemed to take _forever_. No thanks to the constant presence of one handsome stranger, whom Raleigh felt was following his every twist and turn around the dining area. Not sure that he actually, was, but…

 

He thudded his head against the mirror. He really had to snap out of it. This guy was just a client, a nice-looking dude to get a nice-looking amount of bills from at the end of the night. Nothing more.

 

Raleigh grabbed his leather jacket, checked he had his phone and keys on him, and headed for the exit.

 

“‘Night!” he shouted into the kitchen. Place would stay open for another fifteen minutes to get the last customers out, which was the perfect time to pick one of them up, Raleigh knew.

 

Aleksis and Sasha shouted something back, and knowing them, it was their usual Russian greeting.

 

Raleigh turned the corner and walked right into Mako.

 

“Oh, hey. I thought you already left,” he said.

 

“Yes. No. I mean yes. I had left but I was talking to Chuck,” Mako fiddled nervously with her keys and Chuck chose that moment to saunter up.

 

“Hey _Raa_ -leigh,” Chuck greeted with a slow drawl, his eyes hooded, a languid smile that brought out the dimples in his cheeks.

 

Mako glanced at her friend Raleigh and saw that he wasn’t immune to the dimples or the accent. Yes, when Chuck was _on_ he was a force to be reckoned with. It had been bad in high school, worse in college but now as an adult, after he’d finally filled out —

 

And Raleigh. She’d watched him go from boyish and puppy-like to oozing sex to the point that sometimes she wondered if maybe she wouldn’t like to climb him like a tree — and yes, they had tried dating. Once. It was the most awkward experience and they’d both burst into laughter the moment he’d slid his tongue into her mouth that it was with relief to realize he could be her best friend with no sex involved.

 

So watching Raleigh stare at her brother’s mouth while his posture seemed to stretch and lengthen and his thumbs hooked into his belt to draw attention to himself while Chuck practically strained forward towards him she was sure of one thing.

 

“I think I need a shower,” she muttered to herself. “And a wire brush. To scrub my brain.”

 

She walked between the two and got into her car and roared off.

 

Chuck vaguely noted the awesome deep rumble of his sister’s car and wondered when she’d fixed the engine, before going back to staring at Raleigh. He involuntarily licked his lips.

 

Holy fuck, he was hot before, but with his hair down Chuck wanted to run his fingers through it, feel the texture, wrap it around his hand in a fist —

 

He swallowed hard.

 

 

 

 

 

 _Chuck_. Huh. Raleigh couldn’t help the little burst of glee in his chest at learning the guy’s name.

 

Also his puzzlement at the obvious fact that Mako _knew_ Chuck. There was a familiar energy between them he couldn’t place. Well, whatever. He resolved to talk to her about it later.

 

Right now, he had other things to worry about. Such as the hot piece of ass standing in front of him, all licking his lips and rumbling voice and _fucking dimples._

 

Raleigh took a deep breath, harked up the many many months of experience he had already accumulated, and put his game face on best he could.

 

He reached out and hooked a finger through one of Chuck’s belt loops, tugging him towards the back of the building, behind the diner. More as a gesture than with any force. There was a messy shed there, just enough cover from the roads and lights outside, though not with anything fancy like a door or a bed or anything.

 

“So, _Chuck_ ,” Raleigh said. “How may I be of service?”

  

Chuck grinned, hip brushing Raleigh’s, letting himself be tugged along. “I had no idea that curbside service was an option here.” The fingers of his left hand brushed the small of Raleigh’s back before he allowed the tips to slide under the untucked tee and brush the skin just above the waistband.

 

Raleigh suppressed a groan at feeling Chuck’s fingers on his skin. Game face, game face, right. Same as always.

 

He led Chuck to the shed, pushed him against the wall a little and brushed his thumb over Chuck’s cheek.

 

“What’s it gonna be, big boy?” Raleigh said. “It’s sixty for a blow, hundred-fifty for a fuck… more if you want to fuck me,” he grinned.

 

Chuck felt the blood drain from his face and was grateful for the shadows behind the shed. Christ, he was a stupid arsehole. Of course a hot piece of ass like this wasn’t going to want him for him. Chuck knew he wasn’t bad-looking, had it affirmed all the time, but he’d let his guard slip because of Mako.

 

Fuckity, fuck, fuck, _**FUCK!** _

 

He was so stupid.

 

But even as all this flashed through his mind he felt himself give the _hooker_ a darker, knowing smile. He curled his fingers into the front pockets of those low slung jeans and jerked Raleigh forward as he slid a muscled thigh between the man’s legs.

 

There was no doubt in Chuck’s mind of Raleigh’s arousal. The evidence ground down against his leg and he heard the man’s breath hitch. Chuck’s own raging hard on had died a quick death at the rehearsed recitation of the price list but was quickly making a comeback.

 

“Mmm, tempting,” Chuck murmured. “For those who don’t mind the outdoors. I was thinking more like… a bed, in a motel ten miles from here.” Chuck let his hands drift up to grasp Raleigh’s hips firmly, and pushed Raleigh down some more as he pressed his thigh up. His fingers skittered under the tee and his thumbs traced Raleigh’s hipbones before moving to his delts.

 

Chuck’s voice dropped even lower. It was soft and commanding. The one he used in final negotiations. “One hour of your time. You will blow me. I will most certainly be fucking you. Six hundred dollars. I’ll even throw in an extra hundred for your travel time and gas. So that’s seven hundred dollars for less than 90 minutes of your time.”

 

Raleigh liked to think he had his shit together. Knew how people worked, knew how to play their desires like a fiddle and cash out on them at the end of the night. He could be suave, and all that. He didn’t care about having a girlfriend or any of that complicated shit. This way, he had fun, he had sex, and he got money. Win-win, right?

 

And he’d spotted the grumpy handsome guy in the diner, pegged him as an easy mark. Someone who craved a bit of All-American stud to take the gloom in his face away, and Raleigh would happily oblige, for the right price.

 

He hadn’t counted on this. On Chuck. Mako could’ve fucking warned him or something, seeing as she knew the guy.

 

Chuck’s hands were making him melt the way they were working their way under his shirt and over his skin and Raleigh suppressed a groan at the deep timbre in Chuck’s voice. Which was… fuck, Raleigh knew sultry, but Chuck nearly sounded like large feline, a panther or a lion, a low purr in his words that made Raleigh feel like he’d better play nice or get eaten alive. And he didn’t know which was better. _Fuck_. Chuck’s words reverberated down his spine, making him shudder all over, and sending another hot pulse to his cock. Which was already pressing needily against Chuck’s leg.

 

“Y-yeah,” Raleigh gasped, cursing how low his voice was most definitely _not_. High-pitched whine, more likely. Fucking hopeless.

 

Raleigh knew the motel Chuck was talking about. And he’d sure as hell never taken anyone there. Mostly because he had an actual house in the same town. And he liked this shed, this outdoors. Easy to get it done fast, easy to get away after, never see ‘em again. But a motel? With a bed? Four walls, a _door_ ? Christ no. That was… that was like hooking but _more_.

 

More money, the greedy bastard part of him hissed. Six hundred was nothing to scoff at. Hell, seven, since he was going to head in that direction anyway.

 

Raleigh tried to pull himself together with whatever Chuck hadn’t turned to mush in his head.

 

“‘s a deal,” he managed. He avoided eye contact with Chuck and pulled back a little. “I gotta take my bike.” No way he was leaving his Harley at the truck stop. And he needed the ride to clear his fucking head or something.

  

Chuck slid his fingers out and gently settled the shirt into place as Raleigh backed away from him. “No worries, mate,” he said in his regular voice. His lips curled up in a smirk as he stared at the side of Raleigh’s head.

 

It would appear that Raleigh might be a bit… uncomfortable?

 

His voice took on a slight sneer. “You sure on the price? Not too low for a prime piece of American ass like yours? Oh, and no worries if you don’t show. A pretty thing like you should be careful in your line of work.”

 

Chuck shot the cuffs on his jacket and left Raleigh to go to his car.

 

A small part of him was screaming, _don’t do this_ . _Bad Chuck._ Sounded like Mako.

 

But the rest of him was thrumming with anger, arousal, and anger at his arousal for a fucking hooker. Even now his dick was so hard at the thought of what would happen if Raleigh actually showed.

 

He’d never paid for sex before.

 

The engine roared to life and he sped off down the road.

 

 

 

 

 

Raleigh watched Chuck take off as Chuck’s words had him practically pinned to the ground. Chuck’s earlier conversation had been all sex and temptation, but his parting lines had shot right through Raleigh. Like knives or arrows or something else that was sharp and hurt like _fuck_.

 

After a minute or so Raleigh managed to snap out of it and walked to his bike on the parking lot with leaden step. He’d been so sure about this before, knew what he was doing.

 

How dare that… that charming asshole talk to him like he was trash? Raleigh hadn’t lied to him. Just some flirtations and then he’d brought up the price list. Where was Chuck getting off being all pissy about it.

 

Raleigh groaned as he straddled the saddle. His hard-on had faded pretty fast with Chuck’s sneering last words, but a dull ache was still there.

 

This was a bad idea. This was a really, really bad idea. Raleigh knew his johns, who were usually more desperate and older and uglier. He knew because he picked those kind of guys, the kind who gladly paid and weren’t any trouble.

 

Chuck was trouble and he knew it. The good kind, the bad kind, any kind.

 

Raleigh strapped on his helmet, wrapped his hand around the clutch and held it as he revved up the engine. The powerful hum of the bike ran through his bones, took his tension away, and turned it into speed.

 

He was gonna head home, Raleigh figured, the city lights fast approaching at the edge of the dimly lit country road. Drive right by the motel, dive into bed, leave Chuck to take care of himself. Forget about the money. Forget about how fucking hot it could be. It’d be easy. Just keep driving, and he’d be home.

 

Motel wasn’t that far away from the garage.

 

The lights at the shop were all out, thank fucking god. Raleigh rolled his bike inside, locked it all up as quiet as he could, and paused as he turned towards the road. Left to his place, right to the Coyote Tango motel.

 

Fifteen minutes later he was in front of the bright yellow-and-red neon sign that said _Yot Ango_ because the owners couldn’t be bothered to fix the damn thing. He’d kept Chuck waiting for a while. He kind of hoped it had been a while too long, and the guy had given up and driven off. He really, really hoped.

 

And his heart sank when he saw the 2014 gunmetal gray Corvette Stingray Chuck had drove off in. Still here. Real fancy car, though. Between that and the suit, Raleigh wondered if Chuck was like, loaded. Not that it mattered much to him. He made his own money.

 

Raleigh gritted his teeth. He hadn’t walked nearly a mile through town and dust only to turn around, so he was going to fucking go through with this. Whatever. Chuck was just another john. Maybe a more attractive, infuriating one. But still a john, with a dick, and Raleigh knew his way around dicks. No problem.

 

Raleigh avoided the motel reception — no good for rumor to get around and Yancy to find out about the source of his extra earnings — and quickly scanned the motel rooms from the outside. Only three still had the lights on. Only one had the curtains parted just enough for Raleigh to glance inside and see Chuck sprawled out on the bed watching TV.

 

He swallowed, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

 

 

 

 

 

Chuck had been fuming the entire drive to the motel. Through paying for the room in cash and stomping back to the door marked five.

 

_Mako Mori, you are a dead woman. What the fuck were you thinking introducing me to that guy?_

 

He tossed the key on the dresser and then snagged the remote control to turn on the tv before tossing the remote on the queen sized bed.

 

Yes, things were all around shit in LA, and sure he’d been going through a bit of a dry spell but that was okay. His work had never been better. He was sharper, more focused.

 

Chuck toed off his shoes and socks and flung his coat over one of the two poorly upholstered dining chairs that were so old the original color was someone else’s memory. He tugged on his tie to loosen it and pulled it off followed by his shirt. He draped them all over the coat, cufflinks on the scarred eating table.

 

He’d seen a flash of something in Raleigh’s eyes before the guy had managed to put on a smooth smile. Chuck doubted he would show but he still counted out four hundred dollar bills and laid them on the dresser — because he thought he’d heard from a mate that you never pay in full up front and _what the Christ was he doing?_.

 

Finally he’d arranged himself on the bed, pillows and left arm behind his head while he flipped through channels.

 

Worse comes to worst he could get a few hours of sleep before hitting the road again.

 

Twenty minutes later found him in a slight doze when a sure knock sounded on the door. Chuck’s heart started racing but he forced himself to close his eyes and take a deep breath. It wouldn’t do for him to look like he didn’t know what the hell was going on.

 

He got up and peeked through the peephole before opening the door and bracing himself between it and the door frame. A perfect pose, especially in the sleeveless undershirt, to emphasize his shoulders and biceps.

 

You pick things up on the set in Hollywood.

 

The cool desert air caused goosebumps to rise on his arms. “Well hello _Raa_ leigh,” he greeted with a slight taunt to his voice. “Come on in.”

 

Chuck had imagined all the ways he was going to drag out this experience. He’d make Raleigh undress for him, he’d have him give a little show, anything he could think of.

 

In fact as Raleigh brushed by him Chuck noticed he was a bit dusty and his hair curled a bit at the nape as if he’d been sweating. He was going to send him to the shower but the smell seemed to go straight south and the sudden thought of licking the sweat off his neck was dizzying.

 

He needed to get control of himself. Dusty, sweaty, _did he walk?_ Come to think of it, he hadn’t heard a motorcycle.

 

“Did you run all the way here?” Chuck asked gleefully while closing the curtains. ”Or when you said bike did you mean a Huffy?”

 

Raleigh turned to him and shrugged with a half-smile. “Looked like a nice night for a walk.”

 

He walked further into the room, silently appraising it — or maybe disapproving of it, considering the state of the furniture. Still, it was… different. Nicer than a shed, that much he was certain of. He still felt a bit uncomfortable being with a client like this. He’d sometimes get into a trucker’s cabin for a fuck, but that always felt like… he could easily get out. This, though.

 

Raleigh took a deep breath, steeled himself and then turned around, burst out a wide grin at Chuck and took off his leather jacket, discarding it on one of the chairs.

 

“Mind if I take a shower first?” he said, hooking his fingers under the hem of his tee and pulling it up over his head.

  

Chuck’s mouth turned dry at the sight of Raleigh’s abs, his pecs, his arms, shoulders, the fucking entire picture he presented. He thought he was hot before but now with the hair loose, shirt off, and jeans and -

 

Oh fuck. He wanted to throw Raleigh on the bed and crawl his way, lick his way from navel to neck. He wanted to scrape his nails down the man’s sides, suck on that, fucking Christ, heroic jawline. He wanted -

 

“Yeah, I mind,” Chuck growled. “No shower.”

 

Raleigh’s grin grew wider. He felt the tipping of the scales on his fingers, saw the way Chuck reacted to him removing a piece of clothing. Raleigh was well aware of the effect his abs had on people. And his pecs. Probably the arms as well. He liked the effect they were having on Chuck, and he felt a bit more in control again.

 

“All right, big boy,” Raleigh said, and rested his hands lightly on Chuck’s hips, thumbs pressing down on Chuck’s belt, pushing him back towards the bed. “Grease, sweat and dust it is. And here I thought you were all about cleanliness, wanting to fuck in a proper bed.”

 

Chuck let himself be pushed until the backs of his knees hit the mattress and he sat down hard. He didn’t know what he wanted first but he did know that he had to struggle to contain the whine that was growing in the back of his throat at the sound of Raleigh’s deep voice and all that smooth, golden, skin. He wanted to mark it, bite him hard and suck until a bruise formed. He wanted to leave bruises all over him, especially above the collar, right at the throat so everyone would see and Raleigh would see —

 

He licked his lips and glanced all the way up into Raleigh’s blue, blue eyes. He didn’t like the smirk but he was so turned on it was beginning to be unbearable.

 

“I want to fuck. This ain’t a proper bed, so it’s not like cleanliness matters. But right now, I want you to wrap those pretty lips around my cock so I can fuck your smart mouth.”

 

Raleigh dropped to his knees, slotted himself between Chuck’s legs and slid his hands up Chuck’s thighs.

 

“Such language,” Raleigh grinned, looking up. He glanced at the dresser, where he’d already spotted something paper- and green-like. “You got the money?”

 

“Much filthy,” Chuck thought to himself. Stupid brain association. And then Raleigh’s words hit him. Did he have the money?

 

The man was on his knees and Chuck’s brain already had his dick deep in that mouth but now was the time Raleigh chose to ask about money.

 

Chuck waved his hand at the dresser. “Perhaps you’d like to get up and count it. There’s four, one hundred American dollar bills. Non-counterfeit, non sequential. Shall I get up and count out the other three for you as well?” He fell back on the bed and threw an arm across his eyes.

 

Could this get any worse? How could Chuck possibly be any more inept?

 

“Honestly, is this how the business runs? Are you particularly this suave?”

  

Raleigh laughed. Loud and amused. “Counterfeit, sequential? Big words you got there,” he chuckled. “Just wanna get paid for a job well done, darlin’.”

 

He ran his hands under the hem of Chuck’s shirt and pushed it up, hoping Chuck would catch on. He saw Chuck hesitate, though. “Wanna get you comfortable,” Raleigh explained. He licked his lips and gazed at Chuck, eyes heavy-lidded, a slow blink. “Ain’t nothin’ I won’t see later.”

 

He needed his shirt off for a blow job?

 

And then Raleigh’s words processed about seeing him later.

 

Oh. _OH_. When they fucked. Right.

 

“Uh – yeah,” Chuck said softly, reaching for the hem and pulling the shirt up and over his head.

 

Raleigh bit his lips as Chuck exposed more of his upper body, taking in the sight of Chuck’s gorgeous abs and pecs stretching up to remove the undershirt. And the chest hair trailing down to his stomach, belly button and lower. _Wow_. Raleigh suppressed a gasp, as well as the urge to run his fingers through all that ginger fur, feels its rough texture under his fingertips.

 

Right — back to undressing the man.

 

He put on a smile at Chuck’s cooperation and soon enough his deft fingers worked at Chuck’s belt, undoing it in slow, precise movements. “Don’t you worry your pretty head on how the business runs.”

 

Raleigh ran his thumb down Chuck’s zipper, relishing the feel of Chuck’s erection underneath, and followed the curve of it to the side.

 

_Shit, shit, shit!_

 

Chuck grit his teeth together in an effort to not let Raleigh see how easily he was affected. He was only grazing him on the outside of his pants and Chuck was having to force his fingers not to twist in the cheap, polyester bedspread.

 

“Well you’re a right cocky bastard aintcha?” Chuck huffed. “Well done, hmm? And don’t call me Big Boy.”

 

Raleigh’s expression turned serious for a second. “Gotcha,” he said. Part of this shtick was selling his johns the experience, after all, and not using a pet name that was a turn-off was the kind of detail he liked paying attention to.

 

His hands slid up Chuck’s crotch again and tugged at the zipper, pulling it down as slow as he could. Under his fingertips he felt Chuck’s body tense and tremble and he thoroughly enjoyed being the cause of these reactions. Maybe Chuck had a bit of a brash attitude, but his body was telling Raleigh otherwise.

 

Then he grabbed the sides of Chuck’s suit pants and pulled at them a bit with a grin. “Mind helping me get these off you?”

 

Chuck propped himself up on his elbows and stared at his open fly, cock so hard he wanted to simply arch up and rub it against that grinning face. That mouth. Some pressure.

 

Only for a moment.

 

“No. Y-yeah. Ok. Ok,” Chuck stuttered, hips circling, back arching as he felt Raleigh’s fingers grip the sides of his pants and somehow manage to yank his pants down past his hips.

 

 _Good for him_ , Chuck thought incoherently, head tossed back and eyes squeezed shut. His own fingers opened and closed uselessly because his brain was too busy trying to frantically buck his hips up in the air.

 

After getting Chuck’s pants all the way off, Raleigh curled his fingers under the hem of Chuck’s boxers, and paused. Normally, if he was blowing some random trucker, he’d pluck the condom out of his pocket now. Sometimes, they’d object and leave; most of the time, they were already charmed having Raleigh on his knees and went along with it. It was a bet Raleigh was always willing to take. Better safe than ending up with herpes on his face, was his motto.

 

But Chuck… Chuck looked clean. Acted clean. That was naive as fuck to think, though. And he really, really wanted to taste Chuck. His mouth was already watering just thinking about getting his lips around Chuck’s cock, lapping at the skin — _shit_.

 

Raleigh grimaced and looked up. Dropped that whole ‘big boy’ thing. “Hey. You’re… good, right? Nothing nasty down there?”

 

Chuck couldn’t take his eyes off those long fingers as they eased the zipper down. Raleigh ‘s fingers skimmed his thighs and Chuck’s dick twitched in anticipation when he paused.

 

“Wha—? What?” Chuck asked, completely thrown off by Raleigh’s voice. It was completely new… and _normal._ Almost _conversational_. “Of fucking course I’m clean! Why the hell —”

 

“Just wanna be sure,” Raleigh said, feeling a flush rise up on his face. Yeah, this wasn’t the safest line of work, and yeah, some bits of it just cut through the whole fantasy, and it sucked. But the whole reason he asked was because he wanted Chuck, wanted to feel him,  and he really wasn’t supposed to. He didn’t want Chuck to realize that.

 

So he moved on as fast as he could, dropping his voice right back to its usual octave of temptation and sinful promise.

 

“So... tell me how you like it,” Raleigh purred. “Soft and slow? Deep and hard? I can make it all happen for you…” His fingers tightened on the elastic band of Chuck’s boxers, and began to slide them down inch by inch. Chuck’s cock was bobbing up under the fabric and Raleigh licked his lips.

 

Christ why was there so much talking? Was it always like this with hookers? He thought you just put the money down and they took care of you but all this talking was…

 

Well, it was _embarrassing_.

 

It kept reminding him that the gorgeous man on his knees with the hot as fuck voice wasn’t here with him for reasons like ( _affection? - Shut it, Mori)_ lust, but for cash. And he didn’t want to think about it.

 

“Why don’t you just show me how clever your mouth really is?”

 

Raleigh looked up, met Chuck’s eyes, and grinned. Then he pulled Chuck’s boxers the last few inches down, freeing Chuck’s cock from its fabric confinement, and sucked it hard into his mouth.

 

Oh _fuck_ , it tasted amazing. Raleigh felt his mouth fill up with saliva and nearly groaned at the feel of Chuck’s dick sliding between his lips, over his tongue. His own body shivered hard, reacted fiercely to getting what it had been craving all night. And Raleigh had been suppressing that desire, kept telling himself it was just another job, just another guy.

 

Goddammit, having Chuck inside his mouth felt fucking fantastic and this was so not a good thing. This was fucking trouble.

 

Raleigh’s fingers dug hard into Chuck’s thighs and he swallowed Chuck’s cock down even deeper.

 

Chuck stared into Raleigh’s eyes and hated that he found the man’s cocky grin attractive. He refused to back down —

 

 _Fuck! FUCK_ ! Chuck’s hands shot to Raleigh’s head, his fingers threading tightly in the thick golden hair. His back arched and he thrust forward as he was suddenly enveloped in _hot, wet, tight, so wet, fuck, yes — more, SHIT,_ when he hit the back of Raleigh’s throat and was swallowed deeper.

 

There was this sound filling the room and Chuck was very much afraid it was him whispering _yeah, yeah, like that,_ and letting out a slight whine whenever Raleigh changed pace or pulled nearly completely off or simply paused with that fucking smirk on his glistening lips.

 

It made Chuck want to tighten his fingers on his scalp and thrust in hard enough to make Raleigh’s eyes water.

 

Raleigh groaned when Chuck’s hands dug into his hair, and he hoped Chuck was already too far gone to notice. Chuck’s gasps and whispers were sending sparks of heat straight to Raleigh’s dick and his jeans were nearly painfully tight, the position he was in.

 

Then Chuck pushed his head down further and Raleigh felt his gag reflex kick in, and he was usually good at relaxing past it, but —

 

He coughed, pulled off and quickly rubbed the tears from his eyes. Once his vision cleared his gaze flitted up at Chuck and he sucked in his breath at the raw desire on Chuck’s face. It was almost too hard to look at, and Raleigh quickly dipped his head down again.

 

He took it a bit slower this time, only wrapping his lips around the head of Chuck’s dick, running the tip of his tongue over it in small circles.

 

Raleigh was rock hard from Chuck’s expression towards him alone, and tried to get a bit of friction going himself just by grinding his hips harder against the crotch of his jeans . It wasn’t enough and he reached a hand down, sighing with relief as he cupped himself through the rough denim.

 

Chuck heard Raleigh gag and loosened his grip immediately. He started to apologize but Raleigh was already moving to the head of his dick, circling around and occasionally tonguing the slit — and it was excruciatingly good.

 

It was _so good._

 

Instead of taking him down all the way, Raleigh was insistently teasing the most sensitive part of his cock, where the bazillion nerve endings were, driving him completely mad. It felt so good it almost hurt, and never quite enough to take him over. He was being kept on the edge, and — _what the fuck, was this deliberate?_

 

“Please. Please,” he whispered, fingers squeezing and releasing on Raleigh’s scalp, hips circling slightly. “Wanna come, Raleigh. Please.”

 

Raleigh’s eyes flew up again. He had _not_ been prepared for that. That was his _name_. Chuck was pleading. Begging. Using Raleigh’s name. Holy shit. And — Chuck had spoken his name without the usual drawl on the first syllable, hadn’t he?

 

Raleigh felt like he was getting a fever or something. Giving Chuck a blowjob was doing all sorts of things to him and his body he really didn’t experience during most of the blowjobs he gave. Or, any of them. The begging alone was making his head spin.

 

He briefly considered drawing it out longer, seeing how far he could go, how badly and loudly he could make Chuck beg.

 

Then he caught the wad of bills on the dresser out of the corner of his eye. No. That wasn’t what this was, right? Couldn’t do something like that. It wasn’t what Chuck had asked of him — more importantly, it wasn’t what Raleigh was offering.

 

Even if he really fucking wanted to.

 

He pulled off for a second. Wanted to say something like _come for me, baby_ but cut himself off just in time, only giving Chuck a slight nod. Then quickly ran a hand between Chuck’s legs, cupped his balls and ran a finger down his taint to his asshole, before swallowing Chuck’s cock down again, sucking hard, working his tongue around the most sensitive edges.

 

Chuck whined when Raleigh pulled off, the sudden lack of sensation only increasing his anguish.

 

Fuck, fuck, yes, so good, he was so close and —

 

What the fuck?

 

He wanted to come so badly, his entire body pulled taut like the string on a bow, and now entirely at Raleigh’s mercy.

 

Chuck was right on the edge of coming. He had never, _ever_ been kept hanging at this point, left wondering if he was even going to get to come. There had never been any doubt before. With anyone else.

 

But at this moment, with Raleigh’s saliva cooling on his cock but still able to feel the heat of his breath, the fingers of one hand holding him so lightly they wouldn’t give him what he wanted and the other teasing his balls, Chuck knew one thing for sure.

 

He was going to die.

 

He was going to die and he was never going to get to come because this feeling was even more exquisitely painful than earlier. How could something feel so good when his heart was racing and Raleigh’s fingers were pressing _there_ and he knew his cock was going to explode —

 

“Jesus, _fuck_ !” he choked out. “I can’t, I… _please!_ ”

 

Then his eyes met Raleigh’s, and there was something — communicated wordlessly, in Raleigh’s gaze, in that little nod he gave, something like permission or encouragement.

 

And then Chuck’s dick was engulfed in the wet heat of Raleigh’s mouth again.

 

Chuck let out a choked scream, his hips bucking off the bed as Raleigh’s touch — fingers, tongue, lips — brought forth the release he’d been craving so badly, white-hot pleasure surging up from deep, low in his core. He thrust up into Raleigh’s mouth as his balls emptied, shivering from the sweet sensation of gushing onto Raleigh’s tongue.

 

Finally, he collapsed, his hands still tangled in Raleigh’s hair. “Oh fuck, oh shit. Thank you, thank you, fuck, oh Christ,” he whispered under his breath in a daze.

 

He lay there boneless, arms tossed out to his sides, trying in vain to bring the watermarked stains on the ceiling into focus. It took a moment ( _and_ _were his ears ringing too?)_ before his hearing kicked back in as well.

 

Raleigh was shifting and made a noise and all Chuck could think was _please don’t ruin this. For fuck’s sake, don’t open your mouth and ruin this._

 

Problem was Chuck didn’t know if he was thinking of Raleigh or himself.

 

Chuck’s taste filled his mouth and Raleigh breathed in deep through his nose, out again, the way he’d taught himself to do — to just let them ride it out, let it go. Only typically, that wasn’t accompanied by the taste of actual cum on his tongue. Which was mostly bitter, a little salty, and… he was enjoying it way too much. As Chuck fell back on the bed Raleigh kept his mouth shut, quietly rolling the cum around his mouth with his tongue before Chuck could gather his wits and hypocritically insult Raleigh’s part-time job again.

 

Chuck seemed pretty out of it, all in all, and Raleigh couldn’t help but feel a little self-satisfied at that. He wondered how he compared to Chuck’s other lovers —

 

Fuck, he wasn’t one of those. Right.

 

Raleigh finally swallowed Chuck’s cum, reveling in the taste of it, the feel of it sliding down his throat. Fuck, he was so fucking turned on — and he brought a hand down to his erection again, still throbbing and needy, and he glanced at Chuck again and thought _eh, fuck it_. He started to fumble with his own belt and zipper. Next up was Chuck fucking him, so he could get a bit of a head start, couldn’t he? With Mr. Attitude all spread out and staring at the ceiling anyway.

 

When he finally managed to dip his hand into his boxers, the skin on skin contact made him moan. _Loudly_. He looked up at Chuck. Shit, Chuck had probably heard that.

 

But arousal was sending most of Raleigh’s upper brain functions flying out the window and he continued to slowly jerk himself, craving the touch much more than being worried about what Chuck would think of it.

 

Raleigh’s moan cut through what was left of Chuck’s haze, and he sat up. The sight that greeted him was completely unexpected. It never occurred to him that Raleigh would actually enjoy this, which was stupid because maybe that’s why he did it and _shut up brain_ because Raleigh shirtless, on his knees, jeans tugged down enough so he could jerk himself off in the lamplight, and oh fuck, his lips were swollen, red, and covered in saliva from sucking Chuck off, mouth open, head back was the hottest thing he’d seen in ages.

 

The hitches in Raleigh’s breathing and the way he tucked his chin and started stroking faster… the slight twist near the top… Chuck was pretty sure he was so far gone he’d forgotten where he was.

 

Chuck slowly reached out and brushed a thumb lightly across Raleigh’s lower lip.

 

Raleigh’s eyes fluttered open slightly at feeling the pressure on his lip, and without missing a beat, he sucked Chuck’s thumb into his mouth.

 

He really wasn’t thinking anymore, and he didn’t care. His chest felt on fire, his dick ached so much he probably couldn’t even stand up, and now the taste of Chuck’s skin was back in his mouth.

 

Raleigh looked up and met Chuck’s eyes, not sure what to say, hoping that at least Chuck still had that clever mouth on him because Raleigh didn’t have a clue left.

 

“Are you close?” Chuck asked, not removing his thumb.

 

Raleigh had no idea where this was going, but he _liked_ where this was going.

 

He kept his eyes locked with Chuck’s and then slowly, deliberately, sucked Chuck’s thumb in deeper, lavishing at it with his tongue before letting it go, a trail of saliva going from his lips.

 

“Yeah,” Raleigh gasped, and tightened his hand around the base to slow himself down. He kind of wanted to ask Chuck if he could come, but… the little he had left of his sanity was clawing at his brain telling him to stay quiet.

 

His eyes desperately searched Chuck’s for something to hold on to.

 

Chuck shuddered as his thumb was sucked deeper before sliding out, the trail of saliva connecting him to Raleigh’s lips sending a jolt down his spine.

 

Chuck held Raleigh’s gaze. “You don’t come until I tell you to.”

  

Raleigh froze. Then felt his cock get even harder in his own tight grip. Fuck. Holy fuck…

 

“Okay,” he gasped, the distant alarm bells in his mind eclipsed by the new wave of arousal Chuck’s words brought forth.

 

Chuck ran his whetted thumb under Raleigh’s chin and lifted it up higher. “Get up.”

 

Raleigh shuddered at Chuck’s commanding tone, and got to his feet, suppressing a groan at the slight pain in his knees from sitting down so long.

 

Then his eyes met Chuck’s again, searching for what to do next, still not asking.

 

Chuck refused to think about where this side of him was coming from. For the first time since he saw the blonde Greek god he actually _felt_ like he was in control.

 

It was _Chuck_ doing the pull. It was _Raleigh_ who needed to follow.

 

 _Raleigh_ who was _desperate_ to follow, judging by his groans, the way he gripped his cock, but most importantly, the way his eyes sought Chuck’s and held them. They no longer challenged or smirked, or seemed knowing.

 

 _Raleigh’s_ eyes flickered between Chuck’s as if only Chuck could provide what he needed.

 

And fuck if that didn’t go straight to Chuck’s cock, and a low heat started curling in his belly once again.

 

Chuck took in the sight of Raleigh standing up, not too gracefully, but worth it for the way Raleigh’s dick bobbed against those magnificent abs, the way Raleigh’s body uncurled as it was stretched to full length. Raleigh was slightly taller than him but somehow… he seemed shorter, now.

 

And Chuck knew exactly what he wanted to see, next.

 

“Strip,” Chuck ordered. And as Raleigh’s hands flew to tug down the denim, Chuck added, “Slowly.”

 

 

 

 

Shit, shit, shit. This new game they were playing turned Raleigh on immensely, his heart pounding in his chest so fast and loud the rush of blood was nearly deafening in his ears. He’d never done anything like this, not with girlfriends, and definitely not with any of his clients. It was frightening and thrilling and he wanted more of it, so much _more_.

 

Anticipating what Chuck might want to see, Raleigh turned around, and giving Chuck the best view of his ass, he pulled his jeans down as slow as he could. And could’ve slipped out of his sneakers just like that, but he made the effort to undo the laces and take them off one by one whilst his ass was still in the air, boxers slid halfway down, bent over in front of Chuck.

 

Finally, he rose, turned around, and pushed his boxers down just enough that they would fall the rest of the way to his ankles, and gingerly stepped out of them.

 

He bit his lips, found himself blushing fiercely at putting up this whole act, even though it was hardly the first time he’d undressed in front of someone. He wanted to say something, needed to say something.

 

“W-what do you want me to do next,” Raleigh said hoarsely, barely even recognizing his own voice the way it came out, thick and raw with lust.

 

 

 

 

Jesus fucking Christ that ass was the most perfect, roundest, perfect (he’d said that) — like lovingly sculpted globes of marble _ass_ with the jeans and boxers cupping the bottom and framing and —

 

His mind shorted out when Raleigh bent over to do God knows what because the pants slid further down muscular thighs and he couldn’t take his eyes off the cleft between those smooth cheeks which he followed down to where —

 

Raleigh had spread his legs apart more so Chuck now caught the shadow of how full and heavy his balls were.

 

Oh… fuck. Chuck dug his fingers hard into the bedspread and bit his lower lip because he wanted nothing more than to slide to his knees and dig his fingers into those hipbones and lick along that cleft. He wanted to place his thumbs there and spread him apart and dive in and taste and suck and hear him _beg._

 

Which surprised Chuck so much that when Raleigh turned around he snapped his eyes up to Raleigh’s _flushed_ (a blush??) cheeks and wet his lips. The first time he tried to speak nothing came out so he swallowed hard and spoke again. Louder.

 

“I want you to stand there,” Chuck replied casually, pointing at a spot a little further back from where he was now but directly in his line of sight. Not much further, only a few inches. But it would be enough to lend an awkwardness to what came next. Too far for intimacy, too close for strangers.

 

“Keep your shoulders back and your feet wide apart. And then you’re going to make yourself come for me.” Chuck stared into Raleigh’s wide eyes. “Do you understand, Raleigh?”

  

Raleigh trembled all over. This was exhilarating, intoxicating. He felt like he was being pulled on a roller-coaster ride, the rush of adrenaline brimming in his veins, the loss of control further igniting his arousal until it was an all-consuming fire in his body.

 

“Yeah,” he whispered. And then a little more politely, “Yes, I understand.” Fuck, he didn’t know _why_ he felt the need to speak like that, it was just that… it didn’t _fit_ , otherwise.

 

Raleigh scooted back a little. He felt oddly exposed, in the middle of the motel room, no longer close enough to Chuck to feel the warmth come off his body. And it didn’t escape his notice that Chuck was getting hard again.

 

This was good. This was _really_ good. Raleigh couldn’t help but flash a grin at Chuck as he widened his stance, straightened his back and shoulders and jutted his hips forward.

 

Raleigh wrapped his hand around his painfully hard cock again. He let out a low groan, locked his eyes with Chuck’s, almost daring him to watch. Chuck had asked for a show, and Raleigh was going to give him one.

 

Raleigh cupped his balls with his other hand, softly massaging them as his right hand began to slide up and down his cock with long, tight strokes. He licked his lips, gauging Chuck’s reaction.

 

“Good.” Chuck smiled. “Then close your eyes, touch yourself, and act like I’m not here.” He watched Raleigh in return, understanding his dare. His smile widened, all teeth. “I don’t want a show.”

 

Raleigh nearly chuckled. Like Chuck knew which way he was going, and prodded him into another direction. He liked it.

 

Slowly, he closed his eyes. Tried to do as Chuck said, act like Chuck wasn’t there. But every inch on his skin was hyper-aware of Chuck watching him.

 

Hell, it’s not like Chuck could read his mind, right?

 

Normally he’d pull up his spank bank for this, but Chuck was right there, and Raleigh didn’t have to try hard to come up with a fantasy.

 

He briefly let go of his dick to lick a stripe up his hand, wetting his palm before wrapping it around his length again. And since he was gonna touch himself like he would if he were alone, Raleigh slicked up the index finger of his other hand and reached behind him, running it down the cleft of his ass and circling it around his hole.

 

Imagined it was Chuck’s finger, instead of his own.

 

Raleigh moaned loudly as he pumped into his fist, speeding up, imagining it was Chuck’s hand tight around his cock and wet with Raleigh’s precum, imagined Chuck’s digit was sliding into his asshole.

 

“Oh fuck, yeah, right there,” he hissed, getting caught up in his fantasy.

 

He was close now, so close — and he remembered Chuck’s instruction from before. Raleigh slowed down a little. “Please, can I come,” he gasped. “Please, I’m almost —”

 

Chuck stared in amazement at the gorgeous display in front of him. _Shit, shit, shit._ The way Raleigh’s hands were moving, the muscles standing out in his thighs, his arms, his stomach.

 

The way he was begging made Chuck’s mouth water. It made him lean forward, ever so slightly, tongue sliding out to wet his lips. His own brain thinking of nothing but how it would feel to sink down and suck that cock deep into his own mouth and try to take it down his throat.

 

He’d gag. Raleigh was certainly huge, but it would be so worth it. He would gladly, willingly gag on Raleigh’s cum and spit-slicked cock.

 

“No,” he said hoarsely. “Stop. You don’t come until I say.” Raleigh didn’t seem to hear him, hands moving faster, his cries growing louder. Chuck repeated himself in a firmer voice. “Stop!”

 

Raleigh’s hand immediately tightened around the base of his cock, making sure he wouldn’t come. Because he was so goddamn close, Chuck’s _voice_ alone could send him over the edge.

 

He bit his lips and opened his eyes, meeting Chuck’s, which were dark with lust and looking at Raleigh like he was going to eat him up.

 

“Please,” Raleigh whimpered. He was so fucking hard, so fucking close. “Chuck, please... ”

 

“Hmmm,” Chuck looked at him contemplatively. “Take your hands off yourself.” He smiled and stood up slowly, extending a hand. His voice softened. “It’ll be okay. Trust me.”

 

Raleigh swiftly dropped his hands to his sides, staying so tense he was visibly shaking, gasping in quick, shallow breaths.

 

Chuck’s words were strangely reassuring. Raleigh wasn’t feeling nervous or anything, but… it was still nice. He didn’t really know about trusting Chuck, though. There were only a few people Raleigh truly trusted. But for this, whatever he and Chuck were doing, he was okay with it.

 

Raleigh took Chuck’s hand and gave him a slow nod.

 

Chuck’s hand spasmed as Raleigh’s calloused fingers slid into his left palm. Tugging Raleigh forward he backed up, eyes never leaving Raleigh’s glassy blue gaze until they were at the foot of the bed.

 

He turned Raleigh towards the large mirror above the dresser even as he slid to stand behind him. Chuck placed his feet on the outside of Raleigh’s, gripped his biceps firmly and pulled him back the few inches into his chest.

 

From shoulder to ankle there wasn’t a part that wasn’t connected. Chuck glanced at Raleigh from beneath a hooded gaze and held his eyes in the mirror.

 

“I think that I shouldn’t get to be the only one to enjoy such a pretty sight,” Chuck husked and licked his shoulder. “Have you ever seen yourself?” He continued nipping along the shoulder and up the column of his neck. His hands stroked down Raleigh’s arms to grasp his hips and hold them still for a moment.

 

Chuck sucked on Raleigh’s right earlobe, staring into his eyes. “Do you know what you look like when you’re fisting your cock, finger in your ass, and so desperate you’re begging me to let you come?” he breathed in his ear. His left hand was stroking feather light across his abs and had moved up to tweak his right nipple on the word “come”.

 

Raleigh arched into Chuck's touch, gazing at them in the mirror, his eyes locked with Chuck's. Every little touch and kiss of Chuck made him whimper and moan, and Chuck's wakening erection was riding up against his ass.

 

And in the mirror he saw the need on his own face, the despair that Chuck was driving him to. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides.

 

"Please," he choked out. Even with Chuck holding his hips, Raleigh's glutes were flexing, trying to move, just to get his dick to fuck air or something.

 

Raleigh rolled his head back a little, breaking eye contact, nudging his cheek against Chuck's. "Please make me come," he whispered needily.

 

Chuck nosed along Raleigh’s jawline and lightly bit at the sensitive skin underneath. He couldn’t stop the groan at Raleigh’s words. They sounded so genuine and with his eyes closed and the heat from their bodies, the taste of sweat and _Raleigh_ … Chuck could almost believe this was real.

 

But when he opened his eyes the reality of the room and the situation crashed in on him making him bite a little too hard. Raleigh jerked and a louder moan broke the silence.

 

“Sure, baby,” Chuck soothed. “We’re almost there. Open your eyes for me. That’s it. You’re so good.”

 

Chuck slid his left hand down and wrapped his arm around Raleigh’s middle, pulling him tight against his own erection, sliding it into the hot cleft of his ass. He sucked in a sharp breath as his hips bucked forward and he bit down on Raleigh’s shoulder but not too hard to muffle the moan from his own mouth.

 

“Hold up your right hand,” Chuck gasped. Raleigh did and Chuck licked it lavishly. “Fist yourself. Yeah. That’s it. Look at me. In the eye.”

 

Chuck’s right arm banded across Raleigh’s upper body, over his arm to grip the opposite shoulder. He pulled them together tight even as they watched themselves in the mirror. Chuck’s breathing grew hotter and harsher in Raleigh’s ears.

 

“You’re so close. So goddamn pretty for me. Such a good boy, Raleigh. Look at you, are you going to come for me?”

 

 _Was that permission? Did he have permission?_ Raleigh didn’t know anymore. It _sounded_ like permission —

 

“F-fuck…” Raleigh gasped, and he was no longer able to hold it in. Not with all the stimulus Chuck was giving him, Chuck’s cock riding into his ass cheeks, the biting, and Chuck’s sweet words...

 

He started to come, his entire body bucking up and back into Chuck’s, his head thrown back on Chuck’s shoulder.

 

“Oh god, god, fuck, _yes_ —”

 

His curses devolved into inarticulate cries as Raleigh continued to come, his entire body shaking with release, his mind blanking out into nothing. It seemed to last an eternity, a wave of pleasure rolling and ricocheting through him, gasping like there wasn’t enough air in the room, spurting hot come all over his hand, the floor, the _mirror_.

 

Raleigh spasmed even as he slumped down, only Chuck’s strong embrace holding him up, his chest heaving. Every muscle in his body felt like it was wrenched tight and then released, now glowing and loose.

 

It was only when he started to come down a little and opened his eyes again, he spotted the stack of bills on the dresser in front of them, and it looked terribly out of place.

 

Adrenaline shot through his veins like ice, and he peeled himself out of Chuck’s arms, and stumbled to the floor as his legs gave out. With the haze of arousal gone, reality was crashing down on him. _Fuck_.

 

Raleigh’s fingers dug into the carpet as his eyes flitted up to the dresser again. He didn’t dare turn around and face Chuck.

 

He wanted to — wanted to, but…

 

“So, um —” Raleigh started, when the awkward silence wasn’t filled up by Chuck’s voice.

 

 

 

Jesus Christ.

 

Raleigh.

 

Fucking. Christ. Raleigh.

 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He stared at their reflection watching the muscles in Raleigh’s body flex and roll even as he gasped and cried out his pleasure. Chuck held him tight, the sounds of Raleigh finally coming making him desperate as he ground his own erection between those firm ass cheeks.

 

Chuck was breathing hotly into his ear, whispering words like _that’s it, fuck, yes, that’s my good boy, so goddamn – fuck you’re gonna take it so good later, so gorgeous coming for me like that,_ licking down his neck, giving a sharp nip to his neck when Raleigh began to come.

 

Crying out loudly and biting down hard on the junction of Raleigh’s shoulder and neck when he came for the second time on that delectable ass.

 

And it was amazing.

 

It was filthy hot. Like nothing he had ever known.

 

Chuck wanted to hold onto him and this moment for a long time.

 

But then Raleigh quickly stepped away and seemed to stumble. Chuck reached out to catch an arm but was too slow. So he sat on the edge of the bed and tried to compose himself. Tried to act like he wasn’t _too_ affected.

 

For all he knew this was another walk in the park for a guy like him.

 

When Raleigh started speaking though he didn’t make eye contact and Chuck found it… unbearable for some reason. Like _he_ had done something wrong.

 

He raked a hand through his sweat dampened hair. “I ain’t an arsehole, _Raa_ leigh,” he muttered, his accent thickening, his tone sharp. “I’m not gonna jump ya this second. Take a moment, yeah?”

 

Chuck nodded his head towards the bathroom.

 

Raleigh wasn’t sure what to do, so just like before, he followed Chuck’s directions. He got up to his feet, still a bit shaky on his legs, and glanced back at Chuck.

 

“Y-yeah,” he stammered, still overwhelmed by what had happened. Maybe he did need a moment.

 

Raleigh made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, then found himself staring into his reflection. Looking guilty as fuck.

 

Fuck. He was a fucking idiot. He let his head fall against the mirror, leaving a greasy stain on the smooth surface.

 

Why the _fuck_ did he start out assuming Chuck was a john?

 

Why the fuck couldn’t he have picked Chuck up because he was a totally hot piece of ass and take it from there?

 

Raleigh turned on the shower, because he felt greasy and sweaty and gross and that feeling overruled what Chuck had said about not showering. Plus, he was pretty sure Chuck had come all over his lower back. Which was also fucking hot, and… yeah. Raleigh quickly soaped up and rinsed, just to get the worst of the filth off, and dried himself off with one of the big grey towels in the bathroom.

 

And only then he caught the bruises forming on his neck and shoulders, fiercely reddened skin in half-moon patterns. He hadn’t even noticed Chuck’s teeth sinking into his skin, he’d been that high on lust and sex.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

He could still fix this. He could go out there, grab the money Chuck had laid out for him, and stuff it back into Chuck’s pocket. He’d… he’d say _something_. Anything. Like, you’re so fucking sexy and this was fucking amazing and I don’t want this to be a hooking thing. Raleigh didn’t care if he was going to have to grovel. He wanted more, more of Chuck, more of what the hell just happened. He could still make it right, there was still time, he could fix it.

 

Raleigh wrapped the towel around his waist and reached for the door.

 

Chuck kept his eyes closed and his head down until he heard the door shut. Even then he couldn’t quite bring himself to look at his reflection.

 

 _Think, THINK!_ Raleigh was going to come out of that bathroom any moment and then what?

 

What did Chuck want?

 

Because he had gotten way more than he’d bargained for this evening and it hadn’t gone at all the way he thought it would. He’d been angry, he’d made a plan, and people were supposed to stick to the plan. Stick to the script.

 

But even _he_ hadn’t stuck to the script and fuck, when was the last time Chuck Hansen had lost it enough to —

 

_Do you really want an answer to that?_

 

_Fuck off Mori. You know what I mean._

 

_Well, in that case, you have a point, you cold heartless bastard._

 

_Again. Fuck off. Sis._

 

_Aww. Very much sad. I cry._

 

Chuck heard the shower turn on and felt himself relax a bit. He’d been granted a reprieve. His eyes flicked up to the mirror and for a moment he saw the other him ordering a needy Raleigh around and groaned.

 

Then his eyes dropped to the money on the dresser and his chest felt as if someone had kicked him with steel toed boots.

 

It was a lot of money.

 

No doubt Raleigh gave the performance of a lifetime. And after showering he would be sure to give a hell of an encore.

 

And suddenly Chuck couldn’t stand to be in the room anymore. He wasn’t interested in that sort of thing. He didn’t want to see Raleigh’s face. He didn’t want to hear that sly, knowing tone. He didn’t want to feel himself slide into this other person he never even knew was in him. This side that pulled Raleigh so easily because fuck, it _was_ dirty and hot as hell, and possibly some of the best — oh, who the fuck was he kidding it was THE best — sex he’d ever had even if it was merely a blow job and watching Raleigh jerk off.

 

Chuck grabbed the bedspread and cleaned the now nearly dry come off himself. Then he quickly got dressed, counted out three hundred on top of the four already there, and then paused. He wanted to somehow indicate something but he didn’t know what. That Raleigh was good? Different? Likeable?

 

Fuck. A note? No. Shit. A tip? Raleigh’d said he wanted to make sure he did a job well done.

 

Chuck counted another $300 making it an even $1000 — for not even an hour’s time as Raleigh had been late, but Chuck didn’t care.

 

He simply couldn’t face Raleigh again.

 

He put all the money back on the dresser, grabbed his jacket, tie, and scooped the rest of his stuff off the table into the jacket pocket and headed to the motel door. Opening it he turned back and paused but then quietly shut the door, giving it a quick twist from the outside to make sure the lock held.

 

Two minutes later he was out of the motel parking lot and three after that he was doing 80 miles per hour down the highway, continuing on to San Francisco.

 

 

 

 

 

Chuck was gone.

 

Raleigh had opened the door, lungs full of air ready to utter a whole stream of apologies, and there was no-one there.

 

Chuck’s coat was gone. Chuck’s stuff was gone. _Chuck was gone._

 

Raleigh trembled, his skin prickling, and he could just about _feel_ the adrenaline shoot through his bloodstream, jabbing his nerves to life, from his head to his toes and then into his arms.

 

His hands balled into fists, and he screamed.

 

“FUCK! Fuck, fuck, FUCK! You fucking asshole —”

 

Was he referring to himself or Chuck? He didn’t even fucking know —

 

His hands found the table and threw it across the room.

 

“FUCK!!!”

 

Only then Raleigh noticed Chuck had left the money. He’d left the whole big fat stack of bills right there on the counter.

 

Raleigh stomped towards it, snatched it off and was about to crumple the whole bunch of it and fucking _shred_ it or something —

 

It was a whole fucking _grand_.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Raleigh mumbled. His arms fell to his sides, hands loose, anger falling out of them, along with the money. One thousand dollars in bills fluttered to the floor.

 

Raleigh sank to his knees. “Jesus,” he mumbled again, looking at the cash. He ran a hand over his face and laughed, bitterly. “I fucked that up, huh.”

 

With all the rage gone, all he was left with was an overwhelming sense of failure. He’d fucked up being together with a stud like Chuck, so much that Chuck had left him $300 extra out of… what? Spite? Regret? Thanks for being such an amazing whore I had to get the hell away from you?

 

Raleigh had never regretted his choice of part-time profession. Never. But now, he did.

 

Raleigh picked up the bills from the floor, one by one, and put them into his wallet. Then took them out again. Fuck, he couldn’t spend that money. He had to give it back. To prove a fucking point or something, _anything_.

 

Had to give it back… and it’s like a light bulb went on in his head. Raleigh had always figured that was a figure of speech, but there it was. Mako knew Chuck! He was a daytime regular, wasn’t he? He could work this out. He could give the money back to Chuck, explain, apologize like he’d never apologized for fucking anything. And maybe even ask him out on a date. Like a normal person.

 

Raleigh went to pick up his clothes which were still scattered around the room, picked up the table that he’d thrown halfway between the bed and the back wall.

 

And caught his reflection in the mirror.

 

Only fifteen minutes ago they’d been standing there, Chuck’s body flush against his, Chuck whispering these fucking amazing things in his ear, watching as Raleigh jerked himself off. It had been _so_ fucking hot. Definitely like nothing Raleigh had ever done before, but _fuck_ he wanted more of it.

 

And then it occurred to him that Chuck might not feel the same way.

 

_Honestly, is this how the business runs?_

 

How the fuck did he miss that?

 

Fuck, now that he thought about it, all the little signs and words had been there and he hadn’t picked up on any of it because he was too horny out of his mind to think about it. It was all there, the way Chuck was putting up attitude one moment, then looking totally out of it the next; how he’d gotten snippy whenever Raleigh so much as hinted towards hooking, like that wasn’t what they were doing. Shit, for all Raleigh knew maybe Chuck didn’t do hookers at all, like this was his first time —

 

Holy shit. Maybe Chuck… figured Raleigh was just coming on to him like a regular guy?

 

… Oh, fuck. No fucking way.

 

Raleigh picked up his jacket, checked the room to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything, and slammed the door behind him, steaming in self-directed rage the whole walk back home.

 

Walked into town, realized his apartment was another two miles from the garage, and didn’t feel like getting on his bike in the middle of the night. So he got into the office, slammed and locked the door behind him, and crashed on the sofa there.

 

He fucked up big this time.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the tale of our two hot dumbasses as they deal with the morning after (and week after).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains angst, sexiness, car trouble, Golden Globes and ties.

Raleigh’s Sunday morning alarm clock was Yancy throwing water in his face, because his older brother was a jerk like that.

 

“Hey, asshole, get up,” Yancy grinned.

 

Raleigh groaned and managed to get himself into an upright sitting position of sorts. Then pulled a face when he smelled his own clothes.

 

“What the fuck did you do last night, man?” Yancy said, ruffling his hair and walking behind the desk to rummage through the stacks of files there. “You look like shit and smell like something died on you.”

 

“Yeah, ugh, sorry,” Raleigh mumbled, getting up off the sofa. The events from the night before were slowly bubbling back to the surface of his consciousness and he didn’t really want to be around his older brother when it all hit. Yancy didn’t know about the hooking, and he’d lose his goddamn mind if he did. Might actually _ground_ him or something out of a stupid misplaced sense of sibling responsibility. Because you could totally ground a 23-year-old.

 

“Oh?” Yancy said, and before Raleigh could fend him off, Yancy had his hand on his shirt and was tugging at the collar. “Looks like it’s not so much what as _who_ you did last night, bro.”

 

“Fuck you,” Raleigh grumbled, swatting Yancy’s hand away. “None of your business.”

 

“C’mon, tell me,” Yancy replied, paperwork in his hand, playfully punching his brother’s shoulder. “Let your brother live vicariously through you. Who was she? Where’d you meet? She like a hot, wild animal in bed? Big tits?”

 

“Oh my god, shut up,” Raleigh shot back, and suddenly he was real tired. Real tired of hiding, maybe. Yancy didn’t know he was hooking, Yancy didn’t know his baby bro liked to fuck men, whatever, and this was not the morning Raleigh was going to have that family meeting.

 

“‘m going to Mako’s,” he muttered, and strode out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

 

Raleigh walked into the garage, only to be met by Tendo’s complete look of knowing disapproval. Great. Just what he needed.

 

“Hey hey, Becket boy,” Tendo grinned. “Got laid and paid, huh?”

 

“Whatever,” Raleigh sighed, shoving the key into his bike and strapping his helmet on.

 

“I gotta say, I’m impressed, kid. How’d you get some poor trucker to put down one grand for your pasty ass?”

 

Raleigh’s gaze flew up at Tendo, who was still giving him that stupid grin. And waving the money in Raleigh’s face.

 

“ _Where did you get that,_ ” Raleigh hissed, snatching the bills out of Tendo’s hand.

 

“Off the goddamn floor, dumbass,” Tendo replied, his face a lot less friendly. “You were a comatose wreck when I found you this morning. What the hell, man? You want Yance to find out or something?”

 

Raleigh avoided his gaze, stuffing the money into the pocket of his leather jacket.

 

“Also… ‘m worried about you, kid,” Tendo added. “Seriously. The hell did you do for that kind of money?”

 

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Raleigh mumbled, and started his bike, the loud rumble of the engine drowning out Tendo’s voice.

 

Tendo shouted something after him, but Raleigh couldn’t make out the words.

 

He needed to talk to Mako, _now_.

 

***

 

_Bang, bang, bang!_

 

“Mako!”

 

_Bang, bang, bang!_

 

“Mako!”

 

_Bang, bang, bang!_

 

“For fuck’s sake Mako, wake up!”

 

Mako jerked awake and pressed the heels of both hands into her eyes. Who the heck was at her door at, she glanced at her clock, 6:45 in the morning on her day off?

 

_Bang, bang, bang!_

 

“Mako, please…”

 

Oh. Raleigh.

 

She pushed back the sheet and padded out of the single bedroom, through the small living room to the front door.

 

“Mak-”

 

“Hang on Ra-” she broke off to yawn as she undid the locks and swung open the door. “-leigh.”

 

“-o.”

 

Raleigh shoved past her and sat on her couch, right leg bouncing nervously. Mako continued to hold the door stupidly before closing it and engaging the deadbolt.

 

“Well, good morning, Mako, how are you? Oh no, did I wake you?,” Mako said as she shuffled back to the seating area and settled on the opposite end of the couch. “Oh no, Raleigh. I was already awake getting ready to start my day. I always sleep four hours after swing shift.”

 

She pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it about her bare legs and toes and then shoved her toes under his left thigh.

 

“And never pull that Big Bang knocking thing on me again.”

 

Raleigh sank his head into his hands. “Mako, you gotta help me. I fucked up.”

 

Mako closed her eyes. “Please tell me this has nothing to do with Chuck.”

 

“It has everything to do with Chuck,” Raleigh mumbled.

 

Mako pinched the bridge of her nose. There was still time. She could kick Raleigh out and climb back into her bed and pretend that this wasn’t going to be a part of her life. She’d get a few more hours before being embroiled in the middle of this.

 

Because if anything was constant it would be that Chuck was going to call her today about this as well. So she might as well hear one side of it now.

 

Raleigh’s version, unfiltered through a crucial missing piece of information. But really. It couldn’t be that crucial.

 

After all, it was _her_ hangup.

 

“Are you going to tell me or do I get to guess?”

 

Raleigh sighed and looked up at Mako. He probably should tell her everything. Mako could fix it, right? Mako could call Chuck up here, Raleigh could grovel, all that shit. Maybe.

 

But he didn’t want to get crap for doing what he did, either. Even if he’d made a slight miscalculation. Or a huge one, whatever. He frowned.

 

“You gotta understand, when I pick up… clients, it’s not like… this isn’t the kind of thing that… happens,” Raleigh said, and realized absolutely none of that made sense.

 

“Fuck, Mako, I just — you gotta let me talk to him.”

 

Mako’s eyes narrowed. “Clients? What sort of thing doesn’t happen, Raleigh?” she asked carefully.

 

Raleigh swallowed hard. He wasn’t sure what the relationship between Chuck and Mako was, and if he had any chance of repairing things between him and Chuck, he wasn’t going to spill any of Chuck’s private stuff to Mako. Especially if it involved Chuck’s privates. For all he knew he could ruin their friendship or whatever it was if he told Mako that Chuck paid for sex.

 

Not that that wasn’t fucking obvious, but…

 

“I… I need to talk to him,” Raleigh repeated. “You guys know each other, right? Do you have like, a number I could call? Or an e-mail address?”

 

“Raleigh Becket,” Mako growled ominously, sitting up straight, legs tucked under her so she could lean forward to stare in his eyes. “I repeat. Clients? And what sort of things doesn’t happen? I’m not asking for lurid details but an overview of the big picture would be nice if you want my help.”

 

Raleigh paled. Mako could be downright scary if she wanted to, and he jumped back a little.

 

“You know what I mean, with clients,” he muttered. “Johns. Whatever you want to call them.” He avoided her stern gaze. “Do want me to spit it out for you? I fuck guys for money behind the ‘Dome, all right?” He felt his face turn hot. He’d never actually said it like that, not to her. And the only other people who knew were Tendo and Sasha.

 

Raleigh stubbornly avoided eye contact and stared at the floor. Which was a lot nicer and cleaner than the floor at his place.

 

“And?” her voice rose slightly. “What the hell doesn’t happen?”

 

Raleigh felt like he was being grilled by a cop for information. But he _had_ come to Mako for help. Which he needed, if he ever wanted to see Chuck again.

 

“Chuck’s not like other guys,” he mumbled. Ugh, that sounded ridiculous. “He’s…”

 

Raleigh met Mako’s dark, steeled eyes. “Usually it’s just a blow, maybe a fuck, you know? But this was…” He ducked his head again. “... more.”

 

Mako looked at him for a moment and then perhaps a moment more. Then she uncovered her legs and walked into her bedroom where she quietly shut the door. A moment later Raleigh heard the door to the bathroom shut. Then —  

 

A scream.

 

A very angry scream that echoed off the tiles of the bathroom.

 

Then a second one followed closely by —

 

“Oh my GOD I can’t believe this you IDIOT I am going to KILL you, I am going to—” before devolving into rapid Japanese that Raleigh had no hope of catching but he did think she might be repeating herself because some of it sounded the same.

 

Four minutes later the bedroom door opened and she appeared with a pillow in her hand, her head up, shoulders back, expression stern. She stopped in front of Raleigh.

 

Then proceeded to pummel him around the head with the pillow.

 

“You. complete. idiot!! - _thud-_ I can’t believe - _thud-_ you treated my brother - _thud-_ as a client! - _thud-_ You’re an utter moron! - _thud-_ I didn’t bring him to your attention - _thud-_ to have you do that! - _thud-_ Raleigh, you stupid man! - _thud-_ He’s - _thud-_ my - _thud-_ BROTHER - _thud-_ and OH MY GOD, you BOTH deserve EVERYTHING—” and she gave one last hit to his head, muttered in Japanese the whole way around the coffee table until she resumed her seat, covered her legs in the blanket again, crossed her arms and glared at him.

 

Raleigh was stunned. Literally, mostly, because after being repeatedly whacked in the head by a pillow wielded by an insanely-strong-for-her-frame Japanese woman he was pretty sure there were flecks dancing in his eyes from the impact.

 

It took him several moments to process the torrent of very loud, very angry, extremely outraged words she’d uttered in the space of two minutes.

 

“... He’s your _brother_?”

 

Chuck was Mako’s _brother_? Like, adoptive, or step brother, or—

 

“... Who you brought to my attention?” Raleigh continued, the rest of Mako’s words sinking in.

 

“Oh, shit,” he mumbled. “You were like, going to introduce me.”

 

He laughed, shaking his head. “Yeah, I fucked that up.”

 

He glanced at Mako. She was still staring at him, lips pursed, and not saying _anything_. It was terrifying. And he really didn’t want to get hit by the pillow again.

 

Raleigh combed a hand through his hair and sat back.

 

“I made him my offer,” Raleigh said. “And he offered me seven-hundred bucks for a blow and a fuck in the motel.”

 

He sighed, an unwelcome thrill going through his body as he recalled what had happened less than five hours ago. He was still sore from trying to jack off, finger himself, have his eyes closed and somehow remain standing all at the same time. Bastard.

 

“But it was a lot more than that, Mako. I mean — we didn’t fuck. Not really. It was… shit, I don’t know. Like… intimate. Hot. _Real_. I forgot the money was even there, I forgot the whole damn situation, the hooking.

 

And then I freaked, you know? I saw the cash lying there and I was like, fuck, this isn’t right, I gotta give it back to him, I have to…”

 

His chest felt tight, his fingers were digging into the denim of his jeans.

 

“... I took a shower, and he was gone.”

 

Raleigh swallowed again, tried to make up his mind, and then pulled the $1,000 out of his jacket pocket, leaning forward.

 

“He left me all this. That’s like, a fucking grand! What’s up with that kind of tip!? What the hell, Mako? He doesn’t even get half his money’s worth and he up and leaves?! I have to explain this shit to him, you know? I gotta…”

 

His hand tightened into a fist, the money crumpling in it.

 

“... Fuck, I don’t know anymore.” He slumped back into the couch.

 

Mako’s eyes had closed but then snapped open when Raleigh said Chuck offered him $700. She kept her mouth tightly shut as he miserably continued with his story and then he reached into his pocket and shakily pulled out a crumpled bunch of still fairly crisp hundred dollar bills.

 

Raleigh’s voice was tight and he looked like such a kicked puppy slumping on her couch in misery. She should really pat him on the shoulder and make noises to comfort him. He honestly did look completely adrift. She believed every word he said.

 

“Oh Raleigh,” she sighed. Then quick as anything she smacked him along the back of the head with her hand, not hard, but hard enough.

 

“Ow! Mako, c’mon already!” Raleigh yelped, hands flying up to brace his head. He wasn’t sure how much more knocking his brain could handle.

 

“That’s because Chuck isn’t here,” she said and nodded at the money in his hand.

 

Raleigh glanced down and then tossed the pile onto the coffee table with a deep sigh.

 

Mako shrugged. “Don’t feel bad about the amount of money. Keep it. It’s a lot, I know, but Chuck spends more than that on a tie.” She gave him a reassuring smile.

 

Raleigh froze and stared at Mako with what was probably the saddest puppy face in the history of Raleigh Becket.

 

“He thought I was worth less than a new tie!??” Raleigh slumped forward. “How is that supposed to make me feel better? Oh my god, I _knew_ it, he’s loaded, that rich bastard…” Raleigh looked up at Mako. “A _tie_? _Really?_ ”

 

Mako snapped upright, looking mortified. “I didn’t mean it like that!” she said quickly. The stricken look on his face absolutely crushed her and she rushed over to give him a hug. “Oh Raleigh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean you’re worth less than a tie. I’m an idiot. I’m so sorry.”

 

Mako pulling him into a hug affected Raleigh more than he was willing to admit, but his hands tightened in the fabric of her pyjama shirt. “Thanks,” Raleigh mumbled. How could one night with a guy mess him up so much? Christ. Maybe he should just pull it together, forget about it, take the money. If Chuck was buying thousand-dollar ties left and right, why the hell would he care? Maybe Raleigh’s mistake was thinking Chuck cared. And he could use the money.

 

It was just that… it wasn’t the amount that mattered. It was symbolic. If he gave it back, he’d be telling Chuck — _whatever that night was, it wasn’t hooking, not to me._ And if he kept it, he’d be saying something else. _Thanks for the easy money_ , maybe.

 

Raleigh didn’t like feeling easy. Didn’t like the idea of someone like Chuck throwing around cash just because he had it tonnes — or _millions_? Fuck, just how rich was he? Truckers were a fair fucking deal, they worked hard for an average paycheck, poor health benefits. Everything about Chuck was off.

 

Fuck, he’d _known_. Raleigh had known Chuck was trouble — _when he walked in_ , his dumbass brain offered, getting the song solidly stuck in his head — and he’d gone ahead and done it anyway.

 

If anyone was to blame for this mess, it was his own sorry ass.

 

Raleigh pulled out of the hug, sighed and placed his hands on Mako’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, Mako,” he started. “I brought this whole mess on you and… if you don’t want to help, I get it. And I’m, uh…” Raleigh swallowed what was left of his pride. “I’m sorry I mistook Chuck for a john. When you pointed him out to me.” He shook his head. “I’ve been a fucking idiot, basically.”

 

Mako placed her palms on Raleigh’s cheeks. “Yes, you’re a fucking idiot,” she said gently. “Please remember that I have never nor will I _ever_ point out a client to you.”

 

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat back. “Of course I will still help you. There was a reason I wanted to introduce you two right?” She glanced away and sighed before looking back and holding his gaze. “And you might not be here if I had told you I had a brother. I was just so excited to have you two meet.” She mumbled the last bit, embarrassed.

 

Raleigh smiled. He was damn lucky to have Mako as a friend. Sometimes he really wondered how she was able to put up with him.

 

Then he frowned. “Yeah, how come you didn’t mention you had a brother?!”

 

Mako groaned. “It’s a bit of a long story. I'll… tell you some other time."

 

***

 

Stacker was waiting outside of Chuck’s office door after having ushered out reassured and happy investors post meeting. Chuck had changed into weekend casual wear and was carrying his suit in a zippered hanger bag.

 

“You sure I can’t convince you to stay for lunch? I mean you just got here,” Stacker complained.

 

Chuck shook his head. “I’ve got to prep for some meetings tomorrow —”

 

“That’s a bullshit excuse. You’re never unprepared.”

 

Chuck flashed to the evening before and felt the tips of his ears go red. That was a phenomenal case of being unprepared.

 

He gave Stacker a quick one-armed hug. “Really Pops. I can’t this time,” Chuck said. He slid on his sunglasses to be an annoying asshole as they were still indoors. Walking to the elevator banks he said with a cheeky grin, ”And if this happens again… don’t call me.”

 

Stacker rolled his eyes and waved him off with a “drive safe”.

 

Chuck had scrolled through his phone that morning before the meeting in San Francisco. Nothing had looked urgent so he figured he’d listen to the voice messages once he hit the road and return the calls then. He was well into three hours of his trip and only six returned calls when number seven nearly sent him off the road.

 

Mako was actually screaming at him over the telephone.

 

It was so shrill. Her voice never hit those high notes.

 

Chuck was afraid he might have swerved into the other lane. Only a little. Luckily no one was there.

 

“You stupid, STUPID man!,” her voice shouted at him through the car’s speakers. “How could you? What were you thinking, Charles Hansen? I am so ashamed to call you my brother. You! are. a. moron. There is stupidity and then there is _you_. You will call me back _immediately,_ do you understand me? I am reserving judgement until I hear your side — oh no, wait, I’m NOT. Because you’re an IDIOT and there is $1000 in _cash_ involved here!” Mako paused and Chuck could picture her pinching the bridge of her nose. “Call me as soon as you get this. I mean instantly. Or I will call Papa and Dad and tell them… tell them… You just _better_ call me,” she threatened, and then she went off in rapid Japanese.

 

Chuck blanched as he understood what she was saying since he’d insisted on learning Japanese. He quickly said, “End message,” and Mako’s voice cut off mid-rant.

 

 _Holy fuck_. How in hell did she find out anything about the previous night? He had barely processed what happened himself.

 

_Fuck my life. My sister knows. My sister knows something. Fuck my life._

 

***

 

Mako had refused to tell her long story, quoting as a reason that she first needed to talk to Chuck about the whole mess. She hadn’t said much more than acknowledging Chuck was her stepbrother. Raleigh figured that maybe the story had to do with Chuck being _filthy rich_ apparently, and maybe why a grad student like Mako was living in a town like Coyote, or something.

 

She said she’d get in touch with Chuck, and Raleigh would have to wait and not bother her every ten minutes and get his ass to work like a normal person.

 

He’d stumbled back home, nearly fell off his bike half asleep, and crashed into bed again.

 

Oh yeah, he’d forgotten that when he slept during the day, he got the most intense sex dreams ever.

 

There was nothing but _Chuck_ , throwing him down, making him kneel and beg, being inside Raleigh, fucking him into next week, fucking him senseless…

 

Waking up in a pile of dirty, sticky sheets was his new low of the day.

 

He’d taken a long, _cold_ shower, but nothing he did scrubbed off the memory of Chuck, and those bruises were just getting more and more purple. Fuck.

 

Feeling restless and having slept during the daytime, he found himself back at the shop again, working on his bike just to take his mind off things. It was nice, it always calmed him down; getting his hands dirty with engine grease and dust, checking all the parts, carefully listening to the rumble of the engine, taking some bits apart and polishing them and putting them back together. He got caught up in the handiwork and his mind would drift off.

 

It was taking some real effort not to have it drift towards Chuck, and the feel of Chuck’s cock sliding between his ass, just the feel of Chuck grinding against him like that —

 

An empty can of Coke hit him in the head.

 

“Ow! The fuck did you do that for?!” Raleigh called out, not even having to guess at who had launched the small projectile.

 

“That john must’ve been something else,” Tendo grinned. “You look totally out of it, dude.”

 

“Shut up,” Raleigh mumbled.

 

“Not gonna,” Tendo said, ruffling his hair. “I got a feeling ‘bout you, kid. Something’s up.”

 

“I guess,” Raleigh replied, getting up off the floor and patting the dust off his baggy, torn old jeans.

 

Tendo shrugged. “Hey, if you don’t wanna talk about it… want to get it out of your system at the gym tonight?”

 

That actually didn’t sound like a bad idea. Maybe bench-pressing a few hundred pounds would tear off some of the tension that was making his stomach churn. Raleigh grinned. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

 

***

 

Chuck didn’t touch his cell phone.

 

For the next two hours he neither returned any calls or answered any, whether they were from business associates, friends, or family (both Dad _and_ Pops).

 

Most especially he didn’t pick up any of the seven times that Mako had called.

 

It was one of the most tense drives he’d ever made and by the time he pulled up the driveway in front of his house, his shoulders and neck were sore and his temples were pounding.

 

Grabbing his stuff from the back he shut the door with his hip and wondered how his headache could go from a rhythmic pounding to arrhythmic. Ah, Christ. Stress. Probably a heart attack.

 

He skipped the front door and went through the side gate where the pounding got louder but now it was accompanied by some shouts and the thuds of bodies slamming into each other and—

 

“What the fuck are you assholes doing in my house?” Chuck asked, staring in disbelief. Really, the weekend only needed this to be perfect in its disastrousness.

 

The Wei brothers, nearly identical triplets, and longtime friends, froze in their game of basketball on Chuck’s backyard half court before standing as one and giving him the exact same cheeky grin.

 

It was eerie.

 

“Whassup, Chuck? Why didn’t you return our calls?”

 

“We’re supposed to meet an hour ago at Raiju’s for the game.”

 

“Unless you ditched us to get lucky in which case you’re entirely forgiven.” This last was said with a lift of the eyebrows from Jin and a smirk as he eyed Chuck’s zippered clothing bag.

 

Chuck felt his ears get warm, opened his mouth to say something as the brothers suddenly looked intrigued, and then snapped his jaw shut. He brushed past them, up the few stone steps, past the pool to the sliding glass door… that they had left open and paused at the site that greeted him.

 

The brothers sauntered up after him, waiting for the inevitable.

 

“You said you were here for an hour!” Chuck stared at the leavings of a remarkable lunch, empty gatorade bottles, empty beer bottles, his favorite crisps, gone. No doubt his fridge was empty.

 

“Uh, no.” Hu replied scratching the back of his neck. “We said you were supposed to meet us an hour ago. We were here a bit longer.”

 

Cheung sighed. “We did try to call.”

 

Chuck wanted to bang his head against the doorjam. Repeatedly.

 

Jin surveyed the mess they had left and his eyes slid back to Chuck. “You seem…”

 

Chuck slowly turned his head to Jin and gave him a look that must have been one of his crazier ones because Jin actually sighed and dropped his perpetual smirk. He gave Hu and Cheung a speaking look and turned to Chuck.

 

“We’re sorry. Look.” Hu handed him an ice cold beer and Cheung some ibuprofen after Jin had taken his bag. “Go upstairs. Relax. Finish the beer. We’ll clean up and take care of dinner. The game’s not on for another 30 minutes anyway.”

 

Chuck didn’t even protest and let himself be guided to the stairs and did as he was told. He couldn’t deal with today.

 

Once in his bedroom he eyed the bed and thought about taking a quick nap but he knew that if he did he’d never get up and who knew what the triplets would get into then.

 

So he bypassed it with a sigh and headed straight for the master bath and turned on the shower. He stripped and tossed the clothes in the hamper, then took the ibuprofen and chased it with half the beer.

 

It was when he put the beer bottle on the counter and saw himself naked in front of the large framed mirror that he flashed back to much, much earlier in the day when he stood naked behind the most gorgeous and intoxicating man he’d ever run across in his life.

 

A hot thrill shot down his spine and he found his hand trailing down his abs, recalling how he’d felt the curves of Raleigh’s abs underneath his fingertips, the feel of his dick thrusting  up through the tight, damp cleft of Raleigh’s buttocks —

 

Chuck was rock hard in seconds. Every fiber in his body crackled awake, the mere memory of Raleigh setting his nerves alight all over again. He climbed into the shower, leaned against the wall and wrapped a hand around his cock with a long sigh of relief.

 

Soon enough he was fucking into his own fist, coming nearly painfully fast to the ghost-taste of Raleigh’s sweat on his tongue, the sweet cries as Raleigh had come in front of the mirror echoing in his ears.

 

Chuck spent the following week avoiding large mirrors if possible, inordinate amounts of time in the shower, having his eye caught by any blonde male even remotely having Raleigh’s frame or hair color, ignoring the numerous calls from his sister, and once (before good sense caught up with him again), seriously contemplating a horrible, awful script because it was about two ethereal blonde brothers who turn out to be fallen angels out for redemption on Harley Davidsons.

 

It was quite possibly one of the most awkward and excruciating weeks of his life.

 

***

 

One week later, on a Sunday night, Raleigh was standing on Yance’s porch next to Tendo, each of them carrying two six-packs of beer.

 

“Remember,” Raleigh hissed, “No weird comments about last weekend, okay?”

 

Tendo snorted. “I’m not the one radiating wild sex hormones all over the place, dude.” And he rang the doorbell.

 

“Pizza? Really, Hon? I thought tonight was an event.” Yancy called out, as he stood at the kitchen table staring at the three open pizza boxes. “I was so looking forward to those tiny finger sandwiches. And mini qweechees.”

 

Kennedy sat cross-legged on the couch, her opened beer bottle sweating on the stone coaster on the coffee table in front of her. She took a bite of her all-meat pizza and looked at Yancy when he sat down next to her, practically in her lap and tossed his feet up on the table.

 

“Don’ be eh ijet,” she deliberately said through a full mouth of food. She finished chewing and swallowed. “Finger sandwiches are for the Academy Awards. This is the Golden globes. And it’s pronounced ‘keesh’, not ‘qweechee’. I don’t think we can see each other anymore.”

 

"Oh thank God," Yancy replied with a mock sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to have to pull out even more of my poor pronunciation to get you to drop me. Like 'whores dee oovrees', Jet aimee, jet a-door-ee.

 

"Nope!" Kennedy said with a pop on the "p". "One word is all it took. The tribe has spoken. You are voted off the island. Good-bye."

 

Yancy smiled and kissed her ear. "My relief knows no bounds." He kissed further down her neck, Kennedy leaning away to give him better access. "Thank God I can say the words correctly again. Hors d' oeuvres, je t'aime, je t'adore." Yancy's voice dropped significantly on the last three words, his French pronunciation perfect. "My new girlfriend was getting tired of waiting on my ass to dump you."

 

Kennedy wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "She'll have to wait longer. I've changed my mind. You're too pretty to dump."

 

Yancy grinned and returned her kiss, pressing her back into the couch when the doorbell rang.

 

He opted to ignore it.

 

Kennedy shoved at Yancy to go answer the door, which he did by pausing momentarily to yell “It’s open!” at the top of his lungs. She sighed and shoved him again, because that clearly wasn’t what she meant by her first ‘go answer the door’ shove and he knew it. Yancy sighed mournfully, kissed her one last time, and plucked himself off the sofa.

 

Yancy opened the front door. Raleigh and Tendo held up the beer.

 

“Hey, bro,” Raleigh grinned. “We’re all set for the, Golden, uh...”

 

“Globes,” Tendo offered.

 

“... right, those,” Raleigh said.

 

“We started without you,” Kennedy hollered. “I was starving! They’re walking up the red carpet doing interviews and OH WOW that’s an absolutely gorgeous dress.”

 

Raleigh plopped down in the armchair, caught himself and rose up again. “Hey Kenz,” he grinned, pulling her into a hug. Kennedy hugged him back, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Sure, have me carry the beer around all by myself,” Tendo muttered, jabbing Raleigh. “Let’s get this stuff to the kitchen first before you steal everyone’s food.”

 

Raleigh grumbled affectionately, and followed Tendo to the kitchen, where Yancy was picking up more snacks.

 

“Hurry up! There’s 20 minutes left, so all the big stars are coming out now.”

 

Everyone quickly filled their plates, grabbed their beers and filed back into the living room. Kennedy was practically vibrating from the sheer excitement of watching her favorite actors and actresses, directors and more attempting to be witty or bored in front of the cameras as the hosts from various night time entertainment shows vied to be the most entertaining.

 

Yancy took his same spot on Kennedy’s left, Raleigh sat to her right, and Tendo took the armchair to Yancy’s left.

 

The boys were whispering to each other in a ridiculous attempt to not disturb her, causing her to turn up the volume.

 

“Yes, we’re here now with _Pacific Thunder_ producer Charles Hansen…”

 

Raleigh choked on his beer.

 

Tendo threw him a look. Followed Raleigh’s gaze to the TV, and then back to Raleigh, who was trying to get the beer out of his trachea.

 

“Hey,” Yancy remarked, pointing at the screen with his beer bottle. “That girl looks an awful lot like Mako.”

 

 _Holy fuck_ , Raleigh thought. _Holy shit. Shit. Chuck is a freaking Hollywood producer!? And Mako is his red carpet date?! What the fuck, what the fuck what the f—_

 

Kennedy leaned slightly towards the screen. Her eyes lit up like Christmas had come early. Tendo’s head cocked to the side, considering.

 

“Raleigh?” Tendo dragged out his name and glanced back at the screen. “You okay th-”

 

"Rals!" Kennedy interrupted and hit the pause button on the dvr remote. Chuck's image froze in the middle of a charming grin, dimples flashing.  "That’s Mako! Mako’s on the red carpet with CHARLES HANSEN!! Why didn't you tell me she was dating _Charles Hansen_?"

 

Everyone looked expectantly at him. Kennedy had turned completely towards Raleigh, her back against Yancy’s thigh.

 

"I mean he's on my list. If I'd known..."

 

Yancy frowned. "He's on your what?"

 

She smiled up at him. "The list. You know. The one where we get a freebie? If that person were to walk in it's completely understandable that all bets are off for one time?"

 

“You never mentioned a list!” Yancy said, raising his voice. Then burst out into a big grin. “Because I’d have made a list. Like, Charlize Theron, and Christina Hendricks, and...,” he began to name off staring into space before crashing back to earth, eyes narrowing with suspicion. “Wait — how many people are we allowed to put on it?”

 

“You guys have the weirdest relationship,” Tendo remarked.

 

Raleigh was still trying to gather his wits, which had exploded all over the corners of his brain or something.

 

Kennedy turned and settled back in her seat even as she asked Raleigh, "Ohmigosh. I can't wait to ask how they met. If he's really as good looking in person. I wonder why he's never been by here?”

 

Raleigh shrugged. “I don’t know?” His eyes flicked back to the screen and he took a desperate swallow of his beer.

 

Yancy’s fingers were tapping on his knee. “And when you say one time, what does that mean exactly? Like one sexual act, say oral sex or do you mean sex _**sex**_ _?_ Or are we talking one whole night? Like from sundown to sun up? With breakfast? Cause I’m not sure I like that. You look really sexy in the morning when you’re eating bacon in bed.”

 

Tendo stared. Kennedy smirked.

 

Raleigh drank.

 

“What?!” Yancy said defensively. “She does! Especially applewood smoked bacon. Thick cut.”

 

“Chewy or crispy?” Tendo asked dryly.

 

“Chewy,” Kennedy and Raleigh answered at the same time.

 

Kennedy gave Yancy a very private, wicked grin before shifting up to give him a thorough kiss. “Mmm. Marriott Marquis San Diego.”

 

Yancy wrapped his arms around her and smiled softly. “That’s my girl.”

 

Tendo glanced at Raleigh and arched a brow which seemed to ask, _and you know about the bacon how?_

 

Raleigh sighed and muttered regretfully, “I heard a lot about that trip. A _lot._ ”

 

“Oh, oh! Rals!” Kennedy broke away from Yancy mid-kiss suddenly and turned back to Raleigh. “Sorry, we were talking. About Hansen.” She jerked her head towards the tv. “So like if Mako’s dating him she can tell me if the paparazzi photos of what Hansen sports in those shorts playing b-ball with the Weis is—”

 

“Geez, hon,” Yancy muttered. “I didn’t know you found me _lacking_. Give a man a break, would you? First the list, now Hansen’s dick...” But his eyes sparkled, the corners of his mouth twitching to contain his laughter.

 

Raleigh inhaled the beer in his mouth at this brother’s words, causing him to promptly choke and gasp at the same time. And maybe have beer in his nasal cavity.

 

“You okay, Rals?” Yancy asked, concerned.

 

Raleigh nodded and wiped at his mouth. Kennedy had hit play again and he found himself mesmerized by seeing Chuck and Mako in action.

 

Raleigh coughed. “Um, they’re not dating,” he croaked. “Chu— er, Hansen is her brother.”

 

Tendo raised his eyebrows. “Never told me Mako had a brother,” he said, and Raleigh saw all the little wheels turning in his best friend’s head, making the connections.

 

“Er, yeah,” Raleigh mumbled, ducking his head.

 

Kennedy blinked, momentarily stunned by all the possibilities that had opened up. “Her brother!? Rals, you have to introduce me to him!”

 

“Come on, that’s not fair!” Yancy complained. “That’s not how the list is supposed to work!”

 

“Sweetie, until two minutes ago you didn't know there was a list. You have no idea how it works."

 

"Yeah, well asking for an introduction sounds like cheating. It should be random. Like you walk in somewhere and they're there. Like… what are the chances."

 

Yancy looked adorable when he pouted, Kennedy thought. She spoke solemnly. "That's a very good point. And here I was thinking maybe he knew Christina Hendricks—"

 

“It _is_ a good point— no, wait, hold on,” Yancy flailed, trying and failing to contain his own laughter.

 

Tendo rolled his eyes at Yancy and Kennedy. They were the most ridiculously happy couple he knew, quite possibly also ridiculously sarcastic and playful, and to anyone who didn’t know Yance and Kenz — which freaking rhymed, the bastards — it seemed like they were fighting half the time. It’s a good thing they found each other, two headstrong personalities who got off on driving the other mad.

 

He then turned to the other Becket. The one who should never play cards if judging by the number of times Raleigh spewed beer across the room, choked, and stared woefully at Hansen onscreen was anything to go by. This was the man Raleigh had cashed a whole grand on and had consequently lost his goddamn mind to; the one holding hands with Mako on television.

 

Talk about a potential train wreck.

 

He was going to have his work cut out for him, if this was going to be a thing. And judging by Raleigh’s gaze of absolute befuddlement, it was _already_ a thing. God.

 

***

 

On the red carpet Chuck swaggered up the final section of the gauntlet, fingers twined with Mako's. He'd been so caught up in avoiding her stealthy sister interrogation tactics regarding Raleigh — and fuck, even thinking that name sent a shiver down his spine — that he'd completely forgotten how popular she was on her own with the Hollywood Foreign Press Association.

 

Modeling in European fashion magazines in your teens did that sort of thing.

 

The interviews and photo ops had been numerous. Most of the time they were turned away from each other but still joined by their hands. It was an easy way to signal to the other if  they needed out, were in distress, or simply there for the other.

 

He'd also forgotten how much he missed having Mako around for these sorts of things. She was incredibly charming, witty, soothing, and downright snarky (but never where anyone or any microphone or camera could pick up).

 

She made this sort of event fun.

 

She also put the the speculation on his romantic life somewhere else. Attending alone or with a friend put him front and center and usually he could spin it to an advantage for the movie but this was definitely not the day for it.

 

But here they were at the last one. The biggest gossip channel of them all.  _E! Entertainment News_ with Joan and Melissa Rivers.

 

“I can’t believe it. This year’s hottest Hollywood producer, Charles Hansen, of _Pacific Thunder,_ and honey, you know I mean hot in the sense that producers are not supposed to be as young, handsome, virile, and yummy as you,” Joan Rivers stated in her familiar raspy New York accent. “Give us a turn, sweetheart, and tell us who you’re wearing.”

 

 _Raleigh,_ Chuck answered in his head.

 

His mind flashed to a week ago when he had stood in front of the mirror of that motel wearing six plus feet of warm, gorgeous, muscled, naked Raleigh. His own aching cock grinding against Raleigh’s firm ass as he held his gaze, Raleigh’s color high, his back arched, as he made needy noises and begged Chuck to let him come.

 

Back on the carpet his eyes lowered as he remembered, thick lashes fanning out, giving him a slightly hooded gaze. A slow smile had tugged at the corner of his mouth even as he’d unthinkingly allowed the tip of his tongue to swipe across his lower lip.

 

The sharp squeeze Mako subtly gave him while ending her conversation with another press agent was a reminder that he hadn’t responded quickly enough.

 

Chuck was actually standing on the red carpet, lost in the most ludicrous word association, dirty, hot sex recollection in front of the entire world.

 

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

 

Jesus H. Christ on a fucking popsicle stick.

 

_Fuck my life. Sideways._

 

Chuck turned around and flashed his dimples at the Rivers’ girls. By then Mako was leaning towards him and joining the conversation.

 

“He’s wearing a friend of mine tonight —”

 

Chuck bit down hard on his tongue to stifle the almost hysterical giggle that wanted to escape at Mako’s inadvertent reference to his earlier wandering thoughts.

 

Wait. Maybe it wasn't inadvertent.

 

“— an American designer, Tayloe.” Mako smiled winningly at the hosts as she smoothed down the perfect coat sleeve of his right arm. “She’s absolutely brilliant, wouldn’t you say?”

 

“Absolutely. If there’s anyone who knows fashion it’s you, Mako Mori,” Melissa Rivers surprisingly gushed. It was clear Melissa was enamored of Mako, which was highly unusual for the sharp tongued woman of _Fashion Police._ “Is there any truth to the rumors that you will be making a long awaited return to the runway this spring?”

 

Mako shook her head, causing her straight hair with it’s brilliant blue highlights to shift and shimmer perfectly in the camera’s bright lights. “I’m here to support my big brother tonight.” She glanced up at Chuck and smiled, giving him a little hip bump.

 

“That’s so sweet,” Joan replied.

 

Chuck laughed. “Yeah. She graciously agreed to be my date.”

 

“Yes,” Mako replied, a glint in her eyes. “Poor man wouldn’t be able to find a date even if he paid someone. He’s a lot to take.” She paused and whispered loudly, “Nasty sense of humor.”

 

His sister did not just make a reference to his encounter with Raleigh on international live TV. She absolutely did not needle him about the hooker, the $1000, his own lack of dates these last six months and then imply he’s an asshole — with either a gutter mind sense of humor or one who laughs at others’ misfortunes — and has a big dick, all at the same time.

 

Did she?

 

His own goddamn _sister_?

 

Christ on a crutch.

 

“I’d take him,” Melissa whispered almost reverently. The look of disgust on her mothers’ face said that Mako and Chuck had clearly turned her daughter into a blithering idiot. “I’d pay—”

 

Chuck released Mako’s hand and slid his arm around her waist and let his fingertips tickle her slightly so she gasped and jumped. A tried and true form of hideous torture for Mako.

 

How dare he tickle her on live television! “Chuck!”

 

“Mako!” he mimicked teasingly although he’d angled his head and his eyes said differently. Off camera.

 

Always off camera.

 

Chuck and Mako looked to the world to be two gorgeous extremely talented, loving siblings who enjoyed playfully teasing each other.

 

They were utterly charming.

 

Joan had a momentary look of how did this suddenly get out of control before grabbing the reins and saying, ”Best of luck to you tonight,” before turning to the camera to go to commercial.

 

Meanwhile, behind Joan, the camera caught Mako and Chuck as the handlers moved them forward, Chuck looking irritated as he took his sister’s hand again, even as Mako tipped her head back and laughed.\

 

***

Staring. There was lots of staring. Raleigh was staring at the TV, absolutely mortified. Not a single syllable of Chuck and Mako’s suggestive conversation and body language had escaped his consciousness. Tendo was probably staring at him, and he could hear his friend trying to stifle his laughter. And everyone else was staring at him, right? They must be. Raleigh felt like he was on stage, in the spotlights, possibly naked. _Too fucking obvious, jesus christ, Chuck_.

 

When he managed to wrench his gaze away from Chuck’s face, his eyes slid down to Chuck’s outfit, this immaculately cut, perfect suit — and then he saw the tie.

 

Raleigh made a tiny whimpering noise. _Was that a $1000 tie?_

 

He was going to need more beer to get through this night.

 

***

 

The next afternoon found Chuck 22 miles out of Coyote heading back to LA when his car started losing power for no apparent reason. He managed to pull over to the right shoulder before being stranded in the middle of the highway before the ‘vette made a horrible knocking noise and shuddered to a full stop.

 

He turned the key and pulled it out of the ignition and sat there quietly for a moment counting to 50. It really wouldn’t do for him to step out of their vehicle and start screaming and ranting and raving even though he was certainly at the end of his rope.

 

He called for roadside assistance. They assured him he would receive a call and a tow truck would pick him and the vehicle up and that they would get a lift to the nearest service station for repairs.

 

Yancy drummed ever so lightly on the hood of the car Raleigh was under, grinning when a string of curses came back as reply. Raleigh rolled out from under the vehicle. “What the hell, man?”

 

“Rals, just got a call, some guy busted his engine off the 101, gonna take the truck and tow him in. Watch the shop for me.”

 

Raleigh groaned and got up, grabbing a cloth to wipe the worst grease off his hands. “Gotcha. Tendo not around yet?”

 

“He’s picking his kids up from soccer practice,” Yancy replied.

 

Raleigh burst into laughter. “Tendo the soccer mom… we’re getting old, man.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Yancy grinned.

 

About 30 minutes later, the Becket truck turned the corner, and a Yancy did a double-take when he spotted the fancy grey Corvette he was about to tow away. He let out a low whistle. “Motherfucker. What’s a nice car like you doin’ in a place like this?”

 

Accompanied by some rich-ass yuppie in a suit talking on his phone, _naturally_. Yancy mentally added a 10% profit margin on top of his usual prices, because, you know. Business reasons.

 

It wasn’t until he’d parked the truck in front of the ‘vette, got out and the driver approached him, that Yancy recognized the guy.

 

“Hey! I saw you on TV last night!” He laughed out loud. “What was it? Charlie Hansen? You better not be here for my girl, man!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” the Hansen guy muttered, clearly preoccupied with his phone call.

 

Yancy shrugged, walked to the back of the tow truck and got started.

 

***

 

Fuck.

 

He was living a Stephen King novel.

 

Only instead of being trapped in Haven, Derry, or Castle Rock he was doomed to keep returning to Coyote. He’d left it an hour ago.

 

Now he was sitting in the passenger seat of a tow truck pulling up to the Becket Automotive Repair Shop. As soon as the truck stopped, Chuck was out the door, leather satchel in hand and headed indoors to the customer waiting area. The mechanic, Yancy, had told him he’d be able to give him an estimate in fifteen minutes once he got the car on the lift.

 

Back on the highway Yancy had given the car a quick perusal and said everything looked okay from up top. 

 

Yeah, no shit, Chuck had wanted to say. He wasn’t an idiot. Why else was the hood popped other than Chuck was checking to see what the hell was wrong? But then, dressed as he was, he certainly didn’t look like a person who’d know anything about cars.

 

He wanted to be standing in the shop making sure that these guys knew what they were doing. What were the odds that they came across a car like his? Did they even know how to properly lift —

 

Yancy pulled out two sets of corvette jack pads and placed them on the lift while the other mechanic with the crazy schwoopy hair he’d dubbed Elvis in his mind, was meticulously placing them before engaging the lift.

 

Huh. Okay. Maybe not so bad.

 

The lift stopped. Yancy stood underneath while Elvis walked over with a clipboard, scribbling on a form.

 

Chuck saw Yancy’s eyes narrow, his mouth open for a moment and then snap shut before moving to a different side and looking again. He saw Elvis move closer and his eyes opened wide before glancing up at Yancy.

 

As one they both turned and stared through the glass at Chuck.

 

Chuck yanked the door open that connected him to the bay. “What. What?!” He walked over to them. He didn’t appreciate the look he was receiving from both of them. It seemed to say _how the fuck are you even allowed to drive?_

 

He shouldered them out of the way, glanced up, and froze.

 

Yeah, okay. He could understand why they were looking at him like that.

 

That… that was not caused through the course of normal driving.

 

That was a cruel and malicious act.

 

Or something done by a crazy person. A crazy person who knew a fuckton about cars.

 

“Goddammit Mako. I’m gonna wring your fucking neck.”

 

Chuck pressed Mako’s number on his speed dial.

 

Yancy opened his mouth to speak but Chuck held up an imperious finger to cut him off even as he stomped back into the customer lounge.

 

“Mako Mori, you are a dead woman. I took you to the Globes. I drove you home. I endured all that INNUENDO and this is what you do to me?! Your only brother? I am now trapped at some fucking mechanic shop called BARS. I am going to grab that mechanic called Yancy and have him drive me in his tow truck to your apartment where I’m going to break down your door if you don’t answer this call. Then I’m going to grab those wire cutters and leather puncher you took to my MOTHERFUCKING ENGINE and—”

 

Chuck froze in mid-pace, mid-rant when he saw a third person swagger through the bay doors. The sun glinted off his blond hair, that warm smile he greeted the two mechanics with made his pulse speed up.

 

Holy shit.

 

Raleigh looked like utter sin and sexy as hell at night.

 

In the daylight… wow… the sun really, really, loved him.

 

He was a gorgeous golden tan, setting off that brilliant blinding blonde hair. The white t-shirt was even incredibly bright. Raleigh was a perfect specimen. He looked…

 

Like a goddamn fallen angel.

 

Chuck wanted to beat his own head against the wall.

 

He hadn’t sounded this stupid and pathetic in his head since he was thirteen and had discovered poetry, fandom, fanfiction, and angst.

 

Chuck turned his back to the bays and dialed Mako’s number again to finish his conversation with her answering machine. “You’re Randall Flagg. You’re the anti-christ. You’re Lucifer from the movie Constantine. You’ve created my very own Lovecraftian hell. We will be having words Mori. I have a spare key!”

 

***

 

Raleigh casually strutted into the garage, curious about the new haul.

 

“So what do we have… here…” his voice trailed off.

 

He’d seen that car before. Such a gorgeous piece of machinery. No way though, right? Must be someone else’s 2014 gunmetal grey Corvette. Just so happened to be second time a car like that was in Coyote. Totally a coincidence.

 

“Rals, would you look at this shit?” Yancy muttered. “Some terrible person went and busted up this beautiful lady.” He nodded towards the customer area.

 

“Oh yeah, and who’s tha—” Raleigh started as he walked around the car, turning his head towards the bay window.

 

And saw Chuck.

 

“... Oh.”

 

Raleigh felt like he was struck by lightning — pinned to ground, electricity shooting down his spine, making every hair on his body stand up.

 

Holy shit, it was Chuck. Chuck was right there. In the daylight. In the shop. Just like that. Looking as ridiculously handsome as Raleigh remembered.

 

He wanted to grab Chuck and slam him against the wall _right there_ , tear his fucking clothes off, wreck him in front of Yancy and Tendo and for everyone else to see, wanted to sink to his knees, rip open those pants and swallow Chuck’s cock so deep he gagged —

 

“Um. Dude?” Yancy’s voice came from somewhere, and Raleigh managed to snap back in reality.

 

Oh. Oh shit. If he was going to stay in the same space as Chuck for much longer, he was going to pop a goddamn boner.

 

“I— I gotta…” Raleigh mumbled, and then took off, walking outside into the lot to get some fresh air and clear his head and most importantly tell his body to _calm the fuck down_.

 

***

 

Chuck gripped the phone tightly in his hand and stared at the floor for a moment. What the hell was he going to do? Did Raleigh have a car in the shop too? What if he came into the waiting area?

 

What if Raleigh worked _here_ too? He looked like he could work here. He looked like he fit right in. Now that he thought about it the tee actually had been grease stained and _oh my god_ he did work here.

 

Where could Chuck go? He couldn’t walk all the way to Mako’s. Well, he could. Shit. He just might have to. Or he could grab his satchel and walk out the front and pretend he was on a call and call the shop later and get the estimate.

 

Yes. That would work.

 

He glanced out the bay window and noticed that Raleigh wasn’t there so he grabbed his bag and headed for the front door. Casual. Glancing down at the phone as if he were dialing.

 

Chuck brought the phone to his ear as he reached the front door only to see Raleigh pacing in front of the shop, looking like he was thinking deep thoughts and talking to himself. He then suddenly stopped and pivoted to head towards the door.

 

 _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ Chuck twisted around, his eyes frantically searching for another way out when he spotted another door and made a beeline for it.

 

Once inside he locked the door, flipped on the light and mentally berated himself.

 

After all, how long was he honestly going to be able to hide out in the bathroom?

 

***

 

There was no mistaking, Chuck had seen Raleigh as well. Judging from how fast he spun around and ran to the back of the customer area. Where the bathroom was.

 

 _Fuck it_ , Raleigh thought.

 

He glanced towards Yancy and Tendo, and caught Tendo’s gaze, who was rolling his eyes at Raleigh. Knowingly. And then kind of jerked his head towards the customer area, as if to give Raleigh some kind of go-ahead permission.

 

All things considered, it was kind of reassuring to have someone there who knew what the hell was going on.

 

Raleigh just about ran towards the customer area and strutted inside, going right to the bathroom.

 

Then froze right in front of it. What was he going to say? What was he going to do? He ran a hand through his hair. Then reached into his back pocket and lifted out his wallet. No — that’s not where he kept the $1000. That cash was safely at home in the back of a drawer in an envelope marked ‘do not fucking spend’.

 

He took a deep breath. Suck it up, buttercup, and fix your damn mess, right? He swore he could hear Mako’s voice in that thought somewhere.

 

Raleigh lifted his hand and knocked on the bathroom door.

 

“Chuck,” he said, and cursed how his voice nearly came out as a squeak. “I know you’re in there."

 

***

 

Oh my fucking god.

 

He’d forgotten the effect Raleigh’s voice had on him.

 

He was hiding in the bathroom of a mechanic shop in Coyote from a sexy hooker he paid $1000 to a week ago.

 

A guy he couldn’t stop thinking about, had been jerking off to memories of that night and extended fantasies at least twice a day, and now he was knocking on the door and holy shit Raleigh was _right there._

 

Like Chuck could open the door and drag him inside and push him against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall. He could finally, finally kiss those soft full lips and bite them hard enough to make Raleigh gasp and open his mouth so Chuck could lick his way in and suck on his tongue. He could grind his aching cock against Raleigh’s thigh and _jesus —_

 

 

Chuck just wanted to hook his hands under Raleigh’s ass and have him wrap his legs around him while he licked and bit his way across his neck and collarbone. He was fucking desperate to mark Raleigh, to hear him moan his name, to —

 

***

 

Raleigh slumped forward and rested his head against the door. If Chuck wasn’t coming out, well, then they were going to talk like this. Maybe even easier that way, because if he was in the same space as Chuck, he couldn’t really think all that well.

 

“So, listen… you know… I… when you bailed on me,” Raleigh started. “I wanted to — wanted to…” He bit his lip. He was really going to admit this, wasn’t he? And all the consequences that followed.

 

Like… coming out.

 

A small town like this, people talked. People weren’t very tolerant. Some people took what they thought should be the law into their own hands, and it wasn’t pretty.

 

But Mako knew, and Tendo knew. Even Sasha, in her own way. Would it… could he do this?

 

Maybe he’d only been fucking guys for money because... and then Chuck had shown up. Changing the entire goddamn game. Changing everything, with his stunning looks and mind-blowing charisma and dimples and freckles and bitchin’ car and thousand-dollar ties.

 

Raleigh let out a shuddering sigh. He felt kinda shaky on his feet.

 

“Wanted to give you back the money,” he whispered, not even sure Chuck would hear it.

 

***

 

Chuck flipped the lock and yanked the door open.

 

He grabbed Raleigh by the front of that delightfully dirty t-shirt and yanked him into the bathroom, swung him towards the opposite wall and shut the door again, locking it.

 

“Bailed on you?” Chuck didn’t know why but that phrase really irritated him. As if Chuck had made promises to Raleigh and hadn’t kept them. The only _promise_ he made was to pay $700 _which he did, thank you very much,_ plus a very generous tip.

 

“ _Bailed_ on you?! And why the _fuck_ do you want to give the money back? It doesn’t spend in Coyote!? My money not good enough? I was such an appalling client that you feel sorry for me and now out of pity you simply can’t take my money!?”

 

Chuck clamped his mouth shut as he finally realized how loud his voice had reached with the tiles. He stared hard into Raleigh’s vivid blue eyes, even here in the crappy, pale bathroom lights, trying to read what he really meant, when he realized it didn’t matter.

 

Chuck didn’t matter to this guy. Why was he even arguing with him?

 

“Keep the fucking money. I don’t need it.”

 

He flipped the lock and pulled on the door.

 

Raleigh was momentarily completely stunned with Chuck being there, pulling on his clothes, Chuck being _so close_ and _smelling so fucking good_ and it took him a second to process the verbal assault coming out of Chuck’s sinful, _so goddamn pretty — focus Rals god —_ mouth. And it wasn’t good.

 

Raleigh scrambled to get a hold of Chuck before he ran off, before he’d lose his last opportunity or whatever to fix this, to clean up his fucking mess, because this was all on him and his dumb whore ass. And he couldn’t blame Chuck for feeling that way, for feeling used like that, because… because maybe Raleigh _had_ used him. Fuck. Fuck, he hated himself. And Chuck hated him for it.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to reach out, grab Chuck, anything — Raleigh felt like he was pinned to the wall, watching Chuck leave. Again.

 

Chuck stormed into the bay, spoiling for a fight. "Estimate. What is it?" he snapped.

 

Yancy sighed and took a moment to clean his hands with a cloth because the attitude made him want to punch the customer in the face.

 

"I can't repair the damage, obviously. I'll have to order the parts. Probably take about a week to get here. A day to repair..."

 

Raleigh had quietly arrived and was unusually subdued. He stood behind Chuck and intentionally out of his periphery. Yancy was focused on the customer but Tendo was watching Raleigh, how his eyes kept sliding over Chuck. How his posture seemed to slump, his teeth chewing on his lower lip.

 

Oh yeah. This was the one. Mr. Thousand Dollar Man.

 

Yancy watched Chuck's face darken at the news of the delay. "We can get a rush on the parts. Place the order, get it shipped...usually $200 but with the size and weight of the damaged parts...it’s gonna run another $200 easily. Soonest I could have it ready is Friday.”

 

Chuck shook his head. "For $400 I could drive to LA pick up the damn parts myself and bring it back faster and cheaper." Chuck raked a hand through his hair, thinking. "You got a loaner car?"

 

It would be bad manners to laugh in this man's face. Seriously? They were not a goddam dealership.

 

"Nah. We usually have one of us drive the customer," Tendo replied, which wasn't a total lie; just not the whole truth.

 

“Rental agency?” he snapped out.

 

“Closed at 5,” Tendo answered smoothly. He sensed Yancy’s incredulous stare at his lie and gave a small shrug. “Small town.”

 

Chuck’s frown deepened. “I have to get back tonight. I’ve got a meeting tomorrow that I can’t miss. You got an extra car around here you’re willing to loan out? I’ll pay you. Fare rate.”

 

Yancy was about to say hell yeah. Tendo knew it. He needed to head this off because the kid looked like he was about to cry.

 

"You know Yance," Tendo began thoughtfully. "Mr. Hansen has a great point. We could drive in to LA, drop Mr. Hansen off so he doesn’t miss his meeting, and pick up the parts ourselves. We were about to send a large order out anyway and we've got the other jobs coming up where we need those parts we're low on. Call Newt. He'll get the parts for the ‘vette and have the whole thing ready to load by 9 tonight."

 

Chuck stared at Elvis. _Newt?_

 

Yancy frowned. "I dunno. We usually give him a lot more notice…”

 

Tendo grinned. “Trust me. He’ll have it all ready. Even if he has to drive to every dealership in town to get those parts for the ‘vette.” Tendo’s eyes flicked to Raleigh and back to Yancy. He arched his brows and waited for Yancy to catch up.

 

Chuck watched this byplay, his own eyes drifting between Elvis, Yancy and something behind Chuck’s shoulder. When he turned to look he nearly had a heart attack.

 

Raleigh was standing right behind him, arms crossed, leaning against the doorjamb of the bay door.

 

Yancy suddenly grinned. "You dirty, cheating bastard."

 

Tendo shrugged.

 

“What," Raleigh asked.

 

"Newt's been sweet on you since you were 16," Tendo drawled.

 

Chuck barely registered Raleigh's surprise. He was busy trying to deal with the irrational sharp clench in his chest that Raleigh had a secret admirer since high school. Called Newt.

 

And this Newt still liked him well enough to do favors.

 

"He never talks to me," Raleigh said, bewildered. "He barely looks me in the eye."

 

Tendo laughed. "Yeah. I have money on it with Kenz as to whether it's due to the radiance of your beauty or his science nerd mentality. We also have money on what will cause him to break."

 

Yancy pulled out his wallet. "I absolutely want in on this. I say—"

 

"This is a very touching family moment but my car please?" Chuck interrupted. He found he really, really didn't like them betting on things having to do with Raleigh and someone hitting on him.

 

Yancy grinned. "Oh yeah. So here's what—"

 

Yancy was interrupted as a young woman with thick chestnut plaited, waist-length hair plastered herself to the front of him and gave him a thorough kiss.

 

Chuck noticed that Yancy didn't push her off to say _I'm working_ or _you interrupted me_. He gave the woman his full attention.

 

Chuck glanced at Raleigh and Elvis and saw them heaving long suffering sighs as if this was very common.

 

Chuck looked back at Yancy and the woman and almost smiled. He thought it was actually rather nice. It would be nice to be interrupted during your work day like that and then not care what your business associates thought.

 

Yancy broke off the kiss and grinned stupidly. Kennedy grinned. "Sorry to interrupt," she said and turned to flash a smile at the customer, assuming it was a local.

 

That was when Kennedy's smile grew bigger, Yancy's eyes grew wider with dawning horror, Raleigh crossed his arms unsure how to react, and Tendo wished they ran the security cameras during the day.

 

"Hi, Mr. Hansen," Kennedy greeted. "This is quite a surprise. Very random. Congratulations to you and your cast and crew on your wins for _Crimson Typhoon_. It's an excellent movie and we were pulling for you. Especially once we saw you knew Mako." She winked at him with the last bit. Yancy made a strangled noise behind her.

 

Her voice was friendly, smooth, a touch sultry. She referred to it as her grown up or go to work voice.

 

Yancy referred to it as her _come and get me boys_ voice _._ Usually he was teasing. Usually he was okay.

 

But Hansen was flashing _dimples_ and being charming and Kenz had brought up a goddamn list and suddenly it wasn’t that funny anymore. He’d joked about Hansen being in town for his girl. He hadn’t _meant_ it.

 

Tendo glanced between two unhappy stupid Becket boys glaring at Chuck Hansen.

 

Why was he the designated grown up in this place?

 

"Rals," Tendo called. Raleigh tore his gaze from Chuck. "Take the truck and drive Mr. Hansen home. Then swing by Newt's and get the parts."

 

Kennedy and Chuck were still deep in conversation. "Now!"

 

“I, uh,” Raleigh stammered. This was a bad idea. Being in the truck together with Chuck for a few hours was a really, really bad idea. In a small, enclosed space. Less than like two feet apart. But Tendo’s glare was unmistakable. This was gonna become a mess if Chuck stayed around Yancy and Kennedy much longer, despite everyone involved being mostly responsible adults.

 

“Yeah,” he managed. “Keys?”

 

Tendo plucked them from Yancy’s pocket and threw them to Raleigh before Yancy got a chance to react. Raleigh caught them and turned around, walking towards the blue pick-up truck with frustrated big steps, hoping Chuck was behind him. Or not hoping. This sucked. All he wanted to do was put it all out there in the open, blurt it out all out just like that. But the way Chuck had responded, angry and nearly vicious, Raleigh felt totally shut down. Like there was a big damn wall in the way and he couldn’t manage the strength to get through it, couldn’t form the words that were brimming in his chest. _Fuck_.

 

As soon as Chuck had climbed into the passenger’s side of the truck’s black vinyl bench, Raleigh started the engine and spun off the shop’s lot, and headed towards the highway. Chuck didn’t say a word.

 

***

 

It was a five hour drive back to Los Angeles, and Raleigh wondered why Chuck even agreed to this. He could’ve crashed at Mako’s whilst Raleigh did the haul. But he didn’t say anything as Raleigh turned east towards the I5. And this wasn’t a very exciting route, either. Miles and miles of dusty hills peppered with some green here and there, leading up to the San Luis Reservoir.

 

Now and then Raleigh glanced to the side at Chuck, whose gaze was constantly fixed on the road in front of them, never budging.

 

He’d fucked it up. _Again_. Raleigh was mentally hitting his head against the wheel. Apparently, telling Chuck he didn’t want the money was the _stupidest_ thing he could’ve said in that situation, because it had totally pissed Chuck off. So he should’ve accepted the money? But that meant acknowledging that it had been nothing but a job. Nothing more than hooking. And it had been so much more, for Raleigh.

 

But… maybe he was kidding himself? Maybe Chuck didn’t feel like that at all. Maybe he’d taken off for some other reason. This whole time, Raleigh had figured Chuck felt the same way — that that night had turned out to be way more than they had bargained for, literally even, and that’s why Chuck had bailed. Maybe he’d been wrong, just assuming that’s what Chuck felt because it’s what he felt. Hell, so far, he’d been wrong in predicting pretty much _any_ of Chuck’s responses and actions, so why would this be any different? How stupid was he, anyway? Thinking some rich hotshot from Hollywood would actually be interested in him, some greasy poor mechanic from a dusty old town. Raleigh was happy where he was, but how would that kind of life ever compare to the riches, glamour and jetset life that Chuck was in?

 

Maybe that’s what it was. Of course, how could he have _not_ seen it before? Mako might’ve intended to introduce her brother to Raleigh, but clearly, Chuck wasn’t interested in anything more complicated. He wanted Raleigh to take the money and shut up about it. It was almost funny the way Chuck had spat out something about Raleigh taking pity on him like he was a bad client. He was just about the fucking opposite. That night had been _mind-blowing_. Chuck had given him way more than any client ever had, the way he’d commanded Raleigh, touched him, whispered sweet sin into his ear in front of the mirror. And that huge fucking tip, too.

 

Well, shit. He was going about this in completely the wrong way.

 

But that didn’t mean everything was lost. He still wanted Chuck. And maybe he hadn’t quite figured out what Chuck had been thinking, but he could practically feel the tension oozing off the guy, like the truck’s cabin was full of feverish electricity. And it was quickly becoming intolerable.

 

As soon as they made their way around most of the reservoir, Raleigh pulled off the road and towards the small parking lot and diner there. It was getting late in the day, and this wasn’t a very busy route anyway. There were only a few cars there, empty, the owners probably eating at the diner. Raleigh parked the truck as far away from them as possible and turned off the gas, then turned towards Chuck, one arm on the wheel and one arm on the back of his seat. Only then Chuck’s gaze turned towards him, eyes practically shooting darts of fire at Raleigh.

 

“Listen,” Raleigh started. He just about said sorry — then realized that would be another dumb fucking move. “... Thanks for the tip. It was… a lot. Threw me off, ya know.”

 

He took a deep breath. If it was gonna be like this, then… fine.

 

Game face.

 

“But I’m good now. How about…” And Raleigh brought out his most tempting smile. “...you let me make a couple of bucks extra?”

 

Chuck felt himself tense up the moment Raleigh slowed and pulled off the road. For some reason he pictured Raleigh telling him to get the hell out of the truck and figure out another way home.

 

He'd been an ass yelling at him. During the silent ride he went over the brief conversation again and again. Now that he wasn't cowering in the bathroom and feeling angry at himself and humiliated in front of Raleigh he was able to concede that Raleigh's words and facial expressions did not match what Chuck had accused him of.

 

Chuck made a habit of reading body language cues. He did it so automatically and fast it was how he could close deals so effortlessly.

 

Except Raleigh made him stupid and he couldn't think or read a damn cue.

 

So it was possible Raleigh had wanted to give the money back as a gesture that he didn't like the idea of that night being sex for pay. That it may have started out like that but he also felt it was different.

 

After all Chuck had to keep reminding himself that Raleigh's responses weren't genuine even though his gut said they were.

 

So, maybe they were.

 

Raleigh had shut off the engine and Chuck eyed him warily.

 

He should have known the moment that insincere, predatory smile crossed his face that Raleigh's next words would get his back up.

 

But the chance to be close to Raleigh again would be worth it.

 

He'd simply be smarter about it.

 

He tossed the satchel on the floor and unbuckled his seatbelt. He shifted towards Raleigh bringing his left knee up on the bench and placed his elbow on the seatback.

 

"Make some extra bucks. Huh. Way I remember it someone still owes me a fuck."

 

Raleigh’s heart was hammering in his chest like it was trying to slam its way out of his rib cage. Yes. Yeah, this was good, right? Chuck still wanted to go ahead with their deal.

 

He didn’t care about the money. And yeah, he owed Chuck, considering they never got to that part before Chuck ran out on him.

 

Raleigh licked his lips. “Yeah, busted,” he said, forcing a smile. Then gestured around the cabin. “Not much room here to fuck, though.”

 

He leaned closer to Chuck, as close as he dared. Which was already so close it was making him dizzy. Just the feel of him there, the warmth of his breath, that scent — some ridiculously expensive aftershave, no doubt, but it suited him. He’d been wearing it the last time, too. And Raleigh wondered how Chuck smelled fresh from the shower, how he smelled all worked up and sweaty from sex. They might still get there, if he didn’t fuck it up again.

 

“No motel between here and the I5. So… could give you something else to hold you over, yeah?”

 

Chuck could feel it happening all over again. That asshole's voice and his knowing smirk seemed to be a trigger that flipped a switch in him that went straight to his dick and his ego.

 

Because he needed to be the best Raleigh ever had. He was going to wipe that smug smile off those cocksucking lips.

 

He would take that knowing look out of his shocking blue eyes that never failed to take Chuck's breath away, and leave nothing but glassy-gazed need.

 

Fuck. How did Raleigh do this to him?

 

Chuck let his left hand slide up Raleigh's right arm until his palm stopped on the shoulder. Using his thumb he caressed the side of Raleigh's neck once, twice, and then slowly dragged it down, his eyes locked on its path.

 

"Hmm." He hooked his thumb in the collar of Raleigh's white tee and tugged it slowly to the side. The bite marks he'd left last week were barely visible. "My marks are nearly gone," he said in a low voice. "I wonder how you feel about that."

 

Fuck. Chuck was doing that thing again that made Raleigh feel like his insides turned into molten lava, made him want to cry and beg until he lost his mind.

 

He gasped as Chuck’s hand slid up his arm, nearly moaned just at the contact. He wanted Chuck to touch him more, and more, and never stop.

 

And Raleigh didn’t care about his game face right now. They were back in this other twisted game of theirs, which eclipsed any common sense he had. He leaned into Chuck’s touch, lips parted, expectant.

 

Raleigh knew his gaze went dark and lustful when he licked his lips and met Chuck’s insistent glare.

 

“I miss ‘em,” Raleigh whispered. Then raised his voice a little. “Maybe you want to give me new ones.”

 

Chuck blinked.

 

Oh.

 

He was momentarily thrown off track by the sheer want in Raleigh's eyes, the way his body responded so quickly from his slight touch.

 

But it was Raleigh admitting that he missed them that truly caught Chuck by surprise.

 

Chuck's right hand was on Raleigh's jean clad left leg, thumb rubbing circles into his thigh, fingers hooked behind the knee.

 

He locked eyes with Raleigh, sticking out his tongue slightly to moisten his lower lip, never stopping the circles on his knees.

 

In one quick motion, he fisted the front of Raleigh's tee in his hand and yanked him forward by the shirt and the fingers behind the back of his knee.

 

Raleigh slid smoothly across the bench until their legs were touching and he was nearly in Chuck's lap. He leaned forward to breathe moist, warm air on his neck.

 

"Now why would someone in your position wish to openly wear another man's marks?" Chuck asked huskily. He let his breath drift up to Raleigh's ear even as his right hand slowly traveled up his thigh.

 

Raleigh whimpered, letting Chuck yank and pull him through the cabin like a ragdoll, his body nearly going limp in Chuck’s powerful grasp. What the hell was it about this man that made him respond this way?

 

And he was being _way_ too fucking obvious — of course it wouldn’t make sense for him to have bruises all over his neck when he was with other clients. Like he even wanted anyone else but Chuck right now, but clearly, Chuck wasn’t up for that kind of thing. Raleigh was in this intoxicating, wonderful position again because he’d propositioned Chuck for money, a very much desired result, whilst trying to be straight up front honest had gotten him slammed into a wall and yelled at.

 

He had to come up with some kind of excuse, fast.

 

“I heal fast,” Raleigh mumbled, and it was true; in eighth grade he’d gotten the shit kicked out of him by Duc and his gang and a few days later — when he’d gotten Yancy and Tendo to back him up — he’d barely shown any bruises. “Won’t be at the diner ‘till next Saturday, so…” He sighed, squirming under Chuck’s touch, and _fuck_ he wanted to turn his head, run his hands into that lovely red hair, and just crush his mouth against Chuck’s, taste those lips, feel Chuck’s tongue writhe against his own —

 

But whores didn’t kiss, did they?

 

“... so you can mark me all you want.”

 

Chuck's right hand had slid higher during Raleigh's answer so his thumb could stroke his inner thigh. He didn't think Raleigh was even aware that he sighed and dropped his left leg even further apart to give Chuck better access.

 

Chuck moved up those last few inches and let the pad of his thumb settle lightly across Raleigh's fly and grinned at the evidence of his arousal.

 

Thank god he wasn't the only one.

 

"Huh. My very own Wolverine. But I asked why you wished to wear another man's marks. Not why you allow it." He pressed lightly, stroking him from base to tip. Chuck grazed his teeth up the column of his neck, settling on the spot behind his ear that sent a full shudder through Raleigh.

 

Then he nipped his earlobe before breathing hot and wetly into the shell of Raleigh's ear. "First you tell me you miss my marks." Chuck nipped his jaw. "And then get cute and ask if I want to give you new ones." Chuck's left hand had slid into Raleigh's hair and held his head steady. Tugging this way and that depending on where he needed access.

 

Chuck's fingers tugged exposing Raleigh's throat and he nipped under the chin before releasing his hold. "Your response to why you want it is you heal fast."

 

Another nip, this time at the collarbone. "That's not an answer. That's my fault. I asked the wrong the question."

 

Chuck let his thumb trace the outline of Raleigh's straining cock through the fly of his button fly jeans. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He'd always found button fly so much sexier than zippers.

 

He tucked two fingers between the front and back layers of the fly, thumb on the metal button.

 

Chuck dropped his voice. "Why do you miss my marks on your body?"

 

He gave a tug on the fly and pushed the button through.

 

_pop_

 

Chuck placed a soft open mouthed kiss right behind Raleigh's ear.

 

His fingers slid to the next one and waited.

 

Raleigh had kind of lost all sense of where he was. All there was was _Chuck_ , Chuck’s touches, Chuck’s lips on his neck and jaw, Chuck’s hot breath — and fuck, Chuck’s thumb stroking him through his jeans. Raleigh whined and whimpered at all of it, pathetically, all but surrendering to Chuck’s ministrations.

 

Chuck had seen through his poor excuse almost immediately. But what was he gonna say? I want _your_ marks on me, because I want _you_? Want you to claim me, own me — I want you to impress yourself on every damn inch of my body so that I can’t even think of anyone else?

 

What the fuck was Chuck even going to say to that? He was probably going to laugh at him and just bail right there. Call someone else to come pick him up. No way, Raleigh wasn’t going to risk it. Not now, now that Chuck was all over him again, and all he wanted was _more_.

 

And it would take so little — to just shift his head to the side, their mouths would be barely an inch apart, and honestly he didn’t hear half of what Chuck was saying just thinking about how sweet it would be to kiss him, how much he craved it to the point his lips were parted, tongue nearly sliding out, as if to show Chuck how that part of Raleigh’s body was open, willing, ready for him.

 

He had no fucking idea why, how someone could turn him into this mess, but he never wanted it to stop.

 

Raleigh sought feverishly for some kind of half-truth that didn’t sound like a poor excuse. “Th-they looked good,” he rasped, carefully bringing his hands up to Chuck’s body, not sure he was allowed to touch, not having a clue what the rules were here — just resting his hands on Chuck’s arms.

 

Chuck sucked in a sharp breath at Raleigh's hands on his arms. His hands were big, the fingers long, and the palms simply seared heat through his dress shirt.

 

He realized he wanted Raleigh to do so much more to him than touch him so passively but that's not what he, Chuck, had established.

 

But maybe if he could get Raleigh to focus on nothing but him. Not only in this moment but even after?

 

Because it sucked being the only one who wanted to tear the other person apart the moment you laid eyes on them.

 

How could he, Chuck, possibly hold the interest of a man like Raleigh if not for the money?

 

That's what held everyone's interest in himself.

 

Chuck pulled back and frowned a little, looking Raleigh in the eye. "I'm a little disappointed." His right thumbnail dragged from the base of Raleigh's straining cock to the last closed button. He gave it a slight tug with his two fingers even as his other hand grasped his long hair a bit tight.

 

"Apparently marking you above the collar made you even more attractive? " Chuck asked, knowing there was really no way for Raleigh to answer this. "Made your job that much easier."

 

Chuck slid his hand out of Raleigh's hair and pulled back the collar on his right side; far enough that no mark could accidentally be seen.

 

"I can assure you that was not my intention."

 

Chuck leaned forward and licked Raleigh's shoulder before settling his lips and teeth to bite and suck hard.

 

His right thumb popped another button through.

 

Raleigh moaned embarrassingly loud when Chuck sank his teeth into the skin of his shoulder. Before, in the motel room, he’d been so preoccupied with just being allowed to finally come he had barely noticed Chuck biting down on his neck. But now, it was all Chuck’s hand unbuttoning his jeans and Chuck’s lips and teeth on him, painful, sharp, and somehow searing hot, and he _loved_ it. His hips jerked up into Chuck’s touch before he could stop himself.

 

He needed to say something, do something. Not just sit there and let Chuck work him over. He had to show Chuck how much he wanted him. Raleigh was trembling with the effort of _not_ doing anything, keeping himself in check, and it was getting more and more difficult every second he was so fucking close to Chuck.

 

“Please,” Raleigh gasped, and he didn’t even know _what_ he was asking for, just that he wanted to ask for something, anything. Wanted Chuck to pay attention, recognize his need. His hands tightened on Chuck’s arms. “I, I want to —”

 

Chuck paused and squeezed his eyes tight.

 

Holy shit.

 

Raleigh begging.

 

Chuck rocked forward in an effort to get some pressure on his own dick because his head was filled with images of possibilities, of him biting Raleigh's lips, licking his teeth, sliding his hands under Raleigh's thighs and swinging him over until he straddled Chuck's hips.

 

Cause Chuck would be completely willing to rock up, to rut against this intoxicating man, clutching his hips, tongue down Raleigh's throat, moaning and crying out into his mouth until he came in his pants.

 

Just like high school.

 

Or, rather, what he had fantasized it would have been like when two people were desperate for each other and had no place to go.

 

But _that_ wasn't this. That dream was honest.

 

Chuck lifted his mouth up. "Please what baby? Tell me what you want." He started to lightly mouth at a new spot. "Tell me what Raleigh wants."

 

He popped a third button on the fly but this time he pulled the fly open enough to dip his fingers between the fly and Raleigh's sliding shorts. The backs of his fingers grazed his cock and Chuck's thumb settled on the fourth button.

 

Chuck let his left hand slide under Raleigh's tee and around the back. He let the very tips of his fingers dip into the jeans and trace the waistband of the shorts.

 

"What does off-the-clock _Raleigh_ want?" He husked in his ear, this time, his three middle fingers did dip below the waistband.

 

But only to the first knuckle… and held.

 

The way Chuck was addressing him with his name, almost like a child, maybe it was supposed to be cute or demeaning; but Raleigh loved it somehow, loved the way Chuck pronounced his name, that low growling on the R, the way Chuck’s tone had that hint of command to it.

 

He bucked up hard when Chuck’s fingers slipped into his jeans, whimpering as there was only a thin layer of fabric separating his dick from Chuck’s touch. And then, Chuck’s hand skittering along the small of his back, slipping lower —

 

Yeah, what _did_ he want?

 

He wanted Chuck not to stop, for one. But he wanted to show what he was good for, too.

 

Raleigh slid his hands up Chuck’s arms, to his shoulders, then met Chuck’s eyes as his fingers trailed ever so carefully down his chest. Just the feel of Chuck’s body underneath his clothes, well-trained and strong… Raleigh wanted to tear open his shirt, lunge forward, lick at Chuck’s nipples, wrap his arms around Chuck’s torso and press his digits hard into all that curved muscle —

 

But he still felt held back. That wall Chuck had pulled up back in the bathroom in the shop was there, stopping Raleigh from doing anything, like… like he wasn’t allowed to. And all he needed was for Chuck to say the word and he’d be all over him.

 

Raleigh’s fingers slid down further, until they hovered just above Chuck’s belly button, just about as low as he dared to go. He relished the feel of Chuck’s abs underneath, rising and falling with Chuck’s quick, shallow breaths.

 

Raleigh licked his lips. “Wanna make you feel good,” he managed, finally. After all… that’s what Chuck was paying him for, right? No matter how much he loved Chuck being all over him, he… he was providing a service here.

 

Ah, fucking Christ.

 

Raleigh’s hands skimming down his chest and stopping on his abs was torture. Watching him lick his lips when he wanted it to be his own made him whimper. Listening to Raleigh pant and feeling him, this golden god-like drop dead filthy hot sexy all for you man, react to the slightest of his touches, was the most intense head rush ever.

 

Which was why the answer, “wanna make you feel good”, was like plunging off a cliff. And not in a fun way.

 

It was such an appropriate you-paid-for-sex answer.

 

But Chuck had wanted to know what _Raleigh_ wanted.

 

He thought he’d asked the question. He thought he’d clarified it a few times.

 

What did _Raleigh_ , when he’s not getting paid for sex, want?

 

Because Chuck wanted to be the person who gave _that_ to him.

 

_Fuck._

 

Chuck straightened up and regretfully pulled his hands out of Raleigh’s pants. He took Raleigh’s hands, brushed over the knuckles with his thumbs briefly and placed his hands back in his lap. Then he scooted back a little.

 

He didn’t like it. His body was screaming at him that he was a moron. He was actually shaking.

 

But he kept hearing _wanna make you feel good_ and… and… fucking brain.

 

That had been the completely wrong fucking thing to say, judging by Chuck’s reaction. Raleigh couldn’t help the desperation that welled up in his chest as Chuck’s warmth left him and his hands usually flailed at the air as Chuck let them go.

 

Just what the hell did Chuck want?! Raleigh couldn’t figure him out. He got pissed when Raleigh didn’t take the money, he got all hot and bothered when Raleigh propositioned him, and now he was getting all huffy again by Raleigh actually mentioning the thing he was suggesting in the first place!? He made a mental note to ask Mako if her brother had some sort of mood disorder. Christ.

 

Now that the heat had left him, the disappointment and not-too-minor sting of rejection formed into a cold, tight lump in Raleigh’s chest. He dug his fingers into his thighs, doubly cursing how turned on he still was despite being pushed away _again_. Why the fuck was he even bothering with this guy?

 

Because being with him was the fucking hottest thing to ever happen to you, ever, the part of his brain in charge of his dick offered unhelpfully.

 

Raleigh’s hands slid down to his knees and tightened further there, channeling his increasing frustration and anger into gripping the rough flesh and bone underneath.

 

He lifted his gaze at Chuck, expecting another fiery glare of death, but instead Chuck’s eyes were averted, and he looked upset, trembling even.

 

Raleigh had no idea what the fuck was going on anymore.

 

And he was getting pissed off. Sure, maybe way back in the diner, he’d led Chuck on a little. But he’d been clear about what he did, what he wanted. Chuck had accepted, had given him money. Chuck was a fucking adult, so why the hell was he being such a passive-aggressive dick about it now? _What the hell do you want from me?!?_

 

Raleigh froze. He’d said that last bit out loud, hadn’t he.

 

Fuck. _Fuck._ Things couldn’t possibly get any worse.

 

Chuck was staring at Raleigh’s hands as he tried to get himself under control. He tried to get his thoughts straight but he couldn’t take his eyes off the way his fingers were digging hard into his thighs.

 

The way his knuckles turned white when he gripped his knees.

 

He chanced a quick look at Raleigh and saw how tightly he held his jaw, the deep frown on his face. Added to the hand motion it didn’t seem like simple sexual frustration.

 

And wouldn’t a man who sells himself for sex be used to sexual frustration?

 

He glanced back at Raleigh’s hands and the new possibility made his heart begin to race again. Oh he wanted. He _wanted_ …

 

And maybe he could still have him?

 

Chuck closed his eyes, took a deep breath, parted his lips to say —

 

“What the hell do you want from me?!?”

 

Chuck’s eyes flew open and he stared at Raleigh.

 

Raleigh whose eyes were frozen wide open, mouth parted, and he looked absolutely horrified.

 

Chuck launched himself across the space separating them and gripped Raleigh’s face with both hands, finally getting to taste the inside of his mouth.

 

Every cell in Raleigh’s body sang _yes_. Yes, yes, thank fucking god, _yes_.

 

Finally.

 

And maybe he should’ve pushed Chuck away, should’ve demanded an explanation, should’ve yelled something about how this wasn’t part of their deal and that hookers didn’t kiss —

 

But he couldn’t think. Not when Chuck’s lips were on his, Chuck’s tongue demanding entrance, Chuck’s hands holding his head firmly in place whilst Chuck took what Raleigh had so craved him to take.

 

His hands flew up to tighten in Chuck’s shirt as he fell back, pulling Chuck along with him; Raleigh parted his mouth, slid out his tongue, curved it against Chuck’s, allowing his lips to say all the things he couldn’t. _I want you. I don’t care about money. I want you so bad I can’t even eat, or sleep, or think anymore._

 

Raleigh moaned, let his legs fall open as his back hit the seat of the cabin bench, reaching his arms up so he could run his hands into Chuck’s hair, gripping the red locks tight. All of his frustration and anger and pure, seething passion, he poured into the kiss, hoping it would not leave any doubt in Chuck’s mind, hoping he wouldn’t have to argue or explain anymore, hoping it would be enough.

 

Chuck tasted so good. A sweetness he must’ve had in his youth made tart and a tad sharp by sin, by cigarettes and alcohol, by desire, by the same frustration Raleigh felt. Raleigh pulled him closer, rolling his hips up, slanting his mouth against Chuck’s to deepen the kiss. He couldn’t get enough of Chuck, he would never get enough, and he wanted to drink him up until Chuck filled his entire being.

 

Chuck groaned into Raleigh’s mouth when he opened wider and slid his tongue against his own. _Fuck_. _Yes_.

 

Raleigh’s hands fisting in his shirt to pull him down just went to show how insane this whole thing was.

 

Because there was no room in the truck at all but Chuck sure as hell wasn't going to stop. Raleigh's right leg was bent, booted foot on the passenger door.  His left had fallen open, and was stretched out in the passenger legroom area as much as possible so Chuck could straddle him a bit.

 

And Chuck did. With pleasure.

 

His right leg over Raleigh's left on the floor, Chuck braced his forearms, bracketing Raleigh's head even as he sucked on his lower lip and bit down hard, groaning at how plump his lip was before licking it to soothe the sting.

 

He placed his left knee right up against the base of Raleigh's cock, pressing gently, absolutely fascinated with the increasing moans and desperate gasps coming from him as Raleigh rolled his hips harder.

 

Fuck yes! _This. Please. Let this be Raleigh. The real one. And what he really wants._

 

Because Chuck could barely separate his mouth long enough to take a breath.

 

And the person whispering, _fuck yeah, fuck yeah_ over and over seemed to have an Australian accent.

 

Raleigh couldn’t help but smile against Chuck’s lips as Chuck worked hard to get as much of his body on top of and around Raleigh as possible. Fuck, it felt so mindblowingly amazing to finally have this man on top of him, kissing him, shoving his knee against Raleigh’s dick for Raleigh to rut into. He whined when Chuck’s teeth sank none too gently into his bottom lip, the pain sending an icy thrill down his spine, mingling with the heat, creating more electricity that sent his hands roving over Chuck’s body, clinging at his shoulders, grappling lower as he tried to yank Chuck’s shirt out of his suit slacks and just get under there to feel more of Chuck’s skin.

 

Something occurred to him.

 

And he froze again, then, his muscles going slack, breaking the kiss and meeting Chuck’s eyes with pure amazement and wonder.

 

That was his first kiss with a guy. Just like that.

 

Raleigh had let guys fuck him, sucked them off for money. But he’d never kissed a guy before. Not for money, not for anything.

 

He lay there, pressed down into the uncomfortably small cabin with his shoulder digging into the wheel and his head barely an inch away from slamming into the door, and he stared up at Chuck. In wonder, maybe thankfulness, maybe… _something_ , he couldn’t quite put it into words.

 

Raleigh reached a hand up and brushed his thumb over Chuck’s lips, hesitantly. He wasn’t sure what was allowed anymore. And didn’t care. Right there in that small space and the feverish heat between their bodies, he didn’t care about what was right and what was wrong.

  
He should say something, maybe. Anything. But couldn’t, didn’t trust his own voice, or his own brain not to say something to fuck it all up again.

 

Raleigh’s fingers traced the edge of Chuck’s jaw as his eyes stayed locked. Just stared, wordlessly.

 

His first kiss with a man had been fucking _amazing_.

 

Chuck sensed a change and he thought _what now?_ It was going so well. Raleigh tasted, felt amazing, perfect. He was going to stay there forever.

 

But then Raleigh had taken his mouth away and Chuck opened his eyes to check and find out why. He wasn't done with it yet. He still had a lot of exploring and tasting and memorizing and...

 

Raleigh's eyes searched his own and he wondered what he was looking for. Chuck saw a flash of vulnerability and awe before Raleigh settled on wonder.

 

Chuck held himself absolutely still, even going so far as to hold his breath when Raleigh's thumb brushed over his lips and jaw feather light.

 

Chuck reached up and grabbed the hand gently. He lightly kissed Raleigh's thumb and then the same fingers that had touched him before closing them all and engulfing them in his hand.

 

"What is it, Raleigh?" he asked softly. "Did I do something wrong?"

 

Raleigh shivered, Chuck’s so gentle touch giving him wild goosebumps, making him feel like there was some kind of gravity well in his chest and he was being pulled in, the way Chuck’s gaze was on him. It felt like Chuck was looking right through him, past all of his defenses, and it almost… it almost hurt, it scared him.

 

Raleigh’s fist tightened in Chuck’s grasp, and a part of him wanted to push Chuck off. Wanted to go back to that moderately safe place where Raleigh was the hooker and Chuck was a client and he didn’t feel like his heart was being set on fire, ripped out and cradled all at the same time.

 

“N-no,” Raleigh whispered. No, Chuck hadn’t done anything wrong. He didn’t know _what_ was going on. He felt like he was falling, and falling, and Chuck was the only thing he could hang on to. “I’m… I didn’t…” Raleigh continued to stammer. He didn’t have a vocabulary for this.

 

His eyes searched Chuck’s, searched for something to hang on to, for Chuck to guide him along like he had before.

 

Finally, he settled on the word he’d used before, when he couldn’t find another way to express himself.

 

His other hand tightened ever so slightly, fingers pressing down harder on the small of Chuck’s back.

 

“Please.”

 

Chuck dipped his head and kissed the corner of Raleigh's mouth. He lightly traced the inside of his upper lip with his tongue before being drawn to that damn lower lip. He couldn't help but suck it in his mouth.

 

"Okay." Chuck's thumb moved to Raleigh's jaw to pull it down so he'd open wider for him. "Christ, Raleigh, you taste so fucking sweet."

 

Chuck tried to press himself on top of him and wanted to cry in frustration at the cramped quarters. How could he possibly get to that entire, amazing body and savor it if he couldn't even manage to comfortably grind their cocks together in here?

 

"If we were on a dirt road instead of a parking lot I'd throw you in the bed of the truck, yank those jeans down and fuck you," Chuck growled between kisses to his mouth, his neck, and ending with the last two words in Raleigh's ear.

 

A full-body shudder went through Raleigh at that, and he bucked up into Chuck, just about crushing their bodies together. Oh fuck — he wanted Chuck so badly he was losing his mind.

 

But… fucking in the bed of truck, like that?

 

Raleigh’s hands went loose, falling to his sides. He’d fucked guys in all sorts of dirty, uncomfortable places, but…

 

It just didn’t seem right. He didn’t want it to be like that. Not with Chuck. Not for… whatever the hell this was. And he didn’t know _what_ this was. Just that he didn’t want to lose it, now that he had it. If he had it at all. Fuck, why was this shit so confusing? This was why he shouldn’t talk, or think, or anything. Just let his body speak for him.

 

Raleigh braced an arm on the seat, trying to sit up, trying to get out from under Chuck.

 

“I, uh… let’s, continue the drive,” he mumbled, like absolutely nothing had just happened.

 

He didn’t want Chuck to get the wrong idea again, though. So he tried to flash a smile, an actual one, not the smirk he pulled out when he was pulling a john.

 

Raleigh fumbled with the key in the ignition, feeling like he had to put extra effort into recalling how to fucking drive. What had Chuck even done to him? He felt completely off-balance and inside-out, and the haze that had pushed away his fear was quickly fading.

 

He put his trembling hands on the wheel and eyes on the road. Feet pausing on the pedals as he took a deep breath. Jesus.

 

How was he even going to make it to LA like this.

 

What the—?

 

Raleigh was suddenly trying to scramble out from under him mumbling about driving on and giving him the weirdest smile.

 

Chuck leaned against the passenger door, clothing a wreck, brain still trying to catch up, his lips still tingling and tasting of Raleigh.

 

He watched Raleigh fumble the keys in the ignition, like he actually meant to continue on as if they’d never pulled over, as if none of this had happened and suddenly Chuck had to get out of the truck. He needed to clear his head and pull himself together because he couldn't stay that close with the cab smelling like them and all that hot, moist air from making out.

 

He yanked on the door handle behind him and practically fell out of the truck — _all grace, that’s you Chuck —_ but caught himself on the door pull. He turned around and glanced through the parking lot, feeling… feeling…

 

He raked both hands through his hair.

 

Shit. Fuck.

 

_One thing at a time, Hansen. Straighten yourself out._

 

Yeah. Yeah. He could do that.

 

He faced the truck and quickly unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, not even glancing up at Raleigh before stuffing his shirttails in and doing it all back up. Good. Okay. He reached for the tie before remembering that he’d taken it off while waiting for the tow truck. After checking the collar he reached for the suit jacket hanging behind the passenger seat. As soon as it was in his hand he muttered something about getting them coffees and coming right back before shutting the door.

 

 _Not so hard_ , he thought, swinging the coat up and around to shrug on as he quickly headed for the lit diner. He finger combed his hair into a semblance of order.

 

_It’s never hard to retreat from Raleigh._

 

_After all, when you go stupid… it’s always easy to run._

 

The slam of the door as Chuck left was almost painful to Raleigh. Did he fuck it up again?

 

He tried to not assume the worst, for once. Maybe Chuck just needed a breather after all that. Fuck knows he himself sure did.

 

He turned the gas off again, climbed out of the truck after fishing a pack of cigarettes out of the glove compartment, and lit a cig up.

 

Tried to relax. Tried to shake the feeling of Chuck’s hands, Chuck’s lips, Chuck’s teeth off of his body. Tried to forget about how Chuck’s erection had ground down against his hips.

 

The rush of nicotine settled his stomach a little, and when he saw Chuck coming back from the diner — with two cups of coffee in polystyrene cups, too — he quickly took a last long pull of the cigarette before crushing it out on the asphalt and crawled back into the truck.

 

Chuck climbed back in as well and put the coffee in the cupholders, not saying anything.

 

Just like nothing had happened.

 

Raleigh drummed his fingers on the wheel, rubbed his lips together and looked at Chuck.

 

He wanted to say something to assure Chuck, to let him know Raleigh was… okay with whatever it was that just happened. But he didn’t know what.

 

So he reached out, lightly ran his hand up Chuck’s neck, into his hair. Pulled him in, and placed a chaste, closed-mouthed kiss on Chuck’s lips.

 

Then sat back, his face red-hot, started the engine and drove them off the parking lot and back onto the highway.

 

Hours.

 

Chuck was looking at hours sitting next to Raleigh. That was all he could think about during the walk to get the coffee as he poured too much sugar and cream in his cup and during the whole walk back.

 

He didn't know what to say.

 

He won a fucking Golden Globe last night and he couldn't talk to a small-town waiter-mechanic who moonlighted as a hooker and looked like a Greek god.

 

He apparently wasn't even smooth enough or desirable enough to maintain the guy's interest long enough to get in his pants.

 

It felt like Raleigh wanted him. Raleigh had looked, sounded, and acted like he wanted him.  God knows Chuck had never wanted anyone so badly that he couldn't control himself.

 

He hadn't been kidding. He would have fucked Raleigh in the bed of the truck. Just so they could stretch out and be comfortable. And then, they'd lay there, grinning, and look up at the stars.

 

And freeze their asses off.

 

He was such a fucking moron.

 

 _But a fucking_ _ **romantic**_ _moron._

 

_Back off Mori. I'm here because of you. You, you, you and your oh so clever self._

 

Chuck opened the passenger door and placed the coffees in the cup holders and hung up the suit coat again.

 

Raleigh was already waiting when he was inside, drumming his fingers impatiently.

 

Chuck refused to break.

 

Okay. He wasn't going to be first.

 

So it was a shock when Raleigh's fingers ran up his neck and into his hair. An even bigger one when he pulled Chuck closer to lay a soft, closed-mouth kiss on his lips.

 

Chuck was so stunned he left his eyes open which is how he saw the deep blush on Raleigh's cheeks before he turned away and his shoulder length blonde hair swung to cut off his view.

 

"I… I have to get caught up on work a bit," Chuck said quietly. He had pulled out his cell phone and was fidgeting with it. He stared out the front window. Then the side.

 

"So I've gotta use the phone. I'm… not trying to be rude or— or ignore you." The last was said hesitantly, almost like a question. Chuck glanced quickly at Raleigh.

 

"Can I use the radio?" Raleigh asked, the flush still fiercely present on his cheekbones, but with a slight smile.

 

Chuck felt the tension drain out of him. He smirked and called his assistant. "Only if it's Broadway Musicals."

 

Raleigh let out a snort of laughter. “‘ll see what I can find,” he mumbled, grinning. Pretty soon he found a cheesy oldies channel, and maybe started to hum along to _American Pie_ when they were a few miles back on the road.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh and Chuck pick up the parts for Chuck's car, but it's getting late, and the weather is terrible. Raleigh should hit the road and find a motel... unless Chuck would like him to stay.

Raleigh wasn’t sure how he’d managed four more hours in the pick-up with Chuck, without anything totally awkward happening. Chuck had been on the phone for most of the ride, had nodded off somewhere in the middle — and looked really adorable now, all asleep and non-threatening. And Raleigh had just kind of listened to the radio, humming along tunes, mind drifting off oddly comfortable and not preoccupied with how Chuck was like _right there next to him._  

Okay, maybe a little preoccupied. 

And he was probably supposed to drop Chuck off at his home, but with Chuck kind of asleep and Raleigh not knowing where he lived and the route to Newt’s garage being in north LA he didn’t bother to wake Chuck. It had absolutely nothing to do with wanting Chuck to stay in the truck longer or anything. 

The lights were on at the garage, having called Newt ahead of the drive, and Raleigh honked the horn to let him know to open the gate. 

Chuck jolted awake, knocking his head into the window into the process. 

“Er, yeah,” Raleigh explained, when Chuck stared at him in drowsy confusion. “Didn’t know where you lived and you were asleep. So I went straight to the garage.” 

The gate opened and Raleigh pulled the truck into the driveway. He saw a young guy in a brown leather jacket, tie and thick black-rimmed glasses run out of the dimly lit office, _waving_ at the vehicle. 

Raleigh turned off the gas and glanced at Chuck. “Um, I’m gonna go talk to Newt for a bit,” he said, and climbed out of the truck.

_HOOONNNKKK!_  

Chuck bolted awake, his heart racing and his chest tight, completely disoriented, especially after smacking his head on the passenger window. 

Raleigh had mumbled words at him, but Chuck had crashed so hard he wasn't sure they were even in English. 

Instead he dumbly sat in the passenger side and watched Raleigh greet the smaller man wearing the leather coat and hipster styled black framed glasses through the windshield.He was pointing to a stack of boxes and some awkward parts strapped to a mini pallet.

His Corvette parts. 

 _You are a dead woman, Mako Mori. When people ask, I thought you had a sister, I will say you thought wrong._  

Raleigh gave Newt a friendly smack on his upper arm and flashed a smile, then jogged back to the car. He totally missed the sigh and small smile on the little guy’s face. 

But Chuck didn’t. 

He also didn’t miss the way Newt stared at Raleigh’s ass. 

Chuck unbuckled his seatbelt and stretched himself out a bit, taking up much, much more room in the truck cabin. His left leg was back to being propped on the seat, his arm along the back of the seat. When Raleigh jumped in and glanced over Chuck flashed him a dimpled smirk before looking away. 

And if Newt suddenly frowned, well, Chuck couldn’t exactly be bothered to notice. 

He was checking messages on his phone. 

At least he was pretending to check messages on his phone when Raleigh pulled the truck into the bay. And while the two spoke about loading the truck, Raleigh checking the boxes and glancing over a piece of paper, probably the packing slip. 

But it was the sound of Raleigh being startled and awed, the completely impressed, “Whoa…” that made Chuck look up so fast he almost got whiplash. 

Newt had removed his leather jacket before heading to the forklift and it was the colorful ink on his forearms that had caught Raleigh’s attention. 

Little fucker. 

Fucking Raleigh. 

Who knew he had a thing for tats?

 

“That’s some impressive ink,” Raleigh said, staring at Newt’s tattoos, letting his eyes wander up and down the shorter man’s arms. He couldn’t really recall the last time he’d seen Newt — maybe like half a year ago? — but he hadn’t seen the guy’s arms. And it was kind of amusing because Newt looked kind of like a nerd with those glasses and the black skinny tie he was always wearing. Not the kind of badass who would have entire arm sleeves of tattoos. Raleigh figured he’d been too quick to judge, especially since whenever they met Newt was always talking to Tendo and avoiding him. 

Because Newt had a crush on Raleigh. Right. 

Newt’s face lit up with a huge grin. “You like? This here’s Yamarashi,” he said, pointing at the creature on his lower left arm. 

Raleigh chuckled. “They have names?” 

“Oh, yeah!” Newt replied. “They’re called _kaiju_. Strange monsters. Ancient Japanese mythology. Do you want to see Onibaba?” 

“Uh, sure,” Raleigh replied with a smile, humoring Newt. Especially since he’d taken the trouble to collect all the parts and come out to his garage at such a late hour. Just to see Raleigh, if Tendo was to be believed. 

Newt loaded the last of the heavy cardboard boxes into the bed of the truck, and Raleigh ticket the item off on the list he had in his hand. And then Newt started undoing his tie. 

“Um…” Raleigh started, but Newt just gave him a goofy grin and went on to unbutton his shirt, revealing more inked skin as he went on.

 

Chuck’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at what he was seeing through the back window. They’d moved to the back of the truck and had some muttered conversation he couldn’t hear. But it was clear that _Newt_ was much more animated and had suddenly found himself freed from his self induced paralysis of being unable to speak words around Raleigh. With that superpower he apparently gained the ability to make Raleigh smile. And laugh. 

Fucking Christ. That little shit was undressing in front of Raleigh! 

Chuck wasn’t really aware of how it came to be deadly still in the mechanics bay, all eyes on him, sharp sounds still echoing faintly. 

One minute he was staring out the back window and the next he was hanging out the open passenger door, left hand gripped tight to the “oh shit” handle in the ceiling. 

Apparently he had brought his right arm down, hand splayed open, on the roof of the truck and as loud as possible, as sharp as possible, as outraged as possible, yelled, “OI!” 

He didn’t remember how he got there or even saying the word. It’s like he came to when both men jumped apart and stared at him. One was in the process of spreading his shirt apart and now looked guilty, the other had his hands in his back pockets and turned slowly to face Chuck with an arched brow. 

“Ya wanna come back ‘n compare ink, do it on your own time. I ain’t sittin’ in another goddamn shop today,” Chuck glared at both of them. Raleigh seemed amused. 

Newt pulled his shirt together. 

Chuck got back in the truck feeling satisfied.

 

Raleigh turned towards Newt and scratched his head. “Yeah, uh, sorry. I don’t want to keep our customer waiting. I’ll come check out your ink some other time, okay?” 

He hoped that was enough to placate Newt. Chuck was being kinda rude, after all the effort Newt went through to dig through his inventory and get all the parts sorted and dragged into the truck; not to mention the entire drive to LA. 

But Raleigh kind of suspected that wasn’t the only reason Chuck was being contentious, and that suspicion made him feel weird. And maybe a little hot and glowy. 

“Yeah, yeah, no prob man,” Newt stammered, visibly pleased with Raleigh’s promise to come back. 

Great. Now he was going to have to come back and stare at Newt’s tattoos some more, and be nice. He could do that, of course. But Raleigh hoped Tendo didn’t want him to, like, take Newt out on a date. He didn’t do dates. With guys, anyway. 

What would it be like to go out on a date with Chuck? 

Raleigh felt his face flush. 

He walked to the back of the bed and began to pull the cover of the truck bed over the boxes, just in case. The air felt like it was gonna rain soon. Newt walked to the other side and helped him fasten it. 

“I think that's everything,” Raleigh said when they were done, glancing over the packing slip. “Tendo did the rest online, right?” 

Newt adjusted his glasses and nodded. “Yep. 's all good. I gotta ask though, with these parts, who's the jerk who busted up the beautiful lady who needs them?” 

Raleigh gave a nod towards the truck. “Investigation's still ongoing,” he grinned. Newt was a pretty cool guy, actually. And knew his shit when it came to cars. He wondered why they didn’t hang out more often, besides the whole distance thing. 

“Good luck with that,” Newt replied, glancing at the front of the truck, apparently catching Chuck’s gaze through the mirror and ducking his head a little. 

“Thanks again for coming out this late, dude,” Raleigh said. “Made our customer happy and everything.” 

“No problem,” Newt said, grinning. He still looked like he wanted to take his shirt off. “Lucky bastard, with those wheels. 2014 ‘vette.” He gave a low whistle. “I’d like to see that baby.” 

“I’ll ask him to drop by when it’s fixed,” Raleigh said with a smile. 

He heard Chuck thump on the car door again. 

“Yeah, really gotta go,” Raleigh said, stuffing the packing slip into his jacket pocket. “See ya ‘round.” 

“Don’t forget to come see my tattoos!” Newt hollered after him as he climbed back into the truck’s driver seat. 

Chuck looked for all intents and purposes like a supremely pissed off cat, nostrils flaring and everything. Raleigh had trouble suppressing a grin at the way Chuck looked almost ready to hiss at him. 

“You okay?” he said, momentarily forgetting the whole awkwardness and lack of discussing their situation that was still happening between them.

  

Chuck was not okay. 

Chuck was suffering from an extreme case of embarrassment and he had a horrible, awful feeling that it was closely related to something he did not wish to explore right now. Not over some guy he met a week ago who was causing him to snarl at strangers over a smile and a few words. 

He was completely at a loss for his outburst. He didn't do that. 

Not anymore at least. 

He needed to get his shit together. It had been a stressful week. The last 24 hours were too much. He needed to go home. Right now. 

“Give me the keys. It’ll be faster if I drive.” 

Raleigh shook his head and put the keys in the ignition. “Nah, man. I got it. Just tell me where to turn.” 

“I could do that,” Chuck said softly, trying so hard to keep this sudden unreasonable irritation under control. He made sure to speak evenly but even he could tell it was a little forced. “But I would like to drive. It’ll be faster since I know where we are.” 

Raleigh eyed him warily. 

 _No no no no no._ He was a grown ass man. This did not happen anymore. 

His chest was beginning to feel tight. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. 

 _It’s nothing. It’s nothing. Deep breath. Calm. It’s nothing you’re being stupid you’re being stupid it’s nothing you’re stupid you’re stupid calm down calm the fuck down it’s fine you’re okay just breathe_  

Why wouldn’t Raleigh simply give him the keys? He’d be fine if he could drive this off. Why? He asked again, louder, voice tight. “Raleigh. Give. Me. The. Keys.” 

Chuck couldn’t breathe in here. 

He couldn’t focus, couldn’t think-couldn’t get-control-can’t-stop-being-stupid-stupid-stupid… 

Chuck didn’t look at Raleigh. He knew the look of wariness would have turned into disgust. 

Like always. Always did.

Fucking temper. He hated his goddamn temper. 

“Hey, everything okay?” Newt’s voice came over gently through Raleigh’s window. “I gotta lock up and..and...I can’t until...you uh...leave? 

Chuck’s eyes snapped to him. Newt was put back together, leather jacket on, hesitant smile, absolutely non-threatening. There had been no sane reason for Chuck to react so strongly. 

And yet he couldn’t make it go away. It felt _worse._  

Chuck couldn’t breathe. He had to get out of the truck right now. Again. 

He threw open the door, grabbed the satchel and his coat and hopped out. “Yeah, we’re good,” he said in what he hoped was a normal voice. He slammed the door, completely ignoring Raleigh’s stunned, wide-eyed gaze. “I hadn’t realized I was so close to my buddy’s house. He’s expecting me.” Then Chuck turned to face Raleigh, keeping his face blank, but his hands were clenched into fists. “Thanks for the ride. I appreciate it. Let me know when it’s ready and the bill, yeah?” 

He gave them both a friendly nod. “Night fellas. Thanks again.” 

Chuck then gave slight jog to the end of the drive and headed towards the main road.

  

Shit, _shit_. This was not going the way Raleigh had expected. Why was Chuck freaking out all of a sudden? Why had he gotten so worked up about the keys? Raleigh would’ve considered actually handing them over if Chuck hadn’t been so totally weird and aggressive about it. 

Raleigh glanced into the rear-view mirror and just caught Chuck walking out of the driveway and turning right onto the main street. He signaled a last goodbye to Newt and then pulled out of the driveway. He wasn’t sure what Chuck was up to, but… and maybe he should just call it a night. Drive home. Or, get a motel, since that was a five-hour drive and he was getting pretty tired. 

And there was Chuck, walking along the pavement. 

Raleigh thought about it. Decided against all common sense to pull down his window as he pulled up to Chuck, probably screwing up any traffic behind him, but, well. 

He had to try. Just when… just when he thought they’d gotten to a better place, Chuck started acting all weird. 

“Um… hey. You sure? Look, about Newt… I mean…” Raleigh frowned. He wasn’t sure what to say, seeing as how he really didn’t have a clue why Chuck was acting like this in the first place. 

Raleigh was about to open his mouth to say something — probably something dumb that would chase Chuck even further away, going by his past successes in communicating with the man — when there was a loud rumble above. Followed seconds later by a lightning flash. 

“... Oh,” Raleigh mumbled.

There was another rumble that made the windows in the truck shudder, and then the rain began pouring down. 

“So do you want to get back in or get soaked?” he called to Chuck.

Chuck ignored him and walked on, his clothes getting drenched from the rain, his white shirt turning sheer, followed rapidly by his undershirt. 

Raleigh continued to drive up along with Chuck, cars honking behind him. 

“C’mon, man!” Raleigh shouted. “This is like, a freaking monsoon—” 

Chuck kept walking. 

Raleigh grimaced, his hands tightening on the wheel. This was a whole new level of stupidity. He didn’t know Chuck that well, or that long. He had mostly seemed like he had his shit together. Mostly. Except maybe when he took off in the motel. And when Raleigh confronted him in the bathroom and Chuck had pulled him in and started yelling. And when in the truck Chuck had suddenly pulled back, then kissed him, then jumped out of the truck again — come to think of it, reflecting on it all, maybe Chuck  _didn’t_ have his shit together. And Raleigh could never work out what he was thinking and what the right thing to say was. Maybe there just wasn’t a right thing to say with this guy. 

So he honked the horn of the truck, real loud. 

“GET IN THE DAMN TRUCK, HANSEN!” 

Chuck stopped walking.

 

The growing line of cars continued laying on their horns to express their irritation. They’d shoot past the truck at high speed and occasionally Chuck heard “drive asshole” or something similar. 

The truck continued to keep pace with him even as God and the universe told Chuck Hansen _here’s a big fuck you_ by opening the heavens and dumping a fuck ton of rain on him. 

Yeah. Just perfect. 

But on the other hand, the rain did cool his temper a bit, slowed his fast pace, made it a bit easier to breathe. Allowed him to _think_ and not just _react_. 

Which was why Raleigh’s truck horn and furious shout caused him to stop walking. Chuck slowly turned towards the passenger door, about to open it when he suddenly felt rooted to the spot. The expression on Raleigh’s face at that moment caused a sharp pain in his heart.

For a moment, it took his breath away. 

Raleigh’s mouth was tight and turned down at the corners. His eyebrows were knit together into a pissed off frown but it was his eyes that really did it. They were cycling through anger, exasperation, weariness, irritation, and back to fury so fast that it would be impossible to read anything into it other than disgust. 

But that look also held affection. 

And Chuck knew how to read that look. He’d grown up being the recipient of that look in a very loving home. 

The anger, wild thoughts, the temper... it all vanished, and Chuck suddenly felt very drained. 

“I SAID, GET IN TH—” 

Chuck opened the door and sloshed in, gently shutting it behind him. He took a breath and sighed but held that new knowledge close inside. “Go up a mile and hop back on the freeway,” he said softly. 

Raleigh hesitated, debating whether or not he should ask if Chuck wanted to drive, but he looked a little better. Calmer. So he followed Chuck's directions and pulled back into traffic. 

Chuck stared out the windshield and focused on the rhythm of the wipers instead of the lack of music now. “I’m… I’m sorry about making a mess of your interior. I’ve got towels at my—” 

“Fuck, it’s a work truck, Chuck. It’ll dr… y...” Raleigh said. Then paused as his face scrunched up. Ow. That was just painfully bad. 

Chuck was quietly snorting, trying to smother his laughter and take Raleigh seriously, so he stared out the side window, but when Raleigh stopped talking he glanced back to see him with his mouth open and what looked to be sheepishness coming into his eyes. Then the corners of Raleigh’s mouth curved up. 

“Um,” Raleigh said. 

Chuck lost it and burst into laughter.

 

* * * 

 

Chuck’s place, as it turned out, was somewhere in North Hollywood, and only a ten-minute drive through the terrible weather. 

“Yeah, here,” Chuck said after driving about halfway down the avenue. “Number 74.” 

“Right,” Raleigh said, pulling up to the house, quickly sizing it up. “Looks like a nice place.” 

It was nearly 11 pm, and after the long drive, he was starting to get worn out, and yawned as a result. “So, I should probably get going… find a motel or something.” 

His eyes met Chuck’s. This was it — this was the chance he had. Something told him Chuck wasn’t going to offer, the way he was already soaked to the bone, kind of miserable, and most likely just as tired. 

“... Unless you’d like me to stay.”

There, he’d said it. And his central nervous system kicked into gear, pumping adrenaline through his body that set the hairs on his skin on end, his heart rate rising, his breaths speeding up. 

 _Say yes,_ he thought, tried to implore in his gaze. _Let me stay, Chuck. I want to. Don’t run away from me again._

 

Chuck felt his stomach drop in disappointment when Raleigh mentioned leaving. He'd been trying to figure out a casual, non-creepy way of getting him to stay without making Raleigh think it was an... offer. For pay. 

"...Unless you'd...like me to stay." 

Oh yes. _Fuck_ yes. Oh thank god, he hadn’t fucked everything up. Why was everything so difficult with this guy? 

“Yeah...yes,” Chuck started hesitantly and then more firmly. “Was about to suggest it m’self. Weather’s shit ‘n all ‘n it bein’ late. All that driving ‘n wouldn’t want ya to crash ‘n spill my new parts all over the highway, yeah?” 

Someone shut me up, Chuck thought. Save me from myself because I am a blithering idiot. 

He raked his fingers through his still damp hair. ”So put in the code ‘n open the gate. You can pull into the garage on the left. It’s empty.” 

 

Raleigh wasn’t sure if it was intentional, but Chuck’s Australian accent had thickened by like ten degrees. Raleigh almost had trouble making out what he said. Or maybe that’s because the first words he’d heard were _yeah_ and _yes_ and now all he could think about was getting inside, peeling Chuck’s wet clothes off layer by layer, and — 

“Yeah,” Raleigh mumbled. “What’s the code?” 

“Eight one zero one three,” Chuck replied. 

Raleigh nodded, punched the numbers into the console at the gate, and pulled into the garage as Chuck had instructed. Turned off the engine, pulled out the keys. It seemed like time was kind of slowing down, his heart beating louder and louder in his chest. 

He was so freaking nervous and equally excited. Because this was it, right? By now it ought to be obvious that it was more than hooking. That it wasn’t hooking at all. Hookers didn’t kiss. Didn’t go to people’s homes. 

He liked Chuck. _Wanted_ Chuck, so badly it was making his chest hurt and his stomach flop upside-down. Raleigh knew, suspected, anticipated what was going to happen when they were inside Chuck’s house. Knew what it meant, and a part of him still wanted to bail, wanted to go back to some safe place away from Chuck where it didn’t feel like he’d lost his mind and was free-falling down a cliff. 

But he was here, now, and Chuck pulled at him with a force he couldn’t deny, couldn’t walk away from. 

The door to the house was at the driver’s side, so Raleigh waited for Chuck to walk around and let them in.

 

Chuck hopped out quickly knowing the house alarm gave him three minutes from the time the garage door hit the ceiling until he could walk to the keypad next to the door to the house and enter the code to disarm. 

Normally not an issue since it was on his keyring. Today the keyring was sitting in Coyote. Because he was stupid like that. 

Chuck paused in the large mudroom and took off his sopping wet shoes and socks and left them on the floor. He tossed his equally wet suit coat on the bench and he probably would have taken his shirt off too, but with Raleigh there he wasn’t sure how that would read. So he left it on for now.

Walking in the rain because of an argument looked great in movies. 

Completely sucked in real life. In real life you had to deal with wet clothes. 

Chuck entered the kitchen when he heard Raleigh shut the door and lock it behind him. And Chuck had a slight smile on his face until he saw the massive granite island littered with empty beer bottles, bottle caps, snack bags, party trays, and a sink full of cups and plates. 

He glanced to the flat touchscreen computer on the wall where his kitchen work station was and saw the screen blinking. Someone had left a video message. He tapped the screen. Three familiar brothers popped up in various states of undress in their matching formal tuxedos. They were vying to be seen in the camera, clearly drunk, working hard to be serious, but how could they when they still managed to pass around a beer to share, do tricks with a basketball and hold a conversation?

Fuckin' Weis.

“Chuck? Chuck! Is this on?” 

“How the fuck do I know?” 

“The light’s red. It’s recording.” 

“Hey, hey, check this out.” 

“Honestly, in front of a camera for years and you still don’t know…” 

“I get paid to look pretty, not think.” 

“Chuck! So...uh...hey! Um...congrats man…” 

“Totally.” 

“Absolutely! You kicked ass!” Jin said popping his head closer to the screen. 

“Right! Congrats on _Crimson Typhoon._ Knew it the whole time brah. Ridin’ the wave, ya know? You’re fuckin’ awesome- OW what the fuck?” Hu yelled. 

Cheung had smacked him hard. “Let the surfer lingo _die_. It hurts me.” He took a sip of his beer. “Well. You sure are handsome AND smart. We all knew it when we first saw you.” 

“Fer fucks sake. I think we’ve sucked his cock long enough—” 

“That’s sucked up—” 

“It’s Chuck.” 

“Yeah.” 

The three burst into hysterical giggles. They giggled so hard they have to grab on to each other. 

Chuck was busy imagining that each of his hands were strangling a Wei. The third Wei was choking under his heel. His house. Trashed. Again. 

Jin sobered up first. “I’m soooooo sorry. We’re sorry. We shouldn’t tease. It’s just...it’s jes...it’s…” 

Cheung tries to help because Jin can’t continue, he’s off having another laughing fit. “Those interviews…remember...” 

Hu flutters his eye lashes and speaks in a poor sexy falsetto, “Ooohh, Mr. Hansen. Do you find it _hard_ being such a _big_ _player_ on the scene at such a young age?” 

“Shit, she was practically in your lap!” 

Cheung wiped the tears from his eyes. “God, the list of people lined up for a piece of you is _long_.” Cheung sent himself off into another fit of giggles. 

“Yeah, yeah although who knows if it’s for a part, his money or his ass,” Hu said with a grin. “He is kinda ugly…” 

Chuck frowned. 

“I’d hit it.” Jin replied, mock serious. 

“Anyway,” Hu tries again. “We are sooooo fucking sorry. About the house. It’s that yours was closer after the parties.” 

“So many parties.” 

“And then we were so tired.” 

“Like Goldilocks.” 

“The Provence room was too soft.” 

“The white room was so fucking white. And drapey. So I took the war room.” 

“Yeah. War room’s bed was hard as a rock. You change the mattress in there? Going for realism or something?” 

“We let the girls have the white. I took the beach room. Love the beach.” 

“Our cousins. Really, honest. Our real cousins. We wouldn’t bring girls we were going to fuck into your house.” 

“At least not when you’re not there.” 

Jin scratched the back of his neck. “So what we’re saying is, we sorta left your house trashed? Again?” 

“But not your bedroom. Didn’t go near your room." 

“We called Mako, _cause you never pick up your phone_ , and we felt bad, but she said no worries.” 

In the background Hu sang, “Ma-ma-ma-Maaaaaa-koooooooo!” 

Cheung added, "She’s fuckin’ HOT!! How does he not try and hit-” 

“...That you’d be okay with it...” 

“It’s his _sister,_ asshole!” the argument continued in the background. 

“She said better we crash here than crash on the freeway.” 

Cheung whispered loudly, drunkenly, “Remember that issue of Vogue with the three page spread of her and all of us at school were je-” 

Cheung was making hand motions to indicate jerking off. He didn’t finish his sentence because Hu slapped his hand across his mouth, tackled him, and they both fell out of frame. There was a loud off camera crash and then, “Respect! RESPECT, ASSHOLE! CHUCK’S SISTER!” 

Jin continued as if there hadn’t been a disturbance. “We’ll come by Tuesday or Wednesday and clean up. Mako said not to worry.” 

Hu stood up and glared at the floor before smiling at the camera. “Later, Bro.” 

Cheung’s head and shoulders slowly appeared. He appeared subdued. “Sorry about the house. Congrats again. And nothing but respect for Mako. You know that. She fuckin’ terrifies me. Gorgeous and terrifying. Not that you aren’t scary either. I’m drunk. I don’t know what I’m saying. I love you both. I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me.” 

“And pick up your damn phone." 

The message ended with a loud beep. 

Chuck was acutely aware of Raleigh leaning against the island behind him, watching the message over his shoulder. 

“Fuckin' Weis,” Chuck mumbled under his breath. “I’m really sorry about this. It doesn’t normally look like a frat house in here.” Chuck felt his ears burning. God, what must Raleigh think of him? That he’s so rich he doesn’t even take care of his place and hires an army of maids to do it? That he always hangs with a bunch of party boys? 

He glanced up and caught Raleigh mid yawn, glanced at the clock and realized how late it really was. “Come on. I’ve got some sleep pants and a tee you can borrow.” Chuck walked into the downstairs guest room he called “The War Room” with the intention of getting some guest towels and the overnight guest kit.

“Fuck me,” he whispered. They’d done a nice job of ensuring he wasn’t sticking a guest in that room any time soon. Chuck stoically walked to the bathroom where it was slightly better. He found a set of towels, a guest kit containing everything a guest would need in a bathroom, from toothbrush and toothpaste to shampoo and shaving cream. 

Raleigh had stepped into the room and was looking around with his mouth slightly open. Everywhere there were maps from all over the world from different time periods, different wars and troop movements. Model airplanes, ships, submarines. Weapons, uniform pieces, photos, etc. Many seemed centered around WWII. 

“Whoa,” Raleigh commented. “This stuff is seriously impressive.” 

“I’d let you shower in the guest room but if it’s a disaster in here then it’s the same in all.” Chuck sighed and gave Raleigh an awkward smile. “Definitely not at my best tonight.” 

Chuck led him up the wood stairs and to the end of the hall where the double doors opened to a huge master bedroom and suite. Chuck turned immediately to his right and entered a walk in closet the size of Mako’s bedroom where he opened drawers and pulled out a tee shirt, a pair of boxers, and a pair of sleep pants. He wasn’t sure what Raleigh would want to wear and honestly the thought of him wearing any of Chuck’s clothes made him feel… like he wanted to see Raleigh in them _right now_.

 On his bed. On his couch. On the counter. In his lap. Smiling at him. Laughing. 

 _Fuuuuuuuck._  

Chuck took a breath and composed himself so those thoughts weren’t so clear on his face. Or in his pants. “Hey, why don’t you take these? You can use the shower first.” He handed over the small pile of clothes. Then he smiled. “I promise I’ll be here when you get out.”

 

Raleigh gave Chuck a bright smile. He was still feeling a little nervous, but the complete mess that Chuck’s friends left behind made Raleigh feel oddly at home. His own place was, well, maybe a little less thoroughly-partied-in, but definitely messy. Empty beer cans and all. And Chuck was being normal. Host-like. Giving him towels and everything. It almost seemed like a totally relaxed situation, just one friend crashing with another friend for the night. 

Almost. Except that smoldering look Chuck gave him there for a second as he stuffed Raleigh’s hands full of his own clothes. That… was not the look friends gave each other. 

And wearing Chuck’s clothes was kind of a thing that Raleigh was weirdly excited about. 

He hoped they could go back later to the room Chuck had called the War Room, because in the quick sort-of tour Raleigh had seen some _awesome_ stuff in there he wanted to take a better look at. He thought he might've even seen a de Havilland Gipsy engine in there. He was fascinated by the 20th century World Wars and all the machinery in the heyday. A fascination he apparently shared with Chuck. 

“Yeah, thanks!” Raleigh exclaimed, heading towards the shower. He was feeling pretty sweaty and itchy after the long drive, not to mention sleepy. Maybe too sleepy to try anything with Chuck tonight… if he could even get that far. 

Raleigh opened the bathroom door, and nearly dropped the clothes on the floor. He let out a low whistle and threw a glance over his shoulder towards Chuck. “This a bathroom or like, an entire resort?”

 He was pretty sure the room was as big as the entire upper floor of his own house back in Coyote. There were two sinks, a toilet, a huge shower enclosure with multiple shower heads along the length of the wall, and what looked like a small sauna room. He didn’t even have to put his feet on the floor to know the tiles were probably heated, too. 

“Think I’m gonna get lost in here or something,” Raleigh grinned. Then he shrugged and walked inside, putting the fresh change of clothes on the huge dresser. He looked back at Chuck again before closing — but not locking — the door. “See ya in a bit.” 

Chuck’s shower was… possibly some kind of test meant to mock his intelligence or something. It took Raleigh a lot of fiddling to get the temperature right (and not ‘burn your skin off’ hot, which was apparently Chuck’s preference). And when he had succeeded at that particular challenge, it took him at least five more minutes to toggle the shower head that was, like, above his head, and not the ones pointing at his knees. 

Finally though, he managed to take a decent, relaxing shower, not surprised at the amount of dust and grease that washed off him and disappeared into the drain. He’d been working at the shop and hadn’t showered since that morning. 

It also took more of his nervousness away, along with the exhaustion he’d felt before he’d stepped into the miniature wellness resort that was Chuck’s bathroom. He stepped out of the shower feeling fresher, more at ease, and just about checked himself out in the mirror. Because he looked good, and all. Needed a shave though, Raleigh figured, as he scratched his jaw. That was in the whole hotel package Chuck had given him, right?

He shook his head, more than amused at the whole bag of goodies. Chuck probably entertained guests a lot, huh. Those triplets seemed to be pretty good friends of his. Except the whole trashing the house part. Then again, if Chuck trusted them enough to let them trash his house _more_ than once...

That thought kind of stung at him, but he felt good enough to ignore it. Raleigh rummaged in the bag until he found the razor and shaving cream and slathered up, quickly giving himself a shave. It was usually a morning thing he did, but, well.

He let out another soft laugh. Was he primping himself for Chuck? The thought was kind of ridiculous. He couldn’t deny it, though. He rolled his eyes at himself in the mirror, then grabbed the towel around his waist, undoing it to dry the rest of his body off and finishing up with giving his hair a good ruffle to get most of the water out.

And then something occurred to him — something he usually did at the end of his shift at the diner. He pressed his lips together, rubbing them over each other as he looked around. He hadn’t brought his travel kit, and… maybe Chuck had stuff like that in the house, but it was basically rude and totally unhygienic to use it without him knowing, and Raleigh didn’t exactly want Chuck to know he was thinking about preparing this way. Then he thought of the guest kit — the small conditioner bottle in there was perfect.

About ten minutes later he was brushing his teeth. And, well, now he was definitely all ready to go. Even if ‘going’ just meant ‘crashing into bed’, because he had no idea if Chuck was up for anything. He was kinda beat himself, but didn’t really want to give into it, the promise of spending the night with Chuck way too appealing. 

Wait — was he even going to sleep in the same room? The same bed? 

Raleigh put on the sleep pants and shirt Chuck had given for him, wondering about that. 

If Chuck was going to send him to a guest room in another bed… well. He was feeling more at ease now. Maybe at ease enough to, change Chuck’s mind. Maybe. 

Raleigh bundled up his dirty clothes again in his arms, not sure where to put them. The laundry basket? Was that something people did? Man, he was more inept at this kind of thing than he’d figured. 

Finally he shrugged. Chuck could tell him, right? 

Raleigh opened the bathroom door, was greeted by much cooler, drier air, and he looked around the bedroom to find Chuck.

 

Chuck had never showered so fast in his life. 

He said he would be in the room when Raleigh got out and he meant it. He was not going to fuck up again. 

_Not going to fuck up again._

 Chuck paused under the hot water as that thought hit him. Raleigh had been nothing but one long great string of fuck ups. From their initial meeting, Chuck’s lack of focus, his fucked up car, his sudden need to capture and practically _consume_ Raleigh in the parking lot, his loss of temper... 

And now Raleigh was naked in his shower a few doors down. Staying the night. How the fuck did that happen? 

He rinsed his hair and snapped off the shower, toweling himself off before wrapping in a towel. 

Something was tickling his brain. He didn’t know Raleigh at all. But he knew he craved him. Knew it was mutual. 

Still, he was uneasy. 

But when he closed his eyes, his memories brought up images of Raleigh’s gaze when Chuck had kissed him in the truck, wide and trusting. How Raleigh had been the first to reach out when he’d brought back coffee. The way he looked, yelling at him to _get in the damn truck Hansen_. And the look before stepping into the bathroom. 

Those were promising looks. He’d focus on that. Good things. 

Like kissing Raleigh. Uninterrupted. 

Minutes later, toweled off but skin still damp, he entered the bedroom wearing a pair of lightweight flannel sleep pants and his already worn out USC School of Engineering tee. 

Chuck paused for a moment and heard the shower turn off. He then snapped on the TV, tossed the remote on the bed and then walked into the connecting suite where he had another touch screen computer. He pulled up his schedule for the next day, tweaked it a bit, and was leaving the last voicemail when he heard the bathroom door open. 

He ended the call and walked back into the bedroom and found Raleigh standing a few steps inside the room, clutching his clothes and looking a bit unsure. 

But it was the sight of Raleigh wearing his clothes that pulled at Chuck. That made a warmth begin to curl in the pit of his stomach and had words such as _want, now, need_ pulsing through him. 

Like that first night. 

But better. 

Chuck held Raleigh’s gaze as he crossed the room. The closer he got the more aware he became of Raleigh. How blue his eyes were. The way the lamplight played through his blonde hair. How similar they were in height, although Raleigh was an inch taller. The width of his shoulders and narrowness of his hips. 

And always, always, those pink, plump lips. That mouth. The one he’d barely begun to taste but he already felt he would never tire of. 

Chuck stopped right in front of Raleigh, never breaking eye contact he plucked the clothes out of his hands and tossed them to the side. Then he took another half step closer and gently rested his left hand along the side of Raleigh’s neck, fingers curling around the back, his thumb lightly stroking behind his ear at the hairline. 

Chuck sighed and tried to remember that tonight, Raleigh was a guest. Chuck would be a gentleman. “You’ll be sleeping in this bed,” he said in a low, firm voice. “Best bed in the house. I’ll take one of the guest rooms…” Chuck looked down and took a deep breath. “...Unless you want me to stay?”

 

A shudder went through Raleigh as soon as Chuck’s fingers touched his skin, the gesture small and oddly affectionate, and already he found himself leaning into it. 

He didn’t have to worry about Chuck sending him off to a guest room, did he. It was written plain on Chuck’s face, he might as well have said it out loud. 

Which only left his own doubts and fears. Raleigh didn’t know what it was that made his stomach so tight, made him want to run away even now. 

So maybe this wasn’t hooking, maybe it was more. Different. He knew that. And it was good. 

But… it didn’t have to mean anything, right? It didn’t have to mean anything beyond this. They barely knew each other. It could just be this night, or the next morning, or however it would turn out. There didn’t have to be… it didn’t have to be serious. They could just have a good time. A _really_ good time. And he could not worry about consequences. He was in LA, not in his hometown, nobody would have to know, not really. 

It would be fine, he told himself. It was going to be okay. 

And even if he really, really wanted to, he couldn’t run away from this any longer. Couldn’t call it hooking. He knew it, Chuck knew it. 

He’d never… not for free. Not because he just _wanted_ someone. He’d always… 

Money was the excuse, the reason. So he could allow himself to fuck guys and believe it was just for the money, nothing else. Didn’t have to face up to the facts. 

Chuck had changed the game, and now he couldn’t go back. Raleigh had tried to go back, and it had been awful. Friday night, late shift at the diner, a trucker who didn’t look all too bad — big, hairy, a beard. A bear kind of guy. Raleigh had caught the way the man had looked at him, had done his usual thing. Sway of the hips, smile, offer. Led him to the back of the diner, and then the guy had offered to go into his truck cabin. Raleigh had agreed. 

The feel of the trucker’s dick in his mouth was somehow disgusting, even with the condom on; the guy’s sweat smelled sour and rotten and terrible; the feel of the guy’s hands on his skin repugnant. He had made a halfhearted attempt to take his pants off, to get on his hands and knees, and — he’d just panicked. Almost fucking threw up in the cabin.

The guy had thrown him out and kept the money. 

Chuck had changed everything. 

Chuck made him feel like the ground was falling away beneath his feet. Like he was standing on a cliff, being pushed forward. And he was going to have to jump. 

Raleigh’s hand went up to his neck and he splayed his fingers out over Chuck’s. His other hand moved up to rest on Chuck’s hip, his fingers curving lightly to get up under Chuck’s tee, feel the curve of muscle there. 

He licked his lips and his eyes met Chuck’s. He swallowed hard. 

“Yeah,” Raleigh said softly. “I want you to stay.”

 

Raleigh seemed hesitant for some reason. He leaned into Chuck’s hand but his eyes were wide and flicked between Chuck’s own before his thick lashes swept downwards. He parted his lips but didn’t answer for a moment and Chuck felt his chest grow tight. 

 _Oh,_ he thought. _Well, this was awkward._  

Chuck had begun to move his hand and shift his weight away when Raleigh’s long fingers twined over of his own and held Chuck’s hand firmly to his neck. His other hand found it’s way to the skin and held Chuck’s hip; lightly at first and then more firmly. Like Raleigh had made a decision. 

Chuck was still watching Raleigh’s face intently even as the heat from those two points of contact seemed to burn through him. Raleigh looked up and this time his eyes didn’t seem so lost. There was a look in them that Chuck didn’t recognize, but he knew it meant it was okay. He simply couldn’t be fussed to figure it out right now. 

Because Raleigh had said six words that made him feel like he just beat the all time record for Academy Awards sweeps. 

Chuck moved closer, his other hand sliding behind Raleigh and splayed on his lower back, eyes focused on Raleigh’s wet lips and placed a soft, closed-mouth kiss for a moment. He simply took in the time to feel Raleigh’s lips under his, how full they were, the texture… 

He slid the tip of his tongue along the seam of Raleigh’s lips but when he felt him open his mouth Chuck moved lower and gently sucked on his lower lip, pulling slightly with his teeth before moving on to press kisses along Raleigh’s jaw.

 

Raleigh shivered as Chuck’s lips pressed against his own, soft and warm. God, this was everything he craved, so much, and already he barely knew how to handle it. He moaned a little when he felt Chuck’s teeth nip at his lower lip and his other hand joined the one on Chuck’s waist, pulling him closer. When Chuck moved to his jaw, Raleigh arched his head back a little, like he was exposing himself more. 

His chest rose and fell with quick, shallow breaths as he trailed his hands further up under Chuck’s shirt, almost hesitant, daring — he _really_ hadn’t done this kind of thing before. All the touching, the kissing, the petting. And it was making him lose his mind, fast.

  

Chuck wanted more _right now._ As soon as Raleigh had pulled him closer, his hands on Chuck’s back, the hitch in his breathing, Chuck had wanted to push him three steps back against the wall and grind into him. Or turn them around and walk them to the bed where he could properly give Raleigh all his attention. 

Like he’d tried in the truck. 

Because no one had wound Chuck up so fast before. Christ, his cock was so hard from a kiss and a bit of touching alone, and all he could think of was rubbing off against Raleigh’s hip so he could take his time on the next one. 

But he also noted that those hitches of breath and moans coming from Raleigh didn’t hold nearly the same level of need as before. If Chuck did any of the things he was thinking about who knows what Raleigh would do? 

Patience. He could do this. Even if Raleigh was so goddamn intoxicating – 

Chuck bit down on Raleigh’s neck a little harder than intended when a jolt of desire shot down his spine. Raleigh had rolled his erection against his own while pulling Chuck in by his hips. 

“Fuck, Raleigh,” he growled in his ear. “I need…” he pulled Raleigh’s hips against his again and shuddered. “Please. Wall. Bed. Floor…”

Chuck was so close to him now and — _fuck_ , the man was hard as a rock, and it took only a little shift from Chuck’s hips just like that to… Raleigh whined as their erections brushed against each other through the thin fabric of their pants and he was already thrusting his hips forward before he could even process what was going on.

And then Chuck’s teeth sank into the skin of his neck and he gasped, the sharp pain sending icy desire through his veins, just like before, in the truck — 

He was vaguely aware Chuck was saying something, losing most of the words in favor of the insanely hot sensation of Chuck’s breath on the shell of his ear. 

Had he been tired before? There was definitely nothing left in his body that was tired, now. 

Raleigh was vaguely aware he was pushing Chuck towards the bed, his hands working their way further down, under the elastic band of Chuck’s pants, wanting to feel, wanting to touch. 

He leaned his head back a little, creating more distance so he could go and capture Chuck’s lips in another kiss. He tongued Chuck’s lips, relishing the feel of them, soft and wet and readily parting for him, and Raleigh moaned when he felt Chuck’s tongue lap at his own. 

Fuck, he had no idea what was going on anymore — just that he wanted more, _more._ Wanted to drown in this, in Chuck, just… just lose himself like this.

 

Chuck’s knees hit the back of his bed and he scrambled to get on it even as Raleigh was crawling on top of him, both of them desperate to continue before the interruption. As Raleigh leaned over him Chuck grabbed the hem of the t-shirt and yanked it up. “Off,” he muttered. “Can’t get to you.”

 

Chuck hardly had to say the word and Raleigh flung his shirt off to the side, then pulled at Chuck’s t-shirt to do the same. Chuck lifted his arms up and a second later the other shirt was gone too, and Raleigh found himself pressing Chuck into the mattress, grounding their erections together as his hands ran up Chuck’s arms and he buried his head in the curve of Chuck’s neck and shoulder, sucking hard at the skin there.

 

Chuck’s fingers gripped Raleigh’s hips and pulled him down even as he arched up. Raleigh’s mouth on his neck like that – “Fuck, fuck,” he groaned, tipping his head to give Raleigh easier access. He rolled his hips against Raleigh again, the friction nearing unbearable so quickly. 

Christ, he was ready to come in his pants. 

“Raleigh,” he gasped.

 

This was… new. Raleigh hadn’t really been the subject of this much raw desire before, the way Chuck was moaning and just about begging — well, there was _before_ , in the motel room, but that was different because… it had been a lie, kind of, Raleigh lying to himself, maybe.

And the johns he’d had before were always just kind of viewing him as an object, a service, something they paid for. It had always been quick and almost impersonal, and Raleigh would detach himself from it, just let his body enjoy what little it could, not paying attention to the guy. 

This was absolutely nothing like that. 

And he sat back, ass on his heels, looking down at Chuck. How desperate he looked, gaze so dark and full of lust, so hard, so… needy. 

Raleigh ran his hands down Chuck’s chest, letting his fingertips memorize the feel of Chuck’s muscles, hard and curved, the rough fur of his chest. 

This was all so new. Chuck had done this stuff to him in the motel, but now Raleigh found himself on top of the man. In control. 

His hands slid up again, to Chuck’s nipples, running circles over them and pinching them a little, and he keenly observed Chuck’s reaction, licking his lips.

 

Chuck wanted to move his hands. He really did. There was a lot of warm skin he wanted to explore but that would mean letting go of Raleigh’s hips. He couldn’t do that. Because then he wouldn’t be able to grip him _just so_ and guide him _right fucking there_ with the right _angle_ and _speed_ and- 

Chuck’s thoughts blanked for a moment when Raleigh pinched his nipples, a keening sound fighting it’s way out of his throat. His eyes opened to see Raleigh staring at him fascinated and Chuck couldn’t stand being so far apart.

With a quick move he sat up and pressed himself chest to chest against Raleigh. His hands cradled his jaw and he thrust his tongue deep into Raleigh’s mouth, over and over. 

 

Raleigh grinned, letting Chuck’s tongue in for a few seconds, groaning as he slid his own over Chuck’s in slow circles, tasting, relishing. Chuck tasted _so_ good. 

But he wasn’t done. He liked the sliver of control he’d felt. He wanted to... wanted to make Chuck feel it. 

He braced himself, placed his hands on Chuck’s shoulders and pushed him off, then quickly grabbed Chuck’s wrists, slammed Chuck down on the mattress, pinning his hands above his head. 

In this position, their dicks were rubbing together again, and Raleigh tried to keep his hips as still as possible. His eyes locked with Chuck’s, drinking up the desire and need there. 

And just that intense look, Chuck regarding him like that, it shot right through Raleigh and shattered the wall he’d still managed to carefully hold up. 

This wasn't right. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go – _this wasn't safe this wasn't okay this wasn't –_

Raleigh shivered. Something worked its way up from inside his gut — annoyed, angry. This was all wrong, just like in the truck, like in the motel, and it _wasn’t_ the way it was supposed to be. _Not like this, not like this –_

“Chuck,” he growled, his voice sounding hoarse _._ “I’m not being a hooker now. You _get_ that, don’t you?” His grip on Chuck’s wrists tightened, and Raleigh looked angry, frustrated. “Say it.” 

 

Chuck was having a bit of difficulty keeping up with Raleigh and the rapid change from kissing to being forcefully held down to jumping back to the topic of paying for sex. How did that topic even come up? 

He blinked. Raleigh’s grip on his wrists tightened. “What the fuck?” he asked, confused. 

Raleigh looked...so angry and desperate. “...don’t you? Say it.” 

“Raleigh…”

 

Raleigh teasingly rolled his hips, rubbing his cock over Chuck’s, still with the fabric of their pants in between. 

“Say it,” he repeated.

 

Chuck couldn’t stop the moan from escaping when Raleigh rubbed against him. He arched up, trying to get more friction but he was already gone leaving Chuck shuddering. 

“Jesus Christ. Don’t _do_ …” another shudder seemed to ripple through him and Chuck closed his hands into tight fists before opening his fingers. “...that when you’re asking me something serious!”

 

Raleigh held still. “Fine,” he growled. “Just tell me, huh? Tell me, why.” His nails started to dig into Chuck’s skin. All his anger and frustration was bubbling to the surface and now that the dam had broke, he couldn’t stop. “Tell me _why_ you agreed to pay me, then give me nothing but shit for it. _Why_ you didn’t just _say_ anything! Why treat me like this, why be so nice to me, don’t you fucking _know_ what they’re gonna do to m—” 

Realizing what he was about the say, Raleigh snapped his mouth shut and released his grip on Chuck.

 

Chuck lay there absolutely stunned by the barrage of vicious accusations hurled at him. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, hard, until he saw stars and tried to catch his breath. It felt like his ears were ringing at the same time as the echo of Raleigh’s words kept running through his head. 

He still felt him straddling his thighs. “Off,” Chuck muttered. When Raleigh didn’t move fast enough he bucked up suddenly and pushed him into the center of the bed. “Get off me,” he said louder. 

Chuck tossed his legs over the edge of the bed and stared at the opposite wall, willing himself to take three deep breaths and focus. It was then he heard that the television was on the whole time. 

 _Focus Hansen. Center yourself. Give each other some space._  

He could do that. 

He stood, picked up their discarded t-shirts, and handed Raleigh his. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, placing it on the nightstand. 

Chuck pulled on his shirt and raked a hand through his hair. He looked up at Raleigh who was staring down at the bedspread, shoulders hunched, t-shirt gripped in his hands. 

“I knew it wasn’t hooking, Raleigh,” Chuck said quietly. “I should have answered faster.” He paused and was unsure of what to say next. “It’s been a long day. Why don’t you get under the covers and get warm? I’ll...I’m...not ignoring your questions. They’re important.” 

Chuck left the room and dimmed the lights.

 

Raleigh sat back and pulled a hand over his face, covering his mouth, shaking his head. Images shooting through his mind’s eye in rapid succession — a bloodied, beaten up body tied to the back of a car, his mother trying to cover his eyes, telling him not to look. People whispering, crying, cursing. 

 _Goddamn faggot got what he deserved._  

“Shit,” Raleigh mumbled. Why’d he have to go and say all that stuff? Now he was sitting here, alone, most definitely not making out with Chuck like he _really fucking wanted to_. 

But he just… he had to be sure. Wanted to know that they were on the same page. If anything, this just proved they weren’t. 

Fuck, why did he have to make a one night stand so goddamn complicated? 

But Chuck had gone off again, even turned off the lights, like Raleigh would just fall asleep or something and it would all be okay. Like hell. 

Raleigh climbed off the bed, leaving the shirt there, because he didn’t really need to get warm. He felt like he was burning up, actually.

 He walked into the hallway, immediately lost in Chuck’s big house. Where would he go? The kitchen? Come to think of it, he was pretty thirsty. And kind of hungry. 

Raleigh found the stairs, made his way down, and stalked through the messy place, following whatever vague noises he heard until he ended up in, indeed, the kitchen. 

“Hey,” Raleigh said sheepishly. “Look, I, uh… remembered some stuff all of a sudden. Sorry.” He scratched his head. “Do you have anything to drink? ‘m kind of thirsty, actually.”

 

Chuck peered around the open refrigerator door and regarded Raleigh, wondering why he was lying. He meant it when he said the questions were important. It bothered him too. 

“You mean a drink like water or a drink like scotch?”

  

“Uh,” Raleigh started, and raked a hand through his hair. “Water or a coke or something.” His eyes met Chuck’s. He kind of figured getting drunk probably wouldn’t help his case. He was already making constant bad decisions around Chuck sober, and he was a total lightweight to boot. Safer to stick with something non-alcoholic.

 

“Gimme a sec.” Chuck walked to the island and placed some eggs, and an assortment of vegetables and meat then went back to the fridge to get two Gatorades. “You want an omelette? I realized we skipped dinner.” 

Chuck pulled down two skillets from the overhead pot rack and set them on the gas burner. Then he pulled out the wooden butcher’s block and began to cut up the ingredients. In one of the skillets he started heating the potatoes and sausage. 

“Do you want everything?”

 

Raleigh climbed onto one of the barstools at the kitchen island and watched Chuck handle a chef’s knife all… chef-like, and once the scent of fried potatoes and meat hit his nostrils he was sure that Chuck must be some sort of food god. Or maybe Raleigh was way, way more hungry than he’d realized. And possibly salivating. 

“Fuck, that smells amazing,” he grinned. “Yeah, everything sounds good.”

 

Chuck smiled and it wasn’t too much longer before he was placing a plate and fork in front of Raleigh with the first omelette. “Bon appetite,” he said before going back to make his own.

 

Raleigh’s face burst into a huge, impossible smile. “Mercí,” he said. “‘m gonna dig in.” Maybe it wasn’t polite or anything, but he was _real_ damn hungry. He cut off the first bit, put it in his mouth and just about moaned. “Oh my gofh,” he said, mouth still full. He chewed and swallowed and stared in awe at the food on his plate. He grinned at Chuck. “This tastes as good as it smells, wow. _Mes compliments au chef._ ”

 

Well fuck. Raleigh spoke French. His pronunciation was impeccable. 

Chuck felt a shiver go down his spine at his deep voice rolling over the foreign words. This was not knowledge about himself he wanted Raleigh to have. In fact this was knowledge about himself that even _he_ didn’t have. It’s not like he’s never heard foreign languages, including French spoken, _and by natives,_ thank you very much. 

Of course, none of them sounded like Raleigh. 

He wondered what Raleigh would sound like speaking French during sex, whispering words in his ear. 

He wondered when he stopped being irritated with Raleigh again. 

“Thanks. It’s not hard. And you’re hungry.” Chuck turned off the stove and tipped his finished omelette onto a plate. “But I accept your compliment. Especially as it was said so prettily in French.” 

He smirked from his spot where he leaned against the counter and took a bite.

 

Raleigh stuffed his face full of delicious omelette, occasionally taking a swig of Gatorade and mumbling something like ‘this is sooo good’. When he finished, he neatly put his fork to the side and shoved the plate away a bit. The remark Chuck had made about his French hadn’t escaped his attention.

“Mercí encore pour la cuisine délicieuse. J’ai apprécié beaucoup, _”_ Raleigh said, definitely showing off his bilingual skills. Their mother was French, and he and Yancy had been raised speaking both English and French fluently. Then he blushed, feeling a bit silly for it.

At least Chuck wasn’t too angry with him, it seemed. And he hadn’t really meant to come off so angry towards Chuck, either. It was just… he needed to get things out into the open.

Raleigh hopped off the bar stool and took a small step closer to Chuck. “So uh… I guess we should talk? I know how that sounds, but…”

 

Chuck had nearly dropped his fork when Raleigh started going on in French again. Instead he shoved a large bite of food in his mouth in an effort to distract himself. Or keep himself from saying something stupid. 

Then Raleigh had looked a little embarrassed at trotting out his ability to speak two languages and Chuck saw a slight hint of pink tinge his cheeks. So he stuffed the last bite in his mouth to keep from blurting out how Raleigh could read cooking ingredients to him in French while fucking him and he’d probably think it was the hottest thing ever. 

He chewed that mouthful a long time. 

Which was why when Raleigh hopped off the barstool and walked toward him mentioning how they should talk Chuck was so agitated that he dropped his plate into the sink.

 

“Uh, careful?” Raleigh ventured. He hoped his words hadn’t set Chuck off again. It was hard to tell. Then again, he hadn’t exactly been all stable himself. 

He kind of fidgeted, then stuffed his hands into the pockets of his sleep pants. Or Chuck’s sleep pants, really. 

“I said I remembered something,” Raleigh began. “Like, 15 years ago, in my town… there was a couple. Two guys. One of ‘em was married, and, well, they tried to keep it hidden, but… and a lotta folks in town go to church, y’know?” He paused, a sick feeling welling up in his stomach. “One of the guys, they tied him to a car, dragged him across town. The other one fled. Maman tried to cover my eyes, but…” He scratched his head. “I think after that, some stuff changed. Cops were around. A lot of folks moved. I’m not sure why I didn’t recall it before.” 

His eyes met Chuck’s. “So I think maybe, that’s why…” His voice trailed off, not sure where to go, and maybe, not entirely wanting to give Chuck more before hearing his reply.

 

Chuck closed his eyes, feeling a little sick at the story. Shit. Dragged across town tied to a car. For being gay. And Raleigh, a little kid who saw something of this story… 

 _Don’t you fucking know what they’re going to do to m-_  

Chuck filled it in. Me. _Don’t you fucking know what they’re going to do to me?_  

If they find out. If they find out what. That he’s a hooker? That he likes men? 

All the accusations, all of the anger. Even Chuck’s own confusion thrown into the mix... Chuck opened his eyes and stared into Raleigh’s. 

“You’re not angry about hooking,” Chuck said carefully. “Or at me about that. It’s...more…” 

 

Raleigh bit his lip and slowly nodded. “The diner, ‘s out of the way… people in town don’t know. And I can always tell ‘em it’s for money, if they find out, or something…” He averted his gaze. “Yance doesn’t even know,” he said softly.

Chuck frowned and asked testily, “Who is Yance to you? Besides your boss obviously.” 

 

Raleigh raised an eyebrow. He had kind of assumed Chuck had worked it out by himself or something, or maybe the fact that he and Yance were brothers was such a fact of life to him it didn’t occur that it wasn’t incredibly obvious to everyone else. 

“Yance’s my brother,” Raleigh said. “Becket Automotive Repair Shop? I’m the younger Becket.”

  

“Huh.” Chuck glanced down at his bare feet for a moment because looking at Raleigh even in his periphery wasn’t helpful for thinking. 

“I agreed to your offer and upped the deal because...I dunno. I was pissed off.” Chuck spoke softly, still looking at the ground. “I felt like an idiot and wondered how I didn’t see you meant hooking sooner so I was trying to play like I knew all along.” He looked up at Raleigh then. “And I didn’t really think it would work. Then you showed up and...I honestly had no fucking clue what to do with you. I’d never paid...for sex? 

Chuck glanced down and picked at the hem of his shirt. “And it was really amazing. I mean I was...well, you were in the shower and I realized that you were a hooker and I was paying a lot of money so of course being with you would be amazing because that’s what you’re paid to make the...the _client_ feel, right? And I couldn’t deal with more...faking because it wasn’t what I thought I was going to get in the first place when you asked me to meet you after work. So I left. 

“And seeing you at the shop today I was so mad that a hooker was giving me my money back, because I must have been so awful or pathetic or something that you would rather not have my money, when I hadn’t been able to stop thinking about you all week.”

 Chuck sighed and slumped, his back against the island. He ventured a glance at Raleigh to see how he was taking it. 

 

Raleigh was a little stunned by the sudden torrent of words coming out of Chuck’s mouth, and tried to process everything he’d said. 

Chuck had never paid for sex before. That… that made a lot of sense, considering his behavior. Chuck had treated him like a lover, not a hooker. And the fact that he thought everything Raleigh had done in the motel was something he’d do for any client — well. All that stuff in the mirror was definitely _not_ standard procedure for any prostitute. 

But what really got to him was Chuck saying he’d been thinking about Raleigh all week. Getting to him like being hit by lightning and set on fire, or something. Raleigh shivered and took a deep breath. 

“Yeah, uh… I was the idiot,” Raleigh started. “Mako pointed you out to me and she would never point out a, um, client. But I just… I saw you and I wanted to — and I thought, well, if I make it about money, it won’t be… real, y’know?” 

He took his hands out of his pockets, folding his arms in front of his chest, swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

“But it was real,” Raleigh continued. “In the motel room. I would never do that kind of stuff with a john. Touching myself. Obeying you.” His eyes met Chuck’s again, and he blushed fiercely at the memory of that night, watching them in the mirror, the way Chuck’s arms had gripped his chest — 

Raleigh unfolded his arms and took another step towards Chuck, his heart rate increasing despite his efforts to stay calm. “That’s why I wanted to give you the money back,” Raleigh mumbled, staring at the floor. “Right then and there. But then you left, and I…” He met Chuck’s gaze. Tried, dared, to let himself get a little lost in those piercing green eyes. Took another deep breath, and let it go. “... thought about you all week, too.” 

 

Chuck braced his palms on the counter behind him and stood a little straighter. Raleigh’s words certainly put things in a different perspective. He noted how open Raleigh’s gaze was and how his face was still flushed from talking about being ordered about by him. 

“And what was I doing when you thought about me, Raleigh?” he asked, dropping his voice.

Raleigh felt all the tension just fade from his body, his shoulders dropping, and he let out a long sigh of relief. It was all out on the table now, no hiding or lying anymore. 

So he took a step closer to Chuck, and another, until he was well within arm’s reach. Chuck’s deeper voice made him shudder, as if it was already so familiar to his body he reacted automatically to it. 

He lifted his eyes to meet Chuck’s, no longer trying to mask the desire he felt. 

“You were fucking me,” Raleigh said. “Making me scream, making me kneel and beg for your cock. Making me take it so deep I couldn’t breathe.” 

His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides and he was shaking, feeling like every nerve on his skin turned burning hot, and he was getting hard just saying it, just thinking about Chuck doing these things to him. Things that before he’d met Chuck were only a fantasy, something dark and hidden he didn’t even dare to think about. 

 

Christ. No one ever spoke to him the way Raleigh did. It was probably why he responded in kind. It all felt so unreal but it also felt _right_. It felt like it was _okay._  

Chuck didn’t know if he’d discovered some side of himself that really got off on dominating Raleigh, but he did know that it made him feel a little dizzy being the focus of Raleigh’s attention in that manner. It made him want to take back a little control of the situation. Of himself. 

Chuck felt the blood draining south so fast seeing Raleigh’s desire and _neediness_ as he recounted his thoughts. “I see. And when you were kneeling at my feet, were your hands free to touch? Or did you have to hold them behind your back?” Chuck asked slowly. “When you begged for my cock, did you _deserve_ to have it in your mouth? To feel it down your throat?”

  

Raleigh almost _whimpered_. Fuck, how did he… how did Chuck manage to pinpoint the things Raleigh wanted but couldn’t put into words before. 

“Y-yeah,” Raleigh said. “Like that, having to hold my hands, and… having to deserve it.” 

He took another step closer to Chuck and wrapped his arms around Chuck’s neck, his fingers idly weaving into Chuck’s hair. 

“I want all those things,” Raleigh whispered. “I want you so bad I feel like I’m going crazy.” 

  

Chuck reached up and pulled Raleigh’s hands from behind his neck and held them in his hands. “That _is_ flattering.” He wove the fingers of one hand together. “I like the idea of you feeling...desperate.” Chuck brought Raleigh’s other hand up to his lips and pulled the first finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it, flicking the tip at the webbing between the fingers before nipping at the end and releasing it wetly. 

He looked into Raleigh’s wide eyes. “But this isn’t about what you want is it? What you need?” Chuck did the same with the next finger. He gazed into Raleigh’s eyes before speaking softly, “It’s about what I want. Isn’t that so, Raleigh?”

 

Raleigh shivered as he felt Chuck’s tongue lap at his finger, the wetness of Chuck’s mouth sending another jolt of desire straight to his crotch. He nodded, slowly. 

“Yeah… yes. W-what do you want?”

 

Chuck paused, letting his eyes wander slowly down Raleigh’s bare chest, lingering on the lines of his abdomen and the outline of his tented pants. Then slowly he dragged his gaze back up, as if he had come to a decision. 

“I want you upstairs, naked in my bed, waiting for me. I want you sprawled out in the middle of my sheets on your stomach, that gorgeous ass up, greeting me when I walk into my room. 

“And I don’t want you looking at the door. That’s what I want.” Chuck watched Raleigh’s eyes to see if he had gone too far. “Can you do that for me, Raleigh?”

  

 _Fuck, holy fuck_ — there it was, just like in the motel room, Chuck’s orders working their way through his ears into his brain and filtering down his spine like ice, all the way to his fingertips and toes. 

And this time, there was nothing to hold him back, no misunderstandings, no fear of being caught. 

Raleigh nodded frantically. “Okay, yeah, I… I can do that,” he replied. 

And like Chuck just about snapped his fingers, he tugged his hands out of Chuck's grip, spun around, walking back to the bedroom, not even looking back. Almost as easy as breathing. He didn’t know _why_ it was this easy — why he wanted to obey Chuck so badly, wanted to make him feel good. Before, he figured it had been a hooking thing, because Chuck had paid for it, but… no, this was different. Something deeper, that made his chest hurt and his knees feel weak. 

Raleigh got back into Chuck’s bedroom, took off the pants that he’d borrowed from Chuck, and laid face down on the sheets with his feet towards the TV at the end of the bed, facing the headboard. He recalled how just half an hour ago he’d freaked out, with all these questions unanswered, fear coiling in his gut. It’s not like it was all solved and he wasn’t scared anymore, but it was enough. Enough to trust Chuck, enough to do this.

 He tensed the muscles in his lower back, propping his ass up, spreading his legs. Turned his face away from the door. And waited.

  

Chuck watched Raleigh walk away and up the stairs, his pace unhurried, confident, moving with an athletic grace and ease that made it hard to look away. He never looked back. 

It wasn’t until he was completely out of sight that Chuck felt his knees give a little. 

He ran a shaky hand through his hair. How the hell did it always come back to this? He pressed a hand to his painfully hard cock and groaned. They hadn’t done anything. It was all talk so far. But Raleigh followed his orders. 

Raleigh had followed his orders. 

 _Fuck. FUCK._ That was so incredibly hot. He was upstairs right now. Naked. In the middle of his bed. Ass up. 

Because Chuck had told him so. 

The image of Raleigh standing completely naked in front of him at the motel flashed through his mind. All of that muscle. All of that skin. On display, waiting, right now. 

For Chuck. 

Christ. What the hell had _he_ done to deserve all that? 

Chuck didn’t want to think on it. Instead he rolled his shoulders back and headed up the stairs. 

To Raleigh. 

 

* * *

 

Chuck paused outside his closed bedroom door and tried to calm his racing heart. It felt like it was going to punch through his chest. He forced himself to inhale and hold it for six counts and slowly exhale for eight counts. After three times he felt a bit better. He peeled off his shirt and then opened the door.

  

Raleigh heard the bedroom door open and close. Heard Chuck’s shallow breaths, felt the air in the room shift. 

He was lying there, exposed, presenting his ass to Chuck, and he was so fucking hard it just about made him dizzy. Or maybe that was because he was holding his breath in anticipation, his chest, arms and cheek pressed to the bed, his eyes closed. Waiting for Chuck to say or do whatever was next. 

 

 _Sweet fucking Christ._ That was actually a real, happening thing on his bed at this very moment. He actually had a little over six feet of the hottest man he had ever come across lying on his sheets, completely still except for where his ass was canted up towards the end of the bed. 

Raleigh had his face turned away from Chuck. Like he had asked. 

He never got a chance to truly admire Raleigh’s back. He’d spent plenty of time pressed against it but it was gorgeous. All the muscle would tense and then slowly roll from shoulders, through his spine, down to his hips and ass which would grind towards his comforter but never make contact. 

There was the slightest of whimpers from Raleigh as he neared the bed. He paused again at the foot this time and said, “Keep your head still and your eyes closed. No matter what you hear or feel. Trust me.”

  

Raleigh was so fucking hard from this he thought he might come from Chuck’s voice alone. He let out a soft whine and whispered “Okay”. He did trust Chuck, even though he’d only known the man for a short time. Maybe in part because he was Mako’s brother and also because he was incredibly, painfully horny and he wasn’t exactly thinking straight anymore. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that this wasn’t something most lovers did — it certainly wasn’t something he’d done with either of the two girlfriends he’d had. But those relationships had been more failure than success, too. 

His fingers clutched the sheets a little tighter as he tried to keep his breathing as calm as possible. All of the muscles in his body were pulled tense, his skin prickling, waiting for Chuck’s touch. 

 

Chuck moved to the side of the bed away from Raleigh's face. He paused again to drink in the sight from this angle and had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning aloud. 

It felt like miles of skin were being offered to him. And while he looked a shudder ran through Raleigh and the play of muscles from shoulders through thighs... 

Chuck crawled on the bed a bit hastily, a little desperate but Raleigh couldn't see that. He paused with his knees near Raleigh's ribs. 

"Do you have any idea what you look like right now?" Chuck rasped. "Laid out in _my_ bed like a goddamn fantasy." 

Chuck placed a soft kiss at the top of Raleigh's spine. 

"You're such a good boy. You take direction so well." He placed an open mouthed wetter kiss at the base of Raleigh's spine, tense from arching his ass in the air. 

"I think maybe next time I'll have you present yourself to me already slicked up." Chuck placed a soft kiss on one ass cheek even as he spread them apart. "Maybe dripping with slick. Fingered open." He exhaled over his hole and released. "So I don't have to wait." He kissed Raleigh's other ass cheek. 

"Unless you'd rather be fucked open?" 

 

Raleigh whined. He loved this. All of it. Being on display, the waiting, the tension, and when Chuck called him a _good boy_ his fingers and toes curled and he shivered. Chuck’s kisses were like fire on his skin. And then Chuck said _next time_. They hadn’t even started, and Chuck wanted to this again. 

This whole time Raleigh had been telling himself this was a one-time thing, a one night stand. But even as he lay there spread out and exposed for Chuck he knew that he only wanted more, more and more until he drowned in it. 

Was one night really going to be enough? 

But a next time, a second night, that meant… plans. Consequences. People. 

Raleigh softly shook his head as if to shake off his own doubts. He didn’t want to think about this now. Wanted to stop worrying, stop thinking. Wanted Chuck to — 

“F-fuck,” Raleigh gasped at Chuck pulled apart his buttocks. He canted his hips even further into Chuck’s touch. The way Chuck’s breath was hot on his hole… 

He didn’t even know the answer to Chuck’s question. It was yes and no, yes I want to be fucked hard and split open by your cock, and no, I want to be driven mad by your tongue and fingers until I am crying and begging for it. Both seemed fucking amazing and he wanted both, wanted all of it at the same time, and only Chuck could give it to him. 

“I want,” Raleigh gasped. “What… what you want.” He shuddered. 

“My hole is yours.”

 

Chuck's world ground to a halt at Raleigh’s throaty response. 

He sat up quickly, yanking his hands away. He felt disoriented, unable to catch his breath as he stared, dazed, at the back of Raleigh's head and the soft gold hair falling across his neck. 

It was like the shop all over again. 

It was that feeling in the back of his head. 

It was the motel. 

It was...it was...it was… 

Chuck’s gut clenched tight and his heart pounded. There was a roaring in his ears. He swiftly straddled Raleigh, shoving him hard into the mattress, gripping Raleigh's hips tight with his knees, his ankles wrapped around Raleigh’s legs. 

At the same time he pushed himself forward to capture Raleigh’s wrists and gripped them hard, harder than he intended, but he couldn’t really think past the spurt of rage that shot through him when Raleigh had said his hole was Chuck’s. 

Because that wasn’t true. It was a lie. 

 _I want what you want._ Also not true. Not even here. Not even now. 

Chuck couldn’t explain why it felt harder to breathe. 

He loosened his grip a little on Raleigh’s wrist, noting that Raleigh was still arching his body into his. He hadn’t noticed how angry Chuck was. How could he not notice? 

Chuck leaned close, breathing harsh, heart still racing, rage moving to anger. 

He sucked hard at Raleigh’s shoulder before doing the same to the junction where it met his neck. The more Raleigh moaned and writhed beneath him the more he wanted to mark him. He bit down before licking at the bite and blowing on it gently. “You don’t know what you want.” 

Chuck moved higher, behind his ear and sucked harder before sucking on the lobe and biting sharply. “In fact, you are the last person who can claim ownership to your hole,” he snarled as he rolled against him, his rock hard cock pressing between Raleigh’s ass, even as Raleigh rose to meet him. 

“But you’ve been wanting it since behind the shed, haven't you?” Chuck continued, his hand sliding under Raleigh, pulling him up a bit so he could reach his mouth. “So who am I to deny you a good fuck?” He held his chin firmly and kissed Raleigh hot, wet, all tongue and no finesse. 

Then he let go and swung his leg back over. “So baby, if you want me to fuck that fine ass of yours, let’s hope you’ve got a condom and lube stashed 'cause I’m fresh out of ‘em.” He walked towards the door. “Although I may have some in a guest room.”

 

Raleigh collapsed on the bed again, head spinning from Chuck’s ministrations, Chuck slamming him down onto the mattress growling and rocking against him, holding him down. Then Chuck got off him, mumbling something about slick and condoms. 

“I got some in my jacket pocket,” Raleigh mumbled, tilting his head towards Chuck. Raleigh had a packet of lube and a condom in there. Just… because. Because a guy like him didn’t leave home without it, or something.

 

Chuck smirked and turned towards the discarded clothes by the master bath. ”Were you a boy scout? Always prepared?” he mocked, rifling through the leather jacket interior pocket and finding the items. 

He walked back to the bed, Raleigh’s eyes tracking his movements. He flicked both packs by the back of Raleigh’s head. As he climbed back in the bed he gave Raleigh’s ass a smack. “No need to keep lying down. You can sit up.” 

Chuck continued until he was lounging against the stack of sheer white pillows, leaning on the dark wood headboard. He crossed his ankles and wove his fingers together on his stomach. “I’m going to switch it up a bit. I’m going to give you an opportunity.” 

His eyes zeroed in on Raleigh. “You are going to own up to what you want. I will give you what none of _them_ , what _no one_ has given you. But you’re going to have to walk me through it. The whole way.”

  

Raleigh sat up, a little disoriented. “W-what?” He’d expected Chuck to… to just go ahead with it. Slick him up, put on a condom, and fuck him like that — with Raleigh on his stomach, Chuck fucking him into the mattress, holding him down like he just did, fingers digging into his wrists, growling into his ear. 

Chuck slapping his rear caught him by surprise. But he didn’t dislike it. And now Chuck was lying next to him, practically lounging against the pillows, hands folded over his abdomen, giving Raleigh this piercing, kind of unreadable glare. He couldn’t tell whether Chuck was angry, turned on, or both. And not sure if there was anything else he should be doing or asking. They were going to fuck, right? 

“Um… okay,” Raleigh said. “Where do… how do you want me to start?” He climbed up to Chuck until his knees were at Chuck’s thighs. Chuck was still wearing his sleep pants, his erection tenting the fabric, and Raleigh’s gaze was drawn towards it as he licked his lips. He recalled the feel of Chuck’s dick in his mouth back in the hotel room, and — fuck, he wanted to taste it again, felt his mouth water at the thought. 

Shook it from his head again. They were going to fuck. Yeah. That’s what they were doing. He wasn’t sure what Chuck meant by walking him through it. And what Chuck said about owning up, about giving him what _they_ hadn’t — Raleigh was pretty sure Chuck was talking about Raleigh’s johns, all the guys from before, but… fuck, he’d known that from the start, hadn’t he? Why was Chuck giving him crap for it, _again_? 

He frowned, then tried to ban the thought from his mind. No, this was okay. They’d talked it through, made it clear. He wanted Chuck, and Chuck wanted him. That was totally obvious. There was no money involved now. So maybe that made it different, and that’s what Chuck meant by giving him what nobody else had. It was still fucking, what else could it be that Raleigh wanted? 

He kept his arms by his sides, still not sure how Chuck wanted him to proceed. He looked at Chuck again, somehow a little fearful of Chuck’s intense gaze. Like Chuck was looking right through him, into him, and he’d had that same look towards Raleigh in the motel. 

Finally, Raleigh lifted a hand and reached out to Chuck, running it up Chuck’s arm — and god those muscles felt as good as they looked —, ran it up to Chuck’s shoulder, neck and finally settled on his jaw. 

 _What do you want me to do_ , Raleigh wondered, searching Chuck's eyes. Somehow, that seemed like the wrong question to ask. Chuck had just told him to own up to what he wanted, right? 

Raleigh frowned, licked his lips. “Can I straddle you?” he eventually said, his voice coming out a lot shakier than he’d expected.

 

Chuck made sure his face didn’t betray his thoughts. He could understand Raleigh’s hesitance at first because he always seemed a little thrown when he wasn’t caught up in the moment. That was the whole reason Chuck decided he would make Raleigh take the lead. If they weren’t even going to enjoy each other the same way then he sure wasn’t going to do the leading. He’d rather see what Raleigh had in mind. 

But as the momentary hesitance seemed to grow, Chuck noticed Raleigh’s frown, how his arms seemed to hang useless by his side, and his shoulders seemed to curl inward, making Raleigh seem small. 

Raleigh’s breathing grew uneven but Chuck knew that had nothing to do with arousal. His fingers seemed to dance so lightly on Chuck’s arm, trailing up to his jaw. He held himself very still. 

“Can I straddle you?” 

The question was asked in a halting manner, like Raleigh was unsure if this sort of thing was done. But...that couldn’t be true. 

Chuck’s jaw wanted to drop. 

He felt his anger fall away. Just like that. It didn’t leave him completely but... Christ. 

Chuck didn’t like seeing Raleigh look so unsure. 

“Don’t ask,” Chuck said, with much less heat. “Do it.” He watched Raleigh. “If that’s what you want to do.”

 

Why was Chuck so preoccupied with what Raleigh wanted? He remembered Chuck’s words from when they were in the kitchen — _it’s about what I want. Isn’t that so, Raleigh?_ But now it was about what Raleigh wanted? He couldn’t figure Chuck out at all. He’d say one thing, then contradict himself ten minutes later. Geez. 

And he’d asked to straddle Chuck, because, well, Chuck was lying on his back so Raleigh figured that’s the position Chuck wanted to fuck in. Which would mean Raleigh on top. That was new for him, because guys had always fucked him from behind. Easier that way, no eye contact, he could just close his eyes and imagine it wasn’t… what it was. So it was easy, when Chuck ordered him to, to spread out on Chuck’s bed and stick his ass up. He knew that. Expected to feel hands on his hips, slick on his ass, the sound of a condom packet being opened, and then the thick pressure of a cock against his hole. That’s what he knew. That’s what they had planned from the start, right? 

For some reason, Raleigh had never forgotten Chuck’s words from when they were in the shed. 

 _I will most certainly be fucking you._  

And he was going to give Chuck the money back, and this wasn’t hooking anymore, and Chuck knew that. But… 

He could be on top, Raleigh figured. Eye contact with Chuck was okay. He wasn’t hooking, he was having sex, with a guy. Actual, real, unpaid sex. And Chuck had seemed angry for some reason for a while, but as soon as Raleigh had asked to straddle him Chuck’s stare had softened. So Raleigh must’ve gotten it right, even though Chuck still regarded Raleigh with a kind of odd look Raleigh couldn’t place. 

 _Don’t ask, do it._  

Well, okay then. Did Chuck still want him to narrate everything? 

Raleigh slid his hands down Chuck’s chest, to the hem of his sleep pants, and hooked his fingers under it. “I need to take off your pants for this,” Raleigh said. 

The words seemed to work magic on Chuck, whose expression softened further. He gave Raleigh a simple nod and then lifted his hips and legs as Raleigh slowly pulled down Chuck’s pants, stripping him naked. 

And now he was faced with Chuck’s cock. Raleigh licked his lips, felt saliva fill his mouth. He… he could, right? Before they fucked. Sucking cock was something Raleigh knew how to do real good, and Chuck definitely liked it the last time he did it. He ran his hands up Chuck’s thighs and looked up. 

“I… I want to taste you,” Raleigh said. He bent forward, bringing his mouth closer to Chuck’s dick, gazing at Chuck, waiting for some kind of permission.

 

Chuck almost smiled when Raleigh said he needed to take his pants off. That feeling fled when Raleigh gazed up at him through those fuck all lashes and told him so pretty how he wanted to taste him. 

"Then do it," Chuck replied. 

Chuck didn't think he'd forgotten what it was like to have Raleigh's mouth on his cock. He'd been jerking off to it and thought he had brought in all the details correctly. 

He was so wrong. 

Raleigh flashed a smile at Chuck, and then, not wasting any more time, he parted his lips and lowered his head, letting Chuck’s dick slide into his mouth. 

Wow. _Wow_. It tasted fucking _amazing_ — even better than the first time he’d had Chuck’s dick in his mouth, and infinitely better than that trucker he’d tried to blow a few days ago. Jesus, how was that even possible? But just… the thickness, the taste of Chuck’s skin mingled with sweat, the slight saltiness of precum, and… Raleigh couldn’t help it, he moaned at the sensations. He sunk down lower, taking Chuck in deeper, swirling his tongue around the head and the shaft and groaned when he felt a throb go through it, felt Chuck’s cock getting even harder in his mouth. God, fuck, this was… it was so good, and Raleigh felt his own dick ache in response. 

He was glad he’d taken the time to do this. 

His hands slid up to grab Chuck’s hips and tightened there as he positioned himself better, scooting between Chuck’s legs, lying down. He inhaled a deep breath through his nose and then, relaxing all of his muscles, sank down all the way, his body pressing onto the mattress as Chuck’s dick slid into his throat. 

Raleigh made some sort of noise again, somewhere between a moan and a whine, just out of pure enjoyment.

 

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! 

Chuck's hands fisted in the sheets as Raleigh's mouth closed around him, sliding, being swallowed deeper until his world consisted of nothing but _wet_ _ness_ _, heat, tongue,_ and _vibrations_ that sent waves of pleasure through him. 

Chuck gasped, unaware that he was moving until Raleigh's hands gripped his hips tightly. He thought it meant stay still.

 And then Raleigh moved and Chuck's cock slid so far down Raleigh's throat he was completely unprepared for how incredible it felt, his dick enveloped by fluttering, slick muscles, all the way in, and he felt Raleigh's _nose_ on his pelvis – 

"Jesus Christ!" Chuck cried out. "Fuck. _Fuck_." He tried to buck his hips up, but Raleigh's grip was firm, keeping him in place. Chuck's hands threaded through the golden hair, pulling it back so he could watch Raleigh as his entire mouth engulfed Chuck's cock.

He looked...like he had in the motel. When he'd been standing in front of Chuck, eyes closed, fingering himself, thinking of his own needs and no one else's. Raleigh genuinely _loved_ taking Chuck's cock down his throat and his eyes were full of something Chuck could only describe as pure lust. 

Absolutely hot. Dead sexy. And there was no way Chuck was going to hold out. 

"Raleigh," Chuck groaned. He looked down, waiting for him to meet his eyes. "Raleigh, love, I can't..." He gave his hair a tug.

 

Raleigh just about _purred_ when Chuck’s hands ran into his hair, tugging it back. Chuck’s cries got louder and Raleigh could feel Chuck’s hips buck up underneath his grasp. 

Then Chuck said his name followed by _love_ and Raleigh felt like his chest was on fire. He pulled off, releasing Chuck’s cock out of his throat with a filthy wet sound, and his gaze met Chuck’s. 

Raleigh had been so caught up in the taste and feel of Chuck’s dick he had barely processed how close Chuck already was to coming — and that was no good, he still needed Chuck to fuck him. 

Raleigh sat up and barely even thinking about it he wrapped a hand around the base of Chuck’s cock, pinching it, making sure Chuck didn’t go off and blow his load too early. Then he stretched out over Chuck, his right hand still in place around Chuck's shaft, and cupped Chuck’s jaw with his left hand. 

Raleigh’s eyes were darkened with lust and his lips tingled, the taste of Chuck still lingering there. And he hadn’t gotten enough of it. 

“I love the taste of your cock,” Raleigh rasped, and buried his head in the crook of Chuck’s neck, sucking and lapping at the skin, then trailed his tongue up to Chuck’s ear and sucked on his earlobe, groaning as he rutted his own erection into Chuck’s hip.

 

Oh fuck, he had not been prepared for how incredible it felt to have Raleigh all over his neck like that. It felt _so_ good. Chuck had one hand on Raleigh’s back, pressing him into his hip and the other cradling his skull, pushing him into his neck, urging him to go on. 

There was a plan, right? S...something he was having Raleigh do… 

Raleigh’s lips and tongue sucked softly right behind Chuck’s ear. Chuck arched up suddenly, an electric jolt shooting from head, down his spine, to his dick. His hands flew to Raleigh’s hips, and he moaned loudly, just as Raleigh whispered something.

Raleigh moved his lips from Chuck’s ear to his jaw and then to his lips, and kissed him hungrily, messily, Raleigh’s tongue working its way into Chuck’s mouth, trying to taste more and more. He released his grip on Chuck’s dick to grip Chuck's head with both hands, fingers curling into Chuck’s hair.

Raleigh only broke the kiss to catch his breath. “You taste so good,” he gasped, his eyes heavy-lidded and nearly closed as his tongue ran over his own lips. 

Chuck’s hands slid lower to grasp and knead that rounded ass that Raleigh had teased him with from the moment he had lowered his jeans and bent over in the lamp light. Stroking them earlier tonight wasn’t the same as this, being able to dig his fingers into firm muscles by the handful, able to just squeeze and release over and over. 

Raleigh rested on his elbows above him, biting at Chuck’s lips, sucking at his tongue, demanding Chuck give him all of his mouth, which he eagerly did. 

When Raleigh’s tongue ran over his own lips Chuck’s eyes tracked the movement and whimpered. “Tell me to put my fingers in your mouth,” Chuck said hoarsely. 

Raleigh paused, looking a little dazed, his face flushed and eyes glassy. “What?” 

Chuck repeated himself. “Tell me. You want my fingers in your mouth. You’re going to get them good and wet.” 

Raleigh licked his lips again and nodded. “I want your fingers in my mouth,” he gasped, “Make them wet.” He parted his lips, tongue peeking out slightly, eyes locked with Chuck’s.

Chuck brought his right hand to Raleigh’s mouth and placed two fingers gently on Raleigh's tongue. Heat shot straight through his gut from the soft, wet sensation alone, and Chuck rolled his hips, desperate for some friction. Raleigh had scooted up a bit higher, though, leaving Chuck frustated with no relief for his painfully hard cock. 

Raleigh locked eyes with him as he pulled Chuck’s fingers deeper into his mouth and did the same thing Chuck had done earlier in the kitchen, swirling his tongue around Chuck's digits, suckling on them, giving them all his attention. Chuck’s lips parted, his tongue flicking out, and his eyes fell to Raleigh’s mouth, almost in imitation of what Raleigh was doing with his tongue.

“T...tell me to touch you.” Chuck’s breathing was harsh.  

Raleigh had no clue what Chuck’s plan was, but he didn’t care; maybe Chuck wasn’t thinking either. They both weren’t. Everything felt too fucking amazing. 

“Touch me,” he hissed, rolling his hips down so he could grind his dick over Chuck’s abs, his ass just too high for Chuck to rub his dick against. “Wanna feel you, Chuck.”

 

 _Fuck, yes_ _!_ Raleigh’s voice. This was really Raleigh, voice all gravelly, breathless. Not hesitant. Telling Chuck what he wanted. 

Chuck surged up, Raleigh falling back into his lap as they moved into a sitting position, and kissed Raleigh deeply as his hands moved to spread Raleigh’s buttocks. With one hand Chuck kept Raleigh's ass cheeks parted as he used one wet finger to slide through Raleigh's crack until he found what he wanted. Chuck used the pad of his finger to lightly edge around Raleigh’s hole before pressing ever so lightly, sucking Raleigh’s tongue into his mouth simultaneously.

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Raleigh breathed as Chuck’s finger slid over his hole, pushing against it, and he wrapped his legs around Chuck’s waist, moaning loudly when Chuck’s erection brushed against his own. “Fuck, please, more, I want more,” he moaned, rolling down onto Chuck’s digit. His hands were on Chuck’s shoulders, digging hard into the skin. He felt dizzy, and hot, so freaking hot, like he had a fever, and only Chuck could give him the relief he needed.

 

Chuck mouthed at Raleigh’s neck as he gently slid his finger in further. He moaned at the tight heat that clenched around his digit, and held still a moment, simply enjoying holding Raleigh like this, having him so vocal at only one finger.

 Chuck moved his lips near Raleigh’s ear and exhaled into the shell. “Tell me what to do next,” Chuck breathed as he moved his second finger to edge right next to the first, pulling Raleigh’s rim a little wider.

 

Raleigh shivered and whimpered, clawing at Chuck’s back, hopelessly grinding down trying to get more friction and sensation and just _more_. “Nnnhh, f-fuck,” he gasped, and then bit his lip hard because he wanted to say those words and _why_ were they so fucking difficult to say? His nails pressed into Chuck’s skin deeper. “Want you to… ngh… open me up, use your fingers,” he finally said, the last few words barely more than a whisper as he buried his head in Chuck’s neck, a new heat spreading through him like he was blushing all over.

 

Chuck slowly pulled his finger out and searched the sheets next to him to find the packet of lube he'd tossed there before. He warmed the packet between his hands before tearing it open and put some on the fingers of his left hand, coating them with it. Then he laid back on the sheets and gazed at Raleigh, who was now sitting between his knees, ass on the duvet. And Chuck patted just below his hips.

 “Get up here, Raleigh,” Chuck rasped, pleased as Raleigh immediately obeyed. “Kneel. Yes, like that. Straddle me. That’s it.” He licked his lips, eyes locked with Raleigh's. “Spread your knees wider. Hands on my shoulders.”

Chuck's hands glided down to Raleigh's buttocks again and it was so easy to spread him, no effort at all to slide one wet finger into Raleigh's hole. Chuck slipped a second slicked up finger next to the first, dipped in just a little, but wouldn’t go further no matter how much Raleigh arched his back. “If you want more you have to be sure.” Chuck kissed Raleigh’s wrist. “I couldn’t hear you before.”

 

Chuck’s short commands sent wave after wave of excitement through Raleigh, and he obeyed fast, eager for more. He moaned loudly when Chuck slipped a lubed up finger back inside, so soft and slick, no longer having the sting from before. Raleigh threw his head back, tried to grind down on Chuck’s hand just to get that second finger in without having to ask, but Chuck was adamant, keep his digits exactly where he wanted them. 

“Please,” Raleigh whined, and he lowered his head again, his gaze flitting to Chuck’s before looking away. “Put in… put in more of your fingers.” His nails scraped over Chuck’s skin, his toes curling. This was so embarrassing, why was Chuck making him say all this stuff. Raleigh’s lip trembled. “I — I need more, I can take it…”

 

Chuck moved his fingers again, twisting them a little, kissing Raleigh when he came within reach. “I know you can take more. I want to give you more, love. No begging. _Tell_ me.” Chuck dipped the second finger further in. “Say ‘Chuck. Give me two fingers. _Now._ _'_ ”

 

“Hhnn,” was all Raleigh managed to say as Chuck’s second finger went just a little bit deeper inside him. Still not as much as he wanted, as much as he _needed —_  

Something snapped inside him, like a string that had been pulled too taut, like it could no longer hold the weight it was trying to hold up — 

“Fuck me with your fingers,” Raleigh gasped, his eyes locking with Chuck’s, no longer looking away. “C’mon, two of ‘em,” he added, rolling his ass down.

  

“Good,” Chuck said, finally thrusting the two fingers inside the tight ring, staring in fascination as Raleigh rocked down, holding Chuck’s eyes. Chuck pulled his fingers back, then pushed deeper, fingers curling inwards, probing, trying to keep with Raleigh's needy rhythm.

The fourth time Raleigh ground down hard onto his fingers was when he found it; a swollen nub, deep inside. Chuck rubbed against it gently with the pad of one finger, unsure of what sort of reaction he might get. 

 

A weird thrill of what he could only describe as _bliss_ shot through him, from low in his gut up to his spine, and Raleigh yelped. “Aaah! Fuck, fuck, wha—?” 

That… felt _incredible_ , and he instantly craved more of it. “Do that again,” he said shakily, almost impatient.

 

Chuck thrusted his fingers up and circled them against Raleigh’s prostate again, amazed at the strong reaction such a light touch had created. He got the same wide-eyed, completely stunned reaction from him. 

“Raleigh...is this...new?” Chuck asked, hesitantly.

 

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck,” Raleigh whined, clutching Chuck’s shoulders so hard the skin underneath was turning white. “I don’t — I don’t know,” he gasped, shaking his head. Nobody had ever done the things to him Chuck was doing, putting their fingers inside him, touching places that made him feel like his body was set alight, and he didn’t know how to process it. He’d been hooking for about a year, maybe more, hadn’t fucked _that_ many johns, maybe a dozen or so — sucked off so many he'd lost count, however — and none of them had made him feel anything close to this. They’d just shoved in, using the lube and condom Raleigh provided, and that was that — he’d usually enjoy the stretch and feel of it, but… nothing even close to this. 

Raleigh felt like he was losing his mind.

 

Chuck was going to err on the side of new. “Look at me. Open your eyes, love, and look at me. That’s it.” Raleigh's hips hadn’t stopped rocking, his hole already feeling more loose around Chuck's digits— but shit, he had to move this along because _he_ wasn’t going to last.

 

Raleigh’s pupils were so large that the ring of blue seemed like a vivid halo. “Chuck,” he whined.

 

“Three fingers?” Chuck brought a third finger and ran it around the edge of Raleigh’s rim so he could feel a bit of the stretch to come and then he slowly rubbed his prostate again. “Do I fuck you open now? Tell me, sweetheart.”

 

“Ahh! Aahh, ngh, fuck—!” Raleigh cried out again as Chuck’s fingers moved, doing that… that whatever it was that made his entire spine feel electric. His hands ran down Chuck’s chest as his back arched into Chuck’s touch. “Yeah, yeah, fuck me, fuck me,” he whined, trembling. 

 

Chuck gently removed his fingers and lowered Raleigh to where he could kiss him, just pressing his lips against Raleigh’s and stroking his back from neck to dimples, soothing him. “Shh. I’m going to take care of you,” he whispered between kisses. He licked across Raleigh’s parted lips but didn’t slide inside. 

With his other hand Chuck blindly reached for the condom and then had to break off from Raleigh to get it open. Raleigh looked a little dazed, almost offended at having his favorite stimulation removed. 

Chuck grinned and gave him a wink. 

He sat up a little, having Raleigh scoot back in order to slip the condom on himself. Chuck reached for the packet of lube and squeezed out a helping onto his covered dick. Then he lay back down and beckoned Raleigh to crawl up again. “Have you ever ridden a cock?”

 

Raleigh shook his head. “N-no,” he stammered. “Just… from behind. Where I can’t see them,” he whispered. Right now all he wanted was Chuck — on him, below him, around him, it didn’t matter, just _inside_ him. He felt lost, empty, and looked at Chuck wide-eyed as he climbed up until Chuck’s cock was sliding in between his ass cheeks. Just like it had in the motel, only now… 

Raleigh reached behind him, trying to guide Chuck inside, but fumbled. He wasn’t familiar with this position at all. 

“I’m, ah, not sure how to…”

 

Chuck gave him a gentle smile. “Then I’m happy to teach you. You already know everything, we’re just going to put it together in a different way.” 

Chuck got the remainder of the lube out of the packet and coated the digits on his left hand once more. He reached out to grasp both of their cocks with his right hand and slowly stroke them together as his other hand reached behind Raleigh and slid two slick fingers in easily.

Raleigh fell forward, braced on his palms, rolling his hips back and forth, gasping Chuck’s name. Chuck swallowed his cries with wet kisses and then broke away. “Sit up.” 

Raleigh did and Chuck moved his hands up Raleigh's thighs. “It’s like fingering yourself. Only using my cock instead of your fingers. I know you can do that. Hold me steady. Now lower yourself on the t...tip. Keep...going until I’m...right...ah _fuck, Raleigh! Right there._ Hold, sweetheart. Give yourself a moment.”

 

Raleigh felt the tip of Chuck’s cock press against his hole, and this was familiar, this he knew — he took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he sunk down. There it was — the slight resistance, and — Raleigh held still, closing his eyes, panting as Chuck slid inside him. 

“Oh… oh fuck,” Raleigh whispered. Chuck was inside him now, rock hard, incredibly hot, stretching open his asshole, and Raleigh sat almost perfectly still, overcome by the sensation of it, how fucking _good_ it felt, _big_ and _whole_ and just… 

His hands scrambled towards Chuck’s shoulders, needing him closer, needing to feel Chuck’s lips on his and Chuck’s breath in his ear, needing to be _held_ because it felt like he was falling to pieces. 

 

Chuck wrapped his hand around Raleigh’s cock and stroked him slowly. When Raleigh tipped forward Chuck’s other hand went to the back of his neck, bringing him down so he could wrap his tongue around Raleigh’s. So he could swallow Raleigh’s newfound cries of delight. 

His hand trailed down Raleigh’s spine and grasped one hip and his other did the same. Raleigh had started to make short, desperate rocking motions but once Chuck managed to steady him, he timed a thrust as Raleigh pushed back and… 

 _Christ, yes!_ He slid in that much further. Chuck moaned into Raleigh’s mouth. “You feel so good,” he breathed. He trailed nipping kisses along Raleigh’s jaw until he reached his ear. “So fucking good.” 

He gripped Raleigh’s hips and thrust again harder, feeling his cock slip deeper into Raleigh's ass, and groaned. “You’re so hot and tight around my cock. Jesus, so wet. You’re fucking perfect.”

 

When Chuck had thrust further inside and Raleigh could feel Chuck’s balls pressed hot and tight against his buttocks, felt Chuck’s pubes brush over his taint — _oh fuck, fuck, he is all the way inside me —_ Raleigh came apart. They were fully connected now, flesh against flesh, Chuck’s cock buried entirely inside his body, thick and pulsing and opening him up, filling him up — 

Raleigh clung to Chuck, his hands roving over Chuck’s shoulders, arms and chest, clawing and digging into whatever muscle he could grab. “Oh god, oh god,” he whimpered, rocking back and forth. He felt so _full_ , and so hot, fire bursting up from where Chuck was inside him, spreading up through his spine, to his limbs, and it was almost too much, it felt like too much to contain in his body and he let out an unintelligible cry of desperation mixed with pleasure. 

None of the sex he’d ever had had felt like _this_. His hands sought Chuck’s hands on his hips, gripping them, tangling their fingers together, and he squeezed hard. He still felt like he was falling, coming apart, as his hips rose and fell as he impaled himself over and over on Chuck’s cock. 

“Chuck,” he gasped, “Chuck, I —” 

And then a thick wave of bliss erupted from low, so low in his belly, like before when Chuck had used his fingers but now it was more, _much_ more, heavier, thicker — and Raleigh let out another inarticulate scream as the pleasure drove its way through his body. 

At some point his vision had begun to blur and he couldn’t tell why, just that he never wanted this feeling to stop, wanted to feel this full, this _whole_ forever. His hands still tightly gripping Chuck’s, he leaned — almost fell — down to kiss him again. “I—I feel so weird,” he gasped, lacking the vocabulary to describe any of it.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind Chuck was hoping that he would get to fuck Raleigh again because right now, as amazing as it felt, he was too caught up in watching him fall apart for the first time. 

When Raleigh’s fingers had linked with his own he wondered how a guy like himself got to be the lucky one? How he got to be the one to see Raleigh’s real self laid bare? To be the focus of all that trust in this man’s most vulnerable moment? 

“I know. It’s good. You’re doing so good, love,” Chuck whispered. “You’re so gorgeous like this, Raleigh. Do you know that?” Chuck thrust up hard, fingers digging deep into Raleigh’s hips, so deep he wanted Raleigh to wear Chuck's bruises when he left in the morning. “Open your eyes, sweetheart. Look at me.” 

 

Raleigh nodded, tried to focus on Chuck through the blurriness, whether it was sweat or tears on his face, he didn’t know. 

 

“Let go. I’ve got you. Eyes on me.” Chuck was using his hands to practically lift Raleigh off of him and slam him back down on his cock. “Ah...oh fuck. You feel...you sound like you could come on my cock alone. What do you think?”

 

“I don’t — I’ve never…” Raleigh babbled. There was pressure, so much pressure building up, like his skin was too tight — he cried out as Chuck slammed into him again. “Oh fuck, f-fuck… haaa… unnnhhh... more, oh god, _more—_ ” 

There was a split second where everything seemed to stand still, and then the world shattered into pure white as Raleigh started to come, his hands letting go of Chuck’s as his entire body convulsed up. In the haze of his vision, all he could still see was the green of Chuck’s eyes, staring into him, tearing him open to his soul, and he didn’t stop crying out and shaking until he felt empty, completely empty and loose, his mind nothing but static as he collapsed on top of Chuck. 

 

Chuck’s orgasm ripped through him moments after Raleigh had fallen on him. He didn’t know if it was the way Raleigh’s body had gripped him tight as Raleigh had started to climax, his cries of _more_ , or that momentary look that came into his eyes; a blend of shock, wonder, and absolute trust in Chuck and his words. That Chuck knew what was going to happen to Raleigh and all Raleigh had to do was fall. 

Chuck was pretty sure it was the look that had set him off. 

No one had ever looked at him like that before. 

Raleigh was still shaking when Chuck blinked himself back to awareness. He kissed the side of Raleigh’s head and stroked his hands lightly down his back to still his trembling. 

 

When Raleigh came to — not that he’d been entirely out, but for a while he’d felt like blissful nothing — he found himself cradled in Chuck’s arms, warm and sticky and feeling more tired and wrung out than he ever thought possible. His body still seemed to tremble a little, muscles trying to relax, nerves trying to figure out what just happened. Much like Raleigh himself. 

His eyes stung, and he moved a hand up to his face, prompting Chuck to loosen his hold on him, and Raleigh bemoaned the loss. He would’ve liked to have Chuck keep holding him tight and stroking his back for a while longer. Maybe hours. 

His cheeks felt wet, not in a sweaty way, and he sniffed. Fuck, had he like… cried? That was ridiculous. Big, buff, greasy car mechanics like Raleigh didn’t cry. And surely Chuck didn’t need _more_ reasons to be snooty, if he noticed his cock had brought Raleigh to tears or something. 

He couldn’t really stop shaking, which was annoying. He felt really weird and really relieved at the same time, and was trying to figure out something to say to Chuck that didn’t sound incredibly lame. 

Chuck shifted underneath him, maybe trying to get him off and clean up their sticky mess. Raleigh felt Chuck slip out of him, already softening, and the erotic sensation sent another thrill through him. 

“Chuck,” Raleigh started. “I… um… ” Fuck, not going well. He wanted to convey how… how much it meant to him, and how painfully raw and vulnerable he felt and was _still_ feeling and how he didn’t want to fuck it up and he wouldn’t be able to stand it if Chuck looked at him weird or if this was just a one time thing for them and how terrified he was and how badly he wanted to roll out of bed, take a shower and hit the road, just to get the hell away from feeling like his chest cavity was flayed open and his heart was there, bleeding and unprotected, all ready for Chuck to stomp to pieces, and how he couldn’t stand it, but that his body wouldn’t move, didn’t want to go anywhere beside the sticky heat of their post-orgasmic embrace. 

“I’m scared,” Raleigh finished, dropping his head back down on Chuck’s shoulder. Fantastic, A+ communicating skills there. He sighed deeply. 

 

Raleigh shifted and Chuck immediately loosened his hold thinking Raleigh wanted to get up. Instead it seemed like he tensed up a bit, gearing himself up to say something… 

“Chuck...I…” Raleigh trailed off. 

Chuck closed his eyes, sighed, and felt his heart plummet. He knew it. This was where Raleigh said thanks but if it was all the same he’d like to maybe grab another shower and crash out on the couch downstairs. He wasn’t really comfortable with the whole, _sleeping with guys._ But hey, the sex was fantastic! 

He opened his mouth to cut Raleigh off. He didn’t want to hear the excuses. 

Raleigh’s confession was the last thing he expected.

Chuck froze.

Sure, Raleigh was trusting him with the secret about him being into guys. And they talked about how hot they were for each other. That was serious. But... 

Raleigh putting all that trust in Chuck... Jesus. Guiding him through sex was one thing. He knew _that_. You could trust Chuck _fucking_ Hansen to get you through _sex._ Post orgasmic cuddles? Fuck yeah. 

But _actual_ trust? _Actual_ feelings? Someone was _voluntarily_ entering into an emotional conversation where they bared their fears to _him_? Chuck _fucking_ Hansen? Someone was telling _Chuck_ that they were scared? 

Chuck felt a slight trigger of panic. _What if I fuck it up what if I say something wrong what if – No_. Push it down. Focus. What could he do now? 

Raleigh’s head was on his shoulder and Raleigh was beginning to shake again. It wasn’t from an orgasm, though. 

He could deal with Raleigh’s shakes. He could fix that. 

Chuck rolled to the side and pushed Raleigh onto his back, quickly pulling off the condom and tying it, tossing it towards the end of the bed. He draped himself over Raleigh's body so Raleigh wasn’t left alone to the chill from the adrenaline or feeling exposed by being on top. Leaning on his forearms he kissed Raleigh on his forehead, his eyelids, the corners of which were still a little wet and salty, the tip of his nose, his mouth. 

“Open,” Chuck whispered and Raleigh instantly parted his lips. Chuck delved inside, gently exploring, sliding his tongue against Raleigh's, over the edges of his teeth, sucking on his lower lip. Chuck kissed him softly and unhurried until he felt Raleigh’s tremors stop. 

Then he leaned up so he could look into Raleigh’s dazed eyes. He circled his thumb at the base of Raleigh’s ear and gave him a smile. “Let me take care of you tonight, okay?” 

 

Raleigh smiled weakly and gave a soft nod. “Y-yeah. Yeah. Okay.” 

Chuck was really good at this sort of thing, wasn’t he. All those little kisses and touches, right from the start, slowly but surely fraying away defenses that he hadn’t even knew were there. 

But when he’d thought about it, Chuck had never given Raleigh cause to doubt him or mistrust him. Sure, he’d walked out in the motel, but — that whole fucking mess was on Raleigh. For being so goddamn afraid he… he’d let guys fuck him for money, just so he could at least…

Raleigh closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about that. Not now. Not whilst he was glowing all over with Chuck here taking care of him.

 

“Sit tight. I’m gonna get a cloth to clean us up.” Chuck pressed another kiss on Raleigh's lips and sauntered into the bathroom. 

As soon as he was out of sight he felt his knees get weak and had to lean against the countertop. He turned on the hot water from the tap and grabbed three washcloths from the shelf by his legs. 

He cleaned himself up quickly, aware that leaving Raleigh alone too long was as much of a disaster as leaving himself alone with his thoughts. 

He simply wanted to make it through this night with no more... mistakes. He was going to shove his own thoughts into a corner and deal with them after Raleigh left or maybe never. 

Chuck liked the idea of maybe never. 

When he came back into the bedroom he sat on the bed next to Raleigh and began to dab the lightly soaped hot washcloth over Raleigh's body to clean him up, gently rubbing at all the sweat and stickiness, following it with the unsoaped cloth. 

 

Chuck leaving him alone to clean up wasn’t all too great, and Raleigh had curled up on the sheets, trying to find what of their warmth was still left in the fabric. 

The short loneliness was worth it for what followed, though. 

Clean-up after sex was a fact of the situation for Raleigh, a necessary ritual; whether it was him jerking off at home or getting clean after a client left. And the latter had always been… less than pleasant. Turning the shower as hot as he could bear, scrubbing off the scent of whatever stranger had been near him or in him that night. Even after a blowjob, he’d go and shower, just to… get clean. Dust, grease and the memories of touch going down the drain, leaving only the money in his pocket. 

This was… this was also a kind of ritual, maybe. The way Chuck did it, he felt… good. Comforted. Taken care of. As Chuck ran the hot washcloth over his body, Raleigh stretched out, lifting his arms and legs wherever Chuck’s cloth-covered hand went, not even bothering to hide the content smile it brought to his face. 

“Feels nice,” he murmured.

  

Chuck winked. “I’m glad.” When he finished he got up, tossed the cloths into the hamper and then flipped the bedroom light off. When he crawled back in the bed he pulled the sheet and duvet up to cover them both, pulling Raleigh into his arms, Raleigh's face nuzzled against his neck. 

“Sleep,” he whispered, running his fingers through Raleigh’s hair. He placed another kiss on his forehead. 

Raleigh nodded. “Yeah,” he mumbled, already halfway off to dreamland. “You too.” He nuzzled Chuck back, and was out in a matter of minutes. 

Chuck found he couldn’t sleep as easily. He stared at the ceiling, listening to Raleigh breathe, continuing to comb his fingers through Raleigh's hair. Occasionally Raleigh shifted closer and Chuck found himself smiling. It felt really nice. 

He hadn’t felt that way in a long time. 

He’d decided that for tonight, he was going to enjoy the whole thing; kisses, smiles, cuddles, whatever the hell he wanted because he sure as hell wasn’t counting on this to last past Raleigh stepping out the door. 

Chuck was extremely familiar with long, stressful days, magnetic attraction, and high emotions. Throw in a little trauma, some vulnerability, and a _lot_ of money and it was amazing what could happen between two people. 

But Chuck had met all sorts of people in his line of work. He’d learned in his own hard-headed and painful way what motivated them, what lured them in, what made them tick. 

There was a reason he was so good at his job. 

Which brought him back to Raleigh and why Chuck was still awake whilst Raleigh was lightly snoring away. 

He felt he understood why he was having so much trouble placing Raleigh, understanding him. Did he think Raleigh was lying? That he’d made up stories or faked his feelings? 

Absolutely not. 

Because the best performances, the best lies, always had their basis in truth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can't get enough of these two and we hope you feel the same!
> 
> There's an archive warning for rape/non-con on this chapter (not between Raleigh and Chuck, thank god) so please keep that in mind.

 

 

_I’m alive_

 That was the first thought that occurred to Raleigh Becket as he woke up naked and sore in Chuck Hansen’s giant bed.

 The second thought was most definitely ‘my ass hurts’ as he rolled over from his stomach to lying on his back, but the slight twinge that ran up from his tightest muscles up his spine was hardly unwelcome.

 Then he became vaguely aware there was something else going on, and he lifted the sheets to visually confirm that he was, in fact, sporting some considerable morning wood.

 And finally, he looked to his side, and saw that Chuck wasn’t there.

 Well, then. Wasn’t that supposed to be the other way around? Raleigh was quite sure that when you ditched someone the morning after sex, you generally did not leave your own house and them in it, as that kind of defeated the purpose.

 Maybe Chuck was just… up early. Or maybe Raleigh was late. What time was it, anyway?

 He dragged himself out of the warm comfort of Chuck’s bed, got to his feet — and wow, still so sore, he’d been doing all the work with his glutes, hadn’t he — and spotted the alarm clock on a nightstand on Chuck’s side. 9:08 am. Okay, so, not that late.

 Maybe Chuck was just downstairs making more delicious omelettes.

 Raleigh stared down at his hard-on, which evidently wasn’t going anywhere, and bemoaned the fact that Chuck wasn’t in the room to, like, help him take care of it.

 He felt surprisingly at ease with that thought. He felt lazy, relaxed… fucked out, maybe.

 Raleigh twined his fingers together and stretched his arms up, relishing the crackle and pop of his muscles and bones.

 Well, he was here now, and so far no note from Chuck in sight, and today was his day off — so he might as well take the time for a shower, right? Right.

 Raleigh sauntered into the massive bathroom, felt the pressure of his bladder low in his gut and thankfully his dick had softened a bit more so he could take a piss. Sighing with relief, he shook off and walked right into the shower cabin, remembering how to turn it on properly at a temperature that was somewhat bearable.

 It wasn’t until the water started pouring down over his head he started to properly wake up.

 He was alive. For some reason, that’s what had occurred to him first upon waking. Like some part of him had expected to not survive, like he would fall apart, be destroyed, lose everything — but here he was.

 He’d had entirely voluntary, safe, enthusiastic, unpaid sex with a man. He’d taken Chuck’s fingers up his ass. He’d straddled Chuck and rode his cock and came untouched, came harder, _better_ than he’d ever thought possible.

And somehow, the world hadn’t ended. He was still here. He felt… good. Really, really good. And, maybe, he was… because he’d never felt this way with women. And he’d loved the feel of Chuck’s dick inside him, and… kind of wanted to feel it up his ass again. Sooner rather than later. Today would be good.

 Ah, his hard-on was making a comeback.

 Raleigh stopped soaping up and instead leaned back against the shower wall, wrapped a hand around his cock and began to jerk it with long, lazy strokes.

 “Mmmmm,” he murmured to himself, licking his lips. Felt nice. Everything felt nice this morning. Easy, comfortable. Like there was a blanket wrapped around his mind and body.

 Raleigh brought his free hand up to his mouth and wrapped his lips around his index finger, coating it with saliva. Remembered how he’d done the same with Chuck’s fingers, and felt his dick get harder in his grip.

 This all felt so good…

 He trailed the spit-slicked finger behind him, into the cleft of his ass, until he found his hole.

 “Mmm, yeah,” Raleigh whispered, and then slowly pressed his digit inside himself. “Fuck…”

 He was still sore, and there was a slight sting to it, but he didn’t mind — it actually felt kind of nice, like a memory, an echo of Chuck being there, Chuck stretching him open, filling him up —

 “Oh, _fuck_! Fuuuuck—”

 His hips jerked up and he came all over his hand, the hot globs of come quickly washing off and disappearing down the drain.

 Jesus Christ, he’d come so fast, his mind was still lagging behind. Just the thought of Chuck fucking him — _god_.

 Raleigh stepped back under the spray of water, squeezed a helping of shampoo out of the shower’s dispenser into his hands, and rubbed it into his hair.

 Fuck, his entire body just felt… _weird_. Like every cell was brimming with energy.

 Raleigh really hoped Chuck was still in the house, because he didn’t know what he was going to do with himself in the next 24 hours.

 He dried off and went back into the bedroom, searching for wherever he’d left his — _Chuck’s_ — sleep pants, until he remembered how the night before they’d gotten kinda wet with precome. Raleigh shrugged and went back into the bathroom, also recalling that Chuck gave him a pair of boxers. Not like they hadn’t seen each other naked anyway, right? What difference was some underwear gonna make. Also, if it was up to Raleigh, they’d be off again within like three seconds of seeing Chuck.

 As he walked out of the master bedroom towards the stairs he heard noise in the kitchen and grinned. So Chuck was about, after all.

 Raleigh cheerfully walked into the kitchen, stretching his arms up again just for the effect he knew his muscles had on his new lover.

 “Morning, ba…. be…” his voice trailed off.

 There were three guys standing in front of him, all identical, one carrying a bag of trash, the other one a mop and the third a bottle of spray cleaner and a towel. Not a single one of them remotely resembled Chuck. All of them definitely resembled the guys on video who’d confessed to trashing the house. And Raleigh was absolutely wearing nothing but a pair of Chuck’s boxers.

 “... Um.”

 

* * * 

 

“ _Shh, Charles. Go back to sleep," the heavily accented voice of his boyfriend advised._

_Chuck turned his head to the left, the only part he could move and saw Sergio smiling at him. But it was the smile that made Chuck a little anxious. The one he always tried to head off._

_But that was also when he realized that the reason he couldn't move wasn't because his boyfriend was draped over him._

_It was because some other man, a much larger man, had an arm on Chuck's chest and a thigh over his, trapping Chuck._

_Panic flooded him. He didn't know this man. He wouldn't cheat on his boyfriend. He didn't have multiple partners. He was 21 fer fucks sake and why couldn't he remember –_

_He was naked. The man was naked. Chuck looked over again. "Serg? What happened?" he asked in a husky voice. His throat felt a little dry, a little sore, as did his..._

_Chuck tried to struggle in earnest but his body felt lethargic, like it couldn't move._

_"Hush, Little Wolf. We celebrated. You were so tense from work. I fixed you a cocktail, a very special one, and we all had fun." Sergio's eyes darkened and his tone was that of a slightly exasperated adult dealing with a much loved yet tiring child. He moved in and kissed Chuck, tongue thrusting deep to silence any more questions._

_The man behind him shifted and held him tighter, his hand moving down Chuck's chest..._

Chuck had woken with a start at 4:05 am.

His heart was racing, a scream trapped in his throat.

He couldn’t move.

He couldn’t breathe.

Perhaps because there was a heavy arm and thigh draped over his body.

And opening his mouth could help with the breathing.

It wasn’t helping.

Chuck started to shift away, to see his arm having gone numb but the arm across his stomach moved until the palm settled on his chest.

The heavy thigh shifted higher until it trapped both of his.

He felt the strands of soft hair shift across his jaw and neck as warm air huffed in his ear and a low graveled voice sleepily whispered, “Chuck...babe…”

And Chuck instantly felt all the tension drain out of him.

 _Okay. It was okay._ It was fine.

He was…

Chuck’s mind registered he was in _his own_ bed. With...Raleigh.

Yes. Raleigh. Becket. From Coyote. And the previous weekend. Who drove him home the night before. Took a shower and...and..they had incredible, mind blowing sex.

Unpaid sex. Voluntary sex. Which was great!

Okay. It was Raleigh in his bed.

That was okay.

In _his bed._

His. Bed.

His.

_I can’t think._

_Can’t think. I can’t move. Need to move. He’s sleeping on my arm. Fuck oh shit oh fuck oh shit, maybe if I...fuck, can’t think can’t think…_

FOCUS!

What can I do?

_I can panic that’s what I can motherfucking do right now! I can fucking panic the fuck out because there’s a Raleigh Becket sprawled the fucking fuck all over me and I don’t give a shit how fucking nice that might feel and that I might wanna fuck him again and no don’t go there stop thinking about that oh shit I need to move because THERE’S SOMEONE ALL OVER ME IN MY BED AND I CAN’T HAVE THAT I CAN’T HAVE THAT_

Chuck held his breath and slowly edged out from under Raleigh. Every time the sleeping man sighed or shifted he would freeze and wait for his breaths to even out before he would begin again.

A sniper in the brush couldn’t have moved with any more stealth.

Until Chuck misjudged the end of the bed and promptly fell off of it with a thud and nearly shouted when he landed on his shoulder.

Raleigh didn’t even budge.

Chuck and his panic left a brief note on the bathroom counter top before fleeing his home like a crime scene.

It hadn’t helped though. He got into work a little after 5 am. Went to the gym and did his regular workout. Standing in the locker room he realized he'd left his change of clothes upstairs so he had nothing to change into if he showered.

 After letting himself onto the floor and heading into his office he turned on the desk lamp only, opened the closet and promptly shut it. He’d forgotten to bring in a fresh change of anything the previous week because it had been crazy with the Globes and he didn’t even have the spare jeans and button down he normally kept.

 What would happen if he simply kept on his disgusting workout clothes for one day? That  would be rather freeing. Probably keep his meetings really short. But no, he’d worked too hard and cultivated his reputation too carefully so that he would be taken seriously at such a young age.

 And now he was.

 He was in a position people would kill for. Huge wins at the Globes. Major indicators with the Oscars coming up. Final plans being made. Lots of meetings and lunches and egos and stupid shit because _Pacific Thunder_ had _expectations_.

 Something he would normally thrive on. Something he’d worked toward and wanted badly.

 But instead his brain and his dick were too focused on a blonde haired Adonis with a six pack, 8” cock and a swagger that only emphasized the whole thing.

 And a smirk that held secrets for him.

 A mouth that eagerly opened at the merest breath for him.

 And the bluest eyes that put a lie to the cocky swagger and told Chuck that he wanted only him, only Chuck Hansen, against his good sense, and even though it terrified him he desired Chuck so much that he would place his whole self in his hands…

 ...and let go…

 ...for Chuck to catch…

 Simply thinking this...poking at it, looking at it out of the corner of his eye made Chuck so uncomfortable in his own skin, his own mind, and yet he couldn’t stop picking at it. He clung to it and turned it over and set it down only to pick it right back up.

 And fuck it. He’d been laying on the floor and it was now eight. He wasn’t working today.

 He grabbed his gym bag and yanked open the door startling his assistant, Lexie.

 “Good morning, Chuck. I didn’t see you…”

 Chuck paused and turned to her. “We’re having a Cat 4 today, Lexie,” he said seriously. “It means I’m dead. It was very sudden, very tragic. We’re all very sad. But you’ll be happy to take messages for his replacement. And no, that was NOT Mr. Hansen around town. The company is paying for a lookalike with the Oscars coming up. His death is very hush hush. We good?”

 Lexie nodded solemnly. She pulled a tissue from the box and dabbed at the corners of her eyes and sniffed. “It was so aw..aw...awf..f..ful. He had such a nice ass!”

 Chuck grinned. “Thank you! Make sure you send yourself a reminder from your old, dead boss advising you of the upcoming sexual harassment training course.”

 “Absolutely sir. We’re both signed on for next Tuesday. What would you like for lunch that day?”

 Chuck actually laughed and headed towards the stairs.

 

* * *

 

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!” came the terribly Irish accented swear.

Jin squirted the cleanser at Cheung who was holding the mop. “For fucks sake. You're not Catholic!”

Cheung grinned and continued in the horrible Irish accent, “But I see yer no’ disputin’ me’ Irish heritage.”

All three continued to stare at the mostly naked blond godlike man that had descended from the upper level of Chuck’s home.

“Perhaps it’s Thor?” Hu suggested.

“Aye. That could surely be Mjolnir,” Cheung muttered eyeing Raleigh’s crotch.

 

“Um,” Raleigh repeated. Fuck. _Fuck_! He should’ve put on proper pants. And a shirt. Or maybe he should’ve grabbed his stuff and snuck out of the house before he’d just about freaking flashed himself at Chuck’s friends — Chuck’s _award-winning actor_ friends. Now they knew he was here. In a state of undress. Calling Chuck babe. Shit, shit, shit, shit—

“I should go,” Raleigh squeaked, and bolted out of the kitchen, back upstairs, to where he knew there were clothes. And his keys. Wait — should he leave like this? Maybe explain that he was… just a friend of Chuck’s.

A friend who walked around almost naked, slept in the master bedroom and called Chuck babe. Yeah. They’ll _definitely_ buy that, Rals.

 

All three brothers watched the blond stranger flee up the stairs, even leaning in unison to catch a glimpse as he rounded the corner near the top.

“That’s not something you see everyday,” Jin remarked.

Cheung leaned on the mop and snorted. “Not in Chuck’s house.”

Hu remarked, “Although it does make a guy wonder how he could leave all that...roaming free, available..., _unattended…_ ”

Jin squirted Hu.

Hu squawked. “I’m jes’ sayin’ how could a man go to _work_ when an Asgardian _god_ is sleepin’ in your bed? I mean did you SEE HIM?” Hu pulled up his t-shirt and poked at his rock hard flat stomach. “It’s flabby isn’t it? I’m getting fat right?”

Cheung nodded.

Jin squirted Hu’s stomach. “Windex. Fixes everything.”

Hu flipped his brother off and dropped his shirt before tying the garbage bag shut. Jin gave the counter a final wipe down as Cheung put the mop away. “Okay, I’ll toss the garbage and then we can start on the guest...rooms...okay what now.”

Cheung and Jin were in mirror poses, arms crossed, heads cocked to the side, still looking towards the top of the stairs.

“Thor seem a little...hmm...far from home maybe?” Jin asked.

Cheung nodded. “Doesn’t seem familiar to me. ‘M sure I would have heard about him.”

Hu glanced between the two of them and up the stairs and back. “You don’t think Chuck deserves some...privacy?”

Jin and Cheung glanced at the trash bag and back at him. _This is Chuck._

Hu sighed. “Okay. How about...surely he’s capable of managing a hookup or relationship or…”

“He called Chuck ‘Babe’,” Cheung said with a frown.

“And was deliberately stretching and teasing... with those muscles and he wasn’t even _dressed!”_ Jin added in a low voice, frowning as well.

“Yeah, yeah. Glad Chuck wasn’t here to witness such depravity,” Hu muttered.

Jin and Cheung grabbed their brother and wedged him between them. “Where did Thor go just now?”

Hu answered like they were dumb. “Upstairs.”

“What’s upstairs?”

“The White Room, the laundry, linen closet, sunroom, the what-the-fuck room, and his bed...room.”

“Has Chuck let anyone EVER sleep in a room without a bed?”

Hu knew where this was going. “No,” he squeaked.

“The White Room?”

“Trashed real good.”

“Leaving…?”

Hu began to frown and stared hard at the top of the stairs.

“Yeah.” He cracked his knuckles and then rolled his neck from side to side, little popping noises easing the tension. “I got this.”

Hu was on the third step when Raleigh appeared at the top fully dressed.

Hu was ready.

He flashed his most innocent and wide-eyed smile. Always worked. Disarmed them like a charm. “Hey Thor! Sorry to surprise you like that. We’d trashed the house and left a message we’d be by to clean up. I’m Hu Wei,” he jogged up the steps to shake the stranger’s hand. “My brothers Cheung and Jin.”

Raleigh was looking a bit overwhelmed and also like he was headed out the door. That couldn’t be allowed to happen because he and his brothers wanted to know a _lot_ more about the man who’d managed the coup of all coups and…

There’s a good chance Chuck might kick their collective asses if he found out they’d chased an Asgardian prince out of his bed.

“Yeah, so we felt bad and thought we’d drag you out for breakfast at _The Griddle_? Sound good?”

Cheung grinned. “Massive pancakes. Great bacon.”

 

“I’m, uh, Raleigh,” Raleigh stammered. Fuck, he needed to get out of here. He opened his mouth to decline their offer for breakfast, he could pick something up when he was underway — and his stomach decided that that was the perfect moment to growl loudly. 

Bacon. He could really, really go for some bacon. 

And… well, these were Chuck’s — _also famous_ — friends, right? He didn’t actually know that much about Chuck. Mako didn’t tell him anything beyond them being siblings. He’d seen Chuck and Mako on the red carpet at the Globes. And then Chuck had shown up at the garage. 

Come to think of it, he barely knew anything about the man. Hanging with his friends would be a good opportunity to find out more. 

But that also meant they found out more about Raleigh. Fuck, he couldn’t figure this out — 

A pang of hunger shot through him along with another growl of his stomach. Raleigh winced. “Breakfast. Yeah, okay.” 

What’s the worst that could happen, right?

 

* * *

 

"See, this is what I don't get. You seem like such a cheerful kind of guy," Jin commented, dumping multiple sugar packs in his coffee. 

They were sitting at a table, orders placed, and carefully beginning the subtle cross examination. 

Cheung nodded. "Right. Chuck's so...well, grumpy." 

“I guess,” Raleigh mumbled, stirring his coffee. Which was black, so did not actually need stirring. This was uncomfortable. These guys were already assuming that… he and Chuck were together, or something. And they weren’t, right? Were they? And Raleigh couldn’t blank face deny that anything had happened the way he’d appeared in the kitchen. 

It was just… admitting it to himself was already a big step. Candidly discussing it with the triplets was way out of his comfort zone. Hell, what was he gonna say? He himself barely knew what was going on. 

Those bacon pancakes better get there fast.

 

Hu flicked a sugar packet at Raleigh's forehead and smiled at his startled expression. "Well to be fair he's only grumpy around family and friends. Generally." 

Cheung put his orange juice down. "True dat." He winked at Raleigh. "Usually he's all charm and wit." 

Jin laughed. "Fucker's always on the job. Never rests. Even when we're at a game or dinner." 

"Yeah, well, you never know where the next big payoff is do you? What kind of jackpot you might hit with the right connection?" Cheung's voice remained light but his eyes were anything but as he stared at Raleigh. 

Hu snorted. "Shit. Networking, producing; it's hooking by a different name. 'S all about doing what it takes to get money, amiright? Selling a sucker some fantasy so you can take the money and run." 

 

Hooking? Raleigh blinked a few times. They were kidding, right? Of course they were. Seeing as how Chuck had explained he’d never paid for sex, and… yeah, no. Geez, he was so out of his depth in this situation. 

But it was nice to hear more about Chuck. Being a workaholic like that. Because Raleigh had seen a whole different side to him, especially when Chuck had gotten angry or upset, and — 

Raleigh narrowed his eyes as the rest of Hu’s words sunk in. Selling someone a fantasy and taking their money… that’s what Raleigh had been doing for most of the past year. It’s what he’d tried to do with Chuck, but… 

He couldn’t go back to hooking, now. Not after last night. 

Until now, he hadn’t quite realized, and the thought startled him a little. But it was true. He was never going to spread his legs for some guy for money again. Not after Chuck, not after how fucking amazing it felt to just _be_ with someone because you wanted them, to feel their hands and mouth all over you…

Fuck, he needed to stop this train of thought, like, _now_. They were definitely looking at him funny. Was he blushing? He better not be blushing. Shit, shit, shit — 

 

Jin leaned on his forearms. "Actor? Dancer? Singer? Triple threat? Model? What?" 

"Model." 

"Triple threat."

 

Raleigh blinked several times again. These guys talked fast. “Uh… me?”

 

"Yeah. You said you were waiting tables when you met Chuck. Who the hell in Hollywood _isn't_ waiting tables waiting for their big break?" 

"No shit. And then _Hansen's_ at your table?" 

"Quadruple threat. I'm adding brains." 

 

Christ, how was he going to get out of this one? Waiter, yes. Mechanic. Hooker. Maybe ex-hooker, now. Raleigh pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Mechanic,” he muttered. “I’m… from out of town,” he added. He definitely wasn’t from Hollywood, but there was no way he was going to fess up where he _was_ from. For all he knew these goofballs would run into Coyote and— fuck, he really didn’t want to think of what would happen if they did.

Agreeing to go to breakfast with the triplets was a mistake. Screw bacon pancakes, he would just… get a sandwich somewhere. Raleigh braced his arms on the table, trying to get up from his chair and the hell out of the restaurant. Which was difficult, with one of the three Weis blocking his escape path. 

There was a slight vibration in his jacket pocket, followed by a standard ringtone. Raleigh hadn’t really bothered to change it. He fished his phone out of his jacket. Huh. Unknown number, (323) 555-1470. What area code was that, LA? Raleigh tapped the big green button on the screen. “Hello?”

 

"Where the fuck did those dipshits take you? The Griddle?" Chuck barked through the phone. "And you can tell Yancy I'm gonna take my 'vette somewhere else if Becket Automotive Repairs doesn't stop giving me shit attitude! What the fuck business is it of his why I need your cell? Maybe I left my goddamn laptop in your truck! Are you at the fucking Griddle or not?"

 

A shudder went through Raleigh at the low growl in Chuck’s voice, despite the fact that he sounded absolutely livid. “Y-yeah,” Raleigh stuttered after recovering from the torrent of swear words hurled at him. “We’re at the Griddle. Chuck, I—”

 

"--I'm almost there but I sure as shit am not coming in or pulling up front of that tourist stop. So step out, go to the right. At the corner turn right. I'm in the green jeep. See you in five."

 

Raleigh snapped his mouth shut. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a waitress approach with his bacon pancake. 

Bacon or Chuck, huh. 

“Guys, I gotta go,” Raleigh said, definitely getting up off his seat and motioning for Jin to move. 

Chuck better appreciate Raleigh giving up bacon for him this morning. 

 

"Hey!" Jin pouted. "Pancakes!"

 

"Sorry guys. That was Chuck." Raleigh waved the phone and edged out. "Thanks for, uh, breakfast and, er, nice meeting you." He hurried to the door.

 

Hu poured syrup over his pancake. "Y’really think he’s a mechanic? Maybe that was _his_ truck in the garage." 

Cheung's phone rang. "Yeah Chu--" 

"--What'd you do? What'd you say? Quick. I can't believe you actually showed up early one time to clean...," Chuck sounded rattled on the other end. 

"How the fuck do you think we felt when Thor and Mjolnir come stumbling into the kitchen all grinnin' and sayin' 'morning babe'...huh?" Cheung shot back. "How could you not tell us? We're _bros_!" 

“He said that?" Chuck's voice sounded strangled. "Already?" 

"Chuck!" 

"Don't come by. Ever." 

"Right. See you tomorrow night." 

"Like we've _ever_ missed Wednesday movie night." The call ended. 

"Well?" Hu asked. "Make the call." 

Cheung sighed and stared at the phone. "It's...this... I'm calling Cat 4." 

"Fuck no, Casey was a two and that's _still_ got him fucked up. And then years later he gets back in and that fucker Sergio turns out to be a 3. You're telling me that this guy here," Hu pointed to Raleigh's empty seat, "This awkward, blond, quiet thing is going to be more devastating than Fucker #3? No. No way." 

Cheung eyed both brothers and spoke quietly. "How long has Chuck known this guy?" 

"Not long." 

"Did you find him likable?" 

"Shit yeah! Good guy." 

"He slept where last night?" 

Silence fell on the table for a long moment. 

"Fuck. Cat 4," Hu muttered. 

"Constant vigilance, my brothers," Cheung said. 

"Dibs on Raleigh's pancakes," called Jin. 

 

Raleigh turned the corner, spotted the green jeep and walked — jogged — okay, more like _sprinted —_ towards it. He got up to the window and opened the passenger side door. 

“Hey,” he grinned, because as pissed off as Chuck had sounded and now looked, Raleigh couldn’t help the surge of joy he felt at seeing Chuck again. 

Surge of hormones, too. The electric feeling he’d had earlier this morning was making a comeback, and his stomach stayed silent, hunger all but forgotten. 

 

Chuck barely let the door shut before he was leaning into Raleigh's space hands sliding to cup his face, mouth hot on his, opening wide, eagerly pushing his tongue deep into Raleigh's mouth. 

 _Best decision ever_ , he thought, leaving work to spend it with Raleigh. Chuck felt like he had been starving for Raleigh's kisses. He didn't know how he'd managed to go hours without the taste of Raleigh in his mouth.

 

 _Fuck yes_. Definitely, _way_ better than bacon. 

Raleigh smiled against Chuck’s lips and eagerly parted his, sucking in Chuck’s tongue and tangling it with his own. His hands came up to grab Chuck’s waist and he pulled their bodies together best he could in the cramped space. He needed more of Chuck, needed to feel more, taste _more_. 

 

Chuck groaned at the feeling of Raleigh's hands on him. But it was also that which reminded him he was covered in dried sweat. He reluctantly broke away. 

"I've gotta clean up from my workout. 'M all, sorry." Chuck leaned in and sucked on Raleigh's lower lip. "Gotta get home...and...we could...continue...yeah?" Chuck asked, kissing in the pauses.

 

Workout, huh. That explained the somewhat salty, heady scent that clung to Chuck. Like Raleigh would mind the sweat and dirt. Chuck could not shower for three days and still smell fucking intoxicating to him. 

But heading back to Chuck’s place and continuing sounded like an excellent plan. Like Raleigh had won the lottery ten times over. 

“Fuck yes,” Raleigh growled, breaking the kiss and burying his head in Chuck’s neck, nipping at the skin. “Can’t wait for you to—” _fuck me again_ , he wanted to say, but the words didn’t quite come as easily as when he had his hooker face on. This was real, this felt real, and for some reason that made these kind of things harder to say. “— be inside me again,” Raleigh finished after missing a beat.

  

Chuck shuddered at the feel of Raleigh's mouth and teeth along his neck but it was his deep voice telling him he wanted Chuck inside him again that was, oh fuck no. 

Images of the previous night flashed across his memory — 

...Raleigh looking up at him while sucking his cock... 

...Raleigh discovering how good it felt to have his prostate touched for the first time... 

...Raleigh frantically reaching for him and gripping him tight as he rode a cock, _Chuck's_ cock, for the first time... 

...the sounds and cries, and heat and wet, and that _look_ Raleigh gave him right before he came... 

Chuck moved his head until he was moaning in Raleigh's mouth. He had the heel of his hand pressed down hard on the sudden erection in his workout shorts. 

Jesus Christ. No. He was not going to come in his pants, in a jeep, on a sidestreet, like a teenager. But shit...maybe? 

Oh fuck. He pulled back and said one word. "Raleigh..."

 

The gasping, nearly desperate way Chuck spoke his name was just… how Chuck was tensing underneath his fingertips, breaths so shallow and quick — 

He must be close. 

Raleigh ran a hand into Chuck’s hair, pulled Chuck’s head further to the side to expose his neck more, and licked a stripe from Chuck’s shoulder to his ear. Then brought his other hand to Chuck’s knee, sliding it up his thigh and circling his thumb so, so close to Chuck’s erection. The way Chuck had done to Raleigh, back in the parking lot. 

“I got you,” Raleigh husked wetly into the shell of Chuck’s ear, and let his thumb wander higher. “‘m right here.” 

 

Chuck whined. "I can't. Please...n—now. Raleigh." Chuck's hips bucked into empty air, his breath hitched. " _Need_ you. _Touch_ me. Fuck!" 

 

Raleigh grinned. It was… really nice to see Chuck this desperate, to hear him beg. For a change. 

“Mmmm,” Raleigh purred, and dipped his hand into Chuck’s knee-length workout shorts, wrapping it around Chuck’s hard-on. Something about rubbing Chuck through the fabric of his briefs was just… fucking hot. He ran his tongue over the shell of Chuck’s ear as he stroked Chuck, cloth still separating skin from skin, but making for a rougher sensation. “Come for me,” he rasped. “Just for me.” 

 

And that was that. 

Chuck came on command, just for Raleigh. 

His cry muffled as he hunched over biting down hard on Raleigh's shoulder, hard enough to leave a bruise through the fabric. 

His fingers clamped around the steering wheel and dug into Raleigh's back as his mind went utterly blank. 

The shocking jolt of intense pleasure and loss of awareness...no one made him feel like this except Raleigh. 

Chuck leaned back in the driver's seat, glanced down at his wet pants, and rolled his head along the headrest to look dumbly at a smirking Raleigh. 

"I just came in my pants. In a jeep. On a side street in broad daylight," Chuck said slowly, trying to regain his wits.

 

Raleigh laughed out loud. Chuck was so fucking sexy. He pulled Chuck into another sweet, slow kiss. "How about you hit the gas so you can make me come, in your bed, on your, uh—" Raleigh swallowed hard. "—cock," he added, blushing bright red. Fuck, the things Chuck was making him say... 

 

"Yeah," Chuck replied, still in a bit of a daze. "Okay. I can do that."

 

* * *

 

They were in the master bathroom, shower heating up, while Chuck and Raleigh stripped out of their clothes as fast as possible so they could go back to kissing each other senseless. 

It wasn't until Chuck finally managed to pause to catch a breath that something caught his eye in the bathroom mirror. 

"Oh fuck," he whispered softly, fingers tracing the bruises left from his bites along Raleigh's shoulders, collarbones, and lower neck. 

Part of him was shocked because he didn't remember leaving them. 

The bigger part of him though felt a possessive wave wash through him and wanted to admire them, maybe mark Raleigh more.

 

Raleigh caught Chuck’s gaze in the mirror. He let out a soft laugh. “I told you, I like having your marks on me. They… they look good, right?” 

It’s not like anyone could tell the marks were Chuck’s, if they saw. Not like they could see Raleigh had been with a man. But Raleigh knew, when he saw. And they made his chest feel tight.

 

Chuck swallowed and nodded. "Yes." His voice sounded raw to his own ears. "Fuck yes." 

He dropped an open mouthed kiss on Raleigh's shoulder and sucked lightly. He moved then to an unmarked spot on his neck and gave a light nip and sucked hard for a moment then pulled back to look at the temporary mark. 

"You really like the way they look on you..." Chuck repeated, unsure. Because he'd said it in the truck and there was money...

 

Raleigh caught the tone in Chuck's voice, suddenly hesitant, and he knew that tone. Knew that was Chuck doubting him again. 

He clenched his fists, and let them go. He'd already decided. 

"I'm gonna stop hooking," Raleigh said. "I only did it because... And now there's you, and uh... What I... When I offered in the parking lot it was only because I didn't know how else to get you to, to... reach out to me." 

He met Chuck's eyes, forced himself to not look away, even though he was starting to feel slightly terrified again like maybe he should run the fuck away. But Raleigh was getting familiar with that feeling. Being around Chuck had him feeling like that a lot. And the last time he faced that fear and had overcome it for a while it had turned into the most fucking amazing night in his life. 

He wasn't going to run away anymore, not with Chuck. 

"I want you," Raleigh said. "Here, now. Not for money or anything else. Just you. Ok?" 

 

"Okay...shh...sweetheart...I get it...," Chuck murmured, kissing Raleigh's forehead, eyes, lips, while stroking his neck with his thumbs, hands on his collarbones. 

"I asked because I've...never marked anyone, not really, and it's _there._ It's _me._ I look at you and see that and think _mine._ But that doesn't mean you like it days later. I'm sorry."

 

Raleigh laughed, almost happy, carefree. "I jacked off to those bruises all week," he grinned. "So often I lost count." His hands went up to Chuck's hips and he pulled Chuck in, just about grinding his hard-on into Chuck's own. "Maybe I need a couple of fresh ones." He tried to ignore how his chest seemed to explode at Chuck saying _mine_ and he didn’t know what that meant right now and didn’t want to think about it.

  

Chuck stared, completely caught off guard by the sound of Raleigh's laughter and the openness of his eyes. He was instantly addicted to this side of him and craved more. 

He wanted to make Raleigh laugh like that again. 

"I wanted to introduce you to shower sex but I've got something better in mind," Chuck murmured into Raleigh's ear. "I promise you'll like it. Deal is you have to give me ten minutes to shower." 

 

“Deal,” Raleigh grinned, placing a kiss on Chuck’s lips. “You go shower. I’ll wait.” 

He left the bathroom, and back in Chuck’s bedroom, he plopped down on the sheets totally naked, lying on his back with his head resting on the pillows and his arms up, fingers twined behind his head. Whatever Chuck had in mind, he was already into it. And before he forgot, he fished a condom — the last one, too — out of his jacket and put it on the nightstand. It wouldn’t do to have Chuck run about looking for it again. 

 

Chuck was toweling off the worst of the water when his eyes landed on the note he’d written from this morning. It was in the same place which most likely meant that Raleigh hadn’t noticed it. 

He quickly crumpled it up and tossed it in the waste basket. Thank fuck. He couldn’t imagine what Raleigh would have thought of him if he’d read that. Idiot if he were feeling generous. Asshole would be closer to the mark. 

Chuck sighed and ran his fingers through his damp hair. Raleigh wasn’t Adam. He wasn’t Sergio either. 

Raleigh wasn’t here, in his bed, for any other reason than the two of them couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

And if Raleigh’s smile already caused him to smile in return, if a hooded glance and a smirk was all it took for his dick to come to life, when a touch of Raleigh’s fingers on his skin, his voice in his ear made Chuck want to drop to his knees and worship him… 

...well...Chuck wasn’t going to allow himself to dwell on that. 

Raleigh was...amazing. 

Chuck found he desperately wanted that in his life. 

Chuck came out of the bathroom with the towel slung low on his hips and was struck dumb by the sight of Raleigh lounging against the pillows in his bed. 

“I want you to know that I called out dead today,” Chuck murmured, moving closer, eyes locked with Raleigh’s. 

 

Raleigh wasn’t sure what that meant, but if it meant Chuck was his for the rest of the day, he thought it was an excellent decision on Chuck’s part. His eyes raked up and down Chuck’s body, taking in every gorgeous detail. Chuck hadn’t entirely dried off, and drops of water clung to his skin, to the mouthwatering dips and curves of his muscles, to the rough, reddish hair on his chest that trailed down into darker curls just above the edge of the towel. 

Raleigh licked his lips. “You look plenty alive to me.”

  

Chuck hummed. “If I called out sick my phone would be ringing.” Chuck walked to the side of the bed and put one knee up on the mattress.

 

Before Chuck could make another move, Raleigh grabbed the towel that was still draped around Chuck’s hips, and yanked it off. Why’d he even bother to put it on, really. 

Raleigh sat up a little and placed a hand on Chuck’s hip. 

He wanted to… 

Another one of those instances where he should do what he wanted, right? Not wait for Chuck to guide him along. 

Raleigh parted his legs and ran a hand to Chuck’s lower back, tugging Chuck towards him. 

“Get on top of me,” Raleigh whispered, blushing, yet again, because he really wasn’t used to doing any of this. 

Not yet, anyway.

 

Chuck grinned when Raleigh tugged the towel away. However his cocky attitude fled the moment Raleigh spread his legs and whispered for Chuck to get closer, his hand feeling so hot on his back that Chuck would swear he’d been branded. 

“Yeah. Sure.” Chuck swallowed, leaning forward, bracing himself on his forearms, settling his pelvis lightly against Raleigh’s. He sucked in his breath sharply at the sudden heat and hardness of Raleigh’s erection against his own. 

“Oh...fuck…,” Chuck moaned into Raleigh’s neck.

 

Raleigh whimpered. Yeah, _yes_ , this is what he craved so badly, and pure need surged up through him, clawing its way out. He spread his legs further, lifted his knees up, pulled at Chuck and bucked up into him, desperately rolling his hips up.

“Want you, want you so bad,” Raleigh breathed, sucking and nipping at Chuck’s neck. He felt hot, feverish, just like that morning, almost dizzy with need.

  

 _Christ!_ How is it that Raleigh made him lose all sense so quickly? He hadn’t been kidding earlier when he said it was like being a teenager all over again. Chuck had plans. Chuck wanted to last longer than the moment his body came into contact with all that glorious muscle, writhing and rolling underneath him, desperate to get close to him. 

He allowed himself to roll his hips against Raleigh’s one more time, and maybe one more time again because _fuck it felt that good_. Then he drew in a shuddering breath, and then he grabbed Raleigh’s hands and tugged them down, wrapping his hands around the wrists. At the same time he got to his knees, forcing Raleigh’s legs to part wider and rest on Chuck’s thighs. 

It also left Raleigh open, vulnerable, and at Chuck’s mercy. 

 

Raleigh shivered and let out a small whine at the loss of contact, his glutes flexing uselessly, wanting Chuck back down on top of him.

But — this was nice, too. Chuck grabbing his wrists like that, holding him in place, exposing him. Chuck did say he had something in mind. Raleigh bit his lip and looked up at Chuck, eager, curious, and above all, incredibly horny. 

 

“I said I would show you something new if you let me take a shower. Thing is you’re so fucking _hot_ ,” Chuck tugged on Raleigh’s wrists and rolled his hips, grinding his cock alongside of Raleigh’s, “I could skip it and just fuck you now. You decide.” 

 

Raleigh remembered the last time Chuck showed him something new, he’d hit some sort of super-pleasure button in Raleigh’s gut. But he also ached to be fucked, and just…

“Show me,” Raleigh whimpered, trying to keep himself still.

  

Chuck released Raleigh’s wrists giving them a few gentle rubs and then moved back to lower Raleigh’s legs to the bed. He gave a small laugh at the frown (no not a pout, he would never tell Raleigh it was a pout) that clearly said he was not liking where this was going since every move meant Chuck was retreating further away. 

Chuck had to kiss him quick. He whispered. “I promise you’ll like this. Now roll over. Tuck the pillow here.” 

And as Chuck settled between Raleigh’s legs again a sudden thought hit him. As much as he was looking forward to this and as much as he knew Raleigh would love it, Chuck was currently in a physical position that couldn’t hold good memories for Raleigh. He’d made that painfully clear last night. 

When Chuck looked at Raleigh from this position he saw nothing but pure unadulterated art. He almost felt ridiculous but it was like having a warm sculpture beneath his fingers that he wanted to stroke. He wished he could make Raleigh understand and see himself like he saw him.

Chuck leaned up to cover Raleigh’s back and place a hot, wet kiss on his neck. “You’re beautiful like this,” he whispered in Raleigh’s ear. “Your shoulders are so broad, the muscles in your back are mesmerizing the way they flex and roll when you arch. All that tantalizing, glorious skin for me to kiss. Lick. Stroke.” His hand continued to trace the contours until it reached his lower back. 

“And it goes to these perfect, narrow hips. Perfect for me to grab when I fuck you. Perfect for me to leave my marks on. Perfect for me to pull you close, and settle you here,” Chuck pulled him into his own pelvis a moment before releasing.

“But then, there’s these the dimples here; just for me. Something quite delightful. Like you, Raleigh." 

“I can’t wait to show you this. I can’t wait to hear you. Don’t hold back, okay?” 

 

Oh fuck — Chuck was doing that thing again where his words and touches made Raleigh melt, made him feel like he was falling with only Chuck’s promise he would be caught. 

When Chuck had turned him onto his stomach he’d felt a pang of… discomfort, guilt. Fear. But then Chuck was all over him, whispering the sweetest words, pulling Raleigh close. 

He felt his eyes sting for some stupid reason. 

Also, he still had no idea what Chuck was planning, if not fucking him in his position. 

Raleigh’s hands ran into the sheets, clutching them lightly. The way he always did when he got scared, just… tense and release. Breathe. 

“O-okay,” Raleigh eventually sighed. 

 

Chuck leaned forward just a bit more and reached around to turn Raleigh’s head so he could kiss him. Soft at first and then hotter, deeper, sloppier, thrusting his tongue deep, sliding it along Raleigh’s, groaning into his mouth.

He broke the kiss and waited for Raleigh to open his eyes. “I want _you,_ Raleigh.” 

Chuck waited another beat before sliding along Raleigh’s back, pausing to press kisses here and there before returning to his starting point. He’d been dreaming of all the ways he would tease Raleigh and make him anticipate what was to come this first time but now that the moment was here it didn’t seem right. He could see how tense he was, how nervous and the longer he took the worse it would be.

Chuck lightly kneaded what he felt were the perfectly rounded globes of Raleigh’s ass before he leaned over and pressed a kiss on each buttock.

“I’ve been wanting this since the moment you slid down those jeans,” Chuck murmured sliding his thumb lightly down Raleigh’s crack and then slowly spreading his buttocks apart until he could see the prize before him. “I wanted to fall on my knees right then but I couldn’t.”

 

Raleigh blushed so hard it felt like his cheeks were on fire. And he still wasn’t sure what was going on. Something… some sex act he didn’t know? He knew handjobs, blowjobs, and fucking. But Chuck had something else in mind, and it was making him nervous.

“Chuck,” Raleigh whispered. “Can you… tell me what you’re gonna do?” He felt stupid for asking, but, well. Not asking wasn’t gonna help either. 

 

“Sure, sweetheart,” Chuck answered huskily, licking his lips. “Ever eat out a girl?” 

 

“Y-yeah,” Raleigh replied. Not that he’d had any clue what he was doing at the time, but women seemed to like it. He didn’t, though, and after a few times had tried to avoid it. 

“You’re, uh… you’re gonna eat me out?” Raleigh looked over his shoulder towards Chuck, kind of incredulous. “Isn’t that… dirty? I mean, doesn’t it taste… uh…”

Christ, he was really out of his depth here. 

 

Chuck opened his mouth to answer Raleigh’s questions and then realized while he was no doubt curious he was also nervous and stalling and it would be just as easy to answer him later and Chuck really, _really_ wanted to get his mouth in there and see Raleigh’s reaction so fuck it, the answers were going to have to wait. 

Chuck pressed his thumbs to Raleigh’s asshole, leaned forward, put the tip of his tongue to Raleigh’s taint, and licked a long, wet stripe all the way up the cleft of Raleigh’s ass.

 

“Ohh, oh _god_ ,” Raleigh moaned before he could even process what was going on. Chuck’s _tongue_ was… was _there_ , so incredibly wet and soft and — 

 

Chuck trailed the tip of his tongue down to Raleigh’s hole and lapped against it with hard, wet licks. 

 

“Fuuuck, fuck _fuck—_ ” Raleigh whined in increasingly higher pitch, and fuck, he was as hard as a rock already. He’d had _no_ idea something like this was possible. 

 

Chuck smiled. It appeared that Raleigh’s anxiety and attention had been successfully diverted. 

“So this was what I promised…” Chuck paused and spread Raleigh a little wider. 

 

Raleigh’s face couldn’t get any redder, and he buried his head between his arms, almost ashamed that Chuck was behind him, Chuck’s face, Chuck’s _tongue_ so close to his most hidden, sensitive place. Giving him these intensely weird, incredibly good feelings. He drew a shuddering breath, his fingers curling into the sheets, even as he instinctively arched his hips and parted his legs further to give Chuck better access. 

 

Chuck bent down and circled Raleigh’s hole with his tongue, sweeping over it with wet strokes, letting more saliva drip out of his mouth to slick up the muscled ring. He pulled off for a second and sighed. “This was one of the many ways I pictured you during the week we were apart.” 

Chuck dove back in, stiffened his tongue and carefully began to push the tip into Raleigh’s tight center. 

 

“Hhnnn — oh god….” Raleigh whimpered and moaned as Chuck’s tongue writhed over his hole, and then he felt a firmer pressure and the tip of Chuck’s tongue pushed _inside_ and Raleigh fucking lost it, scrambling for one of the pillows in front of him and jamming it into his mouth just to scream into it. Fuck, _fuck_ it felt so good, so… so _wet_ — 

 

“Don’t hold back. I want to hear you,” Chuck said, noticing Raleigh’s muffled cries.

Chuck continued licking into Raleigh’s ass with his tongue, twisting it clockwise and counterclockwise inside of him, pushing against the tight muscles, teasing them open. After a while he began to steadily thrust in and out of Raleigh’s hole, fucking it with his tongue, and when Raleigh’s cries went up in pitch again Chuck sealed his lips around it and began to suck, still swirling his tongue inside, frenching the narrow opening. 

God, he loved doing this to Raleigh. He knew it would be good, knew Raleigh’s ass would taste amazing. It was so much better than in his fantasies.

 

Raleigh whined and cried out and screamed, feeling Chuck’s tongue just… just _fucking_ his asshole. “Ohhh, oh fuck, it’s so good,” he whimpered. “It’s so fucking g..good, Chuck, I, I can’t— I have to—” His hips were bucking into the pillow below and he was getting close, so fast, just from having Chuck eat him out. 

Then the wetness of Chuck’s lips was added to the sensations Chuck was giving him and Raleigh lost it. “Fuck, fuuuuck, oh god, Chuck, I need to… need you, _fuck_ —” Raleigh clawed at the sheets, rutting frantically against the pillow that propped him up, only Chuck’s firm hands on his hips keeping him in place. “Fuck me, fuck me like this, please —”

  

Chuck paused, swiping the back of his hand across his grinning, spit-covered face. He surged upwards to cover Raleigh and grind his own erection into Raleigh's ass and moan into his ear. 

"You taste amazing," Chuck said licking the back of Raleigh's neck. "I could eat you out for hours. Next time I'm going to drag this out. I want to really hear you. And I’m going to make you come, screaming my name, with my tongue up inside your hot, sweet, delectable little ass." 

Chuck was whispering the last bit in Raleigh's ear and grinding down, laying his full body weight on Raleigh at this point. 

 

All Raleigh could manage was a long, deep moan, arching his body up to Chuck’s, shuddering when he felt Chuck’s cock slide between his buttocks. God, he needed to be fucked, like, _now_. Chuck eating him out for ages until he cried sounded mindblowingly amazing too, but right now, he just… just needed to feel stretched open and full again, the way he had last night. 

“Chuck, I… I _need_ you, inside,” Raleigh whimpered, and he reached for the condom he’d put on the nightstand, waving it in Chuck’s face. 

 

Chuck snatched the condom out of his hand with his right and reached into the nightstand with his left to pull out a bottle of slick. Putting a bit on his fingers, he moved back down only this time he paused and pressed a wet kiss between Raleigh’s dimples on his lower back. He dipped the tip of his tongue at the top of Raleigh’s crack and then sat up. 

Chuck gave Raleigh’s left buttock a resounding smack. Not too hard but enough to cause surprise; hard enough he could see it begin to pink. “Present yourself, Raleigh,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady by fuck it all, he needed to be inside him so desperately, Chuck was getting dizzy. “Ass up.” 

 

The sound Raleigh made at Chuck spanking him was somewhere between a yelp and a moan and he scrambled to do as Chuck told, pressing his chest to the sheets and tensing the muscles in his lower back to tilt his hips further up. Finally, Raleigh moved his knees a bit further apart, spreading himself, and then reached to his own thighs, sliding his hands up to his buttocks. 

Raleigh turned his head to the side and glanced back at Chuck before pulling his own ass cheeks apart. “Please fuck me.” 

 

Chuck’s own cock was so hard there was nothing he wanted to do more than sink right into Raleigh right then, but he couldn’t; he had to make sure Raleigh was ready despite what he said because, well, it was the right thing to do.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to hurry things along. 

Chuck placed two fingers against Raleigh’s hole, circling the rim once, twice, before dipping in slowly...and...oh fuck...yes...Raleigh was taking him fine. 

“Feel good?”

 

“Ohhh, oh yeah, fuck, like that—” Raleigh stammered, moaning loudly as Chuck began to slide his fingers in and out of his hole. He rolled his hips back trying to take more, practically fucking himself with Chuck’s digits. Jesus Christ, he needed Chuck’s dick inside him _right fucking now._  

 

“Just a bit more. Can you do that? Take a little more?” Chuck eased a third finger in and watched Raleigh freeze a moment before pushing back hard on his fingers. The wet sounds of Raleigh fucking himself on his fingers, the intense heat of Raleigh wrapped around his fingers...all of it washed over Chuck in wave after wave of intense pleasure. 

“Raleigh. You’re good, right? Can I have you? Like this? Please?” Chuck knew his voice was coming in gasps and was a bit pitchy but watching him like this was so filthy hot. He wanted nothing more than to pound into him from behind while Raleigh shouted his pleasure and screamed Chuck’s name.

 

“Yeah, yeah, _fuck_ , hurry up,” Raleigh growled. He was gonna go insane if Chuck drew this out any longer.

 

Chuck slowly withdrew his hand making sure he didn’t hurt Raleigh in his rush. 

It was worse today. He didn’t know why but the need to fuck Raleigh was overwhelming him. It was like last night he managed to maintain some control because it was important for Raleigh but today his body had said _enough, I’m gonna finally tap that gorgeous ass from behind, so hurry the fuck up._  

His hand was practically shaking when he grabbed the condom package. “Okay love. Give me a sec.” 

Chuck stared at Raleigh’s back and watched him arch, listened to him moan, as he tore open the foil pack and — 

No. 

NO. 

He _tore open_ the foil pack. Right through it. 

Chuck stared at the damaged, _improperly opened_ package with its tear down the middle and the now torn condom and _what the ever loving shit is wrong with you_ _Hansen_ _THAT YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN HOW TO OPEN A GODDAMN CONDOM!??_  

Shit. There were no condoms in the house. Absolutely none. Fuck, _fuck._ Improvise. 

Fuck. Christ. He’d _so_ wanted to fuck Raleigh. 

Chuck swallowed and tossed the torn condom to the floor. “On your — on your back, sweetheart.” No. He didn’t sound choked up at all. 

 

“Huh? Okay,” Raleigh grumbled. He’d been bracing for Chuck’s dick shoving into him like ten seconds ago, but hey, he could still get that lying on his back. 

As he sat up, he noted Chuck was still uncovered. “Uh, where’s the condom?” 

 

Chuck closed his eyes. “I tore it,” he whispered. 

 

Raleigh frowned. Looked at his incredibly hard dick, then at Chuck’s. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” 

And burst into laughter. 

 

Chuck stared at him. “Oi! This isn’t funny! I don’t have any. Not a single one in the whole goddamn house. I don’t fucking buy them because...because I don’t ever need them!” 

Chuck’s voice had gone from mildly outraged, where he knew he could have been teased back into laughing, to suddenly losing his shit when he realized what a fucking idiot he must be to not have any condoms in his house. 

Here he was all ready to indulge in positively filthy, hot sex and he didn’t have one condom. Because he was such a fucked up mess and Raleigh was so unexpected— 

Chuck wanted to get out of the bed and leave the room right then but instead he simply collapsed on his back and threw an arm over his eyes. 

 

Raleigh was still laughing when he crawled over Chuck, hugging an arm. He kissed Chuck’s shoulder and looked up, hardly containing himself. “Shit, and here I thought I was dealing with Chuck Hansen, sex god,” he grinned. 

 

Chuck’s mind flickered through scenarios, past and present, and he knew he should be quiet and move on; let himself get caught up in Raleigh’s humor. That was what he wanted, right? 

But his rapidly beating heart and shallow breaths reminded him that he had fucked this up with his irrational temper. And if he hadn’t then he was about to because right now he couldn’t bear being touched by Raleigh when he was so angry. 

 _He didn’t have condoms in the house and Raleigh thought it was funny._  

It wasn’t though. 

Raleigh had no idea what a big deal that was. What a big deal it was that he was, even now, allowed in his bed. 

And fuck it all, Chuck wasn’t going to explain it. Not right now. 

 

Raleigh blinked, noticing how Chuck had stiffened up, was staring at the ceiling and actually seemed really out of it. Well, shit. 

Raleigh sat up and scooted back on the bed, giving Chuck some space. “‘m sorry,” he started. “Did I say something wrong? I mean — I’m not mad or anything.” 

 

Chuck _could_ explain. Get it all out there. Raleigh had trusted him with his story. But he couldn’t. He was too angry right now. It wouldn’t come out right and he was going to end up shouting even more. 

Chuck moved his arm and stared at Raleigh, noting his open, honest expression. Chuck  opened his mouth to try and say anything but ended up closing it. God he wanted to leave this room but Raleigh deserved better. Plus he didn’t really want to leave Raleigh.

 Instead he sat up and wrapped his arms around Raleigh’s waist and moved them so they were lying back down on the bed. Then he tucked his face into Raleigh’s neck and inhaled deeply, trying to tuck himself into Raleigh. 

“You didn’t do anything...I’ll tell you but I can’t right now…” Chuck’s voice was a whisper. He hugged Raleigh tight. “I’ll buy condoms later today.”

  

Raleigh wrapped his arms tight around Chuck. Whatever it was, something had suddenly really freaked Chuck out. And that had happened a few times before, like in the parking lot and at Newt’s garage. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to,” Raleigh murmured. 

Man, he’d really wanted to fuck, but… he was more worried about Chuck, now. He idly rubbed circles with his thumbs over Chuck’s skin, trying to soothe him. 

“Let’s uh… watch some TV, or something?” 

And just then Raleigh’s stomach chose to make a comeback, rumbling loudly. 

“Also, you owe me bacon pancakes.”

  

Chuck closed his eyes, feeling absolutely devastated. He had wanted to make Raleigh feel so good and everything was going well but then because he couldn’t control himself for another few moments he had to ruin everything.

  _But that’s what I call ‘Classic Chuck’. You’re a goddamn tease,”_ he hears it all again, as if Adam’s saying it for the first time. “ _Getting a guy all riled up and then acting like you aren’t gonna follow through? That’s not cool Chuck. ‘s not how you treat your boyfriend. ‘s not how you treat someone you_ care _about…”_  

Chuck twitched remembering this fight with his first boyfriend. He was so sure it was love. Adam had always accused him of being selfish. He hadn’t thought he was but maybe he it was true. Look at what he'd done to poor Raleigh. 

Why was Raleigh even being nice to him right now? What the hell was in it for him? 

Christ, he was a selfish lover. Still. He removed his arms and sat up. “Let me see what I can round up for you.” 

 

Raleigh’s heart sank. His lighter tone had just hit the giant wall Chuck had thrown up and bounced right off. Everything about Chuck’s body language was telling Raleigh how upset he was and Raleigh wished there was something, _anything_ he could say to help. But Chuck wasn’t ready to tell him about… whatever it was that had happened. Because now Raleigh knew for sure that _something_ had happened. Or… _someone_ had happened to Chuck. It was all there, in the way Chuck had said _you didn’t do anything_ with his inflection on _you_ like there was someone else who _had_ done something and right about now Raleigh felt like punching them in the face. Hell, Chuck didn’t have to tell him anything, it was written all over him. The way his gaze had darkened, eyebrows falling down so much that his eyes were all shadowed, jaw set, shoulders hunched. He’d made himself look so small. 

But Raleigh was the last person who had the right to judge Chuck for having issues and not facing them, really. 

Raleigh ran a hand through his hair. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around Chuck again, just… just hold him and tell him it was going to be okay, somehow. 

But Chuck wouldn’t let him. 

“Okay,” Raleigh replied softly. “Gonna get a quick shower,” he added. They’d been well on their way to fucking and he was all sweaty and still had lube coating the in- and outside of his ass. Wasn’t that comfortable to walk around with. 

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Chuck’s forehead, stroking Chuck’s cheek with his thumb. “It’s all right,” he said, not sure what _it_ was, but he wanted to say _something_ to put Chuck at ease. 

Finally, he gave Chuck’s hand a squeeze before climbing off the bed and going into the bathroom. 

 

* * *

 

"I'm beginning to think there's more to our relationship than I'm aware of," Chuck muttered, leaning against the open back door. He hadn't fully dressed and was standing barefoot in a pair of very worn jeans and no shirt. 

"Fuck off," Cheung said with a cheery smile and carried in three tote bags. Two with groceries and one filled with random items. 

"Is this to replace the food from the other night?" 

"Hell no. We'll bring that tomorrow. Consider this as more of a...hospitality basket for you lovebirds," Cheung said with a sharp smile. 

"Something good friends would do when they'd rather beat the ever loving shit out of their best friend for keeping a secret like this from them," Cheung finished with a hiss leaning towards Chuck across the island. 

Chuck paused in unpacking the tote bags and gave a startled glance at his best friend. 

Neither one of them had heard Raleigh crossing the greatroom towards the kitchen, back to wearing his jeans and the sleep tee Chuck had given him the night before. 

Nor realized that Raleigh had hesitated awkwardly out of sight and opted not to interrupt. 

Chuck pulled out two Styrofoam containers and saw they were pancakes from _The Griddle_. Raleigh would be happy about that. 

"Um, it's not exactly a secret, well, maybe it is. Fuck." Chuck threw his friend a helpless look as he leaned back against the counter and raked both hands through his hair. "It's been a really crazy week you know? A crazy ten days. I mean we've hardly seen each other." 

Cheung nodded and leaned against the opposite counter the island between them. "Yeah. That's true,” he said with a rueful smile. “Sorry to go off like that. With the Globes 'n all how would you have found time to...tell...wait a minute! Do you mean Thor? You're talking about him!” Cheung shouted.

Raleigh didn’t really want to overhear, but he didn’t really not. Maybe he should go back upstairs, let Chuck talk to his friend in private, but — but he was worried, and, there was shouting.

  

Chuck flinched and made shushing motions. "He's still here. Taking a shower. And his name is Raleigh." 

Cheung dropped his voice to an outraged shout. "You met this waiter a week ago and you've let him sleep in your _bed_!" 

Chuck crossed his arms and clenched his jaw.  

Raleigh blinked. Cheung had said that like it was something special. 

"It wasn't just sleeping either was it." Cheung said it like a statement. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph.” 

"Tell me you didn't go bareback because God knows there isn't a single condom in this house." 

"No," Chuck ground out. 

“No, you’re not going to tell me or no, you used protection.” 

Chuck shot Cheung his best glare. It was too bad he was immune. “No, we practiced safe sex, Dad.” 

"Well thank fuck there's some sense left in you." Cheung reached into the tote bag, dug around and slammed a large box of condoms on the kitchen island. 

"Chuck. Chuck. Listen," Cheung spoke with a softer voice. Chuck stared at a spot over Cheung's shoulder refusing to make eye contact. 

"We were there for those other two fuckers. You moved to this house just so you could get a new bedroom - no, don't deny it. Shut up. You did. Your commute's the same, you don't give a shit about the direction the house is facing for sunlight, and you slept like shit the first few months because it was too quiet. 

"You did it because of that asshole Sergio and that bedroom. It's why _no one_ steps foot in this bedroom but you. It's why you don't have condoms, don't ever screw anyone here, never see the same person twice, never sleep over, and somehow still manage to walk that freakishly fine line on your dating rep. 

"So yeah, I get to freak the fuck out. My best friend's been living for two and a half years constantly on his guard and suddenly some guy you've known for a week gets an all access pass to Valhalla? Cause either I need to start looking for a new house for you or something else is up." 

 

Raleigh felt like he’d been punched in the gut. _Jesus Christ, that’s why_ — fuck. _Fuck_. He’d been right about suspecting there had been a someone, and… and apparently that fucker had hurt Chuck bad enough that he moved houses and didn’t let people into his bedroom _but he’d let Raleigh in there_ and why there were no condoms and _Jesus fucking Christ_ he should not be listening to this conversation, this is something he wasn’t supposed to hear, this is the stuff that Chuck should or shouldn’t be telling Raleigh himself.

Raleigh began to slowly, carefully back away towards the stairs, like he could fake just walking in and not having heard a thing. _Fuck._  

 

Cheung glared at Chuck until he finally made eye contact. "Yeah. I hear you," Chuck said softly. "I _know._ I...yeah. Thanks." 

Cheung held his gaze for a moment and then nodded. "You're welcome." He started for the door, Chuck following. 

"Oh, and consider shortening that speech," Chuck advised. "Orchestra would have played you off the stage before you finished your best actor acceptance speech." 

Cheung laughed. "Maybe I should have purchased the smaller box. At 24 years an old man like you doesn't have the stamina and refractory period of us young guys." 

"Yeah, 6 months makes a difference. Get outta here." 

Cheung laughingly slammed the back door behind him. 

 

Raleigh stood awkwardly at the base of the stairs until he heard a door slam, and only then decided to make his way back to the kitchen. 

Where he found Chuck staring into space, a box of condoms on the counter, and what might possibly be his bacon pancakes. 

Christ. 

“Hey,” Raleigh said softly, walking into the kitchen. “I heard voices.” _Total fucking lie, you asshole._ “Everything okay?” He didn’t comment on the fact that all the things he wished for had somehow appeared on the kitchen counter. 

 

Chuck turned from the door and smiled hesitantly at Raleigh. Watching him walk, well, swagger, was something Chuck found positively hypnotic. In Hollywood it would be an affectation but on Raleigh it was simply who he was. 

The swagger was all cocky attitude, his body shouted sex, the set of his shoulders and tilt of his head expressed confidence, but the softness in his eyes and in his voice murmured concern. All of it wrapped up in this unassuming package of trust, disarming smiles, and promises. 

Chuck was completely at sea. Out of his depth. At a loss. Without a clue. Up shit creek without a paddle. 

Quite possibly scared, terrified, exhilarated, and absolutely unlike himself. 

Every time he looked at Raleigh he literally felt honest to fucking god butterflies in his gut. He wanted to simply watch him, or smile stupidly, or just stare, and — fuck, it was really like being in high school and having a crush. 

What the hell was he going to do when Raleigh left later today? 

“Yeah. It was a fairy Wei-mother. Granting wishes.” Chuck waved at the island where the styrofoam containers, groceries, and a large box of condoms were spread out. 

 

“My pancakes!” Raleigh exclaimed, digging into the styrofoam containers and immediately taking a big bite of the bacony pancakey deliciousness inside. Then he pointed at the box with his mouth still full. “Ouw condomf!” And he grinned, cheeks full of pancake. He couldn’t imagine he looked very charming. But he knew acting like a goof always pulled Yancy out of his funk — something that typically happened during slow months after all the bills came in, never mind when he had to do taxes. Maybe it would work on Chuck, too. 

Raleigh swallowed the first bite. “You have the best friends,” he smiled. “Except, for, the whole trashing your house part, maybe.” He walked to the water tap, and not wanting to overstep his boundaries by digging through Chuck’s cabinets, opted for drinking right off the tap. “And trying to interrogate me while distracting me with pancakes,” he added, wiping the excess water off his chin. 

 

Chuck felt himself smiling for real in spite of himself. He didn’t deserve Raleigh’s good humor but _oh_ , how could he not want that all to himself? 

He walked up behind Raleigh and pressed himself flush against his body, gently wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling his way through the damp hair until he reached his neck where he placed a soft kiss. Chuck kept his mouth there and smiled. “You don’t want to reheat the pancakes? Some syrup?” 

 

Raleigh was so hungry that hadn’t even occurred to him, but he suddenly had a lot of trouble thinking about _anything else_ than Chuck’s warmth wrapping around him and Chuck’s lips on his neck. 

“Ngh… maybe,” Raleigh managed, rolling his head back a little. Then he plucked a slice off the pancake and held it in front of Chuck’s face. “You not hungry?” 

 

Chuck shrugged. His eating habits were always off when he was stressed. Still...he leaned forward and mouthed the piece from between Raleigh’s fingers, unintentionally licking the tip of his fingers. “Mmm. Bacon. Good choice.” He chewed and swallowed and placed a kiss behind Raleigh’s ear. Not to start anything. Just because he could. Because Raleigh was there. Because he smelled good. Because he felt good in his arms. 

 

Raleigh shivered, and smiled. This was… this was nice. Kind of new to him. At least… with a guy. With Chuck. Someone he wanted, and liked, and trusted. 

He placed his hand over Chuck’s hand on his abdomen, and took another bite of his pancake. “I actually like ‘m better when they’re cold and a little stale,” Raleigh said with a chuckle, and then shoved another big slice in his mouth. “You got, like… a plate or something? Maybe we can sit down for a bit?” 

Because sitting in Chuck’s arms eating pancakes and watching TV kind of seemed like an amazing thing to do for the rest of the morning. 

 

“I do. But if I get a plate then it means I have to move.” Chuck’s free hand drifted under the tee, his fingers lightly stroking across Raleigh’s firm stomach. He buried his nose in the curve of Raleigh’s shoulder and neck, inhaling deeply, lightly dragging his teeth across the purpled bruises. 

He finally realized the intriguing smell was a mix of Raleigh, Chuck’s soap, and the detergent on Chuck’s tee. He was literally marking him as much as possible. 

That thought sent a sharp, shooting jolt of want and need straight from his brain to his cock. Chuck’s breath drew in sharply before he let out a strangled moan. “Fuck. _Fuck_.” His hands jerked to Raleigh’s hips and he pulled him back while he pressed against him, rotating his own hips, forehead pressed to the back of Raleigh’s neck. 

 

Raleigh grinned, noticing the shift in Chuck’s behavior, and put the pancake down. The worst of his hunger was stilled, but there was another craving of his that really, badly needed to be satisfied. 

He lifted a hand and ran it into Chuck’s hair, grabbing the back of Chuck’s head, pulling him closer and turning his own head to bring his lips together with Chuck’s. Raleigh kissed him slow, soft, wet; felt Chuck’s hard-on coming back, pressing into his buttocks. 

“Mmmm,” Raleigh murmured. “Or maybe we don’t sit down…” 

 

Chuck was getting that same feeling like he had in the jeep earlier in the day. Christ, how did Raleigh manage to stay so pulled together when Chuck felt like he suddenly couldn’t get close enough to him? 

Chuck pulled away from the kiss just far enough so he could manhandle Raleigh around. It was so much easier to kiss him this way. He tried to slow himself down by moving to suck on Raleigh’s lower lip, maybe teeth it a little. Then Raleigh made some noise, and Chuck was off again, biting too hard by accident, fingers fumbling on Raleigh’s belt. 

“Tell me you want this, that you need it,” Chuck gasped against Raleigh’s mouth, tugging hard on the button fly. The jeans were so worn the buttons released with little effort. He felt utterly desperate by how much he needed Raleigh’s touch. “Please. Raleigh. Tell me you can’t wait.” 

 

Raleigh definitely wasn’t gonna argue with Chuck undressing him, though he wasn’t sure what Chuck meant. “Fuck yeah,” he mumbled, and he ran his hands into Chuck’s hair and brought their mouths together hard, opening up as wide as he could, wanting to practically _devour_ Chuck, his tongue seeking out Chuck’s, trying to go as deep as he could. Only when he felt Chuck’s teeth sink into his lips again he broke the kiss with a small yelp. 

“I want you, I need _you_ ,” Raleigh panted, putting his hands on Chuck’s hips and grinding them together. “Give me everything, Chuck.”

 

Chuck looked up into Raleigh’s eyes and his world slowed for a moment. He realized Raleigh truly meant everything he was saying and then the world ramped back up to speed and Chuck was saying, “I will. I will.” 

His fingers managed his own belt and zipper much better and suddenly when he pressed his erection against Raleigh’s it was so good he was thinking maybe this would be enough. But that wasn’t what he wanted and it wasn’t what he had promised Raleigh. 

He wasn’t going to be selfish. 

“Sweetheart. Open the box and put one on me. I don’t want to fuck it up again.”

 

Holy fuck. _That’s_ what Chuck meant, fucking him right here, in the kitchen. White-hot desire shot through Raleigh, and it was all he could do to push his jeans down and scramble for the box on the counter. Fuck, oh fuck, nobody had ever — and just like this, _here_ , because they wanted each other that badly, and… his head was spinning. Jesus Christ. 

Raleigh ripped open the box of condoms, grabbed a packet and then turned around, looked Chuck in the eye and with a big grin tore it open _very carefully_. But before he put the rubber on, he took a moment to admire Chuck’s dick, licking his lips and wrapping a hand around it. 

“Shit,” Raleigh mumbled. “Your cock is so fucking gorgeous.” He gave it a few nice, tight strokes, causing Chuck to whimper and moan in his grasp. Then he held the tip of the condom and rolled the rubber down Chuck’s length as he placed teasing kisses up Chuck’s neck and jaw. 

He also made a mental note to thank the Wei guys, because apparently at least one of them had figured to buy extra thick, lubricated condoms. In a particular color. And holy shit did Chuck’s dick look even more beautiful, all slick and pink like that. 

Raleigh turned around and considered stepping out of his pants and taking his shirt off, before the mental image of Chuck fucking him with half their clothes on hit the front of his brain, and he fucking lost it. 

“Chuck,” Raleigh growled, bracing his arms on the kitchen island and canting his ass back towards Chuck. “Need you to fuck me. _Now._ ”

  

Chuck paused and stared at the image Raleigh presented at that moment. What a contrast to last night. Gone was the hesitance and in its place was a forceful version of this man that Chuck was finding it increasingly hard to deny. 

He stepped up behind Raleigh and simply ran his hand over the firm muscles of his ass. "Christ, Raleigh, you have no idea how fucking hot you look right now. All desperate and gorgeous." Chuck spread Raleigh's buttocks apart and pressed the tip of himself against Raleigh’s hole, pushing steadily in against the tight ring of muscle. 

"I'm going to fuck you open," Chuck murmured as he reached around with his right hand to stroke Raleigh back to full hardness. 

"And then maybe, if you've been really good," Chuck lowered his voice, and leaned in, pushing ever deeper as Raleigh continued to loosen up. "If you've taken my cock like a good boy," Chuck fisted his hands in Raleigh's long hair and tugged him back so he could look him in the eyes. "I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to do anything but scream my name."

 

Raleigh wasn’t able to vocalize anything but a loud, deep moan, wrenched from the very core of his body where Chuck was pushing in. Fuck, _fuck_ — it fucking hurt without enough lube, the sting spreading out down his thighs and up his back, and he tried to keep his breaths slow and deep trying to accommodate Chuck’s cock inside himself. And it… it also felt fucking amazing, felt like Chuck was claiming him, taking him, _owning_ him. 

His hands scrambled uselessly for purchase on the smooth granite surface of the island and he let his head fall between his arms just before Chuck yanked it back up, and all he could do was whine when a torrent of filthy promises fell from Chuck’s lips. And there were those words again — _good boy_. They made Raleigh feel like he was losing himself, falling apart, needing Chuck to put him back together, and… with a shock, he realized that he _wanted_ to be a good boy for Chuck. 

“Ch...Chuck…” Raleigh stammered, and he widened his stance to take Chuck in deeper. “Ohh, oh god… please...”

 

As soon as Raleigh spread his legs it was that little bit that allowed Chuck to fully seat himself. He was finally balls deep inside all that intense, tight heat… “That’s it, Raleigh. Fuck.” Chuck leaned over him, left hand braced on the island, right still stroking Raleigh’s cock, as he pressed wet kisses along his neck, trying to keep as still as possible. 

“You did so well,” he whispered in Raleigh’s ear, giving him time to adjust. “You’re squeezing my cock so good, it’s so fucking tight. You feel like a goddamn virgin.” 

 

Raleigh shuddered and whined in Chuck’s grasp, losing whatever sense he had left to the feeling of Chuck filling up him to the brim, the way Chuck kept himself there until Raleigh loosened up — Raleigh could feel his own internal muscles trying to adjust, tensing and relaxing around the intensely hot and hard length that was forcing them open. 

A… a virgin? Raleigh shook his head and bereft of anything to dig his fingers into he jammed the knuckles of his right hand into his mouth to stifle a scream. Just the thought that Chuck would think of him that way — like Raleigh hadn’t already been fucked by a string of faceless strangers who paid for it, like this was his first time... because it was how Raleigh felt, like all those guys meant nothing, like none of that was real, and _this_ was real, Chuck was his first, and he wanted Chuck to be his first, and… 

He bit down harder with another choked cry. Chuck felt so good inside him. So hot.

 

Chuck looked down and watched himself as he pulled out of Raleigh’s stretched rim, glistening, before thrusting back in. “Your ass looks perfect stretched around my cock.” Chuck’s left hand moved up to Raleigh’s shoulder. His right hand smoothed down the muscular back before settling on his hip. “Now we’re going to see if you can continue to be a good boy. Do you think you can take it?” Chuck pulled further out before thrusting back in a little harder.

 

Raleigh cried out, Chuck’s words combined with Chuck’s cock driving all that was left of his sanity from his mind. He tried to speak, but all he could manage were hoarse, whimpering sounds.

 

Chuck lowered his voice again. “Do you _want_ it, Raleigh? Do you want to be my good boy?” 

 

 _Focus_ , Raleigh thought. Chuck’s asking you something. 

“Y-yes,” he stammered. “I want it, wanna be a… a good boy — please,” and his voice trailed off into a whine again. All he needed was for Chuck to fuck him, to make him feel _good_ and _whole_ and just… 

Raleigh didn’t know how else to say it so his hand went up to Chuck’s on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze before bracing himself back on the counter.

  

Chuck wasn’t really even thinking about the words coming out of his mouth. He was drowning in sensory input; _his cock enveloped in heat, the wet sound it made as he fucked him harder, Raleigh’s whines and whimpers, his gasps that signaled to Chuck that it felt good…_  

So actually hearing Raleigh say that he wanted it, that he wanted to be a good boy nearly blanked out Chuck’s brain. No one had ever _wanted_ him like that before. No one had ever cared enough to want to do anything that would please him; which in turn would actually put them on equal footing let alone let him...call the shots. 

Yet Raleigh, never hesitated. And Jesus, hearing that voice say he wanted to be a good boy for Chuck...fuck, yes, “You are, Raleigh,” Chuck gasped, speeding up a little. He adjusted his thrusts a little each time, looking...looking for that sweet spot.

  

An intense glow spread through Raleigh’s body following Chuck’s praise. He wanted to, wanted to be good for Chuck. He always had. And he’d always meant it, even when Chuck still thought he was lying or putting up an act. Raleigh wanted nothing but to make Chuck feel good — 

“Ohhh! Oh fuck!” That — that was _that place_ again, like being hit in gut with pure pleasure, and Raleigh’s knees nearly buckled under him.

  

“Did I find something?” Chuck asked, pulling out slower and thrusting in quicker to hit his prostate. “If I stay here will you get louder?”

  

“Hhnn! Ohh, oh god, fuck… fuuuuuck…” Raleigh clawed at the counter just trying to stay upright as Chuck hit that spot over and over. It felt so good, so fucking amazing — he hadn’t known his body was capable of this much pleasure before he met Chuck, didn’t know any of it, and Raleigh felt an overwhelming need to just… just be _claimed_ by him. 

His voice came out as a deep growl when he formed words around his raw desire. “Harder, Chuck,” Raleigh gritted out. “Fuck me, harder… please, I need to — need you, need you to… fucking _take me —_ ”

 

Chuck dug the tips of his fingers into Raleigh’s shoulder and hip. He didn’t think he would be able to hold out much longer, not when he was going to speed up the pace, not when he got to fuck Raleigh as hard as he’d been dreaming about for the last week. It’s only that the reality was so much better.

Chuck slammed his hips into Raleigh’s ass, the slap of skin on skin, and panting and whimpers filling the kitchen. “How close?” Chuck asked sharply, rhythm not faltering. “Because you’ve been taking my cock like the sweet boy you are. And what did I promise I would do?”

  

Raleigh gritted his teeth as Chuck pounded into him, struggling to keep himself together enough to answer Chuck’s questions, which filtered into his consciousness only by the virtue of how incredibly deep and sexy Chuck’s voice was to him. 

And Raleigh knew he was gonna come, he was so fucking close — he could if Chuck told him to, just like that, he would. 

“A-almost,” Raleigh stuttered. “Ngh — please!” 

 

Chuck surprised himself. 

He surprised himself by denying them both when he stopped moving despite how close they were to coming. Because Raleigh didn’t answer the question. 

Jesus fucking Christ. Like it even mattered. 

But watching Raleigh writhe and beg and keeping him right on the edge _was_ worth it. He was fascinating and beautiful...and so Chuck...stopped. 

 

“Huh..? Hnnh… Chuck, Chuck, please,” Raleigh whimpered. He’d been _so close_ , and Chuck had stopped all of a sudden. What was going on? Had he done something wrong? 

 

“Oh...Raleigh,” Chuck said softly letting a light thread of disappointment enter his voice as he thrust slowly into him but now he wouldn’t enter fully, nor would he hit the sweet spot. “Are you sure you don’t remember? What I would do if you were a good boy?”

 

Raleigh shook his head trying to focus, trying to remember what Chuck had said before. Fuck, why hadn’t he been paying attention — he should’ve been paying attention, he should memorize every sweet, beautiful word that fell off Chuck’s lips. And now Chuck was fucking him so agonizingly slow Raleigh thought he was gonna cry. 

“I don’t know, I don’t know, please, I, I…” Raleigh babbled, nearly beside himself.

  

Chuck continued to move in a manner that wasn’t nearly as satisfying to both of them. Not when they’d been so close. “Well, that’s too bad. You were doing so well. I so wanted to make my good boy happy.” He pressed a hot, wet kiss to the back of Raleigh’s neck. “Maybe next time then. Right now though we’ll finish like this? Slow and easy.” And nowhere near satisfying. 

 

What had Chuck said? _What had he promised!?_ Raleigh trembled and clenched his fists. No, no, this was no good, he had to — 

 _Calm down._  

Raleigh wasn’t sure where the stillness came from, only that it was there in his mind, as if a storming ocean suddenly fell quiet, its waters so flat he could see his own reflection. And the memory was there underneath the surface, bright and clear. 

“Make me scream your name,” Raleigh whispered. “Th-that’s what you promised.” He shuddered. “Fuck me so hard I can only cry out your name, that’s what you said…” he looked behind him, meeting Chuck’s eyes, desperately searching for approval. 

 

Chuck felt positively drunk off of this at the moment. He let a slow smile curve his lips. “I did. That’s what I said.” He moved to capture Raleigh’s lips in a soft, slow wet kiss and let a hand wrap around Raleigh’s cock and stroked it softly a few times before letting go.

“Such a very good boy, Raleigh,” Chuck murmured soothingly beginning to pull back so he could thrust harder. “You did everything perfect.” 

 

Raleigh whimpered, so overwhelmingly happy that he’d gotten it right, he’d remembered. His body relaxed around Chuck, open, _ready_ ; his jaw slack so Chuck would hear every word, every scream. He couldn’t remember ever feeling as intensely good and uninhibited as he did now.

  

Chuck couldn’t wait much longer. He was never going to forget the look in Raleigh’s eyes when he’d remembered what Chuck had said. The way his voice sounded so aroused he couldn’t believe this was real, relieved for remembering, and greedy for the experience. 

“Am I keeping my promise?” Chuck asked, as his cock pounded into Raleigh’s prostate over and over. “Is it hard enough?” Chuck tangled his fingers in his hair again and pulled him back. 

 

Raleigh screamed with pleasure, babbling a barely coherent stream of encouragement and curse words and finally just a name. “Yes, yes, fuck yes, oh god Chuck, oh god— unnhh, Chuck, Chuck...!" 

 

Chuck looked at Raleigh’s face, thick gold lashes on his cheeks, mouth slack and open. “Look at me. I’m going to tell you when to come. You’re going to look at me when you do. I want to hear you. I really want this, Raleigh. Please.” 

 

Raleigh met Chuck’s eyes, pupils lust-blown and nothing but want and need in them. Raleigh nodded in Chuck’s grasp, biting his lip to hold himself back for as long as Chuck wanted him to. 

 

Chuck began to lose his rhythm but he held out for Raleigh. He could do it. Raleigh needed this. Chuck tilted Raleigh’s neck to breathe in his ear. “I can’t tell you how proud I am of you.” He pulled back and looked into those endless blue eyes and spoke one word. 

“Now.” 

 

Raleigh called Chuck's name, just as promised. It left his throat as a strangled scream, and he lost himself all over again in Chuck’s green gaze as his release washed over him and he moaned with relief, his balls finally emptying, shaking with the absolute pleasure that coming untouched held for him — it was new and mindblowing and only Chuck had the ability to give it to him, to make him fall apart like this, to catch all of the pieces and put them back together. 

He felt Chuck pulse inside him, Chuck’s hands tightening their grip as Chuck started to come, and Raleigh wished they could go bare, wished they could get tested and go without condoms so he could really feel Chuck filling him up, to have Chuck’s release inside and dripping out of him. And then Chuck did what Raleigh loved the most — his teeth found Raleigh’s shoulder and bit down as the last of his orgasm racked through him, leaving a thick red mark behind. 

Raleigh sighed, a pure, satisfying warmth cascading through his body, and he felt his legs give way. Chuck’s arms wrapped around him as he fell back, and Raleigh closed his eyes, relishing the warmth and intimacy.

Back in the motel room, they had been standing together a lot like this. Only now Raleigh didn’t want to move away at all, not for the world. His arms came up to wrap over Chuck’s and he tilted his head, pressing a kiss to Chuck’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” Raleigh whispered, although he wasn’t even sure what for.

  

Chuck wanted to collapse and yeah, cuddle with Raleigh. He was feeling completely blissed out and didn't feel like he was really capable of speech. Honestly he didn’t even know how they were standing. Well, he was standing. Raleigh was leaning. His arms were full of well-fucked Raleigh. 

That thought made him grin. 

As did the kiss to his cheek. But the thanks, Chuck didn’t know what to do with that. Instead he just mouthed along Raleigh's neck and nuzzled under his jaw. He vaguely hummed but finally managed, "Um...dunno why but you’re welcome." 

They stood like that a bit longer before Chuck sighed and then untangled himself. He removed the condom and tossed it in the trash and then wet a clean bar towel at the island mini sink to clean themselves. As he zipped himself up he watched Raleigh close the top button of his button fly jeans and thought it was a shame they were getting dressed again. 

"Raleigh?" Chuck murmured, pulling him into his arms again while he leaned against the island. "You've fucked me stupid." He leaned in and pressed a long lingering kiss to Raleigh's lips. “I loved hearing you lose yourself...loved how you got loud...loved you telling me what to do with no hesitation.” Chuck emphasized each statement with gentle kisses, a hand massaging Raleigh’s scalp from the hair pulling. 

Chuck paused and pulled back. “I really...it was…,” Chuck felt his ears actually turn red and the heat from that horrible flush that seemed to spread simultaneously across his neck, cheeks, shoulders, and chest. “It meant a lot when you shouted my name,” he said softly. He tried to look Raleigh in the eye but found he was actually too shy about it which was ridiculous. “At the end. I really liked hearing you say it.” 

 

Raleigh smiled, warmth fluttering up in his chest at Chuck’s praise. “I’m glad I made you happy,” he said softly, and kissed Chuck’s lips. And if Chuck was being so frank about his feelings… maybe Raleigh should try to as well. But it was so freaking hard to put into words, the way Chuck made him feel, just the pure _need_ that existed inside his body when Chuck was near him, the way that having sex with Chuck made him feel so vulnerable that a huge part of him wanted to run away, but that Chuck’s words, Chuck’s touches always brought him back, made him feel safe and wanted and _okay_ , and that’s why he could do all of those things; it wasn’t… he wasn’t like this around anyone else, it was Chuck who brought it out in him, Chuck who allowed him to… to be this kind of person. Only Chuck. “I… uh... that’s why I said thank you, because you make me feel amazing and…” Raleigh rambled.

His voice dropped in volume again until it was barely audible and Raleigh closed his eyes, forcing himself to just _mouth the damn words already_ — “... I love it when you call me a good boy,” he whispered, and rested his head on Chuck’s shoulder.

 

Chuck's brain momentarily checked out. 

Because if he hadn't just come he was pretty sure his cock would have made the attempt right there. 

Chuck had no idea what it was about Raleigh that made his own mouth run so filthy or his actions so out of control, but he was so grateful that Raleigh loved it all. 

Chuck's heart did speed up a bit at the words. _So different. He's not them._  

 _This could be mine._  

That thought was too scary and carried feelings of permanence with it, so he shoved it aside. "I'm glad. I...I've never had one before," he murmured. Then rephrased. "I mean, never said that stuff—" 

 

Raleigh smiled. “Yeah.” 

 

They stood like that a few minutes longer when Chuck smirked. "Just remembered the cabinet. Should probably clean that. _Then_ pancakes and cuddles.” He fetched some cleaning wipes from under the sink. 

 

Raleigh ran a hand through his hair, trying to get his guard back up a little. “Ah, yeah. I’ll do that,” he smiled. “My mess, after all.” He took the wipes from Chuck and dropped down, balancing on the balls of his feet. He wiped down the cabinet, making sure to get all the come off, stupidly grinning the whole time. 

 

Chuck snickered, watching Raleigh. He nudged Raleigh's hip with his toes. “I think you missed a sp—” 

And was interrupted by loud shouting coming from the foyer. 

“CHUCK! CHUCK!” 

“CHARLIE? CHARLIE, WHERE ARE YOU?!” 

Chuck froze. In a panic, he hooked the condom box and foil packet and sent it flying towards himself and onto the floor.  

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." Chuck raked both hands through his hair and walked in a tight circle, eyes wide and flickering here and there before settling on Raleigh as if he'd never seen him before.

 

“Dude! _What the hell is going on!?_ ” Raleigh hissed, instinctively ducking further behind the counter. Like it helped. 

 

The voices outside of the kitchen got louder.

 

"Who is it?!" Raleigh whispered.

 

"My dads," Chuck managed to choke out. 

"It's my fuckin' parents."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh and Chuck try to spend the rest of the day together, but not all quite goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our chapter 5 turned into a 27k words monster! We cut it in half so you can enjoy it in bitesized porn-rich chunks. Here's the first course of our hot dumbasses. <3

 

“I’ll check upstairs, you get this floor.”

Chuck glanced wildly at the kitchen island and wondered if it screamed _yes, only moments ago not only was I holding an opened box of condoms and packet but I also braced that Asgardian golden prince as he enthusiastically accepted the tributes and affections that were powerfully thrust upon him. And loudly. Indeed I too received some tribute of my own…_

Christ, but his parents always made him feel like he was about to get caught—

He was about to tell Raleigh to get off the floor because it looked a thousand times worse with him hiding down there when he saw both of his dads come into view. So Chuck leaned one hand casually on the island and tried to make it look like any other morning as he stared across the kitchen at the tall, elegantly dressed, dark skinned man.

“Found him, Herc,” came the low timbered British accent of the imposing man, his eyes locked on Chuck. Chuck felt pinned to the spot. “Kitchen.”

Another man came sprinting in, boots loud on the tile and drew up short when he saw Chuck standing at the island looking healthy. “What the hell Charlie?”

Chuck stood there, attempting to lean casually on the granite, staring across at his outraged and/or concerned dads, agonizingly aware of Raleigh, still out of sight, gripping his leg like a vise. “Hey Dad. Pops. And don’t call me Charlie.”

“I’ll call you Charlie if I damn well like!” came the thick Australian accent. “We dropped by the office and came down to your floor and Lexie looked like, like, like—”

“—she’d been caught with her pants down?” Stacker dryly offered, eyes, never leaving Chuck’s face.

“Exactly!” Herc’s tone went from angry to suddenly courteous. “Thank you.”

Stacker shrugged modestly. “No worries.”

Herc ramped back up. “You never call out sick. Do you know how scared we were? We couldn’t reach you by phone either. You always answer your phone. So either you were dead like Lexie said or dying or…”

Raleigh knew that voice. All raw, gruff Australian. Raleigh had been slightly obsessed with that voice when he was younger, not to mention the man to whom that voice belonged. And the man’s brother. And the travel-slash-survival show they hosted. It probably accounted for why he had a _thing_ for Australian accents and why he’d wanted to bang Chuck from the very first word that rolled off his lips in the diner. And Chuck was calling him _dad?!_

He had _totally_ forgotten the show hosts’ last names were _Hansen_. Until now.

“LUCKY SEVEN IS YOUR DAD!?” Raleigh yelled as he jumped to his feet. “What the hell, man!?”

“Or,” Stacker stated blandly. "My money's on _or_."

The four seemed frozen in a horrible moment of awkwardness and it was only made worse when Chuck realized what he could still scent in the air.

_Sex. Latex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Lube? Sex._

_Oh fuck my life, fuck my life. It was like high school. If his life had been remotely close to this in high school._

“Um,” Raleigh said, and he met Chuck’s glare of total disapproval. Raleigh tried to manage his best puppy eyes. “I, uh… your _dad_ is _Lucky Seven_ ,” he stupidly repeated. And Chuck had called the other guy _pops_ , but… but that couldn’t be, right…? It had to be some kind of nickname.

"Yes. My dad is Herc Hansen. My uncle is Scott Hansen. Of the travel show _Lucky Seven."_ Chuck crossed his arms and sneered. "Feeling disappointed that you got the wrong Hansen?"

Raleigh blinked, taken aback by the sudden venom laced in Chuck’s voice. How could he say that after what they just did? Like Raleigh would want anyone else but Chuck? “No, I—”

"Christ Chuck, are you still goin' on about that? How can it possibly matter?" Herc sniped.

Stacker sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward. "Chuck," came the warning.

Chuck snapped his mouth closed but refused to look at any of them. Instead he stared down at the ground like he had when he was 15.

Raleigh frowned. Jesus, why did the situation suddenly feel like a giant clusterfuck? Five minutes ago they were enjoying post-sex cuddles and now…

“I should head back,” Raleigh mumbled. “Get your car fixed up.”

Chuck jerked his head up and dropped his arms. He stared at Raleigh, eyes wide, so off kilter he didn't care that his parents were there.

"Now?" he asked, his tone a bit vulnerable. "You're leaving me—heading back now?" Chuck couldn't stop the flush from his too revealing words. He wished he'd had a shirt on.

“I, uh—” Raleigh hesitated. He didn’t want to leave Chuck in this mess, but he didn’t know what else to do. Chuck was clearly embarrassed and not introducing him, and it’s not like Raleigh didn’t understand how Chuck must feel. If the situation was reversed — if Yancy had caught him, or something…

“I, I just… need to go check something in my truck,” he managed. “Not… not leaving right away.”

He raked a hand through his hair and then walked towards the door, passing Chuck, lightly brushing his fingers over Chuck’s hand. The two men stepped aside to let him through.

Chuck hesitated, unsure which disaster needed triage first before pushing through his dads and following Raleigh's path; into the mudroom and then the garage.

He shut the door behind him and found Raleigh checking the ties on the truck bed cover. He walked over but didn't stand as close, not wishing to crowd him.

"Why'd you run out like that?" Chuck asked baffled, slightly accusing.

Raleigh looked up, relieved somehow that Chuck had come after him. He walked up to Chuck. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bail on you,” Raleigh started. “But you… you looked all embarrassed and ashamed and, I… thought I’d give you a, uh, way out? If you wanted to explain things to your dad, or something.” He put his hands in his pockets and avoided Chuck’s gaze. “I mean, if Yance would walk in on us or something… I don’t know, I’m not ready to, uh… you know, that whole conversation.”

He scrunched up his face, well aware that he was rambling. “Anyway, I’m not going anywhere if you don’t want me to. I mean, I don’t want to. Whenever you want your car fixed, right?”

"I'm not ashamed. But nearly getting caught having the hottest, raunchiest sex in my kitchen after not dating anyone in nearly three years? And then getting caught for not being at work because of said reason?

Chuck smirked. "They're probably scheduling me for some CAT scans and MRIs as we speak. It's all very out of character." He paused and sucked in his lower lip to chew it. "How do you want me to introduce you?" he asked quietly.

Raleigh’s mind reeled. He’d overheard Chuck talking to the Weis before, but hearing it again just like that — that Chuck hadn’t seen anyone in three years. And here he was, waiter, mechanic, ex-hooker, apparently allowed in Chuck’s bed which was a huge deal or something, and now Chuck wanted to introduce Raleigh to his dad?!

“I, uh… I… you want to introduce me?” Raleigh stammered. It made him stupidly happy, the fact that Chuck thought highly enough of him to want to, the fact that… they might be like, official lovers, or something —

Would that make it official? Would that mean that this… whatever this was… it would be a thing, a… a _relationship_?

Raleigh turned pale. He wanted to run. Jump in the truck. _Drive_. Because that would mean… this whole time he hadn’t actually said it out loud. But on the other hand, less than fifteen minutes ago he’d been begging for Chuck to fuck him harder, so. Maybe he really needed to get his shit together. Be a fucking grown-up. And own up to the fact that… he was gay.

His eyes met Chuck’s, and Raleigh recalled the past 24 hours.

Very, very gay.

“I’m not sure,” Raleigh replied. They hadn’t had that talk yet, and now didn’t exactly seem like the best time.

Chuck frowned slightly and watched all the different expressions flit across Raleigh's face. He sighed. "I'll stick to the truth. No worries. We're friends."

Chuck turned back and headed inside, Raleigh following behind. He saw his dads with their heads bent close together, but they seemed to be having a low voiced argument which stopped abruptly.

"Everything looks right and tight on the truck. Sorry about that," Chuck said. "Dad, Pops, this is Raleigh Becket. He's a mechanic in Coyote and co-owner of Becket's Automotive Repair Shop. Met him awhile back. My 'vette's at their shop. He also works with Mako at the Shatterdome."

"Raleigh, these overbearing men about to lose their access to my home are my parents. My dad, Herc, who you nearly swooned over so 'nuff said on that," Chuck muttered darkly while Herc let out an offended, "Oi!" "And this tall, dark, intimidating, yet impeccable dresser is my boss Stacker Pentecost, also known as my other dad. I call him Pops. Oh, and he's Mako's dad."

“Uh. Um, nice to meet you,” Raleigh said, his mind reeling _some more_. “Er. So… Herc Hansen is your dad, and… that’s Mako’s dad, and… they’re your dads…?” He blinked, and a few of his brain cells sparked to life. “Wait, that’s how you and Mako are siblings?”

Stacker raised his eyebrows. "You act like this is news. Mako has mentioned you quite a bit. It's good to finally meet you." Stacker put his hand forward to shake Raleigh's hand.

Herc did the same. "Yeah. Quite the chatterbox, she was. It was all Raleigh this and Raleigh that after she moved there—"

"—and Raleigh's shop has a lift and they said I could work on my Charger for free and he's so _nice!"_ Stacker interrupted with a laugh.

Herc watched Chuck's face darken as he and Stacks attempted to get to know this boy that had made a huge impact on not one but apparently both of their childrens' lives.

_Well too bad, Charlie_ , he thought. _You weren’t at work. What were we supposed to think?_

Raleigh grinned, the openness of the two men infectious. _Two dads, huh_. Something like that would never happen in Coyote. But to everyone else in the room, it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Well, ‘s news to me,” Raleigh said. “Mako’s never said anything about y’all. Didn’t even know she had a brother until — uh, she introduced me to Chuck at the ‘Dome.”

Freaky how his parents got the same _aha_ look at the same time when they shifted their focus to him, making Chuck fidget. It was like they shared a brain at times.

"Well, Mako keeps her personal life private since uni — er college," Stacker said.

Chuck narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth immediately. Herc glared at him. "No, Chuck.”

Chuck's face slid into completely affronted but Herc was ready. "We know."

He looked at Pops for help and found it. "They were a right buncha bastards and we showed them good, Chuck," Stacker answered with a sharp grin.

Raleigh took note of the conversation. Mako had never really told him _what_ had happened, but he’d known it was a sore spot. And never pried.

Chuck relaxed. "Too fuckin' right," he murmured irritably, almost pouting, crossing his arms across his chest.

Herc rolled his eyes, arms already crossed on his chest in an unconscious mirrored pose. "Why do you encourage him?" he asked, grumbling.

Stacker looked from son to father and cocked an eyebrow at Raleigh, inviting him to share in the joke. "I don't know," he said dryly. He leaned in and kissed Herc's scowling lips thoroughly. "Maybe because he is his father's son?"

"Oi! Do you two need a room?" Chuck interjected.

Raleigh’s face flushed. He’d never actually been witness to a same-sex couple openly displaying affection, and he suddenly felt incredibly stupid for it. LA was a whole other world and he was some ignorant mechanic from a backwater town. With Chuck and Mako growing up in this kind of family...

He found himself sliding his hand into Chuck’s. Like… like it was okay. Almost like he wanted to show off. Because he wasn’t just a friend, right?

Chuck gave Raleigh's hand a light squeeze and brushed his thumb over his knuckles before releasing his hand.

"So, thanks for coming over. I'm not dead...or sick. Just taking a mental health day. Yeah? So out ya go. Busy, busy people like you gotta stay on the move..." Chuck had his arms around their shoulders and was steering them towards the front door.

His parents let themselves be led but at the front door they refused to budge.

"So like I said, we were coming by for lunch..." Herc started looking back to include Raleigh in the conversation.

"We wanted to invite the two of you to eat with us." Stacker looked pleased.

Chuck stared. That meant going in public. No. Not yet. He wasn't ready. Raleigh sure as hell wasn't ready.

"Uh...wh—what?"

Herc laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "Son, men like you need lots of protein—"

"—and carbs," Stacker added.

"—yes, and carbs. The type of activities you two are engaging in, well, stamina requires energy—"

"—steak and mashed potatoes? I know you love those potatoes, "Stacker winked at Herc.

Herc smiled. "Energy, not food coma."

Chuck's mouth was hanging open. Shit. They had never acted this way with anyone he'd dated in the past. Normally it was grunts, growls, and glares. Or worse.

But pleased? Reeking of approval and an honest invitation to lunch because we like you and not for interrogation purposes?

No, this had never happened in the Hansen-Pentecost household for him or Mako...

 

In fact, the second time Sergio came over Pops had been dressed in brilliant white, spot free, cotton lounge wear, more suitable for the tropics. He was tending the grill and drinking a bloody Mary.

His Uncle Scott had been lazing about, drinking beer from a bottle and popping an appetizer. Occasionally he would throw a knife into the ground inches from his brother’s knees but he hadn't got him to flinch yet.

But his dad. That fucker.

He'd dragged a deer carcass into the backyard and was in the middle of skinning it. He had already gutted it, entrails just laying there, a swarm of flies and a gag worthy stench in the summer heat.

But the loving care and precision he gave to skinning that deer...

Not to mention his dad was covered in blood. Elbow deep. His face smeared. His shirt and pants. Flies crawling on him and he was completely unfazed.

"Hey Charlie. Oh shit," Herc said looking at Sergio in dismay. "Was that today?"

"Told you," Pops' grin was shark-like. 

Uncle Scott threw another knife. It sank into the ground by his dad's knee. "For fuck's sake Scotty..." and launched the blade back—

—Where it stuck in the chair between Scott's thighs, a few inches away from his dick.

Chuck stood there torn in two directions; between absolute fury that his family would humiliate him so and a horrible need to laugh.

The rapid tap of heels on hardwood alerted him to Mako’s presence. He was about to say something when she interrupted. She pursed her lips in disappointment when she saw the three men.

"A deer? Seriously?" Mako had asked with exasperation from behind Chuck.

Chuck and Sergio had turned around. "Yeah?"

She glanced at Sergio. "You got off easy. My ex sent Papa his therapy bills for a year."

 

Chuck snapped back to the present. He eyed his parents warily. Maybe this easy acceptance was a new tactic and they were declaring open season with this...thing he had going with Raleigh. They were going to tease Chuck to death because they were happy.

"If we eat lunch with you do you promise to never talk of sex things and my stamina again?"

"Absolutely son," Herc swore.

"Then...yes," Chuck agreed warily.

Stacker smiled. "Great! Get dressed."

Chuck turned around in a daze and headed upstairs. He didn't even realize he'd reached out and snagged Raleigh's hand as he went past.

Raleigh let Chuck drag him along back to the master bedroom. “Um,” he started. “We’re gonna eat lunch with your parents?” It was all going kinda fast for him. He’d already barely managed one interrogation during breakfast, and he didn’t feel too comfortable about another social eating occasion. A part of him _did_ want to return to Coyote where he didn’t feel so terribly out of his depth. But that’s not where Chuck was.

He’d go along if Chuck really wanted him to, but…

Raleigh pinched the bridge of his nose. “‘m not sure I can handle that,” he mumbled.

Chuck paused in the act of pulling on his shirt and glanced at Raleigh. _Fuck._ He pulled his faded olive drab henley on the rest of the way and walked over to where Raleigh was sitting on the edge of the bed watching him.

He squatted down in front of him on the balls of his feet and ran his hands along the tops of Raleigh's thighs. “Fuck, fuck. I wasn't thinking. Let's skip lunch. I can see them any time.”

Raleigh smiled and ran a hand through Chuck’s hair. “Thanks,” he said softly. “Nothin’ against your folks. They seem nice.”

"Nah, I get it. Be right back." Chuck left to chase off his parents.

Raleigh fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He supposed he’d have to go back home eventually. Yance probably wondered where he was. Tendo probably knew. Christ. He looked forward to handling that mess about as much as he wanted to jump off a bridge and die.

Right now, he wanted Chuck. Just him. No friends or siblings or parents. Didn’t even matter what they did — though Raleigh was pretty sure his body wouldn’t be able to handle another fuck. Chuck had definitely, definitely… fucked him _hard_. And he was still coming down from that, endorphins making his body all warm and weird, and yeah, no way he could go be social and play nice at a lunch table.

He heard Chuck and his folks talk downstairs through the open bedroom door, but couldn’t make out what was said. Just as well. He’d overheard his share of conversation today.

Chuck stood alone at the front door not really sure what he'd promised his parents only that he made agreeing noises and pushed them out.

He really was taking a mental health day. He didn't want to talk about why he was acting unusual, how he'd broken a routine, what did this mean, hell he didn't know.

He wanted time with Raleigh.

Only now it sounded like Raleigh was going to leave very soon. And Chuck found he was a little hurt? No. Absolutely not. Shove off. Irritated yes. He was irritated. Which was stupid. Raleigh had a job and a life.

Raleigh didn't know what a _huge_ deal it was when Chuck had basically dropped his work responsibilities so they could spend the day together. So he couldn't be mad at him.

Push it down. Deep breath. What could he do?

Make lunch. Keep his mouth shut. Temper in check.

Chuck went to the kitchen to plate the ready made food Cheung had brought over.

Raleigh heard the front door slam shut and it shook him out of his musing. He made his way downstairs, following the noise back to the kitchen. Chuck was getting some of the groceries the triplets had brought over out of the fridge, and Raleigh caught him from behind, wrapping his arms around Chuck’s waist.

“Hey,” Raleigh grinned. He placed a kiss on Chuck’s neck. “Glad I have you all to myself again. Any other possible interruptions I should worry about?”

Chuck finished pouring out the cold noodles and chicken in spicy ginger peanut sauce. "Hmm. Earthquakes? Fire? It's California."

Raleigh chuckled. “Yeah, okay.” He let go of Chuck to fish a bottle of Gatorade out of the fridge. “‘m actually not that hungry yet. Maybe you could give me another tour? Think I’ve seen only like half of your place.”

Chuck shrugged. "You've seen most of it. The only thing left really is where I watch movies or hangout."

 

Chuck walked through the opposite end of the kitchen to a wide hall. They passed through a large butler's pantry on both sides and went a bit further to where the double doors were propped open.

Inside was a completely different world. The main part of his home was clearly for the mature side, the job, while this was...

Raleigh backed up a few steps and looked in the room to his right that had been partially opened.

"Are you shitting me?! You have two pool tables? Two poker tables?"

Chuck frowned. The one Raleigh was looking at was designed like a men's club with dark wood, dark plaids and such. "It's for fucking work. I'm almost never in there but you'd be surprised — never mind."

Chuck moved into the room he preferred, with its squared off U-shaped massive lounging couch in front of the equally massive flat screen TV. It's where every gaming system and accessory was used and all sporting events were enjoyed with friends.

There was a wet bar to one side and a place for a keg on tap. Yes, he did have another pool table and poker table. And a pinball machine and classic arcade games.

"Come on," he muttered, grabbing Raleigh's hand and dragging him around another corner. He stopped and flicked a row of switches.

They were at one end of a fabric lined hall with glass encased movie posters, lit up. At the other end was a mini traditional looking marquee and mini box office. As they moved closer a small concessions counter and fresh popcorn maker stood behind it.

He dragged Raleigh down a theater ramp into an art deco styled home movie theater that easily sat thirty. More if people got cozy on the couches.

The bottom level in front of the screen had a one foot raised stage with heavy velvet fringed curtains tied back at the sides of the screen. Opposite the stage looked to be futon mattresses and massive pillows.

Chuck flushed at Raleigh's raised eyebrow. "Er, had those added when my cousins visited. They're like ages four thru eight. Keeps 'em quiet for movies and they fall asleep. Uh...same with the stage. They like singing and putting on plays for us.

“Wooow,” Raleigh mouthed. “This is _awesome_. I feel like I’m on MTV Cribs, man.”

Then he smiled and ran a hand up Chuck’s waist. “How about we watch a movie here? Get some popcorn, cuddle on one of the couches. It’d be like a, kind of...” he blushed, “... a date.”

Chuck arched a brow. "You're asking me out on a date. To the movies." He paused as if seriously giving this some thought. "Well...sure. I'd like that. I'll spring for popcorn. I hope you can handle the pressure of figuring out the right movie. I mean, you don't want to give the wrong impression to your date first time out."

Chuck winked, and then tapped on a pad on a side table on his way out. "Movie list."

Raleigh plopped down on the big, big couch in the center and stared blankly at the endless list of movie poster thumbnails. He was pretty sure he’d miss like 99 percent of it anyway, but apparently this was important to Chuck. Well, _duh_. Chuck made movies. _Of course_ it was.

And Raleigh knew jack about movies. It’d be perfect if he could call Kenz about now, but… yeah, that wasn’t gonna happen.

He pawed his way through the touchscreen. Romantic movies, definitely not. They were all straight people chick flicks, anyway. Drama was right out. Action, maybe. You couldn’t go wrong with that, right? And Chuck made action movies. But then… what if he selected a film made by, like, Chuck’s mortal enemy or something? _Why was this so complicated!?_

Back to the classics, maybe. The kind of movie everyone knew. But with enough sexual tension to, like, lead into making out…

Christ, he never worried about this stuff with girls. They’d pick the movie and all he had to do was stretch an arm around them. But he wasn’t interested in girls.

His eye fell on a familiar image — _Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift_. Well, they both liked cars. And Vin Diesel was hot. Might as well. Raleigh tapped the movie and the screen lit up just as Chuck walked back into the room with a large bowl of popcorn.

Chuck dropped down next to Raleigh and handed him the popcorn. He noted the date movie selection. "Ah. Very non committal and yet kind of gets the adrenaline going; makes you want to do crazy shit and really prove yourself." Chuck smirked and reached for some popcorn. "Definitely sort of a drive fast or fuck kind of flick." He glanced at Raleigh. "I approve."

Raleigh breathed a sigh of relief. Well, there’s one thing he didn’t fuck up. He felt crazy nervous all of a sudden as Chuck sat down beside him. He glanced to the side. This was ridiculous, why was he feeling all upside-down butterflies-like around the man who’d pretty much fucked him senseless _twice_ in the past twelve hours?

“Fuck it,” Raleigh mumbled, swallowing his fear for the hundredth time that day, and he draped his arm over Chuck’s shoulders, pulling him in.

Chuck slouched a bit to get comfortable in Raleigh's arms. "You do know I was just giving you shit about the date and the movie choice, right?" Chuck's tone was one of longtime friends teasing each other.

Raleigh shifted a little and ran a hand into Chuck’s hair. “Uh, yeah,” he said. _But it’s like a real date to me_ , he didn’t add. He smiled quietly to himself; it was so nice to just have Chuck against him like this. He dipped his head lower until it rested against Chuck's, and placed a kiss to Chuck's head before grabbing a few pieces of popcorn.

 

Cars roared to life on the screen, flashy special effects making an illegal inner-city race look all the more exciting. Raleigh barely heard any of the dialogue though, his entire body hyper-aware of Chuck leaning against him.

"This is nice," Raleigh murmured.

Chuck hummed in agreement too content to actually make a comment.

More like pretending to be content. As if sitting in his home theater, cuddled on the couch with a date, with _Raleigh_ , was so...normal. Because it wasn’t. This theater had only seen friends and family.

Because Chuck _did not date_. So Chuck focused on making his breathing sound even, relaxed, bored. He’d feel the sudden thrill of a drop in his stomach, like a rollercoaster, when Raleigh’s hand stroked his arm. He tried to focus on the movie and let the surround sound system carry him into the story like usual but instead he actually found himself wondering... _agonizing..._ over where and how he wanted to touch Raleigh.

It was stupid but it seemed important. The more Chuck thought on it he realized that he might never have actually gone on something as simple as a typical get-to-know-you movie date. There was a pacing involved; slow, sweet, with a touch of anticipation.

And while the two of them had done everything completely backwards it didn’t mean that Raleigh didn’t want this...or that Chuck didn’t want to try it either. He actually found it a bit amazing that sitting here in the dark with such absent-minded touches was actually making him feel a bit shy? Less compelled to be _Chuck fucking Hansen_ and rather more like Chuck?

Raleigh continued to absentmindedly run his hand through Chuck's hair and over Chuck's neck and shoulder, circling his thumb over the skin. Raleigh shuddered a little as Chuck's hand came up to rest on his thigh, fingers making small, soothing strokes.

Raleigh found himself increasingly craving Chuck's touch as the movie went on, no longer paying attention to it, instead wanting to draw Chuck closer, run his hands over Chuck's body, and just… kiss him for hours.

He stared at the bowl of popcorn in his hand, and opted to set it down on the small table next to the couch.

"Chuck," Raleigh said softly, looking down.

Chuck felt like he'd been waiting the whole movie for this moment. How the hell did people sit in public and do this? Then again maybe it was even better in public because you couldn't do anything...

Fuck that. He could feel himself getting harder, yes, harder, at the sound of his name on Raleigh's lips. "Mmmm?"

Raleigh trailed his hand down to cup Chuck’s jaw, and lifted it up, leaning down to press a kiss on Chuck’s mouth. He sighed and his eyes fluttered shut as he let his tongue slide out, chasing the softness and taste of Chuck’s lips with the tip.

Chuck shifted slightly and turned into Raleigh, one hand threading through his hair. He relaxed into the kiss, simply savoring being near him, feeling his lips on his, Raleigh's scent, his breath...

For the first time there was no urgency and Chuck was happy to follow where Raleigh went.

Raleigh smiled against Chuck’s lips. The light from the screen flickered over their skin and theme music filled the room, but to him, it was all just background. This is what he wanted; Chuck’s warmth around him, Chuck’s taste on his lips, Chuck’s hands on him. No rush, just… just this.

Raleigh tilted his head and deepened the kiss, slowly, teasing the edges of Chuck’s mouth to let him in. Chuck’s lips parted eagerly for him, and Raleigh slipped his tongue inside, seeking out Chuck’s and running slow, wet circles around the soft, flexible muscle. His free hand came up to rest on Chuck’s hip, his thumb lazily rubbing at the rise through the denim.

He might not have a whole lot of experience with guys, but making out, he knew, even if it had been only with girls before. Raleigh liked to think he was pretty good at it.

Chuck shivered at the way Raleigh's tongue moved in his mouth. He had thought Raleigh was a good kisser before. Chuck would have been happy with those kisses forever. He never even thought they could become better.

But the way Raleigh kissed him now was intoxicating. It got him hard, it made him unable to think, his heart was actually racing.

He felt a sharp sting of jealousy at all the others Raleigh had held and kissed like this. How many others had mingled their breath with his and reveled in the press of his tongue sliding against their own?

Chuck moaned into his mouth and sucked lightly on Raleigh's tongue. He didn't want to think about why it had suddenly become important that he be the best for Raleigh.

Raleigh felt and heard how quick and intensely Chuck was responding to him, just from one kiss, and it made him feel bold. He gave Chuck’s mouth another sweep of his tongue, diving in deep before breaking the kiss and moving his lips across Chuck’s jaw, trailing to his ear. His hand found its way under the hem of Chuck’s henley, idly tracing the curve of Chuck’s hip up his side to his chest and then down over his abdomen.

“Better than lunch, right?” Raleigh murmured.

"Yes," Chuck agreed quickly, arching into Raleigh's touch. His hand had slid from Raleigh's hair and now spasmed on his shoulder.

He sought Raleigh's lips again wanting to taste but Raleigh was always just out of reach.

Raleigh’s hand slid up Chuck’s chest again, finding Chuck’s nipple and rolling it between his index finger and thumb, just as he moved his lips down Chuck’s neck, softly kissing and nipping.

“Chuck,” Raleigh murmured. “Is it okay if I... mark you?” He wasn’t sure if it was — Chuck’s job was a highly public one, after all. But he knew the pattern of hickeys and bite marks Chuck had left on his neck and shoulders, and, well… he had kept wondering what the reverse would look like. That, and like the night before, he somehow ached to _taste_ Chuck; to kiss and lick at his skin, to suck bruises into it, even nip at it with his teeth. Everything about Chuck just… filled him with craving.

Chuck let out a sharp cry when Raleigh started on his nipple. It turned to hitched breaths as Raleigh kissed down his neck with Chuck simply holding his arms tight so he didn't fall.

Because it truly felt like he was at the edge, about to lose his balance and tip over into something..unknown.

Which was when Raleigh asked if he could mark him. Chuck gripped Raleigh's arms so tight and a low moan escaped his mouth. It felt like his cock had grown so hard at the thought he could probably pound nails with it. The very idea of Raleigh even wanting to do that to _him..._

"Shoulders. N—not neck," he gasped.

“Mmhmm,” Raleigh assented, and he trailed his kisses lower, then grumbled as Chuck’s henley was in the way. He grabbed the hem of the shirt and tugged it up and off as Chuck obligingly lifted his arms.

Happy with all that exposed skin, Raleigh let his hands roam over Chuck’s chest and back before he sealed his mouth on Chuck’s shoulder, well outside the collar zone, and softly teethed the skin. He grabbed onto Chuck a little tighter as he sucked hard, and when he felt a shudder go through Chuck he bit down, not too rough, since he wasn’t sure how much of the sharp pain Chuck liked.

Oh fuck. Raleigh's mouth. Raleigh's teeth. The feel of the suction was _so good_. He loved giving them to Raleigh. With Raleigh he was absolutely _compelled_ to put them on his body. He’d never thought that Raleigh would want to _mark him_. It was one thing to get a hickey because you’re caught up in the moment. It was another for someone to purposefully want to put their _mark_ on your body. Chuck absolutely loved the thought.

But when Raleigh bit down Chuck felt his hips jerk, a shockingly loud whine escape his lips, and one thought running through his brain.

"Please. Again," he whispered, moaning and rocking his lower half against Raleigh’s thigh. "Do it harder. Feels good."

Chuck needed to get closer. He straddled Raleigh on the couch, knees as wide as possible so he could grind himself against...and... _oh...yes...fuck...that_ was absolutely perfect.

Raleigh gasped as he suddenly found his lap full of Chuck, rolling his erection against Raleigh's, and his hands promptly slid down to grasp Chuck's ass. And holy fuck — wasn't this the first time he actually got his hands on those... perfect, firm, round globes of flesh... Raleigh dug a hand in harder as he moved the other up into Chuck's hair, tugging lightly to get better access to Chuck's shoulder.

"Harder, huh?" Raleigh breathed. "You like it rough?" He licked a spot of skin next to the light hickey that was forming and then pressed his lips against it. "Like this?" He sank his teeth into the firm muscle and flexed his jaw to strengthen the bite.

"Fuck! _Yes!"_ Chuck cried out, body arching around Raleigh's.

It was supposed to be lazing about. Some lazy kisses. Snuggling and cuddles. Not this crazy shit between them again.

But Chuck couldn't help the way he felt. "Raleigh. Raleigh. Raleigh," he called softly, unaware that he was verbalizing his internal thoughts. There was nothing for him right now except _Raleigh._ Chuck continued pressing himself against him, desperate to touch, to be touched. "Raleigh. _Please._ "

Chuck was really, really enticing when he was being desperate and needy, Raleigh decided. He wasn't sure how they'd ended up here again — all he'd wanted was to give Chuck some soft, nice kisses. But when he was around Chuck there was just a constant craving for more of Chuck, and he'd daresay Chuck felt the same.

Maybe one day, they'd be able to cuddle up and watch a movie together.

Wasn't today, though.

Raleigh traced a thumb over Chuck's lips and reached for the console next to the sofa, turning the sound down to a hum in the background. He didn't turn it off; he liked the atmosphere of being in a movie theater, with the big screen flickering images they barely paid attention to.

Chuck looked like putty in his hands, and that was… not entirely new to him. But perhaps now, he actually felt confident about what to do with it. That was a first.

Raleigh weaved a hand into Chuck's hair again and yanked it to the other side, diving in to suck another bruise into the skin, teeth scraping before biting down. Raleigh's other hand tensed at the top of Chuck's back, and then he pressed his nails to Chuck's skin, dragging downwards as he kept his teeth firmly planted in the muscles of Chuck's shoulder.

“Oh fuck! _Oh fuck!_ ” Chuck shouted, the second cry sounding a bit choked up. He rose up a bit on his knees before tucking his face in the crook of Raleigh’s shoulder and neck. Between Raleigh’s mouth, the fingernails, the grinding, Chuck couldn’t see past right now. He was still basking in the feelings from one touch when Raleigh introduced another, and another and it was beginning to feel like too much.

It was too good, too fast. That thought crept in his head and wouldn’t go away.

Raleigh was still holding him and sending these incredible feelings through his body but the thought grew and wouldn’t be silenced. Chuck couldn’t stop gasping in pleasure. He craved Raleigh’s touch. He moaned desperately into his mouth. He was left whimpering when one activity stopped…

It reminded him of his younger self when he was desperate for someone else because he’d never been touched like that. So desperate that he’d lost all common sense.

_But this is Raleigh! You’ve looked in his eyes! You were there to teach him things…_

_Or completely conned. Hollywood. Fantasies. Actors. Hookers._

Chuck shoved it down.

This was Raleigh. This was Raleigh. This was Raleigh.

He kissed Raleigh deeply. Desperately.

Raleigh smiled into the kiss, letting his hands wander down Chuck’s back again, down to his ass — which was really amazing, and why hadn’t he paid it more attention before? He worked his hands underneath the denim of Chuck’s jeans, trying to get more of the round flesh under his hands.

“Chuck,” Raleigh murmured, trailing more kisses down Chuck’s neck, licking at the bite marks on his shoulder. “You feel so good. You’re so damn sexy like this.”

Raleigh teasingly rolled his hips up as he pulled Chuck down to grind against him. “Tell me what you want,” Raleigh whispered, his breath hot on Chuck’s ear.

 

_I don’t know._

_That’s a lie!_ Mako’s sharp, bitter voice sounded in his head. It carried her crisp European elocution from her modeling days — _but you keep it, Charlie. You should’ve come clean...but I see an epic fail in your future. Hand me some popcorn because I’ve got a front row seat to this apocalyptic ending._

_I DON’T KNOW!_

_You will soon enough._

 

Chuck pulled back and studied Raleigh’s eyes. He knew the intent of the question but that tiny thought had grown and now Chuck heard the question in a different manner. Because Raleigh stepped into his world and rearranged things, forcing him to change perspective.

His eyes flickered between those clear, endless blue pools. There was nothing dishonest or hidden in them. He looked like the same Raleigh in the diner as now. He’d never lied.

But Chuck didn’t think he could trust himself anymore to read a person properly when it came to this sort of situation. Much easier to fuck ‘em once and leave before you fall asleep, good time had by all. And when you meet again there’s no expectations because Chuck Hansen _doesn’t do a second time._ All understood. Grownups all around. No tears.

Practically a contract.

Cheung was right. He’d broken all of his rules. On a whim for a man he knew nothing about. Sergio could make his body respond with little effort. Adam had him rearranging his life and turning himself inside out because Chuck had only wanted to make him smile. That's what filled him with such intense feelings; made Chuck crave Adam's company. His time.

And both were men he was inseparable from within hours of meeting.

Raleigh Becket was a complete stranger who brought forth both of these aspects in himself with ease. Raleigh was so unexpected and enticing because he embodied both but with a twist.

Chuck put his forehead down on Raleigh’s shoulder. A cold pit had settled in his stomach and it seemed to radiate outwards rather quickly. His hands and fingertips felt tingly.

_This is Raleigh. He makes you smile 'til it hurts. He gives you butterflies. His kisses nearly make you cry._

Chuck could feel a very slight tremble begin in his core. He knew it was going to grow into non-stop shivers. The tingling in his hands got worse. Fuck. He was going to start stuttering soon too.

_What did I tell you about lying and epic fail? How much did you think you could shove down and avoid? Because you’re right about one thing. This is Raleigh._

_And you, asshole, after nearly 3 anxiety filled years, led him straight into your bedroom and started fucking him without a second thought._

Chuck started to shake. He pushed himself off Raleigh’s lap. “I’m s-sorry, R-R-Ra, sorry.” Chuck’s eyes were wide and a bit wet, his face flushed in embarrassment. “It’s n-no-not you.” He paused, wrapped his arms tight around himself and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I just- I just- f-fuck. W-wait?”

Chuck spun around and left the theater as fast as he could without running and dashed into the bathroom off the game room. It was a little bigger. He shut the door, locked it, and just made it to the toilet in time to throw up.

He had never been more grateful to be a stealth vomiter than at this moment.

He kept at it until he calmed his panic enough to stop the dry heaves, wiped his mouth, and flushed the toilet. At the sink after washing his hands and rinsing his mouth he didn’t even bother to look in the mirror. He simply slid down the wall to the floor, legs out straight, arms limp at his sides.

It had taken less than 36 hours in the man's presence for Raleigh to prove that Chuck was still weak and pathetic. He hadn’t grown up. He wasn’t any wiser. A pretty face, a smart mouth, a little swagger. Add a touch of sincerity and a great cock and Chuck was completely pulled.

This was 100% on him, not Raleigh. Chuck was a moron and had been so fascinated and anxious to fuck him that he was willing to throw everything away. Not only willing but apparently he’d done it. Raleigh was a great fuck. Raleigh was great fun.

And that was the story. That was the whole truth.

The very idea that Chuck had changed his rules for a complete stranger he'd known less than 36 hours because he'd fallen hard for him was honestly terrifying. If he gave up this much now, how much more would he give up later?

Because he’d been there. Done that. _Twice._ And he'd promised himself he was never doing it again.

It was a good promise. So easy to keep when surrounded by true fakery. But it was beginning to prove difficult if Chuck decided to view Raleigh as someone who really was telling the truth.

 

Raleigh sat on the sofa in the theatre, completely stunned. That was definitely _not_ the reaction he’d expected.

He pulled a hand over his face and closed his eyes. This was the second time today Chuck had freaked out in the middle of making out or sex or whatever. And Raleigh hadn’t forgotten how Chuck had bolted from the truck, twice — hell, he’d bailed in the motel room, hadn’t he?

But now he knew why. Maybe not the details. He’d overheard too much, and — Chuck hadn’t seen anyone for three years. Didn’t let anyone into his bedroom —

_Fuck_.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. He hadn’t even… “Son of a bitch,” Raleigh mumbled. It wasn’t just that Chuck had gone through a bad break-up or something. Why would you fucking _move houses_ otherwise? Something bad had happened, something _really_ bad.

Rage surged up through his body and he clenched his fists. He didn’t know who had hurt Chuck that way or why, but he felt like punching their face into a bloody pulp. _Fuck_.

And things had gone so fast between them. Maybe too fast, for Chuck. Raleigh could hardly keep up himself, but Chuck was just that intoxicating.

He sighed.

Maybe Chuck needed space. Maybe they both did. He needed to go back to Coyote, fix the Corvette. Have time to think.

But Raleigh didn’t get up. Chuck had told him to wait, in a heartbreaking stuttering voice, and Raleigh wasn’t going anywhere, not until they talked.

The movie was still going. Raleigh tapped the console, turning it off, turning the lights on. And waited.

 

Chuck figured it was pushing towards fifteen minutes that he'd been gone leaving Raleigh alone. He needed to go back and come up with some reasons for his second freak out of the day in the middle of a serious make out session.

Chuck stood up carefully and slowly made his way back to the theater. He'd forgotten how wiped he felt after a full blown episode like this.

He sat down next to Raleigh but couldn't quite meet his eyes.

“Hey,” Raleigh said softly. He wanted to wrap his arms around Chuck and pull him close and tell him it was all right — but at this point he had no idea if Chuck would be okay with that.

“Are you… feeling better?” Raleigh bit his lip. “I’m sorry if something I said or did freaked you out.” He looked at Chuck, but Chuck avoided his gaze.

Chuck leaned back on the couch and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. "No, I'm not feeling any better. But," Chuck paused and took a shaky breath. "I'll feel a lot worse if you left right now."

He dropped his hands and peeked up at Raleigh. "I know you need to go home but...could you stay? For an hour? Thirty minutes?"

Shit. Raleigh didn’t know if it was okay or not, but he couldn’t just sit there and…

He wrapped his arms around Chuck and pulled him in. “I’ll stay as long as you want,” Raleigh said, and he softly stroked Chuck’s hair and rubbed his back. “I can stay all day. All week. I don’t care what I have to tell Yancy or anyone else.”

“I don’t know what happened,” Raleigh continued. “And you don’t have to tell me, okay? I’m… I’m here.”

Chuck watched Raleigh but he only saw the same openness, sincerity, and clarity he'd always seen. It was so strange.

It really looked like he was being sincere. Was he playing a longer game...?

Or...he truly did mean it. People could be nice. His family proved it. The Wei brothers.

Maybe...maybe Raleigh too.

"Okay. Can, can I...would you mind..." Chuck found it so hard to speak clearly but he gestured for Raleigh to move to the end of the couch.

Raleigh smiled and scooted back, and then he held out the henley Chuck had forgotten to put back on. “Here,” he said, and Chuck nodded, sticking his arms out to let Raleigh pull the shirt down over him.

Then Chuck made a space for himself between Raleigh's legs and placed his ear over his heart and sighed.

The strong steady rhythm of Raleigh's heart was a great grounder. Wedged between Raleigh's legs he felt warm, safe, calm. He felt himself relaxing, as if the panic had happened long ago or at least at a great distance.

He'd tried sitting like this with the other two once. He hadn't known why it was important to him but it was. Adam complained he was heavy. Sergio called him Little Wolf and laughed, accusing Chuck of trying to seduce him...and that he would allow it.

But with Raleigh, it was perfect. He really, really liked how this felt.

And Chuck flashed on images of his childhood and seeing his parents in the same position taking an afternoon nap, in the middle of the night... _oh._

"Thanks for this," he whispered.

Raleigh went back to stroking Chuck’s hair. “It’s all right,” he murmured. “‘m not going anywhere.”

It was hard to imagine that someone like Chuck, who was all cocky attitude in most situations, who was a big Hollywood producer, who’d fucked Raleigh up against the kitchen island earlier that day, was the same person who was lying in his arms now, still shaking, afraid, eyes bloodshot from tears, face pale and drawn.

If Raleigh ever came face-to-face with the motherfucker who’d hurt Chuck… they were gonna wish they were dead.

 

* * *

 

Raleigh had lost track of time, nearly dozing off as Chuck was lying in his arms, head pressed against his chest. At some point he figured Chuck had nodded off the way Chuck’s head dropped further and the rest of his body went lax. It kind of made Raleigh stupidly happy, the fact that Chuck trusted him enough to fall asleep like that.

Raleigh wasn’t quite sure what a panic attack was like but maybe that’s what Chuck had just experienced. And they were probably exhausting. So it was fine like this, just lying there, being Chuck’s pillow. He could probably do that for the rest of his life.

So it was incredibly unwelcome when his phone rang, a loud series of beeps startling him _and_ Chuck out of their comfortable almost-nap.

Raleigh dug into his jeans pocket to get his phone as Chuck looked up at him blearily and slightly annoyed.

It was Yancy. Well, shit.

“Hey. Yance.”

"Hey Ray," Yancy said, irritation laced in his words. "Is she hot? She must have been a great time seeing as how you're whispering which makes me think she's sleeping next to you at two in the goddamn afternoon and my parts are nowhere near Coyote.”

Yance was calling him Ray. He was definitely pissed off.

“Language, Yance!” came Tendo’s amused voice in the background. “Rals is so young.”

“I need those parts. I will have that asshole's ‘vette ready all sparkling and shiny a day early so he never darkens my bay door again,” Yancy snapped.

Tendo sounded much clearer. He must have moved closer to Yancy. “Our little Yancy’s done grown up, Rals,” Tendo sniffed as if he’d been crying, his voice was choked up. “He had a _real_ fight with Kennedy last night. Something about a list and freebies and dimples and idiots and maybe how _someone_ isn’t content with high school sweethearts.”

“Shit,” Raleigh mumbled. Yance and Kenz argued a lot and usually made up in like ten seconds, both being bull-headed passionate people. But the fact that Chuck had somehow caused them to fight was… well. It was a little annoying how Chuck had apparently crashed into all their lives and turned them upside down.

“And then the legendary Yancy Becket trinity of charm, wit and sincerity failed him,” Tendo’s teasing tone stopped and moved into his normal _call ‘em like I see ‘em_ tone. “He slept in the shop last night. Haven’t seen him this worked up since they stopped making Twinkies.”

"You mind Choi? Reprimanding an employee—"

"Partner," Tendo reminded him, sounding further away. "And no, I don't mind. Remember how you paid Newt to buy you Twinkies and then went on eBay—”

Raleigh gave a brief smile remembering the trials and tribulations his brother suffered during the Twinkie Cataclysm. “You sound busy and I got caught up with…” he stared at Chuck still lying on his chest, "...some stuff. I'm heading back."

And he shut down the call before Yancy even got a chance to reply.

Raleigh glanced at Chuck, who was pretty much awake now. “So, um…”

Chuck sat up and blinked. Maybe one day he wouldn't be startled awake when sleeping around Raleigh. He always felt disoriented.

"Work. I get it. Thanks," Chuck awkwardly moved his hand in Raleigh's direction. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

“It’s okay,” Raleigh said. “And I meant what I said. I’ll stay for as long as you need me.” He grabbed Chuck’s hand and rubbed his thumb over Chuck’s knuckles.

Chuck was tempted. It would be nice to stay home with Raleigh. To give the world a big “fuck off” and ignore everything outside of the house. Because even now there was nothing he wanted to do more than crawl back where he was and drift off to sleep again listening to his heartbeat.

But Raleigh had responsibilities and so did he. One day was manageable but two was too much right now.

He'd already taken the day. He didn't want Raleigh to go. He didn't want to be alone and he didn’t want to be with his family.

He only wanted to be with Raleigh.

And he couldn't ask him. He wouldn't. He wasn't going to have someone change their life for him.

He threaded his fingers through Raleigh's and did what he always did when personal life couldn't be allowed priority.

He went into work mode.

A lazy grin slid on his face and he gave Raleigh a wink. "I'm good. You've got work. And apparently some asshole with a 'vette," he teased.

Chuck stood up, stretched and grabbed the bowl. "Come on. Let's see if there's anything decent for you to take as a snack."

Raleigh grimaced. He would’ve liked to spend the rest of the day with Chuck. Even though Chuck was right. They both had responsibilities they should probably pay attention to, instead of just each other.

It was fine. They could see each other again, right?

Right.

He grumbled as he got up, at least determined to let Chuck know he didn’t _want_ to go.

“I guess,” Raleigh mumbled. “Yance sounded pretty pissed off.”

His gaze somehow landed on what little of Chuck’s shoulder his shirt revealed, a hint of a bitemark at the edge.

It made him feel stupidly satisfied to know that at least Chuck would be carrying that around with him for at least a week. And that Raleigh had a matching pair on his own body.

For better or worse, they marked each other. And that meant something, right? It did for him.

He still wasn’t sure what it meant to Chuck.

Chuck had a certain way of taking charge once he set his mind to it, and soon enough Raleigh found himself with a bag of _really_ amazing-looking sandwiches and keys to the truck in his hand, standing inside the garage.

He opened the truck door just a bit, and then turned around. Raleigh wasn’t sure what to say. _Let’s do this again some time?_

No. He’d been scared, but so was Chuck. Chuck couldn’t hide that anymore; Raleigh had seen it.

And somehow it seemed that between the two of them, Raleigh was the least frightened, now. Chuck still had that spooked look in his eyes, no matter how confident he tried to come across.

Raleigh swallowed hard.

He reached out and took Chuck’s hand in his own, then met Chuck’s eyes.

“Today meant a lot to me,” Raleigh said. “And last night. I want you to know that.” He lifted his other hand to cup Chuck’s jaw. “I… I didn’t expect… you just…” Raleigh took a breath to focus. “I want to see you again,” he finished. _I want to start seeing you. Keep seeing you._ But he didn’t say that. It meant facing up to who he was, not just in LA, but back home. And Raleigh wasn’t sure if he was ready to. All he knew was he didn’t want this to be the last… anything between them.

Raleigh leaned forward and pressed his lips against Chuck’s.

Chuck jerked back as soon as his brain caught up to what Raleigh was doing.

He was stunned at the wounded look on Raleigh's face. It made his chest tight and he couldn't catch his breath.

No one had ever looked at him that way before.

"Oh no, love, no. I threw up? Remember? Oh, well, you probably didn’t know. That’s why I left. Gimme a minute to brush." Chuck rushed his words together, because he was fully awake now and truly aware of the words Raleigh was saying.

Combine that with his own embarrassment at talking about throwing up, the fact that he’d hurt Raleigh, that he still didn’t want Raleigh to leave. Chuck was afraid if he didn’t leave the garage quickly he’d stand there and keep talking.

He spun around and dashed into the house and up to his room.

 

Raleigh was a little stunned. Chuck had thrown up? Christ.

He sagged back against the door of the truck, running a hand through his hair. He was trying to do the right thing here. Tell Chuck how he felt. It was Chuck who insisted Raleigh opened up, and now Chuck was the one consistently running away. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

Raleigh grumbled and got into the truck, grabbing a pack of cigarettes out of the glove compartment. Figuring Chuck wouldn’t want him smoking in the garage he tapped the door’s control on the wall. He walked onto the driveway and lit up, taking a slow drag, letting the smoke settle and then blowing it out again. Getting back to Coyote was starting to seem like a better idea by the minute. Chuck needed to get his shit together, and maybe Raleigh being around him just made that more difficult. Even though there was nothing Raleigh would rather do than just hold Chuck and kiss him and make all that shit go away.

Raleigh wondered when the hell this all got so complicated.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Chuck asked curiously from the shadows of the mudroom door.

"Having a smoke?"

"Get in the garage," Chuck snapped, "Unless you want your picture on every tabloid that you're at my house."

Raleigh paled. “Shit,” he mumbled, ducking inside, and quickly climbing halfway into the truck to put out the cigarette in the cabin’s ashtray. “Wasn’t thinking, sorry.”

Chuck sighed. "Don't apologize. Most people don't live that way. That being said, come in the house for a sec."

Raleigh stepped out of the truck and into the shadows of the mudroom. Chuck shut the door just to be sure and leaned his back against it. He reached out and took Raleigh's hand, pulling him forward until he stood between his feet.

"I'd like to see you again too," Chuck said easily. "I'm sorry I ruined our first date." He reached up and pulled lightly at some of Raleigh's hair, loving how soft it felt between his fingers. If he were making an historical movie he would no doubt ask for a lock of his hair at this point.

_Oh...fuck...me._

He tucked the lock of hair behind Raleigh's ear and felt his heart stutter when he glanced up shyly at him through those ridiculously thick gold lashes, chin still tucked and smiled.

_Oh...fuck...my...life._

"I put my number in your cell," Chuck managed to say even though he couldn't take his eyes off Raleigh as Chuck continued to reel him in closer.

"And I brushed," he whispered his mouth a breath away from Raleigh's. "So here's one for the road."

Chuck closed the distance and went all out. There was no point to starting slow when he was walking out the door.

He bit Raleigh's lower lip before sucking slow and gently on it. He thrust his tongue deep in the heat and softness of his mouth.

Chuck threaded his fingers in Raleigh's hair, cradling the back of his head. He ran his other hand under the untucked tee, palm splayed wide, pressing Raleigh as close as possible.

He kissed Raleigh urgent, open, trying to say something but he didn't know what.

Raleigh melted against Chuck, crowding him against the door, trying to press every inch of their bodies together.

Fuck, _fuck —_ he couldn’t recall Chuck ever kissing him like this before, giving it all, and Raleigh met every bit of Chuck’s urgency and desire with his own. Fuck, if only they had more time, and… things didn’t keep messing up — _you mean, Chuck didn’t keep running off_ , his subconscious offered, but Raleigh pushed that thought down. He had no right to judge. He’d been fucking strangers for money because he couldn’t deal.

His hands ran up to Chuck’s hips, twitching, not sure whether to pull him closer or break it off because Raleigh was pretty sure he was getting hard again and this was supposed to be a farewell kiss, not a get-things-started kiss.

Another twist of Chuck’s tongue over his own caused him to moan and he pushed Chuck back a little, breaking the kiss, just to get a hold of himself.

Chuck slowly sucked in an unsteady breath and moved his hand down, thumb stroking the front of Raleigh's collarbone. He watched his thumb moving across the bruised skin and said, "I wanted more time with you today. I messed that up."

Raleigh sighed. “I’m still here,” he said softly, but even as the words were coming out of his mouth he knew it was a bad idea.

“You didn’t mess anything up,” he continued, leaning forward to press his forehead against Chuck’s. “But Chuck… I don’t know what keeps happening, what makes you freak out. And, you don’t have to tell me. I mean… just, if you need to slow down or something, I get that.”

That was half a lie; Raleigh _did_ know what made Chuck freak out. But Chuck hadn’t told him. So it didn’t matter, right? He had to act by what Chuck thought he knew.

Raleigh pulled back a little and frowned in worry. “I don’t want to like, cause you to throw up all the time, y’know?”

Chuck nodded. "Okay...okay... okay," he spoke soft, like he was trying to convince himself. He choked on a wry laugh. "I...I'm just having a hard time letting you walk out. I'm Chuck fucking _Hansen._ " He gave a lopsided grin.

_I have the goddamn world at my feet,_ he thought. _I don't do emotional neediness. Begging to come? Sure. Begging someone to stay? Absolutely not. Except he had. Less than an hour ago._

Head, heart, and cock were not on the same page.

Raleigh grinned. “So? I’m Raleigh fuckin’ Becket,” he laughed. “And I have a Corvette to fix… that someone better pick up once it’s done, yeah? Maybe take me on a tour in it, after all that effort driving the parts around…”

He wanted to kiss Chuck on the lips again — and possibly tear his clothes off, swallow his cock, right there in the mudroom — but Raleigh didn’t trust himself to be able to break away from Chuck again. So he placed a kiss on Chuck’s forehead.

“I really gotta go, babe,” Raleigh said, and then pulled Chuck into a hug. “ _Au revoir,_ ” he murmured.

Chuck felt those damn butterflies when he said goodbye in French in that low, come hither voice that made Chuck shudder.

_Til we meet again._

Stupid fucker.

Not sure if he meant himself or Raleigh.

Chuck hugged him back, turning his head slightly so he could bury his nose in the hair near Raleigh’s temple and inhale deeply, trying to pull his scent into him, make it a part of him. He let his lips brush the beginnings of scruff along the jaw and was going to pull back and let him go. They had already said goodbye. This was simply a bit of a more thorough hug, right?

But the moment his lips touched Raleigh’s skin he found he couldn’t stop there. And Raleigh’s soft gasp and head tilt told him he needed to keep going. So Chuck kissed along his jaw and under it with more intent until he got to Raleigh’s lips. He licked his way into his mouth, moaning when Raleigh opened up and returned his kiss.

Chuck broke away for a moment. “Not yet. They don’t get you back just yet,” he husked and delved in for another wet kiss, his hands moving, one at his hip, the other twining the hair by Raleigh’s ear around his fingers.

Raleigh’s resolve melted the second Chuck’s lips were on his jaw and he groaned into the kiss. “Fuck,” he panted, his hands sliding down to Chuck’s hips — lower — maybe his ass, _fuck_ — and pulled their groins together. The need and desire that had ebbed away after the theatre was making a comeback and he’d about tried his best to say goodbye and resist.

He moaned against Chuck’s lips and deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue over Chuck’s, his hands roaming Chuck’s back and hips and so, so eager to get lower.

Chuck smiled when he felt Raleigh’s focus shift from leaving and his body relax into his. A few more minutes where he could roll his pelvis against Raleigh’s, nice and slow because it felt good, because having Raleigh’s fingers sliding down the back of his jeans and squeezing his ass made him sigh into Raleigh’s mouth.

And fuck it all if Raleigh didn’t continue to slide his hands around the back where Chuck’s thighs and ass met...and grip hard...and shit..oh fuck... _oh fuck_ —“ _Ral-_ eigh,” he cried out, as he felt himself lifted up against the door. “Oh fuck,” he groaned, wrapping his legs around Raleigh’s waist. “Oh, Jesus, Raleigh,” Chuck whimpered, tightening his legs, hands gripping Raleigh’s shoulders.

Fuck, he had no idea what was happening, only that somehow he had his arms and waist full of Chuck and he was practically grinding Chuck into the door. Raleigh groaned and buried his face in Chuck’s neck, the only thing stopping him from sucking and biting there Chuck’s earlier answer to keep it to the shoulders.

Raleigh rolled his hips up against Chuck, desperately looking for friction, for… for _something_. He was hard, he was so fucking hard and his head was spinning, hot arousal singeing through his veins. “Chuck,” he growled, and the raw desire in his own voice startled him. “Chuck, I need…” Raleigh’s voice faltered as he didn’t fucking know _what_ he needed and he hoped Chuck would. His fingers dug harder into Chuck’s _amazing_ ass and he desperately sought out Chuck’s mouth again. More, his body sang, _more_.

Chuck couldn’t catch his breath with the way Raleigh was grinding into him. Chuck wanted to pause so he could grab a condom and fuck Raleigh _again_ , because he would never get tired of it. Then Raleigh would rub against him and he’d realize that meant he’d actually have to remove his tongue from Raleigh’s mouth, unwrap his...legs...and—

Fuck that shit. He needed an alternative plan.

Because Raleigh was begging into Chuck’s neck and it was like his hips were on autopilot.

“I’ve got you, love,” Chuck whispered into Raleigh’s ear. “Put me down.”

Raleigh smiled, thankful that Chuck had more of an idea of what was going on, and he dutifully dropped Chuck’s legs, giving him a bit of space to move around. It almost physically hurt to let go of Chuck, to not grab him again and just… kiss him apart.

“Chuck,” Raleigh whined, fingers twitching at Chuck’s sides. “Need you.”

_Christ!_ The sound of his name said in that tone coming from Raleigh...Chuck shuddered before giving him a thorough kiss.

He dropped his voice a bit when he pulled away to slide his lips to Raleigh’s neck “I’ll take care of you. Do you trust me, Raleigh?”

And then he slid his lips down Raleigh’s neck even as fingers began to swiftly undo his belt and button fly.

It was when Chuck began to slide Raleigh’s underwear and jeans past his hips that he let his hands slide to cup his naked ass. And at Raleigh’s low moan is when he switched from lazily tonguing and softly sucking on his shoulder to giving him that hard bite he loved so much.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Raleigh gasped, his hands twitching at his sides, head falling back. “Y-yeah,” he stammered to Chuck’s question which in his overwhelmed senses seemed to have been asked ages ago. All there was now was Chuck’s hands partially undressing him, grabbing his ass, Chuck’s teeth on his shoulder. And fuck, it felt so good to have his cock freed he couldn’t really muster any embarrassment at jerking into Chuck’s hip.

“Chuck, please,” he groaned, shivering with arousal.

“Of course, love,” Chuck murmured in his ear. “I remembered something a little bit ago—” Chuck slid his right hand around to the front and let two fingers lightly trail up Raleigh’s cock from the base to the tip while his left gently cupped his balls.

Raleigh let out a high-pitched whine at Chuck’s hands on his dick and his hands went up to brace himself against the door, trying to stay balanced whilst the lower half of his body nearly surrendered to Chuck’s touch. “More,” he gasped needily.

Chuck wrapped his hand around Raleigh, swiping his thumb across the top and capturing that bit of precum that he then used to circle his thumb gently around the tip of of his cock down to the edge of the flared head.

And while he did this he continued in Raleigh’s ear, “— I remembered that I never got a chance to do the other thing I wanted when I first saw you naked in that motel room. You have no idea how absolutely stunning you were, standing in that light, all golden, stroking yourself with that smirk— How hard it was for me not to do this…”

Chuck gave Raleigh a last nip on his neck and dropped to his knees, finally level with Raleigh’s magnificent cock. Christ it truly was big, not just long, but such a wonderful thickness and fuck it, he didn’t have the patience and grace of Raleigh at this—

Chuck approached this like he did everything else, full on, intensely focused, and nothing but his best. He licked his lips before opening his mouth to gather the beading moisture from the tip with his tongue. He inhaled Raleigh’s scent. He slid his mouth closed over the entire head of his cock and let his tongue swirl around it once and let out a long moan.

Chuck pulled back to let Raleigh slide past his wet lips as he glanced up into wide blue eyes. “Goddamnit, Raleigh,” Chuck grumbled in surprise. “Is there no part of you that isn’t fucking perfect?”

Chuck sighed happily, and opened his mouth to take in as much of Raleigh as possible this time.

Raleigh’s whole body was trembling with desire and he was barely processing the fact that Chuck was on his knees in front of Raleigh, Chuck’s mouth on his cock, and he vocalized something between a loud moan and a scream when Chuck’s lips sealed around him a second time and his dick was engulfed by the incredible _wetness_ of Chuck’s mouth—

“Ohfuckohfuckoh _fuck_ ,” Raleigh stammered, one hand flying into Chuck’s hair. “Chuck, Chuck, _jesuschrist—_ ”

He could barely keep his hips still, wanting, wanting _more_ and _deeper_ and chasing that wetness and heat and just the sight of his cock sliding into Chuck’s mouth was making his brain shut down, narrowing it to an unending chant of Chuck’s name, over and over. He whined and moaned and wasn’t even sure what he was saying or thinking anymore, waves of pleasure coursing through him from where Chuck’s lips were around his cock, Chuck’s tongue caressing the oh-so-fucking-sensitive head.

His hand tightened in Chuck’s hair as he desperately tried not to jerk forward into Chuck’s — _hot wet fuck so fucking wet —_ mouth, whimpering as Chuck took him in further.

With Raleigh’s hand tight in his hair and the sound of his own name being repeated Chuck decided that now would be a good time to make good on that promise to himself.

He slowly pulled off, giving a few teasing flicks to the underside of the flared head. Chuck maneuvered off his knees to sitting on the floor, back against the door, hand still firm on Raleigh’s cock.

“That took the edge off,” Chuck murmured, hand still slowly, so slowly stroking. “But I think what I thought of the most in addition to sucking your cock was seeing how much of you I could swallow down my throat.” Chuck looked up at Raleigh through his lashes and held his gaze, voice a little rough. “What do you think, Raleigh? Should I try? Would you like to fuck my mouth?”

Raleigh’s pupils blew wide and he made a keening noise. Holy… holy fuck. Chuck was actually asking him if... No woman had ever asked to do anything like that, and he hadn’t thought to ask. _Fuck_. But Chuck said so many things to him no woman ever had, and he’d certainly…

Raleigh really needed to stop comparing this to what he used to do. Being with Chuck was being in a different world altogether.

“Fuck, yes,” he hissed, running his hand through Chuck’s hair almost gentle, fingers drawing circles at the base of Chuck’s skull. “If you think you can take it.” Could he…? Raleigh had been trying to hold back his own thrusts, because he knew he was big, didn’t want to hurt Chuck or freak him out or make him gag.

His hand moved across Chuck’s jaw, thumb tracing up to Chuck’s lips. “Tell me if it’s too much,” Raleigh rasped. He wasn’t sure how this worked. Nobody sure as hell had asked him before if he’d like to _fuck their mouth_.

And the way Chuck was sitting there, lips parted and already glistening, so fucking eager, voice all raw, and… _fuck._ He wanted his cock inside Chuck’s mouth, feel how far Chuck could take him, and just be able to lose himself in it.

“Go for it,” Raleigh growled.

Chuck took two deep breaths and exhaled fully, letting himself relax and focus on Raleigh. On the third inhale his eyelids fluttered shut and he gently guided Raleigh along the flat of his tongue, towards the back of his throat, where he paused, shifted and slid his cock even further into his throat. He opened his eyes to look at Raleigh…

...and then swallowed around him.

“Fuck, fuuuuuck,” Raleigh gasped, bracing both hands on the door again. If he thought Chuck’s mouth felt good before, now at least two thirds of his cock was engulfed in the intense heat and slipperiness of it, head nudging against the back, and he felt Chuck’s throat muscles spasm around the tip—and then Chuck swallowed him and he went further, deeper inside and _narrow hot wet oh fuck it’s so tight and wet and fuck fuck oh fuck ohhh fuck —_

All he managed was a loud noise somewhere between a whine and a moan, legs trembling to just keep standing. He fell forward, lower arms and elbows against the door now so he could pillow his head on them.

And still he needed more — more pressure, more heat. He looked down and met Chuck’s eyes again. “Chuck, can I — can I move,” Raleigh panted in hissy breaths.

Chuck had forgotten what this felt like. How much he actually enjoyed sucking cock and listening to his partner fall apart. But never had he enjoyed it as much as he was right now. How he managed to smirk around Raleigh’s cock he had no idea but it must have shown because Chuck barely had to guide Raleigh’s hips before he was slowly pulling out of his throat, back up, until the tip of his cock was sitting towards the middle of Chuck’s tongue.

Raleigh’s chest seemed like he was heaving, his blue eyes were burning into Chuck as if he’d never seen him before. Chuck arched a brow, one side of his mouth turned up and slid his hands around to cup Raleigh’s ass and give it a firm squeeze.

He slid his tongue a bit and hummed as if to ask, “What are you waiting for?”

Raleigh shuddered. His dick inside Chuck’s mouth and throat had felt _incredible_. He met Chuck’s gaze with a small nod and weaved a hand into Chuck’s hair. He licked his lips and then, slowly began to move.

Easy, shallow thrusts at first, still wary of hurting Chuck, a deep groan every time his cock slid back into that narrow, slick heat. And Chuck took it, eyes blazing, even _moaning_ around him. Looking up at him from under gold-tipped lashes with something Raleigh could only describe as _hunger_ , and when Chuck wasn’t gagging, wasn’t telling him to slow down, Raleigh began to thrust faster, harder.

His eyes rolled back into his head as shocks of pleasure went through him every time he felt Chuck’s throat flutter and swallow around him, nearly struggling with each faster shove, and he kept his hand at the base of Chuck’s head, gently, as if to soothe him during Raleigh’s increasing pace. “You’re so good, so good, Chuck,” Raleigh gasped.

Chuck didn’t understand what the hell was happening to him. He felt like some subtle shift had taken place, a silent click within that suddenly sent everything away. All of his thoughts of _Raleigh_ _leaving_ and _make this so good_ and _what now_ all seeped away along with any tension that wasn’t related to _this._

He only knew that he craved Raleigh’s cock down his throat. That every time he pulled away Chuck would dig his fingers into that delicious ass, would whine and gasp for air while he could because Raleigh would be shoving down his throat a moment later.

And when Raleigh told him that he was ‘ _so good’_ , his fingers gentle on Chuck’s head, his hips thrusting harder, cock going deeper, Chuck’s eyes widened at the flood of pleasure mixed with happiness to hear those words directed at him.

He shivered and looked up at Raleigh in fascination and wondered if that’s how it had felt for him earlier when he’d called him a good boy.

It wasn’t until Raleigh started hearing the slick, wet noises they made, his dick plunging into Chuck’s throat over and over, it really hit him — _I’m fucking his face, I’m really doing this, he’s taking my cock down again and again_ — and he was _there_ , nearly exploding, hand tightening in Chuck’s hair.

“Chuck, I… I’m… ohhh, oh f-fuck—”

Chuck felt Raleigh go out of rhythm and the sharp tug in his hair was all his warning. He pulled Raleigh towards him and took him as deep as he could sucking and swallowing as he came hard down his throat.

As if that shout wasn’t enough Chuck relished Raleigh’s incoherent sounds go up in pitch as he continued to suck and swallow around the last few throbs before releasing him.

Raleigh whimpered from the mixed agony and pleasure of Chuck milking every last drop from his oversensitive cock, hands twitching as warmth and happiness flooded his body shortly after.

He pulled his dick out of Chuck’s mouth with a soft squelching sound and fell to his knees, nearly stumbling over his tangled clothes, and grabbed Chuck’s face with both hands. Raleigh kissed him, chasing his own taste mingled with Chuck’s as he moaned against Chuck’s lips. “Chuck,” he gasped when he managed to break apart, “So good…”

Chuck stared into Raleigh’s eyes, unaware of how glassy-eyed he looked, how wide his pupils were. He blinked and made a small, sound before leaning forward and capturing Raleigh’s lips again. Chuck couldn’t stop gasping, and moaning into Raleigh’s mouth. He tried to crawl over the top of Raleigh simply to get close to him, so he could press his hardened cock against Raleigh’s hip because he needed, needed, needed…

Raleigh's mind was still a haze of pleasure and sensations, and when Chuck just about crawled on top of him his body reacted instinctively, nimble fingers working at Chuck's jeans to get them open.

Raleigh kissed Chuck breathily before trailing nipping kisses to his ear, hands pushing down Chuck's jeans as far as he could and cupping Chuck through his briefs. Just like back in the jeep, there was something intensely fascinating about getting his hand on Chuck's dick with the thin fabric in the way.

"Good?" Raleigh gasped, not really managing more words. He grinned. "Or do you want my mouth?"

Chuck mouthed at Raleigh’s neck and whined, his hips helplessly continuing to grind against Raleigh’s hip. “Wanna come,” he whispered. “ _Please_. Don't care. Need you."

Raleigh smiled. Like he needed to think about it. With a surge of strength he rolled them over, pushing Chuck on his back, and slithered down his body. He licked his lips, met Chuck’s desperate gaze, and then swallowed his cock all the way to the root in one gulp.

Chuck had been coiled tight on the edge of an orgasm for so long. His mind felt like it had been in a zone where pleasing Raleigh was so important it filled him up and now he was left trembling with this need.

So when Chuck's cock hit the back of Raleigh's throat, the tip pressing against the hot, soft, wet flesh before sliding further into a tighter channel where he was squeezed through the rolling swallowing motion, Chuck screamed.

He screamed because of the intense pleasure that burst out from his gut, white-hot, mind-numbing; he screamed because that intensity was painful, muscles contracting and releasing in his body so fast it was impossible to bear; he screamed because he had given his body — his _mouth_ — for Raleigh to use and it had brought him so far to the edge, so very close to release, but he couldn't get it, he was aching, burning, desperate and had been so very good but he still couldn't get there — not until Raleigh had taken him into his mouth.

Raleigh nearly pulled off at Chuck’s loud scream, startled, were it not for the unmistakable edge of pleasure to it. He groaned as he felt Chuck’s cock spasm in his throat, hot semen spilling out so far back he couldn’t even taste it. It sent a delicious thrill through his body, just being able to make Chuck come from so little, like all Chuck had needed was Raleigh to take him there. He sucked hard, taking the last few beads of Chuck’s release away with his lips, before he pulled off and scrambled back up, kissing Chuck hard, working his tongue in deep to mix both of their flavors between them.

Chuck opened his mouth for Raleigh's kisses. He wanted to return them with the same enthusiasm, wrap his arms around him tight but he felt kind of weak. He let a hand slide up to cup Raleigh's jaw about the time his body began to be racked with strong shivers. He didn't have the energy to pull his pants up let alone get off the cool ceramic tile floor.

Chuck really didn't want to be a grown up and deal with that, goodbye, see ya soon, and crawl under a blanket to cope with the aftermath of sex in his house and trembling and sex and...

Raleigh noticed Chuck’s lack of response and when Chuck started to shake he felt a pang of worry. Chuck had had a panic attack only so recently; and now they had done this. He’d told himself to slow down, to not take it too far, and now Chuck looked like he was in trouble.

Raleigh tucked himself in and pulled up his pants, then did the same for Chuck, as fast as possible because he didn’t want Chuck to feel any distance between them. Then he moved to the side, slid an arm under Chuck’s knees and shoulders, and lifted him up off the floor.

He caught Chuck’s bleary attempt at rolling his eyes. “Yes, I’m princess-carrying you,” Raleigh said matter-of-factly. “You’re totally out of it. I’m sorry.”

Chuck was hardly light to carry around, but Raleigh was using to hauling around and lifting heavy stuff back at the garage, and he could manage. He bumped and stumbled his way back into the house and walked all the way up to Chuck’s bedroom.

Chuck was still shivering, much to Raleigh’s worry. He slowly stripped Chuck of his clothes, leaving only his underwear, and pushed back the sheets to roll Chuck under them. Raleigh briefly considered leaving like this and promptly threw the idea out the window, pulled off his own jacket and shoes and climbed under the sheets with Chuck, wrapping his arms around him.

“Sssshh, it’s okay, I got you,” Raleigh murmured, placing soft kisses on Chuck’s cheek and neck. “Go to sleep.”

He didn’t know how much time passed until he felt Chuck relax in his arms, the trembling stop, a soft snore beginning. Raleigh slowly untangled himself from Chuck, wrote him a note, and whispered another _au revoir_ before kissing the top of his head.

_Hey, Chuck. I’m heading back to Coyote. Come by to pick up your car soon, okay? I want to see you again, very much. x Raleigh_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up back at the garage, but Mako comes to the rescue of dumb Becket boys. And Raleigh and Chuck have more hot sex. *grin*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love to [TheLostGirl21](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostGirl21/pseuds/TheLostGirl21) for the translation of dirty talk to lovely filthy French <3

 

 

 

Yancy slammed the door to the shop’s office shut behind him, strutting into the garage. “We’re not going home until we fix that asshole’s car,” he growled.

Tendo looked up from where he’d been fixing something under the hood, and Raleigh rolled out from under the car.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding,” Raleigh mumbled.

“Do I look like I’m goddamn kidding,” Yancy shot back, his facial expression approximating a thunderstorm.

Raleigh shot Tendo a look. Tendo raised his eyebrows. Yancy’s temper had always been somewhat mercurial but this was a whole new world of awful.

Tendo was having none of it. “I’m staying ‘till 8. I got a family,” he said, staring Yancy down.

Yancy grumbled, and finally, acquiesced. “Fine.” He turned his attention towards Raleigh, eyes ablaze. “You’re staying. It’s your goddamn fault this thing isn’t already out of my garage, and—”

“I know, all right? I get it,” Raleigh snapped. “I’ll order us some pizza.” He climbed off the roller board and headed to the customer area. Not that he didn’t have the number on his phone, but he needed to get out of Yancy’s space, like, _now_. And he wanted to check if Mako had returned any of his texts. She hadn’t.

Five hours later around 10pm they seemed to be nowhere closer to putting the Corvette’s wiring back in order. Raleigh felt like he was completely covered in sweat and grease and Yancy’s mood had only gotten worse with each passing hour.

“It’s starting, but half the electronic shit on the dashboard ain’t working,” Raleigh mumbled to himself. “What the hell did Mako do to this poor baby?”

Yancy’s face rose up from under the hood. “Mako…?”

Raleigh froze. _Shit, shit, shit—_

“ _Mako_ did this?!” Yancy snapped. “Why the fuck—”

He had to make something up, _fast_. “Fuck if I know,” Raleigh managed. “Siblings? Some revenge shit? She, uh, fessed up to me later.”

Wait, wait — this was perfect. Good thinking, Rals.

“‘s why I stayed in LA for so long. Trying to patch it up with those two. Sorry man,” Raleigh went on. Fuck yeah, that sounded totally believable, right?

Yeah, Yance. I was down in LA trying to fix imaginary sibling troubles. Not all getting my ass fucked by Chuck Hansen—

Yancy’s brow furrowed, and then he shrugged. “Next time, tell ‘em to not drag my ass into their family shit,” he muttered.

Raleigh ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, sure,” he mumbled.

Tonight was gonna be a long night.

* * *

 

Raleigh stumbled into his house somewhere around 6am, sleep-drunk and smelling like the inside of a car engine. He barely managed to take off his clothes and take a quick hot shower before collapsing to bed.

_There was shouting, jeering; he was surrounded by a crowd. Throwing things at him, cursing._

“ _You fucking fag!”_

“ _Whore!”_

“ _I can’t believe one of our Becket boys is a fucking homo!”_

“ _You don’t belong here!”_

“ _We’ll show you what we do around here with faggots like you!”_

_He was being dragged across the asphalt by his feet, on his stomach, couldn’t see his assailants. His eyes spotted familiar faces in the crowd. “Yancy! Yance, please!”_

_Yancy just stared at him and shook his head._

“ _Help me, Yancy! Kennedy? Tendo? Mako? Anyone!”_

_They yanked up his legs, wound ropes and chains around his ankles. “No, let me go! Help me, please, don’t do this!”_

_The truck’s engine roared to life, and he felt himself being pulled along._

_Raleigh screamed._

He woke up screaming, a loud noise wrenching its way out of his lungs, limbs spasming awake. He still felt trapped, couldn’t move, and he tried to flail his way out. “No, no… let me go!”

Only when he started to really wake up Raleigh noticed his legs were all tangled in the sheets. He flipped on the night light.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, pulling a hand over his face. His heart was still hammering in his chest from the nightmare, and he felt shaky.

Raleigh climbed out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, got some milk out of the fridge and drank it straight from the carton.

Jesus, that dream had been… fucked up.

He remembered the incident from his childhood, now. But the way his friends and family had stared at him like he was a stranger, like they wanted nothing to do with him…

Raleigh shivered.

He may have admitted to himself that he wanted Chuck. Wanted _men_. And what that said about him and who he was. But… but nobody needed to know, right? What if something like his dream happened? What if people found out and… and they would stop associating with him? With them? Take their business elsewhere instead of the shop? Yancy would be devastated. And they were already struggling.

Raleigh put the carton back in the fridge and rested his head against the door, then glanced at the timer on the microwave oven. Around 9 am, if the clock was right. The sun was already up, anyway.

Raleigh didn’t think he was going to get any more sleep. So he went to fetch his phone off the nightstand, and texted Mako for the hundredth time. Because he needed his best friend, and why the hell wasn’t she answering?

And why had his life become such a goddamn mess?

* * *

 

Raleigh ran a microfiber towel over the passenger side door of the Corvette, polishing away the last of the greasy spots. He looked around, made sure Tendo and Yance weren't nearby. Then opened the door, the glove compartment, took the envelope with $1000 out of his back pocket and put it in the compartment.

There.

He wasn't gonna keep it, no way. Matter of principle. He and Chuck had to be equals if anything… more was gonna happen. And that felt like a big _if_.

It had barely been a day since he left and all he could think of was Chuck, the smell of Chuck lingering in his nose so much it's like he was everywhere, like Raleigh could turn around and there Chuck would be; his lips tingled just to taste Chuck's again.

And at the same time, he wasn’t even sure that what happened between him and Chuck was real. Like this amazing, sexy, infuriating man didn’t really exist in Raleigh’s world, like he’d been Alice who fell down the rabbit hole of Hollywood and sex and debauchery and now that he was up to his elbows in engine grease again none of that made sense anymore.

Meanwhile, he also had to navigate the clusterfuck that his daily life in Coyote had become. Yance was still in the doghouse after all the stupid shit he'd said to Kenz and was well aware Raleigh was lying his ass off about why he stayed in LA that long. Kenz didn't want to "talk to any dumbass Beckets until they talk to each other", Mako was out of town for some godforsaken reason and Tendo was, well, Tendo.

Raleigh took a step back. Car looked about as ready as she was gonna be. He took out his phone, looked up Chuck in his contacts. He hadn't gotten any texts yet. And he wasn't sure what to say himself.

"Ray!" Yance barked, walking back into the garage. "Call that Hollywood jackass that he can pick up his fucking wheels, okay?"

Somehow Yance had focused all his bad feelings on Chuck, and it was _really_ starting to grate on Raleigh. But he was afraid of opening his mouth and saying something incredibly stupid like _he's not a jackass, he's fucking amazing and also an amazing fuck, actually_.

"Yeah, whatever," Raleigh mumbled, burying his annoyance at his brother's immaturity for the hundredth time in 24 hours. He knew Yance could be a dick sometimes, but this...  If he hadn’t spent most of his bathroom breaks jacking off to thoughts of Chuck, Raleigh might’ve coped with his stress by his fist flying towards Yancy’s stupid face instead.

Tendo walked in after Yancy, shrugging and rolling his eyes.

Yancy stared at the car, giving it a look like maybe if he glared at it enough it would disappear from his life and its owner along with it.

Raleigh sighed and walked outside, still holding his phone. Not even sure he was ready to hear Chuck's voice again. It's like the distance between them stretched him out like an elastic band, and he was gonna snap at the slightest provocation.

It was a goddamn miracle they'd gotten the car fixed at all.

"Rals, I gotta show you something," Tendo said, coming up behind him, clipboard and a stack of job tickets in the other hand.

"Huh?" Raleigh mumbled, still trying to gather up enough courage to call Chuck.

"Office," Tendo said. Raleigh glanced back at Yancy, shrugged, and followed Tendo into the back office.

"What's up?"

Tendo sighed. "You know I love you, man. But you don't think shit through." He flipped through the tickets and pulled out a magazine, slamming it down on the table.

Raleigh narrowed his eyes. Some celebrity gossip mag. "What?"

Tendo pointed.

_Is Chuck Hansen dating again?_

There was a blurry photo of Raleigh having a smoke in the driveway. And a blurry photo of the pick-up truck leaving, with Raleigh behind the wheel. Anyone who didn't know him, you couldn't really tell who he was. Anyone who knew him, it was glaringly obvious.

"... Fuck. _Fuck!_ Tendo, who else has seen this? Please tell me you didn't show this to Yance. Christ."

"Forget Yance," Tendo shot back. "Thousands of people read this trash! Rals, what the hell, man? I'm glad you're out and about, but —"

Raleigh found himself with his hands in Tendo's collar, all but slamming him into a filing cabinet. " _I'm not out_ ," he hissed.

Tendo seemed entirely unfazed by his outburst. "Oh, but you are in the closet? Figured that out, have you?"

Raleigh's eyes met Tendo's. Fuck. Goddammit. He couldn't fucking hide anything from him; Tendo was just about his best friend since kindergarten. "Shit," he mumbled.

"Mister Thousand Dollars, isn't he?" Tendo went on.

Raleigh slumped back. "Shit, shit…"

"Kid…" Tendo started.

"Forget it," Raleigh mumbled. He wasn't ready to deal with this. He wasn't ready, he couldn't… not yet. Not like, a day after...he wasn't even sure how much of it he had figured out. But he wasn't going to do it now.

He swiped the magazine, rolled it up and tucked it under his arm. No way Yance was gonna get a hold of that. Speaking of —

"Ray! You got a fucking ETA on that asswipe?!"

Raleigh groaned and glared at Tendo. "Just… gimme some time," he muttered.

Tendo rolled his eyes. "Up to you, kid," he replied. "But you know, Mako and I, we're —"

"Not now, Tendo. Please," Raleigh said, meeting Tendo's gaze, shaking his head. He wasn't ready to have that conversation.

Tendo gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sure, kid."

Raleigh took out his phone. Chuck would be busy, right? In the middle of a meeting? Wouldn't be smart to call?

But Yancy wanted an ETA like an hour ago. Fine.

Raleigh dialed.

"Are you going to answer that?"

Chuck gritted his teeth and resolutely ignored his cell phone vibrating on the small table between his chair and his sister's. "Maybe it's the dipshits three."

Mako checked the log. "No. They're having too much fun running in and out of your home in different cars with random stuff to keep the paparazzi busy there while we get to hang out here."

Mako spread her arms to indicate the acres and acres of land and forest where their parents had chosen to build their ranch home. Currently the two were sitting on Adirondack chairs on the wide wraparound veranda on the side.

"It looks like Raleigh. Again. Counting texts that would be...what, fourteen?" Mako's voice turned sharp. Her phone rang next. She let her voicemail pick it up. It was Raleigh. When it completed she played it on speaker. Like she had every other one.

This one was painful. Chuck flinched. "Mako. Please pick up. Please call me back. I don't know what's going on, why you're not getting back to me. Chuck—Chuck's not either. I don't know why. I don't know what to do. What do I do? What do I do with this magazine?" Raleigh sounded teary. "Tendo knew it was me. It's obvious. But Yancy. But, it's speculation right? Not like proof, right? Mako?"

"How can you do this Chuck? He's a good guy. He's not one of those people all looking to get ahead." She stood up, her phone held tight. "He's my best friend. One I found who liked me for me. And not my past or who my parents were, and most certainly not because they want to fuck my arrogant ass of a brother who makes brilliant movies. Raleigh is my best friend. You don't get to treat him like this."

Mako walked quickly into the house. Chuck wanted to curl up and die.

When death failed to come after fifteen minutes he decided might as well take a shower and start dinner. Going into his room he set his phone down and reached down to pull off his shirt.

He had his arms tangled up and his head covered when he heard the knock and then a pained wail behind him. He yanked the shirt off his head and spun around.

Mako stood inside his doorway, frozen in horror, staring at his back, a hand covering her mouth. Her eyes flickered assessingly over his back, noting the long, faint welts before lasering in on the bite marks and bruises on his shoulders.

She was at his side in an instant, eyes wet with tears and fury as she gently ran her fingertips over his shoulders. She walked around and noted even more welts and scratches around his torso and arms. Chuck's pants were low enough that she could see the edges of bruising around his hips.

"I'll kill him." Her voice shook with anger. "I will end him."

Mako spun on her heel and practically ran towards the foyer where her car keys were.  Chuck dropped his shirt, completely at a loss for Mako's behavior before he realized what it looked like to her.

Chuck ran after her shouting, "Mako! Mako, stop! Wait!"

Mako paused with a hand on the front door, eyes cast down, shoulders hunched. "I'm so sorry Chuck. You didn't take his calls because of—" she gestured to him, "what he did...the marking..." She choked on her tears but can't look away from the deep bites and teeth marks on his shoulders. "I didn't know. I didn't take his calls because—and your back—and I'm so sorry Chuck." Tears rolled down her face and she couldn't take her eyes off the marks on his shoulders. "I didn't know."

"Ah Christ Mako," Chuck wrapped her in his arms tight and kisses the top of her head. She threw her arms around his bare torso and shook. Chuck rubbed her back. "Listen. It's not what it looks like."

Mako went still and stepped away. She wiped her tears and gave him a sad look. "Of course not.” She turned and opened the front door.

He wrapped his arms tight around her. "No! No. It's not the same. I wanted these. I like these. He...Raleigh asked first," he finished, embarrassed. "He's not...like Sergio at all."

And then he let go of her and collapsed into a heap on the floor. "I can't control myself around him. I can't think. Sergio, Adam, they're still... the things they said. I still hear it. How can I tell him? Who wants to be with someone who's done things...had stuff...that?"

Mako sat on the floor next to him and took a hand in hers. "You didn't do anything wrong. You can tell him when you're ready—"

"Mako. The closer I want to be to him the worse it gets. I froze up, the stuttering, threw up..."

"I see."

"I can't tell him," Chuck whispered, choked up, trembling.

Mako held him tight and rubbed his arms , his back, vigorously. "Okay. You don't have to tell him. Don't think on it." She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, using it also as an excuse to study his color. "Take a shower. Take a nap. I've got dinner."

Chuck nodded. He felt pretty drained.

It was nice to have a sister take charge sometimes.

* * *

 

Five unanswered calls to Chuck, nine texts, and one desperate voicemail to Mako later, Raleigh was about to honestly break down and cry. It had started out as a minor annoyance, but as call after call went unanswered and he looked at the magazine photos again and again doubt and fear had crept into his mind until, now, he was convinced his entire life was ruined and Yancy’s life was ruined and everything was going to hell and to top it all off he’d emptied a full pack of smokes in two hours and felt like he was going to explode.

He looked at the tabloid again. Because how much worse could it get, really?

_Is Chuck Hansen dating again?_

A few of Raleigh’s brain cells rubbed together.

If a tabloid had already caught on to him just having a smoke… and Chuck dating _again_? Then… Chuck’s dating history was, maybe, some matter of public knowledge?

… _Why the fuck hadn’t he thought of that before!?_

Raleigh took out his phone and was searching for _chuck hansen dating relationship_ _boyfriend_ before any kind of conscience kicked in. And that was bad, really bad. Because he should’ve figured that this was Chuck’s privacy, even if it wasn’t to his fans. Should’ve figured that maybe he wouldn’t like to know who it was that caused Chuck to not be with anyone for three years and not have condoms and move house.

Instead, two names showed up. And photos.

Adam Casey. Sports star gone actor. Very tall, incredibly broad, longish shaggy hair, engaging smile, strong jaw. Tattoos. Intimidating as a player, and either ridiculously hot or stupidly boyish as an actor.

Sergio d’Onofrio. Italian actor and model. Thick, dark curly hair, thick dark eyebrows, luscious mouth, tanned. Gorgeous. Possibly throwing sex eyes at the camera.

Fuck. _Fuck._

Which one of these fucking bastards was he going to have to beat up first? Or Christ — both?

Why the _fuck_ did he even look them up, like he wasn’t fucking miserable enough?

He barely even noticed the Dodge Charger rolling up to the gate and into the lot. Not until it honked its horn, and Mako stepped out.

Raleigh was pretty sure he was gonna cry.

Mako walked into the shop bay, straight up to Raleigh, and pulled him into a tight hug. He looked like he desperately needed one.

Raleigh had returned her hug tightly. “Is this hug because Chuck doesn’t want to see me?” he asked in a small voice.

Mako pushed him back in outrage. “What?! No! You looked like a sad puppy. I’ve come to take you for walkies.”

If it was anyone else, Raleigh would’ve felt incredibly patronized. But it was Mako, so he gave a sad whine at her instead.

Mako looked around the shop. “By the way, rumor has it Yance and Kenz are on the outs because of my brother and a list. Is this true?”

Raleigh sighed and nodded.

Mako leaned against the shop counter and held out her hand. “Phone,” she demanded like a surgeon asking for a surgical tool. Raleigh handed over his phone.

Mako dialed Yancy’s number. He picked up on the second ring. “Unless you’re calling to say—”

“—Mr. Becket,” Mako began in her overly precise English accent that she had learned while in Europe. “Please come down to your shop immediately. I have issues with the work done on my brother’s Corvette.”

“You what!?” Yancy exclaimed outraged. He was very proud of his work.

“See you shortly. Goodbye.” Mako hung up the phone. Raleigh stared at her.

She dialed the next number. “Yes. Good evening, Kennedy. Well, I came to pick up my brother’s Corvette but apparently someone from his office is here, screaming at poor Raleigh claiming that he’s going to sue Becket Automotive for the damage done...well yes...I know that would possibly bankrupt Yancy… _I’m_ trying to stop it. No, my brother doesn’t know about this. The car is leased to the company...Yancy is on his...hello? _Hello?”_  

Mako closed the phone and handed it back to Raleigh who slipped it into his pocket.

Raleigh smiled. Mako had to be the best thing to happen to Coyote in a decade. “I love you, Mako.”

Mako smirked. “I know.”

  
* * *   
  


Yancy pulled up to the shop and slammed on his breaks, then slammed the car door and strutted up to Mako and Raleigh, fuming the entire way. “There isn’t a damn thing wrong with that ‘vette! I treated it as if it were my own! I did-”

Mako smiled. “I know. I would never doubt your work, Yancy.”

“Then why—!?”

Kennedy pulled in and parked askew. She was wearing her most intimidating business suit and heels and was still pulling her hair into a severe ponytail. She was scowling, game face on, ready to go to war on Yancy’s behalf when she paused at seeing everyone in the bay and not one corporate looking person in the bunch.

She glared at Mako. “I take it there’s no one here about to sue Becket Automotive over your brother’s car and bankrupt them.”

Mako grinned. “No. But thank you for getting here so quick.”

Yancy stared at Kennedy.

She stood up straight and refused to look at him.

Mako looked at both of them. “Eyes on me, Yancy.” Yancy tore his eyes away from Kennedy and looked at her. “Everyone listening? Good. My brother, the producer of Pacific Thunder, the owner of that Corvette, _Chuck Hansen_ , is gay. Got that Yancy? He’s gay. He would _not_ be making a move on Kennedy.”

Kennedy tilted her head to the side and grinned. “Well _duh_. Of course he’s gay.”

Yancy spoke through clenched teeth. “He was on your list.”

Kennedy rounded on him. “And _now_ he’s off! My gaydar pinged the moment I saw him and we started talking."

“Then why the hell were we fighting!?” Yancy exclaimed.

“Because you were being an ass, Yancy James Becket! Because _you_ thought I would want anyone else in the world other than _you_ , and would want to be anywhere else other than with you! And _that_ is why we’re still fighting and why I’m still mad—”

Yancy cut her off with a kiss and continued kissing her until she finally wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke a breath apart and Kennedy said, “If you think I—” so Yancy kissed her again.

Mako and Raleigh watched this, intrigued, another two times. Each time Kennedy’s anger faded more and Yancy’s apologies grew.

Raleigh grinned. “Get a room, you two!” he laughed, happy that they made up.

“Get in the car,” Mako said with a hip check. “But you can’t stick your head out of the window.”

"Chuck met Adam at UCLA. He was studying film and Adam was a former star player who had come back for homecoming. Chuck was a few weeks short of 19, was popular, and knew it all, just ask and he'd tell you."

Mako navigated the turns up the mountain with ease. The smell of the cooling take out still strong even with the windows down.

"Chuck and Adam were an item within hours of meeting. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. The meeting turned out to be more calculated and after months of emotional manipulation Chuck dumped him. There's lots more but...he can tell you."

Raleigh's chest felt tight and cold, like a heavy lump formed in it. He didn't like hearing about Chuck being wild about someone else and he definitely didn't like hearing that this Adam guy screwed with Chuck's head. "Fucking asshole," Raleigh mumbled, curling a hand into a fist.

Mako took a breath and exhaled slowly. "Yeah. So. Adam was his first real relationship. Chuck met the triplets there as well. They went through the whole mess with him.

She glanced at Raleigh and bit her lip. "Chuck transferred to USC the next semester. My school. Said it was for the better film program."

Mako was silent for a long time.

"Chuck and I had...a...falling out."

Mako took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel tight. "His second serious relationship, Sergio d'Onofrio, is really hard to explain… easy too," Mako's voice shook and her eyes got teary. "Chuck isn't going to tell you. He might or might not say anything about Adam but he absolutely will never speak of Sergio to you."

Raleigh's head spun around, staring at Mako in shock. Her voice sounded heartbreaking. “...What?” So what he suspected might actually be true. Even if Mako wasn’t telling him straight out.

The cold anger Raleigh had felt burst open into something else, and he felt tears sting in his eyes. "Mako," Raleigh said softly. The pieces were falling into place in his head, the way Chuck had acted before, the running away, the sudden panic and fear and anger, and why he didn't let people into his bedroom and all that — "Jesus," Raleigh mumbled, shaking his head, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck...”

Mako pulled up to the house and parked, turning off the engine. "But he wants to, I think. Which is amazing. Only the triplets and I know the real story about his exes. Our dads don't. No one in our family does."

Your relationship seems to follow the same pattern; intense immediately. You're going to need to be a little patient please?"

Mako glanced down at her hands which had fisted and forced them to relax. "I'm trusting you with my brother, Raleigh."

Raleigh nodded and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Mako. "I know," he said. "I'm so grateful to you. You helped me out before, didn't you? You messed up the 'vette. Talked to the Weis." He shook his head. "You're something else, Mako Mori." He leaned back a little and pressed his forehead against Mako's before stepping back.

"I should be honest with you too," he said. "When I met Chuck… I know I fucked up, with the hooking. But I'm not gonna do that shit anymore.” Raleigh frowned, trying to work out what he was trying to say. "I...I want to be good for him, Mako."

Mako nodded. "Go. He's probably still sleeping." She gave him directions and watched him go in.

* * *

Raleigh knocked softly on the open door of Chuck's bedroom. "Chuck? It's me."

Some grumbling and rustling noise came from the bed, and the light flipped on. "...Raleigh?"

"Yeah," Raleigh replied, and walked to the bed, sitting down at the end.

Chuck sat up, rubbed his eyes, ran a hand through his hair. He looked pretty drowsy.

"Mako picked me up," Raleigh explained. "I didn't know your folks lived this close to Coyote."

"Yes. Imagine that," Chuck said, awareness slowly returning to him, and with it, the crushing reality of Raleigh. Being here.

Raleigh wasn't sure if he should breach the subject right now, with Chuck barely being awake. "Can I get you anything? A drink maybe?"

"Coffee, with—"

"Sugar and _real_ whipped cream?" Raleigh replied with a chuckle before he caught himself. It was like the first thing Chuck had ever said to him. Not words he was gonna forget soon.

"Yeah," Chuck said, slightly baffled.

"Be right back," Raleigh said. He stepped outside, turned the corner, and was faced with Mako holding up a cup of coffee. Probably with all the right amounts of sugar and cream. Raleigh mouthed a silent 'thank you, you are a goddess' before taking the cup and walking back into Chuck's room.

"That was fast," Chuck remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mako's way ahead of us," Raleigh smiled.

Chuck took a few silent sips of his coffee, and Raleigh nervously fidgeted with his hair and shirt until Chuck seemed more awake.

"So… Mako told me," he said softly. "About your exes, and what they did to you. Um, not specifics. Just that it was bad." Raleigh met Chuck's eyes, eyebrows pulled together in worry. "I'm so sorry, Chuck. I didn't know. I… I'm sorry if anything I said or did… I didn't mean to cause you to panic."

Chuck stayed silent, avoiding his gaze.

Raleigh sighed. And harked back a memory he'd been avoiding until now. But now that Chuck was in his life, now that he was no longer hooking, he didn't have a reason to push the memory away.

"About a year ago, maybe longer, I was working another late shift in the diner when this guy started making comments to me," Raleigh began. "Started coming on to me. Waited for me at the end of my shift. I freaked out, jumped on my bike, drove the hell away."

"But I couldn't stop thinking about it. I've always known that… with women, it didn't really feel right, you know? But I wanted it to. Figured I'd eventually… settle. Then that guy… and it wasn't about him. I didn't realize I had a… an option available. But I was scared, too. So I told myself, maybe if I like… ask money for it. It'll be like a one night stand. Then I don't have to worry about what it means."

"It was fucking stupid, I know that. But back then I just… I was scared, and stupid, and I also had this desire I didn't know what to do with."

"A week later, that guy shows up again. He wasn't bad looking. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. Not him. Just… doing it. With a guy. I wanted to know what it was like. Like I had to make sure. Like I wanted to convince myself it would be bad and I was straight."

"So I let him take me to the motel. It… it wasn't good. He was fast, rough, and it hurt. I felt like shit afterwards." Raleigh sighed, swallowed hard. The next part was what he hated most about himself. What he was most ashamed of. "But I wanted more," Raleigh whispered. "It wasn't enough. And I told myself as long as it didn't feel _too_ good, it wasn't real, it was just for money, it wasn't… wasn't gay. I even… I got pretty good at it. And every time I hated myself more, and I couldn't stop, like I, I wanted it to hurt so I… was… allowed to feel good."

Raleigh shuddered, wiping at his eyes. He hadn't told anyone about that. Not even Mako. But he figured that if Chuck was ever going to trust him, open up to him, Raleigh had to do the same. Had to take the first step.

He looked up to see if Chuck was watching him.

Chuck stared back, his green eyes intent on Raleigh's face. Never interrupting. It's hard to interrupt when you couldn't catch your breath.

He hated the first man that had ever had Raleigh. And every man since because none of them _saw Raleigh_. He was furious that they had caused Raleigh any kind of hurt.

But he was grateful that every single fucking one of them was a stupid cunt.

"Chuck," Raleigh said softly. "With you, I felt so good, I never even had to think about it. It was nothing like those other guys. I never hated it, never regretted it. Even though… I got scared, because I avoided the motel after that first time, so..." Raleigh scratched his chin, a bit of stubble there. He’d forgotten to shave that morning.

Chuck crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "Too fucking right you didn't hate it. I'm Chuck fucking Hansen and as far as you're concerned I'm the _first_ and _only_ person who's...that's… _I_ fucked you stupid happy," he growled.

Raleigh burst into a wide grin. “Yeah,” he agreed, scooting closer to Chuck, his eyes darkening a little. “Yeah, you did. No-one else. Not the women, not the other guys. And back in the parking lot, in the truck," Raleigh said with a smile, "That was my first kiss with a guy. That was you."

Chuck's arms dropped and his eyes opened wide. If he had known that… "Oh," he replied stunned. "I wish I'd known..." he trailed off. "I wouldn't have jumped you. I'd have... taken my time."

Raleigh cocked his head a little. So far, neither of them had quite managed to take their time with each other. “Oh, really?”

Chuck smirked. "Okay. I'd have taken my time later."

Chuck was quiet for a moment before holding a hand out to Raleigh. He pulled Raleigh forward and settled him between his legs, positions reversed from the previous day.

Chuck wrapped Raleigh in his arms and brought his own legs in close. He combed his fingers slowly through his hair. "Can we talk later? I know it's not fixed but you feel really good right now."

Raleigh smiled and closed his eyes, settling against Chuck’s chest. He understood why Chuck had liked this position the other day. It felt safe, secure. This other person wrapped around you, their heartbeat in your ears. He draped his arms lightly over Chuck’s hips and torso and just about nuzzled his chest. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “You too.”

Mako dropped by fifteen minutes later to let them know that dinner was ready but realized she was going to be eating alone. She reached for the doorknob and quietly closed Chuck's door. Neither one of them even registered her presence.

Turned out Raleigh was more exhausted than he'd thought. He was sprawled over Chuck, face completely relaxed. Chuck had a look of bemusement on his face but he never stopped his rhythmic finger combing through Raleigh's hair.

“This is nice,” Raleigh murmured, drifting back into consciousness. He was vaguely aware he’d nodded off, just like that; surrounded by Chuck’s warmth, the rise and fall of Chuck’s chest underneath. Chuck’s scent, the feel of his body. Raleigh wasn’t even sure what time it was.

He nuzzled into Chuck a bit more before freeing one hand and bringing it up to Chuck’s shoulder, then running it down Chuck’s arm and finding his hand, tangling their fingers together. He scooted up a little and turned his head up to find Chuck looking down at him.

Chuck felt so good like this. Raleigh turned his face into Chuck’s chest and breathed in deeply through his nose; he loved the way Chuck smelled; masculine, a little spicy, hints of aftershave, soap and coffee. Raleigh found himself crawling up a bit more until his head was on Chuck’s shoulder. Where he saw some of the marks he’d made the other day, lightly purpled spots on the skin. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the bruise.

Chuck sighed at the touch of Raleigh's lips at the edge of his shoulder through the open collar of his button shirt. The first press against his skin still caught him by surprise and the fingers twined with Raleigh's gripped tight before relaxing.

Chuck loved the weight of Raleigh sprawled on top of him. The sound of his sleep roughened voice sent sharp thrilling waves of happiness and want all mixed up, through him. Like the way he felt when Raleigh thanked him in French for the omelette.

As if he found something he so desperately had always craved and never knew it was missing.

Chuck hummed in agreement, his other hand drifting to Raleigh's hip and slipping under the tee to the skin to circle lazily there for a bit.

Raleigh smiled. They were doing this again. But now, he was gonna be careful. Not like in the theatre. The last thing he wanted was for Chuck to freak out again.

He trailed slow, gentle kisses up Chuck’s shoulder and neck, his thumb stroking the back of Chuck’s hand as he shifted up, kissing Chuck’s ear, his jaw, his cheek, and finally, his lips. He kept his breaths deep and even as he reveled in the feel of their lips pressing together, nothing more, just noting the way Chuck’s body felt, the way he responded to Raleigh.

Chuck spread his legs wider, feet flat on the bed as Raleigh moved further up his body. He needed Raleigh closer, he needed _more_...

Chuck stopped the slow movements at Raleigh's hip and instead spread his fingers wide, gripping hard, intending to pull Raleigh into him and grind away. His fingers tightened in Raleigh's and his breath quickened. His head was back, exposing his neck to Raleigh's kisses.

Oh he _wanted._ He _needed._

Chuck dug his feet into the mattress, about to arch up when he realized that maybe the _right now, right now, can't wait,_ might not be all true.

Because Raleigh wasn't showing any urgency this time. Raleigh was projecting a gentle sense of control with his soothing strokes, deep even breaths, and undemanding kisses.

Chuck noted all of that, the feel of Raleigh's body, the slight scent of motor oil, sweat, and citrus, and locked it all as a snapshot of _Raleigh_.

And that snapshot carried the feeling of _safe._

So Chuck let go.

Raleigh felt the tension build up in Chuck’s body and he was about to open his mouth to soothe him, calm him down, when Chuck relaxed of his own accord. Raleigh smiled.

 _Take care of my brother,_ Mako had said. Maybe this was it, maybe this was what Chuck needed. And it was what Raleigh needed, too. No rush, no roughness. Just… sensing.

Raleigh kissed Chuck again, trailed up his jaw once more, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead; covering Chuck’s entire face in sweet, soft kisses. After placing another kiss on Chuck’s lips he moved down to Chuck’s neck again, and his left hand rubbed long, soothing strokes over Chuck’s left arm as he kept drawing small circles on the back of Chuck’s right hand with his thumb.

“You’re so beautiful,” Raleigh murmured. “You feel so good. Just like this.” He brought his hand up to Chuck’s face, the outside of his fingers caressing Chuck’s cheek. He kissed Chuck once more and carefully slid out his tongue, tasting Chuck’s lips, wetting them with the tip. Raleigh continued to circle Chuck’s lips with his tongue until Chuck’s mouth slowly fell open and he could slip his tongue inside, smoothly, lapping against Chuck’s unhurried.

Chuck held his breath when Raleigh placed soothing kisses here and there on his face, just as he had done for him their second night together.

He hadn't known how special those kisses could make you feel.

Chuck shuddered hard, his breath hitched when Raleigh's mouth moved down his neck.  "Raleigh," he whispered, hand sliding up his back under the shirt. He tried to arch his pelvis up again to get some friction but Raleigh was a dead weight and he couldn't move.

Chuck whined. Raleigh's tongue was on his lips, the tip delving inside. Chuck's cock was desperate to move against Raleigh's. He dug his fingers into Raleigh's back and moaned loudly into his mouth, opening wide, wanting to taste him, suck on his tongue, hear Raleigh's cries, why was he not as needy?

"Please?" Chuck whispered into Raleigh's mouth. "Raleigh. Please." 

It seemed like Raleigh wasn't hearing him at first. Chuck couldn't focus. He only knew Raleigh wasn't kissing back like normal and something was beginning to grow inside his chest. A familiar, tight unpleasant feeling, and he was slowly having trouble catching a breath.

Chuck doubled his efforts, trying to catch Raleigh's lower lip and sucking on it when succeeding. He was completely unaware of the whimpering noises at the back of his throat. "Raleigh, please. Please..."

Raleigh lifted his head a little. “You don’t have to beg,” he said softly. “I’m here. I’m going to take care of you. I’m not going anywhere.” And he moved to kiss Chuck again, just as slow as before.

And Chuck suddenly felt the circles on his hand. Those rhythmic lazy circles that had been there the whole time.

The circles that matched the slow rhythm of Raleigh's tongue on his. And before, the circling around his lips.

And Chuck's whole body shuddered again, his arms and legs wrapping around Raleigh as he returned the kiss without urgency.

Raleigh smiled into the kiss. He fiercely desired Chuck, with every inch of his being — and some inches more than others, really — but he didn’t feel the maddening need he had before. This time, he wanted to take in every sensation he could and imprint every detail into his memory, and allow for Chuck feel the same way.

Raleigh skittered a hand down to the top button of Chuck’s shirt, wriggling to pop it open, the tips of his fingers rubbing circles over the newly exposed skin as he moved down to the next button. He began to kiss down Chuck’s neck again, none of the biting and hard sucking from the day before. Every now and then he would breathe in deep just to take in more of the scent of Chuck’s skin. Like he couldn’t get enough of it.

He moved to the bruises that had formed on Chuck’s right shoulder as well, kissing and licking at it almost like a kitten or a dog, trying to take care of a wound.

Raleigh wondered if Chuck had on some level disliked the biting. That maybe they reminded Chuck of… things he didn’t want to remember. He wasn’t going to ask, not now; maybe Chuck would tell him eventually. Maybe not. Right now, it didn’t matter.

He trailed kisses down Chuck’s chest, popping open a third button with his free hand, still not separating his right hand from Chuck’s left.

Chuck wanted to enjoy where this was going. He really did like the soft kisses and they're always a great place to start and to end.

Going at a slow pace, teasing kisses, undressing someone slowly...again, great places to start.

When _he_ was in control.

Chuck didn't know what to do with this. His experiences that had any softer moments were at his instigation and all two of his relationships were always very...frantic. Never slow. Just the thrill and need and _now._

Honestly he was bewildered.

But this...what Raleigh was doing...it made him...uncomfortable. "Raleigh?" Chuck asked in a small voice. "What — why...are you..." he gestured to his chest and the buttons, feeling himself blush. "I can just take my shirt off."

Raleigh looked up to meet Chuck’s eyes. “But I like undressing you,” Raleigh said. He popped another button and placed a kiss where fabric had covered Chuck’s skin before, right above Chuck’s bellybutton.

He paused. Something was off; he’d been so caught up in taking it slow he hadn’t noticed the tension building up in Chuck’s body as much. Silently chastising himself for it, Raleigh sat up a little. “Is this okay?” he said, blushing a little. “Do you like what I’m doing, or… um…”

"You do?" Chuck asked in surprise. "You...were taking so long and," Chuck looked away. " I thought maybe you...didn't really want...me."

Raleigh blinked. “That’s…”

He lunged forward and kissed Chuck. _Hard_. Thrusting his tongue inside Chuck’s mouth, sucking Chuck’s tongue into his own, running his hands into Chuck’s hair and moaning against his lips.

“I-I want you so bad I can barely _think_ ,” Raleigh breathed, breaking the kiss. “I want to… want to feel and touch and taste every inch of your body, want to know it, want to know _you_. That’s why I was being slow…” His face scrunched up. “Didn’t wanna make you feel bad.”

"Oh," Chuck said, more of a shaky sigh. His green eyes were wide in surprise as he stared at Raleigh. "No one's...I don't really know, um, being on this side of that type of attention is...strange."

Raleigh smiled. “If you don’t like it, I’ll stop,” he said. And undid the last of the buttons of Chuck’s shirt, scooted back a little, kissing down Chuck’s abdomen until his lips met the belt of Chuck’s jeans. Raleigh’s hands moved to unbuckle the belt and he looked up at Chuck with a playful smirk.

Chuck was forcefully reminded of the motel. Of how his feelings had been off like now, how Raleigh had been in a similar position. Only this time Raleigh was happy.

But Chuck was still about to ruin it. He was going to ruin this chance with someone as amazing as Raleigh because Raleigh shouldn't be so eager to give to him.

Chuck didn't deserve Raleigh's time and care.

"T—talk to me Raleigh," Chuck asked. "I want to...to hear you when you're touching me. Please."

Raleigh nodded. He wasn’t very good with talking through sex, not as much as Chuck was. But for Chuck, he was going to try his very best.

He kissed Chuck’s belly again, right above his jeans. “Love the feel of… your skin on my lips,” Raleigh started. It sounded kind of weird the way he described it. His fingers worked on the button and zipper of Chuck’s jeans. He dipped lower, nuzzling Chuck’s pubes, and looked up to meet Chuck’s expectant gaze. “I love how you smell,” Raleigh went on. “Love all this dark, curly hair,” he added, running his hands up over Chuck’s arms and chest.

Then he brought his hands down to Chuck’s knees, gripping firmly as he ran them up Chuck’s thighs, up to his crotch, bringing them together to stroke Chuck’s hard-on through the denim and boxers. “Love how you get hard for me.”

Chuck groaned at the heat from Raleigh's breath on him, the sound of his voice, the warmth of his hands...but...

He reached down to hook under Raleigh's arms and pull him up. Chuck kissed him deeply but not hurriedly. "Here, sweetheart," he pressed his forehead against Raleigh's. "I need you up here."

Chuck buried his face in Raleigh's neck and hugged him tight as a tremble went through him. "Talk to me Raleigh," he whispered.

Raleigh wrapped his arms tight around Chuck. “I’m here,” he sighed, running a hand into Chuck’s hair. He honestly wasn’t sure what to say, what it was that Chuck wanted to hear. Wasn’t being there enough? Wasn’t he already showing and saying how much he wanted Chuck? He kind of felt like he was groping in the dark searching for the light switch in Chuck’s head. He wasn’t good at talking.

Maybe he just shouldn’t think about it too much.

“Chuck, I wanna be good for you,” Raleigh began. “Always, every time, even when you probably thought I was being a hooker and faking it or something, I just… want to make you feel good, want you to say I’m good, I…”

He sighed and dropped his head on Chuck’s shoulder. “But I’m… I’m not good at this. I can’t read your mind. I need you to tell me.”

"I'm sorry. You're _so_ good. You're always good," Chuck said fervently. "I want you so much...I can't think. I want to make you happy which means you...you...want to do...the same for me?"

Raleigh nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"But why? I'm happy giving to you. You don't have to take all that extra time," Chuck's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm not selfish. It feels so good just being with you.

"And when you...you...take care of me I only hear Adam in my head asking how much longer, and...and I should be looking after him...

"So could you please say something to me so I can't hear him? Even if it's just my name over and over?"

Raleigh's brow went up shock. Just the fact that this asshole called Adam had screwed with Chuck's head this much — it made him angry, and sad. He shook his head.

"Chuck," he said. "Making you feel good makes me happy too, _mon chéri_. Because I care about you. Because seeing, hearing you enjoy yourself is the sexiest thing ever. And because you deserve to feel good, too..." He frowned a little, trying to find the right expression, but he only knew one way to say it. “ _Tu mérites que je te fasse l’amour de la bonne façon—”_

Chuck didn’t register the endearment, too focused on letting the sound of Raleigh’s voice drown out the other one in his head. But when Raleigh paused and began speaking French in earnest, his deep voice caressing the language and making it seem like it was solely invented so that Raleigh alone could speak it…well…

Chuck froze.

His whole body locked up, nails digging into Raleigh’s back. Chuck’s green eyes zeroed on Raleigh’s, pupils blown wide, lashes clumped from unshed tears. His mouth had parted on a gasp. Chuck’s mind was completely, brilliantly blank even as his body suddenly flooded with heat and a sharp _wantcraveneednow_ so painful for Raleigh that he went boneless.

Raleigh blinked. Once, twice. That wasn’t the effect he’d expected, but _definitely_ not an undesired effect. Chuck’s eyes were practically blazing at him, his entire body just… opening up somehow.

Raleigh smiled. “ _Tu aimes ça quand je parle la langue de ma mère?_ ”

Chuck shuddered hard, knees falling open.

Raleigh's hands wandered to Chuck's shoulders, sliding Chuck's shirt off his arms with little effort, Chuck all but surrendering to his touch.

"Chuck," he murmured, pronouncing Chuck’s name as he would in French — a much softer, sensual tone to it, and he nuzzled Chuck's neck, kissing up to the shell of his ear. " _Tu es si beau comme ça_ …”

He had no idea what Raleigh was saying but, “Oh fuck. Oh fuck,” he whispered, arching up slowly. “You sound beautiful.”

Raleigh slid a hand down to Chuck's erection and grasped it through Chuck's boxers, and gave Chuck's cock a few firm strokes through the fabric before dipping his hand into Chuck's underwear, murmuring Chuck's name into his ear, soft and near breathless. Raleigh could never get enough of the feel of Chuck's cock — in his hands, in his mouth, inside himself. So hot, so hard, silken skin sliding over the swollen length. “ _J’adore comment tu deviens dur pour moi,”_ Raleigh sighed.

Chuck moaned when Raleigh stroked him through his underwear. He loved when he did that. He was always so slow, never rough, and now with his mouth at Chuck's ear, Chuck felt it was perfect.

Until Raleigh slid his hand inside and wrapped his long fingers around his cock, skin to skin, stroking him, and moaning Chuck's name.

Chuck's hands moved to Raleigh's shoulders, to his arms, simply scrabbling for purchase as his hips bucked up into Raleigh's hand.

Raleigh licked his lips, enraptured by Chuck’s responses. He hadn’t known he spoke a magic sex language. Yancy could’ve informed him. He’d never tried it with anyone, and, well.

The tip of Chuck’s cock was already leaking, and Raleigh brought his hand up to it to slick up Chuck’s length, his thumb circling as his fingers stroked down again.

“ _J’aime la façon dont ton corps se mouve entre mes mains…_ ”

Chuck pushed his forehead into Raleigh’s shoulder, his breathing coming in a series of sharp hitches; a quick exhale, quick inhale, hold his breath and repeat.

He looked down the length of his body to where Raleigh’s hand was moving slowly, steadily, the slick precum of his cock being spread around the flared head…

The fact that Raleigh was still dressed and was jerking him off while his own pants were hardly opened enough to allow for it. The sight told him this should be a hard and fast fuck and yet Raleigh’s hand wasn’t moving any faster. His breathing had barely increased.

Chuck looked up at him and found that Raleigh was in complete control of himself.

Raleigh was making Chuck’s body burn, was making Chuck frantic at times but he was in complete control of himself.

“Raleigh, please,” Chuck leaned up to try and capture his mouth. “I need you.”

Raleigh smiled. “ _J'suis là,_ ” he purred. And he locked lips with Chuck, groaned at the want and need he felt in the way Chuck kissed him, all tongue and lips and moans and gasps.

Raleigh’s hand picked up the pace, and he paid close attention to the way Chuck breathed and trembled, seeking out the movements and spots that gave Chuck the most pleasure, only to move away from them again to make sure it wasn’t all too much at once. Chuck was close, but Raleigh didn't want to rush.

Different. Excruciatingly different. Exquisitely different. Brilliantly different. To be touched like this. To find out that feeling good, being close to another didn’t have to be snatched and grabbed at in frantic, thoughtless moments or brief lulls after orgasm.

But that you could be caught up in endless waves of pleasure with no race to a finish…

Where your...partner...lover...the one you're with was completely focused on you…

Where _you_ were the complete, sole focus, of your partner…

Chuck didn’t know what to do with this. He wanted more though. He was afraid that if he told Raleigh what he wanted though that he would stop and let Chuck take charge again and that’s not what he wanted or _needed_ tonight. He liked this side of Raleigh. It seemed natural to him too, all quiet confidence.

“I need you.”

Raleigh nodded, murmuring more French into Chuck’s ear, a stream of barely legible affections he wasn’t even sure were words anymore.

Chuck groaned into the side of Raleigh’s neck. He couldn’t expect him to guess. Raleigh had just said that but Chuck didn’t know how to say it. It had been so long but he wanted, wanted, _needed, wanted_ …

“Raleigh, please,” he moaned into the soft skin behind his ear, cupping Raleigh’s face. “I...need you. Inside me.”

Whoa — _what!?_

Raleigh sat back, releasing his grip on Chuck. “ _Tu veux —_ ” he shook his head, not with the French now — “You want… want me to…”

He caught the fear in Chuck’s eyes to his reaction and draped himself over Chuck again. “It’s — it’s good, I’m just, surprised, I—” He wrapped his arms tighter around Chuck and looked into his eyes. “I want to,” Raleigh said resolutely. He definitely didn’t want any doubt to creep into Chuck’s head about that. “Want to be inside you,” he whispered, and a shudder of desire went through his body. Just the thought of… of Chuck opening up for him, taking him in, spreading his legs for Raleigh — _fuck._ He was getting so hard so fast it was almost painful, making him dizzy, and he surged up, capturing Chuck’s mouth with his own again. “Chuck,” he gasped. “Chuck… jesus christ…”

He dragged his lips down Chuck’s neck, to his shoulder, and latched on, sucking hard, the urge to mark Chuck — to make Chuck _his_ , he thought frantically — nearly overwhelming. “Fuck, oh fuck, I want you, _j'ai envie de te baiser_ —”

Raleigh managed to tear himself off Chuck long enough to pull off his tee in one go, then began to tug at Chuck’s jeans and just about tore their clothes off piece by piece, Chuck’s eyes on him the whole time. Finally, he leaned down again, settling between Chuck’s legs, grinding their cocks together with a deep groan. Raleigh kissed up Chuck’s neck to his mouth, then smiled. “You have slick and condoms around here, Chuck?”

Chuck was okay with this fast pace now. He was _very_ okay with watching Raleigh move from all control into a bit of a frenzy. For a moment Chuck thought maybe he’d said something wrong but he must have imagined it because Raleigh had suddenly lit up like a switch had flipped on. And Chuck got to reap all the glorious benefits.

Watching Raleigh’s body reveal itself piece by piece as each bit of clothing was tossed who knew where in the room took too long but at last they were lying skin to skin, and Chuck moaned into Raleigh’s mouth, thrusting his tongue deep, arching up to grind his aching cock against Raleigh’s.

Raleigh pulled away and was focusing on his neck, asking some question that didn’t register with Chuck at first. All he could think about was how much longer was he going to have to wait to have Raleigh’s gorgeous cock inside himself.

And then the words broke through his lust induced haze.

The question reminded him that 48 hours of sex and obsession with Raleigh wasn’t enough to break nearly three years of habits. Which meant there wasn’t a damn thing stored in his nightstand because...why? It was his parents’ place.

The thought of going down the hall to their room like he was 16 and sneaking one…

But then he had this terrifying Machiavellian logistician general of a sister so…

“Check the nightstand?” Chuck suggested.

“Uh-huh,” Raleigh grunted, his arm flailing towards the top drawer. Nothing. He pulled the second drawer open, and was rewarded by a bottle of lube and like five dozen condoms “Huh,” he remarked. He’d expected Chuck to not have anything, considering Chuck didn’t even keep condoms in his own bedroom at home—

The image of a knowing smile and blue bangs flashed through his head.

Raleigh laughed. Mako was like the fairy godmother of gay sex or something. He briefly wondered what kind of massive favor she would demand of him some time in the future.

But that was the future, and now, Chuck was lying down in front of him with those dark eyes and kiss-swollen lips, waiting.

Raleigh licked his lips and sat back, sliding his hands down to Chuck’s knees. This was going to be his first time fucking a man. And that man was Chuck _fucking_ Hansen. Raleigh didn’t care so much about Chuck’s fame and fortune, but just the fact that this absolutely stunning, gorgeous, sexy, and at times positively agonizing man was lying back for him, asking for _him,_ asking for _Raleigh_ —

“Chuck,” Raleigh gasped, and he opened the bottle of lube, pouring some onto the fingers of his right hand. He curled over Chuck again, locking their eyes together as he trailed a slick finger from the tip of Chuck’s cock down the shaft, over Chuck’s balls, down his taint — and then he pulled his hand away with a slight smirk. “Roll over for me?”

Huh, okay. Chuck thought Raleigh wanted him on his back but no worries he could adapt. As long as it meant Raleigh inside of him, filling him up, thrusting hard, taking him fast. Christ he just wanted Raleigh’s cock to stretch him. He wanted Raleigh...he wanted…

He wanted to be _taken_ by Raleigh.

He wanted Raleigh to make him his.

And so Chuck smoothly moved to his forearms and knees, pressing the right side of his face to the bed. He rolled his back, pressing shoulders and spread his knees apart for Raleigh, his ass as high as he could go, his feet to either side of Raleigh.

Fuck, his own cock was so hard from simply being in this position. He picked up his head a moment to glance over his shoulder and murmured, “Like this? Is this good?”

“Fuck…” Raleigh hissed. Fuck, _fuck_ , his head was spinning from the sight before him. Seeing Chuck on his knees like this, spreading himself — his balls and cock heavy and thick between his legs, and… between his buttocks, Chuck’s hole, tight and dark, a place usually hidden and dirty, but now Chuck was exposing himself before Raleigh, wanted Raleigh inside him—

“Yeah, it’s good,” Raleigh replied, and he ran his hands up Chuck’s thighs and grabbed Chuck’s ass cheeks firmly. “You’re so fucking gorgeous like this.”

He dragged a slick finger up the cleft of Chuck’s ass, finding the tight rim, and kept his digit there, not pressing inside. Raleigh let out a hissing breath. “Chuck… tell me again. What you need.”

Oh...Christ! Chuck’s fingers dug into the bedding and he wanted to scream from such a very small thing as Raleigh’s finger, the cool slick sliding up his ass, the pad of his finger stopping right at his hole.

It had been _so long_ since he’d let anyone touch him there. He hadn’t bottomed for anyone, refused all touch if someone tried to reach further than squeezing his ass. But Raleigh was so perfect.

Or he would be perfect if he would...just...push...a little more...

Chuck rocked back in an effort to get more pressure but Raleigh didn’t give him what he wanted. He’d asked a question about—about—

“I need you inside me,” Chuck sighed into the blanket. He’d meant to turn around and tell him, to look him in the eye but suddenly he felt a little too exposed. He didn’t want this to stop and normally, _normally_ , he could say what he wanted without trouble.

However right at this moment, with Raleigh touching him and reminding him of how long it had been and maybe a little bit of why he was suddenly blushing and left grasping for his confidence.

Raleigh flushed at Chuck’s words. Chuck saying something like that, the way he rocked back onto Raleigh’s fingers, all needy…

“Mhhmm,” Raleigh purred, and he moved closer to Chuck, still keeping his finger on the edge of Chuck’s hole, until his dick was pressing into Chuck’s buttocks. “Do you want _this_ inside you?” He moved his free hand up to Chuck’s hip and then slid it up his back. Raleigh bent forward to place a kiss on the top of Chuck’s spine. “Tell me, Chuck,” Raleigh murmured. “I like hearing you say it.”

Chuck arched into the heat of Raleigh’s chest when he’d moved to brush his lips at the base of his neck. Raleigh’s request burned in his ears and he honestly didn’t know what it was about this man that had him acting so different. So...shy? Chuck was not shy. Ever. Even when he had no idea what was going on he didn’t hesitate but Raleigh had him trembling and...mind racing —

Raleigh’s cock pressing against his hole made him gasp in anticipation, nerves, and pleasure. He was huge. Raleigh was going to stretch him open, fill him up, take him whole. Raleigh would be exactly what he wanted, what he needed. He couldn’t help the louder moans leaving his throat.

“Yes. I want that,” Chuck whispered pushing back against Raleigh. “I...I want your cock inside me. I want you to fill me.” Chuck kept rocking against Raleigh’s cock even though nothing more was happening other than Chuck was able to speak a little clearer. “You’re gonna feel so good. I know it. I haven’t...I haven’t in so long. Please.

Chuck glanced over his shoulder and looked at Raleigh from under his lashes. “I want you to fuck me.”

Raleigh groaned and felt his dick grow even harder. Fuck, he wanted to slam into Chuck _right now_. But he needed to make sure Chuck was stretched well, first.

“I will, baby, I will,” Raleigh murmured, placing more kisses along Chuck’s spine as he sat back. “Need you to open up for me first…”

Raleigh slowly pushed his teasing finger inside Chuck.

Chuck let out a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan. “Mmm.” Chuck paused and rolled back against Raleigh’s hand. “Feels good. More.”

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Raleigh gasped, and Chuck _was_ — Raleigh knew from fingering himself that he was a lot looser than Chuck felt around his digit right now.

He steadily pumped his finger in and out, pressing at the tight muscles inside with the pad of his fingertip to get them to relax and loosen up.

Then he remembered something from when Chuck had worked him open, their first time together. But Raleigh had no idea how Chuck had managed that.

Raleigh poured a bit more lube onto his fingers and tucked a second finger against Chuck’s hole. “Chuck,” he said. “Tell me how to find that spot?”

Chuck whined, feeling Raleigh’s second finger pressing at the rim. Oh, he wanted that. “More Raleigh. Another finger...please.” He spread his knees a bit wider, pressing his upper chest lower. “I want to feel you inside of me.”

Then Raleigh’s question got through to him. Christ, was this the time for impromptu sex ed? Should he get a chart?

“Curve your fingers down and forward,” Chuck gasped. “It’s like… it’s swollen, thicker. You’ll feel it.”

Raleigh licked his lips and focused as he slowly pressed in a second digit. Christ, Chuck was so tight around his fingers the tips were starting to tingle. And so hot.

He did as Chuck said and curled his fingers inwards, probing carefully with every in- and outstroke.

Chuck couldn’t stop moving on Raleigh’s fingers. He moved his right hand down thinking to maybe give himself a few strokes but the moment his hand came into contact with his cock he let out a sharp cry of pleasure that he knew he might not be able to stop. He really wanted Raleigh to fuck him but Christ it was feeling so good right now he didn’t think he could take his hand off. Maybe next round Raleigh could…

Chuck’s body was shuddering under his touch, a familiar tension in his movements and gasps. Raleigh wasn’t sure why he was always able to tell when Chuck got close to coming, but it was a talent he was not going to squander.

And just then, his grazing fingers found a hot, swollen bump inside Chuck—

Chuck didn’t know what happened.

One moment he was panting and moaning, fucking himself on Raleigh’s fingers and stroking his cock telling himself to stop, stop now, right now, _now asshole I don’t care how good it feels if you don’t stop you’ll never get to feel Raleigh’s glorious cock fucking you—_

—And the next he was aware that he’d somehow curled into himself, back arched like a bridge, arms tucked in close, nearly folded in half, his forehead pressed hard into the bed. He thought the word “Jesus” had been somehow torn from his throat because he hadn’t shouted it and he hadn’t whispered it.

Choked on it. Cried it. Swallowed it. All possibilities.

His mind had exploded into brilliant white and gold sparks from which he still couldn’t see. He was still wracked with intense pleasure that was leaving him gasping and wanting to curl tighter and when it ebbed for a moment he reached—

Raleigh—

Raleigh was saying something—

And oh god how had he, Chuck, still not come from all that? What the hell? He wanted to cry. He was so sure...he so wanted to come...why hadn’t he come…

Raleigh had his index finger and thumb wrapped tight around the base of Chuck’s cock, pinching hard.

“Not just yet,” Raleigh gasped. “Want you to come when I’m inside you, Chuck.” He placed hot kisses along the length of Chuck’s spine. “ _Je veux te faire jouir avec ma bite…”_

Raleigh’s face flushed. He was pretty sure he never learned that kind of French from his parents.

But Chuck was amazing. His entire body was shaking and spasming in Raleigh’s hands, he was moaning and crying with pleasure, and all of it this was Raleigh’s doing. It was beautiful, intoxicating.

“Chuck,” Raleigh went on. “I’m going to add a third finger. Okay?”

Chuck looked pretty out of it even if he hadn’t come, and Raleigh wanted to make sure they were still on the same page — especially after what Mako had told him. He’d never want to do anything to make Chuck feel like… like Raleigh wasn’t paying attention to him or... using his body.

Chuck nodded frantically but then realized Raleigh might not take that as agreement so he licked his lips and swallowed past his dry throat. “Yeah. Yes. Okay. Three,” he agreed quickly, his voice a little high. “And then...then I can have you?”

Raleigh smiled and dipped in a third digit, gently. “You’re so beautiful, Chuck,” he breathed, enraptured by Chuck’s desperate tone, by the sight of his fingers sliding out of sight into Chuck’s body.

Chuck keened at the feel of three fingers sliding in. He was so close to his goal. Raleigh was promising, right? Had he? “You promise? You...you’ll fuck me, right? You’ll do this? I want you so much, Raleigh.”

Something about Chuck’s words rubbed Raleigh the wrong way — how could he, even now, with what they were doing, doubt that Raleigh wanted him back just as much?

Raleigh spread his fingers apart, stretching Chuck faster. “I promise,” Raleigh growled. “You don’t have to beg, Chuck.” He rocked into Chuck, his cock grinding hard and hot into Chuck’s crack. “I want to fuck you... _je veux fourrer ma queue au fond de toi_...want to—” he ground his fingers over that sweet spot again, “— make you come like that, crying out, crying my name.”

Raleigh twisted and scissored his fingers, still mindful of not hurting Chuck, but he could feel how Chuck was finally opening up to him, like it was those filthy words, some kind of reassurance—and he was so painfully hard himself he might just come from the sight and noises Chuck made alone if they kept going like this.

Raleigh slowly slid his fingers out and reached for the condom on the nightstand. Unlike Chuck he had plenty of practice with these and he rolled the rubber down his considerable length before getting back behind Chuck, nudging the head of his cock against Chuck’s hole.

Fuck, this was really happening — Chuck was going to be his first guy, the first man he’d fuck, and Chuck was sprawled out in front of him, ass up, all open and wet for Raleigh—

“Chuck,” Raleigh rasped. “Chuck, are you ready? Do you think you can take me?”

“For fucks sake, Raleigh... _please!”_ Chuck rolled his hips and whined. “I can take it. I can take your cock. Please... fuck me open.”

Chuck pushed back against the head of Raleigh’s cock and felt the blunt tip edge against him, spreading him slightly, a promise of a long forgotten stretch and burn that he was desperate for. “Now, Raleigh. I need you.”

Raleigh sucked in a harsh breath, placed a hand on Chuck’s hip, held his cock steady with the other, and moved his hips forward. Pushing inside Chuck.

“Oh — oh fuck…”

Chuck was tight, so tight, and hot, gripping Raleigh hard and sucking him in — unlike anything Raleigh had ever felt before, _so fucking tight_ —

Raleigh’s body shook with pleasure from just having the tip go inside and his hands gripped Chuck’s hips hard. “Chuck, oh god, Chuck,” he groaned. “Oh fuck, you feel… so good… f..fuck..”

Chuck gripped the bedcover tight in his fingers and bit down on his forearm, to muffle the long, loud moan as Raleigh pushed into him.

Christ, there was nothing in the world like it. That first moment of truly being entered, of really being stretched. That momentary hesitance as both of them caught their breaths like, _oh shit that feels so fucking good, yesmorerightnow_ , and a harder push from both to hurry it up because yeah there was the burn and sting but fuck it felt _so_ good too and—

Fuck he really was an arrogant asshole because he’d known, he’d _known_ , how big Raleigh was, and still he’d mouthed off at Raleigh’s comment when he’d asked if Chuck could take him.

Like Chuck was going to say no?

Excuse me Raleigh, have you met me?

Ah hell, even with the prep though, Raleigh was simply...yeah...a lot to take. Chuck dug his nails into his palm, determined to not let Raleigh know, because for fuck's sake, he might stop. And he was all Chuck’s and Chuck would do anything to keep from disappointing Raleigh.

That thought suddenly pulled Chuck a bit closer to the surface where he finally realized he hadn’t given a thought to Raleigh at all, he’d been so caught up in his own gratification. Raleigh had made it okay. His mind shied away from that and focused on Raleigh’s sharp cries of pleasure noting—

Chuck forced himself to pause even though he only wanted to push back harder on Raleigh’s cock. He moved his right hand back and placed it on top of Raleigh’s finger’s at his hip.

“Raleigh?” Chuck called gently, or tried to, but he was feeling a little out of it as well caught up in the moment. “Raleigh, Sweetheart.”

Raleigh felt something settle in his stomach, like nerves maybe, when Chuck’s hand covered his. “Y-yeah,” Raleigh gasped. He was holding himself at the edge trying to give Chuck time to adapt — he was big, Chuck was tight, he wasn’t sure how hard or how fast he could go, but more than that, he’d remembered his own first time, how it hurt, and he really had to be careful, didn’t want to hurt Chuck.

Chuck had been about to ask if this was Raleigh’s first time fucking a man, given Raleigh’s reaction when he’d hardly entered him, but then he realized... what purpose would that question serve? He was asking out of a knee jerk response to wanting to reassure Raleigh because he was still remembering how hesitant Raleigh had been about things the first time they’d had sex, but nothing about tonight had shown Raleigh to be shy in any way.

He’d be an idiot to call attention to it.

Chuck squeezed his hand. “You feel so good inside me. I need a kiss.”

To bring their mouths together Raleigh would have to move forward — would have to bottom out, and he still wasn’t sure Chuck could take it, but…

He pulled Chuck’s hips toward himself as he thrust forward and sank in further. “Ohh, fuck, _fuck_ —”

And then Chuck bucked back hard, taking in all of Raleigh, and he just about saw fucking _stars_. He was all the way inside Chuck, they were fully connected again, and Chuck was so incredibly _hot_ and _tight_ around his cock, clenching around Raleigh’s length.

His breaths came quick and shallow, brain nearly shorting out from the sensory overload. “Chuck,” he gasped. “Chuck, Chuck…”

Raleigh’s hands scrambled up Chuck’s back, to his hair, his jaw, trying to get to that kiss he craved just as much—

And somewhere he lost balance and his entire body weight collapsed on top of Chuck, pressing him to mattress on his stomach. Raleigh’s hand turned Chuck’s jaw towards him and his lips hungrily sought out Chuck’s. “God, you feel so good, so tight for me, Chuck…”

Their bodies were connected all over like this, legs tangling, Raleigh’s chest pressing on Chuck’s back, Chuck’s buttocks fitting perfectly between Raleigh’s hips. Raleigh started to move almost instinctively, rolling his hips back and then forward again, and groaned when Chuck’s inner muscles fluttered along his cock, giving way to him as he slid out and thrust in again.

Chuck gave a loud shout when Raleigh slid all the way in, filling him up at last. He sucked his breath in, ready to cry out Raleigh’s name when it was swallowed up by Raleigh’s mouth, his tongue thrusting deep to stroke Chuck's.

“Raleigh...hhnnn...yeah, like...that,” Chuck gasped, reaching for Raleigh’s hand and twining their fingers and moving their hands under his shoulder.

He rolled his own ass up to reach Raleigh’s thrusts which were becoming increasingly harder as he pulled out further and thrust in faster, pushing Chuck open, and Raleigh’s words in his shoulder, in his ear made him groan.

"Jesus, Raleigh, your cock is so good,” Chuck moaned. “You’re fucking me...so...oh...good. I love how you’re,” he gasped on a particularly hard thrust. “Filling me up.”

“Chuck,” Raleigh gasped, and he ran a hand into Chuck’s hair, tugging his head to the side a bit more so he could kiss him harder, deeper. “I—I need to… need to move faster… fu..fuck,” he stammered. He was chasing something, he couldn’t quite put it into words or even thoughts, all he knew was he needed _more_ , needed to feel Chuck, taste Chuck, _needed…_

Raleigh sat back a little, keeping their hands tightly locked together as he moved to his knees a bit more, allowing him to thrust harder, fiercer —

And then he caught the sight of them together like this and he slowed down, almost stopped, fascinated by how his cock was sliding in and out of Chuck.

“Whoa,” he mumbled, moving his hands to Chuck’s hips, pulling him back up to his knees. As Chuck scrambled to get back into position Raleigh dragged his hands down to Chuck’s ass and spread his cheeks, enraptured by the sight, and he pulled out almost all the way only to sink back in to the root.

The coiling _need_ and _urge_ hit him in the gut and his fingers dug hard into Chuck’s flesh. “Chuck, I… need to… _fuck_ you,” Raleigh said, barely able to speak between shuddering breaths. And he began to move, speeding up as fast as his body would let him, slamming into Chuck _hard_ , the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room. “Chuck, Chuck, oh god...”

There it was again, that note of wonder in Raleigh’s voice that made Chuck feel so damn smug for being the one to show it to him. “Yeah, Raleigh. Do it. Fuck me.” Chuck brought his knees up, spread them a bit wider, lowering his shoulders, all of this as much as possible.

For Raleigh’s first time.

“Tell me how it feels,” Chuck said panting, sliding a hand down to wrap around his own cock, capturing his pre-cum and using it to to stroke himself. “Christ I bet your cock looks fantastic stretching my rim, fucking me hard. I bet you could go faster. Think you could fuck me faster? Grab my hips and really give it to me?”

“Fuck yeah,” Raleigh hissed, hands going up to Chuck’s hips again as his own desperately slammed towards Chuck over and over. “Fuck, _fuck_ you feel so good, fuck, I’m—”

And just like that he was close, _so_ close, and he gritted his teeth. “Chuck, I’m gonna… I can’t…”

Chuck was so damn hard he thought he would explode. Listening to Raleigh's voice break...

"Then go ahead, love," Chuck murmured, panting as he stroked himself faster. “I want it. Want you...coming...inside of...me. Fu- _fuck._..Rah-...oohhh...h-h-hhnnn...Raleigh-” Chuck wanted to shout the name, scream it, this man who’d kept his promise and fucked him so good, so, very, very good. Had made him come so hard that Chuck had ended up sobbing and choked on Raleigh’s name.

 _Sogoodsogoodsogood_ , his mind rambled as his body shuddered

Raleigh’s hips stuttered as he drove himself deep into Chuck with a strangled scream, Chuck’s tight hole spasming around his cock; tearing his orgasm from his body, white-hot, brilliant pleasure coursing through him as he spilled himself inside Chuck.

He collapsed on top of Chuck, mind wonderfully blank as his hips gave a last few delicious jerks, and his hands reached up to find Chuck’s.

Raleigh breathed heavily, kissing the top of Chuck’s spine and neck. “Chuck,” he murmured, when words started coming back to him. “You were so good, so fucking amazing… I didn’t know it could feel like this.”

Chuck was sprawled underneath the delicious weight of Raleigh. He’d dragged his hand out from under him when Raleigh wove the fingers of both hands together and stretched them above Chuck’s head. His body thrummed with a low buzz of energy and yet felt more relaxed than it had in years. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to move if the house was burning down around them.

Chuck’s mind drifted. Raleigh’s cock, his control, his voice, the damn French...Raleigh could top from now on.

Fucker was born to top.

Was Raleigh talking? Had Chuck zoned out somewhere? How was Raleigh making words? How was it that Chuck was so out of it? Chuck was never like this; fucked boneless and dumb. And Christ Raleigh was like this enthusiastic puppy.

Oh fucking hell, how was it possible for the sex to get better?

“Love,” Chuck replied, a smile in his voice, as he stretched. “I think you were the amazing one.”

Raleigh rolled to his side and wrapped his arms and legs around Chuck, pulling him in tight. He felt himself slip out of Chuck, a light thrill of pleasure going through him, his cock still so sensitive after coming.

He lazily kissed Chuck’s neck again. Raleigh felt incredible, his skin buzzing with endorphins, Chuck in his arms, and for a while he had nothing to do and nowhere to go but this, right here.

Chuck brought Raleigh’s hand up to his mouth and kissed his fingers before settling his arm on his chest. He relished the feel of Raleigh’s lips on his neck and the feel of the heat wrapped around him down the length of his body.

He hadn’t even registered the old habit he had of counting in his head. Around 130 Raleigh had pulled his hand away and began to stroke his arm from shoulder to fingertips with his palm in long soothing strokes. It seemed to match the deep, even breathing at his back, and Chuck found his mind drifting even more.

It wasn’t until his count had reached 250 without Raleigh’s attentions slowing that the tension Chuck unknowingly held in his body suddenly released. With it Chuck relaxed completely into Raleigh’s chest and fell instantly asleep.

Like a cord had been cut, one moment Chuck was pleasantly drowsy and snuggly and the next he was incredibly heavy and couldn’t be moved. His breathing became a bit louder, there was a slight twitch in his legs, and Raleigh smiled. Chuck fell asleep in his arms, and it made him happy. Raleigh stopped petting him and sunk into the mattress himself, head falling to the pillow. Perfect. This was… perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh wakes up more than a little horny and Chuck is more than willing -- but as the morning goes on, things take a turn for the worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter! This and upcoming chapters tie in close, so we wanted to make sure they all make sense together. Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy and let us know what you think <3

Raleigh slowly drifted towards consciousness, becoming aware of the warmth near his body, the scent, the feel of Chuck lying next to him in tangled sheets. He smiled sleepily, and was getting hard before he even thought about anything in particular. He lazily reached an arm over Chuck’s chest and nuzzled his shoulder, simultaneously very content and eager for Chuck to wake up, because—well, because his body had become aware of a whole new kind of  _want_  and  _need_.

His body was pleasantly sore from sex, aching to move that way again. Raleigh’s hand found Chuck’s and he drew soft circles over the knuckles. Raleigh wanted to fuck, and he wondered if Chuck would go for it.

Chuck continued to lay still, his face turned away from Raleigh, and made sure his breathing was deep and even.

He'd woken with his heart racing again. This time he didn't remember the dream at all. Only the panic.

So he had reached out to Raleigh only to fall out of the bed. Apparently Raleigh had followed him so closely in his sleep he'd pushed Chuck to the edge of the bed.

Chuck had muttered to himself and paused at the foot of the bed to glance at Raleigh, who now wore a frown in his sleep. Chuck had rolled his eyes. How could Raleigh honestly grow so used to his presence so quickly? Let alone miss it?

Chuck slid back under the covers, but stayed on his side of the bed. It made no difference. A few minutes later Raleigh had hooked ankles and then, to Chuck’s utter shock, he actually slotted himself at Chuck's side like he’d always belonged.

Sure, Raleigh had done some incoherent mumbling, a little bit of nudging until his face was pressed snug against Chuck’s neck before sighing and doing the whole body relaxing thing.

Chuck hadn't been able to sleep, after that.

Only now Raleigh was actively moving against him. The circles were soothing. As was the nudging.

Chuck gave a little stretch and resumed "sleeping".

Raleigh scooted even closer to Chuck and kissed the back of his shoulder. “Hey, Chuck…?”

Chuck faked being woken from sleep and made an encouraging noise as if to say  _I'm listening, go on._

In reality he was doing more than listening. He was very aware of Raleigh's lips on his shoulder, the wide spread of his hand on his hip, of the heat and firmness of his chest against his back...

—the growing erection Raleigh was slowly rocking into his ass...

Raleigh licked his lips. He wasn’t sure if this was okay—especially knowing, or rather, suspecting what had happened to Chuck in the past. Just because Chuck wasn’t pushing him away didn’t mean he was totally okay with it.

“I, uh, I want to… do you?” His voice came out a lot more hoarse than he expected. Just the idea of fucking right after they woke up, sleep-lazy, slow and warm like this—fuck, he was getting fully hard real fast.

But he wasn’t going to go ahead with anything if he wasn’t 100% sure Chuck was on board with it.

Chuck's face transformed from slight apprehension to a bashful, pleased happiness. Not that Raleigh could see but Chuck's eyes crinkled at the corners and his dimples appeared.

All because of the awkward but heartfelt phrasing. Because of Raleigh's voice and body.

Chuck laced his fingers with the hand at his hip and brought it up to his mouth.  He flicked his tongue between the fingers before swirling his tongue at the top of the middle one.

"You don't sound sure," Chuck murmured nipping the tip of the finger as he rolled his ass back firmly against Raleigh's much harder and swelling cock.

Raleigh moaned softly at Chuck responding to him, a hot thrill running through his body, and he instantly rocked harder against Chuck. “I am sure,” Raleigh breathed. “Just wanna make sure you are.” He freed his hand from Chuck’s grip and trailed it to Chuck’s crotch, fingers brushing over Chuck’s stiffening dick as he buried his face in Chuck’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Fuck, you smell so good…”

Chuck groaned at the hand on his cock. He blushed, that shy feeling hitting him again out of nowhere. He could understand want when your dick is hard or even wishing it would get hard; he could understand someone saying you smell good as part of a seduction technique.

But saying those words,  _fuck you smell so good....,_  was incredibly powerful when it wasn't seduction and a result of how much a person desired you.

Chuck shuddered hard. He reached back and slid his hand into the thick mass of soft blond hair, turned his head and shoulders so he could lean back and kiss him.

"Tell me more," Chuck whispered licking Raleigh's lips. "Tell me what you think now that you know what topping's like." Chuck gasped arching into Raleigh's hand on his cock.

Raleigh held still for a second, and then chuckled. “Was it that obvious?” he said with a smile. Without waiting for an answer, he licked his way into Chuck’s mouth, groaning at the feel of Chuck’s tongue moving around his. He slid his hand over Chuck’s hip, his thigh, and then to his ass, cupping one cheek firmly in his palm. “I think I like this,” Raleigh said. “I think I want more of it.”

And with a surge of strength he shifted his body on top of Chuck, grabbing his ass with both hands, and kissed his way up Chuck’s neck as he ground his cock into Chuck’s. “Wanna fuck you again.”

Chuck had both hands in his hair. “Aaaahh... _Christ_ ,” he moaned into Raleigh’s mouth at his words. How did he manage to make something like that sound so hot?

Because the truth of the matter was Raleigh just physically manhandled him and now knew what he wanted;  he knew what his body was hungering for and how to satisfy it.

None of this really required Chuck being happy.

Chuck was no stranger to being manhandled by his partner. Usually when that happened Chuck didn’t respond well, wasn’t  _happy_  and it had never slowed his other partners before. And yet Chuck found Raleigh's rough touch exciting, his words arousing and he couldn't help the whine in his throat nor the way his hips jerked up to meet Raleigh.

"I wouldn't say obvious in technique," Chuck gasped, his hands falling to grip Raleigh's shoulders. "Just...I know I have a great...ass,"

Chuck paused to moan into Raleigh's shoulder; Raleigh's hands on his ass giving a firm squeeze and then pulling the cheeks wide apart and holding before squeezing again and giving a hard slow rock, erection to erection.

Chuck continued,"...but it ain't that magical. You were either having an epiphany about God, putting your cock in another man for the first time, or you'd taken a Formula One race car for a spin."

“Yeah?” Raleigh grinned. He rocked against Chuck again and spread Chuck’s knees further apart with his hands. “How’d it feel? Having me…my cock inside you?” Part of that question was Raleigh trying to talk dirty, but he was also honestly wondering. He knew how great Chuck felt inside himself; he knew how  _not_  good it could feel, too.

Chuck locked eyes with Raleigh, his grin at odds with the question.  _How did it feel?_

It had made Chuck feel as if he was the focal point in Raleigh's head. That it was Chuck's body, Chuck's voice, Chuck himself that was important.

And so as dirty and hard and rough as it seemed to get, not once had he felt less than anything other than incredible.

"You've got the most amazing cock. I think I may demand that you fuck me with it often, unexpectedly, and in creative locations, until I'm absolutely sure I know how good it feels up my ass."

Raleigh bit his lips, shuddering at Chuck’s words. Chuck was really damn good at this. But Raleigh was starting to pick up some things from Chuck, too.

“Demand it, huh?” Raleigh said, his breath hot on Chuck’s ear. His hands went to Chuck’s thighs, lifting them up, spreading Chuck further. Raleigh was only familiar with this position with women, but how hard could it be to figure it out with a guy? And he wanted to drive Chuck mad, wanted Chuck to cry out his name over and over, wanted to see Chuck’s face and feel Chuck’s arms around him as they fucked.

Raleigh slicked up two fingers with his own spit.

“If you want my cock inside you, I think you should ask nicely,” Raleigh husked, and grabbed Chuck’s dick with one hand whilst dragging his fingers down to Chuck’s hole.

 

 _Oh_.

Fuck. This was very...different. Raleigh was really...oh  _fuck._  How had he found the ability to be so, so...and so fast?

And why was Chuck so turned on when it was directed at him. Supposed to be the other way around...

Thus Chuck replied, "Or maybe since you're the one that keeps stating that you want to fuck me," Chuck wrapped his legs around Raleigh's upper torso, "maybe it's you who should be asking. Rather politely." He leaned forward and scraped his teeth along the bruises on Raleigh's shoulder.

 

Oh fuck,  _fuck—_

Raleigh bit down a whine when he felt Chuck’s teeth on his shoulder. Damn that weak spot.

Also, he didn’t feel like playing mind games of who’s asking who. He wanted to have his dick buried to the root inside Chuck’s ass like ten minutes ago.

So Raleigh ran a hand into Chuck’s hair and yanked his head up, just as he shoved a saliva-wetted finger inside Chuck’s asshole. He met Chuck’s glassy eyes with a passionate gaze.

“May I please,  _please_  fuck you, Chuck?”

Chuck's head snapped back exposing the long line of his throat. His head was still moving when Raleigh's spit-slicked finger slid in, all of this shocking him with a rush of pleasure so bright he almost didn't hear Raleigh. His mind was full of—

_Ohshitohfuckohshitohfuck_

Chuck's hands were suddenly frantic for Raleigh's cock. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Raleigh, pleased at how much precome there was for him to spread around and stroke him with.

Chuck stroked him hard, fast. He'd driven his tongue into Raleigh's mouth and couldn't help the whimpers of need, the whining that meant Raleigh was too slow...

Which was how he hadn't realized that in his haze he had maneuvered Raleigh just so and was currently trying to fuck himself on Raleigh's bare cock.

“ _Jesusohfuck—_ ” Raleigh hissed through his teeth. Just the feel of… the head of his dick nudging against Chuck’s hole… just a bit more pressure, and he would slide right in—

Raleigh sucked in his breath, gritted his teeth and managed to pull away from Chuck so he could reach the nightstand and scramble for lube and a condom.

He licked his lips, opened the condom packet and wrapped himself. Then he coated two fingers and held them to Chuck’s hole, leaning over him again.

“You haven’t answered yet,” Raleigh grinned, rocking into Chuck again.

"What?" Chuck asked breathlessly. Fuck he felt like he was burning up.

Raleigh pressed his fingers in, and jesus, Chuck felt a lot looser than he had last night. Of course… yeah, Raleigh had fucked him open, so—

Raleigh groaned. Fuck, they needed to hurry this up, he  _needed_  Chuck’s heat around him…

“Please, Chuck,” Raleigh breathed, scissoring his fingers inside Chuck, working Chuck open as fast as he could. “Can I fuck you… now?”

"Didn't I...say yes?...Fuck yes...Now. Right...now." Chuck reached around his back and dug his fingers in.

Raleigh slid his fingers out and positioned his cock at Chuck’s hole. He ran a hand into Chuck’s hair again, gripping it hard as his eyes locked with Chuck’s. He felt Chuck spreading his legs further apart and up and with that, Raleigh thrust his hips forward and pushed inside with a loud groan.

“Ohhhhh, oh fuck...  _yes_ ,” Raleigh gasped, Chuck’s tight muscles clamping around him, sucking him in. “Fuck, that’s so good, so good, Chuck…” He thrust in further until he bottomed out and held there, shivering with pleasure. “Been thinking about it all morning, how tight you felt around me, wanted you so fucking bad,” Raleigh continued to ramble on, not even sure why he was saying all of that, and didn’t care. His hips were starting to move on their own, pulling back almost all the way before sliding back in. “Nnhhh... Chuck… feels so good inside you…”

Chuck moaned when Raleigh entered him, the friction...the feeling of being full...the whimper of disappointment when he began to pull out...and the increasing gasps of that sweet ache every time Raleigh's thick cock started to fill him again.

He wanted to stay there, Raleigh's body wrapped around him, his scent in Chuck's nose, his voice...those words in his ear, his head, and his cock filling him with so much...so much...and he wanted it... _craved it..._

"Raleigh," Chuck whispered, clutching him tight.

Raleigh picked up speed, rocking into Chuck harder, chasing his own need. He grabbed Chuck’s cock, stroking it as he brought their mouths together, kissing him hungrily, messily.

“You feel so amazing, so fucking tight, just like this,” Raleigh gasped against Chuck’s lips, slamming into him, driving Chuck’s legs even further apart to accommodate Raleigh’s thrusts.

Chuck couldn't reply beyond involuntary hitches, sighs, and other sounds that indicated how caught up he was in what Raleigh was doing.

And then, "Harder. Please!" Chuck cried out, hips jerking even as his fingernails scraped down Raleigh's back.

Raleigh let out a long whine, Chuck’s nails on his back sending wonderful shivers through his body. Yeah, harder… he needed more, more than—he couldn’t move harder, the way he was… Raleigh briefly looked around, the bed was high enough, no board at the end, maybe…

He licked his lips and then without warning, pulled out and scrambled to the edge of the bed and off, hooking his hands behind Chuck’s ankles and yanking Chuck towards him. He lifted Chuck’s legs up to rest on his shoulders and... yeah, this would work—

Chuck’s ass looked perfect perched on the end of the bed and Raleigh hurriedly spread Chuck’s buttocks, aching to be back inside that tight heat, and wrapped a hand around his cock, guiding it to Chuck’s hole once more. Raleigh moaned loudly as he slid back in, almost no resistance with how open and wet Chuck was; and now he could get the leverage he wanted, slam in as hard as he could. His hips jerked forward, resuming the rhythm he had before, groaning with the new, different sensations this angle brought. “Chuck, jesus christ,  _fuck_  your ass feels so good—”

 

_What the fuck? Why’d he stop?_

_Had he done something—_

_Where was Raleigh go—_

_Shitfuckohshitoh—_

_His cock hurt, he was close, oh fuck—_

Raleigh hooked his ankles—

_whatwaitfuckwaitWAIT—_

and Sergio dragged him towards the end of the bed.

Chuck froze.

But by then his body had already welcomed the familiar and longed for intrusion. Instead of the dreaded flood of cold he was shocked to the core with a pleasure so intense he could only choke out one name. A name that surprised him.

“Raleigh!”.

Chuck felt the power of the new position, everything he had wanted, how good it felt, but could only stare into blue eyes as he bit his lip and waited.

He didn’t know for what. But he took what Raleigh gave him because...it was what he... _Chuck_...wanted. Chuck had asked for this because it felt good for him.

Just because Raleigh enjoyed it didn’t automatically mean that Chuck did not. He had not been tricked into this. There was no rule that stated when one of them was out of their mind and completely caught up in how great it felt to fuck the other that the other person couldn’t enjoy it. Was...unhappy.

This actually felt...fucking great! Chuck fucking  _loved_ it.

Chuck was not faking this.

Chuck was not tricking himself. Not like he had needed to, before, with—

But Chuck had lost a bit of his exuberance even if he was still very much interested.

He was so close...so close…

“Please...please...I need…”

Christ it felt good. Right? Being fucked by Raleigh felt great!   _It did!_

Chuck continued to watch Raleigh. And wait. But he didn’t know what for.

 

Raleigh’s eyes met Chuck’s and a little of the prior glassiness had faded, making way for something that looked like surprise—maybe it was the new position, Raleigh’s manhandling that had startled him? But Raleigh was too far gone, pounding into Chuck, chasing this mind-numbing, white-hot pleasure that was building low in his gut, shooting up from his dick up his spine in thick waves.

Still, Chuck’s words got through to him—they always would. He reached a hand around Chuck’s thigh and drew circles on Chuck’s hip with his thumb. “What do you need, baby? Tell me,” Raleigh groaned, forcing himself to slow down his pace.

 

That was it.

What he needed. What he was waiting for.

Chuck couldn’t explain it to himself but he suddenly relaxed and felt relieved. Only he could never tell Raleigh about it. He wasn’t going to tell him the truth.

“I...I need...to come,” Chuck whimpered instead, back arched, neck stretched. “Please...make me come Raleigh.”

Raleigh smiled and turned his head to kiss Chuck’s calf. “I will,” he breathed, and wrapped his still-slicked right hand around Chuck’s cock before building up speed again, his hand stroking fast along Chuck’s length just by the way their bodies moved together, every smack of his hips pushing Chuck’s body back and Chuck’s dick up through his hand. Raleigh’s left hand was firm on Chuck’s right hip, gripping tight to keep him in place and not shift too far up the bed. All of this Raleigh did without thinking about it, instinctively trying to keep their bodies together, moving together like this, driving their pleasure higher and higher— 

His movements stuttered, his rhythm faltering as the coiling heat and pressure increased, his body pushing for release—balls drawing up, so heavy, aching, tight, nearly painful—

“So close, Chuck,” Raleigh hissed. “Are you gonna come? For me? God, you feel so good, Chuck, you’re so good for me, so wet…” His grip around Chuck’s dick tightened and he stroked Chuck faster and just then he angled his hips up in a shaky thrust and the head of his dick smacked hard into Chuck’s prostate.

 

Chuck had closed his eyes after staring in shock at Raleigh’s soft smile and kiss to his calf. Fuck.  _Fuck._  His eyes stung and his breathing became stuttered. Raleigh’s words burned into him and yes, yeah, he wanted  to come...he wanted to come for Raleigh...he wanted to come so badly for this man who made him feel so good, made Chuck feel...awake…

Between one moment and the next Chuck’s thoughts were stopped by the suddenness of his orgasm. His eyes flew open and he stared unseeing, at the ceiling, mouth partially open as he gasped but didn’t make much sound. His body went still for a moment, clenching tight around Raleigh’s cock before completely going boneless and letting his eyes flutter shut. His hand slid to cover Raleigh’s on his thigh, his thumb brushing lightly over the knuckles twice before digging the nail in the back of his hand and dragging it down.

 

Raleigh didn’t come thrusting hard into Chuck. He felt Chuck’s body spasm around him, how Chuck went amazingly still and tense, his entire body frozen as it reached the peak of its pleasure, before crashing and going loose around Raleigh.

And as Chuck’s hand moved over his own, nail digging in, Raleigh came; his hips still, just gazing at Chuck, taking in how absolutely gorgeous he looked, and his body just…  _let go_.

Raleigh’s hand twitched hard on Chuck’s hips as the liquid heat left him, spilling deep inside, and he let out an incoherent noise, Chuck’s name mixed with moans and whines.

He fell forward, Chuck’s legs sliding off his shoulders, and wrapped his arms tight around Chuck before Chuck got cold. Kissing his shoulders, his neck, his jaw, up to his lips. Raleigh was shaking a little. It was the first time he’d… just let himself go like that, it wasn’t like the night before when he’d been all caught up in the wonder of it and worrying about taking care of Chuck. And now he’d just… fucked Chuck hard because he really, really wanted to, had… had taken the initiative.

And it had always been Chuck who’d started things. Who pushed and pulled at him with hands or words. Although—well, there had been the parking lot, but… that was different. Things were still messed up then, with the hooking. After that, though.

Raleigh buried his head in Chuck’s neck whilst his hands soothingly roamed over Chuck’s body, into Chuck’s hair. After a while he noticed Chuck was still very quiet, and Raleigh moved back a little.

“You okay? Was… was that okay?”

 

Chuck wrapped his arms tightly around Raleigh and tangled their legs together. He turned his head to place a kiss at his temple. "I'm good, love," Chuck said softly. He made sure to put a big smile on his face even though Raleigh wouldn't see it. It was important to do that or it wouldn't carry in your voice when you had to tell a—

"No, it wasn't okay. It was fantastic."

He smoothed a hand down Raleigh's back, lightly, barely there, over and over. His other hand slid to Raleigh's head where he massaged his scalp, nails gently scratching.

 

Chuck held on as long as he could and then a little bit longer before shifting and rolling a protesting Raleigh off of him. "I need to shower and get up. You can have another fifteen minutes." He gave Raleigh a quick kiss and rolled out of bed.

Behind the closed door, the shower couldn't run hot enough to rid him of his shakes. Nor could his legs hold him up when he his mind kept flickering between Raleigh pulling his ankle and pulling him towards himself, face locked on him but with a painful want—

—and Sergio, who clamped a hand down but dragged him to the edge of the bed to administer a punishment for something Chuck wasn't sure of.

And it cycled back and forth until Raleigh administered the punishment and that's when the bathroom door opened.

“Chuck…?”

Raleigh froze.

Chuck was slumped down on the shower floor, knees up, head down. Still moving, rocking back and forth, mumbling something Raleigh couldn’t make out.

Raleigh bolted forward, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around Chuck, not even bothering to turn off the shower. “Chuck! Chuck, it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here,” Raleigh rambled, moving to stroke Chuck’s back and Chuck’s hair. “Sssshhh, sshhh, it’s okay, you’re safe.”

Raleigh didn’t know what Chuck was supposed to be safe from, not really. Or what wasn’t okay. But he needed to say something, needed Chuck to know he was there.

And come to think of it, maybe—there had been that flash of surprise in Chuck’s eyes, and Raleigh had… fuck,  _fuck!_  He’d been a fucking idiot. Maybe it hadn’t been surprise, maybe it had been fear, and… knowing what might’ve happened to Chuck in the past...  _Rals, you fucking asshole._

“Nothing is gonna happen to you, I promise. I’m sorry. It’s okay now.”

 

Oh fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuck ohfuck ohfuck.

Chuck was on the shower floor in Raleigh’s arms and he had a horrible feeling how this came about. Raleigh sounded rough...desperate, trying so hard to fix something he didn’t understand. Trying to give comfort and reassurance.

Sounding like he was taking the blame for something he didn’t do…

And Chuck hated himself that much more. This wasn’t Raleigh’s fault, it wasn’t his problem, and he shouldn’t have to apologize. It shouldn’t be that almost every time Chuck was caught up in the moment he couldn’t control his responses and Raleigh was the one dealing with the fallout.

It was fucking humiliating. Other people had break-ups and didn’t end up thinking they had PTSD. He wasn’t some soldier back from a war. It was simply two bad relationships for Christ’s sake.

So why was he still sitting on the floor with his face tucked into Raleigh’s neck?

“Sorry,” he said, pulling away. “I’m..not sure what happened.” Chuck stood up and braced himself against the stone tile wall briefly. “Thanks…”

Raleigh sighed and took Chuck’s hand in his, drawing circles on the back with his thumb. “Chuck… I said before, you don’t have to tell me what happened,” Raleigh started. “But I… I’m not sure what’s going on, and I don’t want to hurt you. So if… if you want to talk to me… I… ” He stumbled over his words. How could he not? Who was he to demand Chuck open up and trust him? Just because all of this meant so much to Raleigh—maybe not to Chuck? Or maybe… Chuck would push him away again, and Raleigh didn’t want him to. How could he convey to Chuck that Raleigh was just  _there_  for him, no matter what?

Chuck glanced down at their joined hands and the circles being drawn into his skin. “You’re not hurting me. I’m pretty sure I already said that it wasn’t you.” Chuck pulled his hand away and opened the shower door. He grabbed a towel and began to dry off before wrapping it around his waist.

He turned to face Raleigh who was still standing under the water, staring at him with an unfathomable look on his face. “I had two really serious relationships and they weren’t the best. It took me awhile to realize it but when I did I left. That’s all.”

Chuck grabbed another towel and ran it briskly over his hair. “Why don’t you finish up in there? I’ll see you in a few.”

The cold distance Chuck had drawn between them was almost palpable. Raleigh frowned. How the hell… they had woken up all warm and comfortable and horny and now he felt like he was miles away from Chuck.

When the bathroom door closed, Raleigh found himself clenching his fists, aching to slam them into the wall. This was so fucking frustrating. He was giving Chuck everything, doing what he could, and somehow it still wasn’t enough.

Raleigh gritted his teeth. If Mako heard him think that, she’d probably punch him.  _Way to be a selfish jerk, dude. Again_.

He’d let Chuck have whatever space and time he needed. Honestly, Raleigh wasn’t sure what else he could do. He wasn’t really the best person suited to tackle Chuck’s issues, considering. Maybe Mako would know.

He took a long time to shower, trying to shake the cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like everything had messed up somehow and it was his fault.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Raleigh was dressed and wandering through the wide halls of the ranch home heading towards the back and the sound of the tv.

"I thought you quit!"

Chuck gave his sister the middle finger, cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth, sunglasses on, as he walked barefoot in the backyard scowling at something said on the cell phone.

Mako waited until he turned to face her and blew him kisses off her middle fingers aimed right at him. Chuck smirked, caught them, and stuck that hand in his back pocket.

She burst into laughter and turned around, abruptly stopping. "Raleigh!" She fumbled for the remote and snapped off the tv as the words "Chinese triplets, the Wei-"

“Hey, Mako,” he said dumbly. He felt like his mind was completely transparent to her.  _Hey Mako I fucked your brother like twice in 12 hours and now he’s mad help_ —

Mako pointed at the large farm table where plates filled with sandwiches and bowls of pasta salad, cut fruit and another plate of assorted sliced sandwiches sat.

"Sit. Eat. Talk." Mako sat at the head of the table and put Raleigh on her left, where he'd have the best view of the outdoors. And the infuriating Aussie who was still on the phone, even now gesturing wildly with his second cigarette and sneering.

Mako noticed Raleigh's frown and sighed. "It's an act." She took a bite of her pasta salad. "Chuck's never been a...talk with big gestures kind of person."

Raleigh stared at the plate of sandwiches, and wondered if it was okay to like, grab the whole thing and put it on his lap. Up until the point where he hadn’t smelled food, he’d been fine. Now his stomach was loudly and painfully letting him know he hadn’t eaten in half a day.

He settled for a handful—he had big hands anyway—and tried to not scarf them down too impolitely.

Worst hunger stilled, he scooped up some pasta salad and leaned back. “So, um.” He blinked. Where did he even start. “Me and Chuck, uh…” Raleigh sighed. “I don’t know, Mako.” He gave her his worst helpless puppy look.

"You don't know...what?" She took a bite of her sandwich and looked at him steadily. "Not hot enough? Too much of an asshole? Cause he is. To know him is definitely not to love him. If you don't like him you don't have to be with him. He's pretty high maintenance. And not just because of his job or his humor or temper or because he enjoys being a dick to people so it's totally fine if you don't like—"

“I DO like him! A lot!” Raleigh just about shouted, jumping up from his seat, slamming his hands on the table and nearly spilling his bowl of pasta all over the floor. Then he caught himself and turned bright red. “... Uh..” And sat back down, slumping forward. “He doesn’t make it easy,” Raleigh mumbled. “And I… I want to get to know him, but… and there’s the… with the photos and everything, and Yancy…”

Mako smiled happily and then tried to hide it but it kept creeping back. And then the rest of his words came through. "No. It isn't easy if you really want to know him...and be real friends...or be close. The more time you spend with him I think you'll see...you'll understand why. You can't have a quick fix for...things—"

 

"Are you shitting me?!" Chuck stormed into the house yelling into the phone. "Those fuckers have nothing better to do than—yes! Fuck you very much, I do know how this works."

Chuck snapped his fingers rapidly at Mako to get her attention and pointed at the tv, gesturing for the remote. Mako shook her head and tried to hide it surreptitiously under her napkin. "Damnit, put on CNN!"

Chuck went to the large flatscreen computer and tapped bookmarked sites and googled his name. "I see it. Yes I bloody well am looking at the sites. Well what the fuck am I paying you-"

Chuck cut off when he heard a low note of distress from behind him. He turned and saw that all the color had drained from Raleigh's face and he was staring at the tv, watching the CNN news report unfold on Chuck Hansen and the possible end of his bachelor days.

The first tabloid pictures from yesterday appeared but it was what came next that had Mako gripping her friend's hand.

"Yes, I am here with Naomi Sokolov, journalist for the Daily. Ms Sokolov, your sleuthing abilities are legendary, and have in the past taken many a celebrity down a notch. How do you feel about having uncovered what's already called the scandal of the year, famous Hollywood producer and recent Golden Globe winner Charles Hansen allegedly seeking the services of and or dating a male prostitute?"

Raleigh paled. He felt nauseous. Naomi!? He  _knew_  Naomi. Naomi knew  _him._ She was one of his two exes, whose machinations had driven a wedge between him and Yancy before he'd broken up with her in arguably the least polite way possible. And now she was  _on TV talking about his hooking and Chuck and what the fuck what the fuck_

"I feel that we live in a country where a certain kind of people need to be unmasked, exposed for what they are... A bad influence on our children, a threat to our families... I feel I am only doing my civic duty here."

"Ms. Sokolov, would you lift for us the tip of the veil on your sources—"

"It is a friend of mine who called me when they recognized the man photographed by Mr. Hansen's house, as the man who propositioned him at a truck stop… has seen him, say, offering his services to others. Of course, prostitution is absolutely illegal—to see Hollywood's darling fall like this, it broke my heart."

"And you have identified this man, this… hooker, in your scathing article in the Daily this morning?"

"Yes, I should say… I come from humble beginnings… a small town north of LA."

The blurry photo of Raleigh in Chuck's driveway appeared. Next to it was a photo from nearly a year ago when he'd just started at the diner. His hair had been even longer, he was thinner, and he was lounging on the Honda 1100 Shadow. And right underneath, in big fucking letters, his name.  _Raleigh Becket_. On goddamn national television. Fuck, fuck,  _fuck fuck fuck fuck—_

"Anyone in town would recognize him, really, and it would only have been a matter of time until… you see, it isn't personal in this instance, I am only calling attention to the obvious, as a reporter—"

"But rumors have come forward that you are a jilted lover of this man, Ms Sokolov."

"I am merely describing the facts as they appear, as any journalist worth their salt would."

The CNN reporter turned towards the camera. "As you see, Hollywood's blowing up with this latest scandal, three years after Charles Hansen's stormy break-up with Italian model and actor Sergio d'Onofrio—"

He had to get out of here. He had to get the  _fuck_  out of here. Raleigh jumped up, his chair falling back on the the floor, and he ran. He fucking ran, not even knowing where. Bolted out of the room, out of the door, out onto the paveway, and he kept running until his lungs burned and his legs felt like they were being stabbed by thousands of needles. Then he sank to the ground, to his knees, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. And screamed.

 

Her cell phone was ringing at 5:30 am.

The world better be coming to an end because decent people didn't call at this hour. Kennedy rolled over quickly to answer it before the impossible happened and it woke up Yancy.

"Kenz tell me Yancy's asleep and hasn't seen the news."

"Hello Allie. We were both asleep and we haven't seen or heard anything since yesterday. Why?"

"Leave the room if he's next to you. Just do it."

Kennedy yawned and sighed but did as she was told.

Three minutes was all Allison Choi needed to bring her friend up to speed on what she'd found that morning all over the internet.

Kennedy was in her car ten minutes later heading towards Becket automotive and Tendo to help him run a game plan.

 

Raleigh jumped to his feet, eyes wide.

Chuck hung up on his caller. “Raleigh?”

Raleigh ran past him and out the open back doors before Chuck could catch him.

“Dammit,” he muttered, dropping the phone on the kitchen island. “Raleigh!” he shouted as he sprinted after him around the house to the front where he was running down the road.

"Raleigh!" he hollered again. Damn if he didn't simply put on a burst of speed and pull further away. Shit, he was fast.

They continued racing when Raleigh collapsed. Chuck opened his mouth to call his name when Raleigh let out the most soul wrenching scream.

Chuck felt his chest constrict and fell onto the pavement next to Raleigh.  He wanted to hold him and beg for his forgiveness, had even started to reach out but snatched his hand back because he was so terrified Raleigh hated him now because of this.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't think.” Chuck could hardly speak and it had nothing to do with sprinting. “I didn’t think...it’s been so long since...and when you were over Monday night...no one’s ever over... I’ve only been around people who deal with...press...and...oh God Raleigh, I’m so fucking sorry,” his voice choked on tears at the end.

Raleigh heard Chuck’s voice, near him, and he turned towards it, arms grasping to hold on. His hands fisted into Chuck’s shirt and he dropped forward, burying his head into Chuck’s chest.

Raleigh felt like his chest was flayed open, like there was something there that hurt so badly he could barely breathe. His mind was a constant chant of  _you're a fag a whore you're a fucking whore a goddamn fag_ and his body shook in Chuck’s arms, teeth jammed hard into his lips to try to hold back the tears that made their way onto his cheeks anyway.

Chuck sat on the pavement, shifting until he could pull Raleigh into his arms, gently, carefully, murmuring nothing but his name and I'm here.

He had no idea how long they sat together, Raleigh's face pressed into his neck, the tears having stopped some time after his trembling ceased. It was quiet out here, warm on the blacktop, and Chuck was in no hurry to go back to the house but he couldn't fix anything from here.

"Come on, sweethea—...let's go." Chuck cut himself off awkwardly. Maybe Raleigh was done with him now and wouldn't welcome any endearments anymore so the sooner he stopped the better.

Raleigh didn't move or say anything so Chuck gently extricated himself and then helped Raleigh to his feet.  Chuck swallowed hard not sure how to reach such a passive Raleigh. When he finally looked in his blue eyes the emptiness made him want to cry...and then jump in his car and beat the shit out of this Naomi Sokolov and burn CNN and The Daily to the ground.

Instead he cradled the back of Raleigh's head, with both hands and pressed their foreheads together. "I'll fix this," he vowed. "I will fix this for you."

Even if it meant having to give Raleigh up. He never wanted to see him broken like that again.

Raleigh felt numb. After the tears and nearly physical pain ebbed away, it seemed there was nothing but a dull grey emptiness. He leaned into Chuck’s touch, seeking out the only warmth that meant something to him. He didn’t know what to do or what to say. Everything… had fallen apart. Every step he took and every second that went by brought him closer to a kind of inevitable doom, like the ground had fallen away beneath his feet and he was being sucked into a black hole. No escape.

He followed Chuck back to the house. He didn’t know what else to do.

 

"Yes, Papa. Yes. Okay." Mako spoke on her phone and finished wiping the counter. "I'll do what I can. See you soon. Love you both." Mako hung up and sighed.

Scandal. Rumors. Gossip. Malicious gossip. It wasn't new in their world nor in their family in particular. They seemed to have a giant target around them and by this point it was business as usual.

Except when it was going to end a new relationship that would have been good for both.  Possibly break her best friend, and throw what should have been a private family issue out to the world for all to judge and comment upon as if they had a shred of authority, morality, or right to do so.

Mako's fists clenched. God help Naomi Sokolov if she came anywhere near her family. And by family that included anyone Mako felt protective of.

The front door opened and she raced to see how they were.  Chuck was a wreck but Raleigh looked...utterly hollow. Her heart hurt to the point where she couldn't take a breath.

"Chuck? Raleigh?"

Chuck met Mako's eyes but then looked away, uncomfortable. He slowly led Raleigh back to his room, asking if he could get him a drink, call someone, do anything, but he got no response.

“Raleigh… please,” Chuck whispered, standing in front of him, hands light on his shoulders, thumbs rubbing circles on his collar bones. “What can I do?”

The only reason Raleigh felt hollow was because the alternative was worse. Because somewhere in the back of his mind he felt the thundering wall of pain and desperation, ready to flood and destroy him, and all he could do to stave it off was to feel nothing at all.

Chuck made him feel many things.

Just being near Chuck felt like cracks were being torn into his new defenses, and he needed those, he needed to be able to  _breathe_ , to take one step after another, to just… be able to stand at all.

He could feel the warmth flowing from Chuck to him and it was heating up the parts of him that should stay frozen in ice. But he couldn’t form the words that would send Chuck away. Hurt himself, hurt Chuck. Why did everything feel so terrible?

“I-I-I need… some s-space,” Raleigh stuttered, trying hard to keep his voice level. He stepped back from Chuck. The urge to run away again thrummed in this bones. His eyes flew to Mako. “Mako, I… I need.. a room? Alone?”

As soon as the word "space" left Raleigh's mouth Chuck's hands dropped from his shoulders. He was shocked at how much those words hurt. It was ridiculous considering how they'd known of the other's existence for such a short time and then the intimacy...well...sex—

When Raleigh stepped away from him Chuck's chest grew tight. His hands clenched into fists, nails digging into his palms as he stepped to the side.

That his sister's name came next was too much. Chuck left his room as quickly and silently as possible.

Raleigh bit his lip. He wanted to run after Chuck, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t give Chuck anything right now. “Mako…?” he repeated.

Mako sighed. "Let us know if you need anything." She paused and then spoke again, quieter. "You have to call Yancy. They’ve had to close it for the day because of the press and nosy neighbors"

She left and shut the door behind her.

Raleigh took off his shoes and crawled into bed, pulling the sheets over his head, burrowing deep into the warm, comfortable darkness that still smelled like Chuck, like  _them_ —

Maybe this wasn’t the best place for him to be. He didn’t want to feel, know, remember…

_Yancy…_

Raleigh’s hands fisted into the sheets and a shudder of sadness went through his body. No, he told himself, no, don’t do this. Don’t… don’t think.

“Yancy,” Raleigh whispered.

He couldn’t call him. Couldn’t face him. No way.

The shop…

Raleigh curled further into himself.

“Yancy, I’m sorry.”

 

Mako found Chuck in the backyard smoking again. "I don't think that's what he meant. He meant right now. Like for an hour."

Chuck took a final long draw and then dropped the cigarette into a cup of water. He exhaled slowly. "I don't know that it really matters. It's been fucked up since we met." He dropped into a chair. "If he'd never met me this wouldn't be happening."

"That's true," Mako said thoughtfully. "You two also wouldn't be so disgustingly attached and handsy from the moment you saw each other at the diner. And since I introduced you two...set it up really, this whole thing is actually MY fault!"

Chuck frowned. "Don't be stupid. Of course it's not your fault."

"And it's not yours either." She put up a hand to stop his counter arguments before they could begin. "Don't be that martyr. Between the two of you I'm going to run out of crosses.

"Look, I could be wrong but I believe that 90% of the reason he's upset is his life has been thrown on national if not international tv and presented in the most horrible manner possible. Basically someone said he's a gay whore for pay in a town that would claim to tolerate neither. And his friends don't know. Worst of all, his brother doesn't know. I'm pretty sure you rank rather low on worries right now."

Chuck stared at her. "One day...one day you're going to meet someone who makes you stupid, who you will be so crazy about that you will not be able to make rational decisions, who'll send you into emotional highs and lows that cause thrills and anxiety and poor decisions. And on this day I will laugh. And laugh."

Mako smiled and watched Chuck's humor drain away. "What if Raleigh also doesn't..want...?"

Mako pulled Chuck into her arms and hugged him tight. "Then he's an idiot. I gave him something precious to me. But...Raleigh's not an idiot."

 

About an hour and a half later, Raleigh woke up. His head hurt. Sharp and aggravating, like someone stabbed the bridge of his nose with an ice pick.

He wandered through the house to find the kitchen, his mouth parched. He felt like shit. Probably looked like shit too. He grabbed a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge, turned around, and almost literally ran into Chuck.

Raleigh froze and avoided Chuck’s gaze. He wasn’t going to run or cry in bed again; Raleigh was pretty sure if he tried to cry his head would explode.

“So,” Raleigh said softly. “This is it, huh.”

"What?" Chuck couldn't help the flare of panic. Those words sounded like going away words. Breaking up words, although could you break up when you weren't officially dating? "This is what?"

Raleigh clenched his fists. “The whole time I was thinking, this must be some kind of fantasy. Can’t be real.” He looked up at Chuck and gave him a bitter, sad smile. “Hollywood’s darling shouldn’t be seen with a truck stop whore from some backwater town.”

Chuck felt panic beginning to gain a strong grip on him. He lounged against the island and crossed his ankles. "Er, A, I've never been Hollywood's darling so this is a surprise. B, there's hardly any water in Coyote for it to aspire to the lofty title of backwater town, and C, if you're referring to yourself as a truck stop whore I have some serious problems with that.

"But you seem to forget an important factor here," Chuck stated quietly. He locked his eyes on Raleigh's and held them. "I'm Chuck fucking Hansen and I'll be seen with whomever I want."

Raleigh swallowed and averted his gaze. “Does that mean you’ll stick with me,” he whispered, voice breaking again. How had Chuck known to say exactly what Raleigh had needed to hear even when he himself hadn’t known what that was?

Chuck reached out one hand and hooked it in the hem of Raleigh's shirt. He gave a gentle tug to see if he actually wanted to come to him because Chuck still wasn't  sure.

"I hadn't planned on going anywhere...you weren't." Chuck rubbed the hem between.his fingers. "I'm sorry this happened to you and your brother. But I'm not sorry I met you. I'm not sorry enough to want you to go even though it's completely selfish. I've ruined your life and Yancy's...,"

Raleigh stepped a little closer to Chuck. He hesitated for a second, then placed his hand over Chuck’s. “Not your fault,” he said. It wasn’t. Chuck was just… the catalyst. All the shit that was already there, Chuck’s public life had just blown it wide open for the whole goddamn world to see, but all of it was Raleigh’s fuck up, not Chuck’s. And he wasn’t sorry he met Chuck, either. He was just sorry for everything else.

Everything that had messed up between them was Raleigh’s fault, for hooking, for whoring himself out, for figuring that Chuck was a client, all of it. At this point, it truly puzzled him that Chuck wasn’t throwing Raleigh out of his life as fast as possible. But he was thankful for it.

“Okay,” Raleigh said, and took a shuddering breath. “I… I don’t know what to do,” he confessed. “I’m lost. I can’t… I can’t do this alone.”

Chuck felt relief begin to pour through him at Raleigh's touch. He reeled him closer, uncrossing his ankles so Raleigh could stand as close as he wanted. "You won't have to. You should Google my family some time." Chuck ran his fingers through the hair at Raleigh's ear like he loved to do. "I guarantee we do know what to do."

Chuck placed a soft kiss on Raleigh's forehead, then both eyes, his nose, before brushing the lightest touch across his lips. A moment of pressure, a reminder...because Chuck wasn't going to be the needy asshole who still felt a little lost and wrung out from this morning, and now this, and wanted to reassure them both how much he still wanted Raleigh.

So his hands stayed loose on Raleigh's hips and he pulled away reluctantly from the brief touch.

Raleigh felt an honest to god smile trying to make its way onto his face, tugging at the corners of his mouth, when Chuck’s hands ran through his hair and Chuck rained kisses on his face. It felt nice, really nice—not like the previous dizzying desire nice, not like  _wanting to fuck_  nice, he wasn’t getting hard or something like that. Just… warmth. And he needed that.

He let himself fall forward into Chuck's arms and hugged him, buried his head in the curve of Chuck's neck. "Thank you."

Chuck wrapped himself around Raleigh as much as he could. He gently stroked the parts he could reach; his neck, back, arms, and shoulders. "Thank you for this morning in...in the shower," Chuck whispered. "And for not leaving."

Raleigh smiled against Chuck’s shoulder. He’d almost forgotten about that moment. Maybe they both had their shit to work out. But… at least they were here, together like this.

"Hey! Do you two need a room?"

Mako tried to look offended and disgusted. "Well I'm grateful you're still clothed. Once I caught Papa and—"

Her phone rang and she immediately answered. Her smile dropped and her eyes slid to Raleigh.

"Hold on," she said, and then turned to Raleigh. "It's Kennedy. She says it's a zoo with all the reporters. A lot of locals too. Yancy’s stayed out of the shop but he said either they come up here or he wants you down there right now to talk."

Raleigh paled.  _Shitshitshitshitshit—_

He tightened his grip and just about squeezed Chuck’s hand to mush. “Y-Yancy,” he stammered. He couldn’t face him, he couldn’t,  _he couldn’t_ —Raleigh didn’t even want to think about what they must think of him, what Yancy would think.

But there was no other place to go. Everyone had seen the news. Reporters everywhere. And he was in the house of the only people who knew what the fuck was going on and how to deal with it: Chuck, Mako, and their parents. He was going to have to rely on them.

“Yeah,” Raleigh sighed. “Tell them to come up here.” He trembled. “We don’t have to worry about press, right?”

He tugged on Chuck’s hand, trying to pull him towards the doorway, unwilling to let go. He didn’t want to be here, in the kitchen, a room anyone could walk in, when Yancy and Kenz showed up. “Uh…Chuck... can we go back to your bedroom?” Raleigh knew how  _that_  sounded, given their relationship, but he really meant it as literally as he said it. “Please?”

"Let us know when they get here?" Chuck asked.

Mako nodded. "Right."

 

He pulled Raleigh along the hall and once inside his room he shut the door. He loosened his hold on Raleigh's hand so he could wander and pick between the sitting area, the office section or bed; or walk in circles. Chuck wasn't sure what Raleigh was asking for other than privacy.

Raleigh plopped down on the bed and sat up cross-legged, and he looked up at Chuck. “So, um… what… what’s going to happen now?”

Chuck sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard, stretching his legs out behind Raleigh. He held a hand out, palm up, for Raleigh's hand and didn't feel right until he had it. Only a few days and Chuck already had a sense of right and wrong when it came to fitting their bodies near each other.

"We'll leave you and Yancy to talk, inside, outside, no one's around for miles. The rest of us will start a strategy list." Chuck shrugged. "Remember how I said Google us? Yeah, well," Chuck raked the fingers of his free hand through his hair. "My family's been a target for years. Interracial gay couple are dads? They get married? Gay, single, black man adopts Japanese girl? Are they fit parents? And on and on.

"Mako and I have had our own run ins. So...in a way...it's another story but this is worse for bringing you and your family into it. But we'll manage. I promised to fix it."

Raleigh sighed. When Chuck said it like that, he almost believed it. “Your family is kind of amazing,” Raleigh said softly. “The… the world isn’t exactly a great place for people who are… different.” He squeezed Chuck’s hand, but didn’t lean in closer.

“I don’t know if I can face Yancy,” Raleigh whispered, and he shivered. Why was it so much easier to tell Chuck stuff like this? Like his first time hooking. And how he kept doing it. He hadn’t even told Mako that. But around Chuck, it was… okay, somehow. “He’ll hate me. I… I ruined his life.” Raleigh looked away, hiding his face behind his hair. “Nobody is gonna come to the shop anymore.”

Chuck tugged on Raleigh's hand wanting him closer. He spread his legs apart so Raleigh could slot in between and against his chest where Chuck could wrap him up.

"Fine. Let's do worst case. Yancy gets here and says I hate you," Chuck says quietly into Raleigh's hair. “No brother of mine is gay. And you’re a damn hooker. You've ruined my business because no one will bring their car here anymore. I hate you because you've ruined my life and I never want to see you again. Is that the worst thing that can happen with Yancy from all this? Is that what you're afraid of?"

Raleigh paled and felt his eyes sting. "If this is your idea of making me feel better it's not helping." But he didn't move away.

Because as Chuck listed off all the terrible things that could happen Raleigh realized just how ridiculous it sounded. Yancy wouldn't say those things. Not to Raleigh or anyone. Not after everything they had been through as kids. He knew that. He should know that.

Then what was making him feel so terrible?

"I'm... I'm sorry," Raleigh mumbled.

Chuck ran his fingers through Raleigh's hair. "Don't be sorry. Not to me. I don't know your brother. Those could be the worst case scenario." He paused, unsure how Raleigh would take what he was about to say.

"Are you afraid because you kept this a secret? That he'll be hurt...be furious...because you didn't trust him?" Chuck's voice trailed off. He had no business helping Raleigh through this. He should have kept his mouth shut.

Raleigh’s hands tightened in Chuck’s. There was something incredibly tight working its way up through his chest, up to his throat. His lip trembled. “Th-that’s not it,” Raleigh managed. “Yance and me, we would… we would work it out somehow…”

Chuck felt out of his depth. The tension in Raleigh told him there was more he needed to say. Courtesy demanded he not push, that he should respect boundaries.

But the way he was raised, in a family of hot tempers and frigid, unbreakable grudges, didn't allow for him to say, "hey, whenever you're ready."

Chuck tightened his hold and lowered his voice. "Then what is it? Just you and me. We'll figure it out before he gets here. I can't help if you don't say. If you don't want to, that's fine too."

Raleigh squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed. “Y-Yancy would, he... he would say it’s all right, y-you’re my brother,” he stuttered. Raleigh dug his nails into Chuck’s skin and trembled. “But—but I don’t deserve that!”

Raleigh’s shoulders shook. “I can’t stand to hear him say it! To look at me, like, like… like it’s okay and he forgives me, I can’t—”

Chuck was bewildered but tried hard not to let it show in his voice. "Why don't you deserve it? You can't, what...ever be forgiven?"

Raleigh curled in on himself. “Because I—I  _let_ them,” he choked out. “Because I’m disgusting. Because I blamed it on  _him_!”

Chuck thought he'd caught back up to the topic but that last bit threw him off again. And he was afraid to let that show.

Instead he turned Raleigh so his legs were sideways across his lap and his face pressed against his neck. He was still curled tight but now his arms were anchored around Chuck's ribs. He could feel tremors growing in Raleigh so he did the only thing he could think of.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of Raleigh's mouth. He exhaled warmly before brushing his lips again more fully, and pulling back. The third time he kept his lips in place, a hand sliding to cradle the back of Raleigh's head, the other cupping the side of his face and jaw.

Chuck brought his knee up, leaning Raleigh against his thigh so he could fully give his attention to the man in his arms. He softly licked against the seam of Raleigh's lips but didn't push to enter.

"You are not disgusting," Chuck whispered, kissing the other corner of his mouth. "Not now. Not then." He moved and took Raleigh's lower lip barely into his mouth. Enough to make it damp. Enough for some firm pressure. "You may have been lost but that doesn't mean you're awful...or unworthy of someone's lo—affections." Chuck opened Raleigh's mouth, kissing him deeper to cover his nervousness.

Raleigh’s hands loosened their grip on Chuck’s shirt. He felt incredibly worn out, wrung out, although his headache had faded a little. He wanted to believe what Chuck was saying. That he wasn’t a bad person, that he wasn’t ruined. If anyone could make him feel like he was good and wanted, it was Chuck.

Raleigh fell back into Chuck’s touch and parted his lips further, sighing into the kiss. As Chuck’s tongue softly slid over his, an intense pang of desire shot through him. He’d been feeling horrible and this felt good, it had always felt good with Chuck, no shame or guilt, not even now. Raleigh moaned softly against Chuck’s lips, not even sure how it was possible for him to respond so intensely with everything that was going on. Like his body didn’t want to calm down one way or another. “Chuck…”

Chuck pulled back at his name. "I was just showing you how wrong your...thinking...is...," Chuck's voice trailed off. His honest-to-God attempt to make Raleigh feel better about himself had apparently derailed.

In fact he wasn't quite how to read this situation because those blue eyes and his voice sounded like...but they were just talking about...,"Uh...Raleigh?"

Raleigh flushed. He was probably giving mixed signals like hell. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “It’s just… you feel good, and… with you I never felt…”  _Disgusting_ , his mind offered.  _Dirty, tainted, wrong, sinful, terrible, hurt, violated—_ “… bad.”

Chuck moved his head until he caught Raleigh's eyes. "Don't be sorry. Tell me what you need. Forget about everyone else. What do you need right now?"

“I…” Raleigh bit his lip. “I’m not sure… just… touch me?” He gave Chuck a pleading look.

"Okay," Chuck said cupping his face and leaning in for a soft kiss on the lips. "Okay," he repeated brushing the pad of his thumb over Raleigh's lower lip, fingers of his other hand trailing down his shoulder and arm.

Raleigh smiled against Chuck’s lips. It was nice to be able to recapture the warmth he’d practically felt torn away from him. “More,” he whispered. “Touch me more.”

Chuck placed kisses under Raleigh's jaw. "Tell me if I'm wrong?" He asked softly against his neck. The hand he had on Raleigh's arm was now trailing down his jean clad leg.

Raleigh bit his lip and arched into Chuck’s touch, his legs falling open. Maybe it was weird to do this with everything that was going on. But for the moment the whirlwind in his mind had backed off, Chuck’s hands on his body and Chuck’s kisses on his skin creating an eye in the storm.

He shook his head. “Not wrong,” Raleigh sighed.

Chuck snickered and nipped at his earlobe. As he made his way down Raleigh's neck he knew what would make him feel better but he hesitated. Chuck had no idea how much time was left and he didn't want to cause Raleigh any trouble. On the other hand...

Chuck kissed Raleigh's cheek and said, "Give me a sec. I'm gonna lock the door."

As soon as he did he came back on the bed and crawled over Raleigh, straddling his hips, kissing him deeply. He pushed up his t-shirt, licking along the collarbone until he reached the middle of his shoulder.

This was what he wanted to give Raleigh. Fuck what everyone else thought. He spread his knees and ground his half hard cock into Raleigh's while sucking hard at the skin on his shoulder.

Raleigh gasped and jerked up against Chuck, suppressing a whine when he felt Chuck’s dick rub against his own. He trembled when he felt Chuck’s lips on his shoulder, the skin hot and prickling under the suction, and he keenly anticipated what could be next.

Chuck paused sitting up to look at the reddened marks. He glanced at Raleigh's face, noting the flushed cheeks and the parted lips. He much preferred him like this rather than worried and looking haunted.

He rolled his hips and watched Raleigh's eyes flutter open, a slightly louder sound escaping this time. Chuck placed a wet kiss just below his ear. "Raleigh. Sweetheart. I'm going to mark you now. But you need to be quiet." Chuck slid his free hand into Raleigh's hair and pulled his head back. "I can mark you harder," and he rolled his cock against Raleigh's, "...if you stay that way. Otherwise I have to...do something about the noise. Do you understand?"

Raleigh nodded with a whimper and brought his hands up to rest on the rise of Chuck’s hips, fingers working their way under the hem of Chuck’s shirt, eager to touch more skin. He’d expected Chuck to, like, jerk him off—but  _marking him_ , like this, intentionally, hard—it was exactly what Raleigh needed, and how had Chuck known that? To make sure Raleigh could see it and feel it, that he belonged to Chuck, that his body  could no longer be bought and used. It’s why he had loved those marks from the start, why he’d told Chuck in the parking lot he liked them and wanted more. Bruises on his body that said  _Chuck_ , that reminded him he wasn’t wrong or disgusting, not the way Chuck wanted him and treated him. “Y-yes, please,” Raleigh gasped.  

Chuck moved down to place a kiss towards the back of his neck, above the collar but hidden by his hair. He applied the barest of suction and a hint of teeth. Partially to not leave a mark but mostly to be a teasing bastard so Raleigh would focus solely on him and feeling good.

The shudder and moan that Raleigh quickly snapped his jaw shut on told Chuck everything.  He was not going to be able to keep quiet. And fuck it all if Chuck didn't find that to be hot as hell. In fact, now he wondered...

"Raleigh, love. That was nothing. How can I trust you to be a good boy and be quiet if you can't handle that?"

Raleigh whimpered. “I’ll—I’ll try,” he whispered, but a part of him wondered what Chuck would do if he couldn’t keep quiet, and he squirmed underneath him, eager and curious.

"You need to do your very best." Chuck leaned in and kissed Raleigh, deep, sliding his tongue along his before sucking on it rhythmically and matching it with the thrust of his hips.  He swallowed Raleigh's moans and reveled in the feel of his nails digging into his skin...of Raleigh's large hands gripping him and pulling him down as he bucked up to grind them together.

"Pick a number," Chuck rasped. God he wanted to tear their pants off and bury himself inside Raleigh. He wanted to fuck him until he could do nothing but cry his name. "Between ten and twenty."

A number? That’s it, Chuck wanted him to pick a number? “Uh… fourteen?”

Chuck grinned. "That's a good number." He dove in for one last kiss and slid his mouth to Raleigh's ear. Dropping his tone he murmured, "Fourteen is the number of marks I'm giving you. They'll get harder the higher the number. You will count them out. And you will stay quiet. Do you understand?"

Oh… oh fuck. Raleigh’s hands twitched into Chuck’s sides. “Y-yeah,” he sighed.

"If you can't stay quiet we have to stop."

“I’ll stay quiet,” Raleigh whispered, trying hard to keep his hips still. Everything Chuck was saying and implying was so… so  _incredibly fucking hot_. “Please.”

Chuck moved to Raleigh's right shoulder and mouthed at it wetly before blowing across it. Then he closed his mouth around a section of skin and proceeded to suck, gently at first but then a little harder and a bit sharper than that. When he pulled off there was another bright red shade next to his earlier mark.

Raleigh pressed his lips together hard trying to keep from being loud. Oh, it felt so good—Chuck was really good at this. “One,” Raleigh whimpered.

Chuck smiled. Oh he liked this. He had no fucking clue where in his brain it came from but getting to fourteen was going to be amazing if Raleigh looked and sounded like this at one.

By the time Chuck had reached nine Raleigh was a quivering silently sobbing wreck. In fact, Chuck almost had to stop. He'd bitten hard and had palmed Raleigh's cock at the same time, pressing down with the heel of his hand.

Raleigh's loud burst of,"nine!" had been swallowed by Chuck's mouth.

"Raleigh. I need to stop. You were too loud." Chuck mouthed along the bruises he'd just placed.

Raleigh whined. “Don’t stop.” He was nearly rhythmically grinding up into Chuck, mind a comfortable haze of pain-pleasure under Chuck’s ministrations. “P-please… you said you’d… do something?” His fingers dug into Chuck’s skin. “I want more…”

Christ. Chuck stared at the assortment of colors littered across Raleigh's shoulders. They ranged from faint pink to dark burgundy red, even now the indentations from his last bite were filling in.

Chuck wished he could move up his neck. He wanted Raleigh, everyone to see, even the goddamn press that this gorgeous, amazing man belonged to him. That he had chosen to stay with Chuck fucked-up Hansen by choice and he wore his marks by choice as well...

Ohfuckohshitohfuck—

Chuck gasped and pressed his face hard into the crook of Raleigh's neck. He fell forward and caught himself with hands to the sides of his head. His head was filled with Raleigh, Raleigh, Raleigh. He tried to continue but nothing would work. Just his mind calling Raleigh. And the need to press a series of soft kisses across those bruises.

Then, when he got a hold of himself, "Th—that's right. You're so good to remember." He rolled his forehead on Raleigh's shoulder so he could speak in his ear. "The last five. Count them out. When you can."

And he slid a warm hand to thoroughly cover Raleigh's mouth even as he proceeded to ensure this mark would be even better than number nine.

Raleigh’s eyes went wide with shock. Chuck, covering his mouth like this. Oh, oh  _fuck_. He felt himself get even harder and bucked his hips up, his cries muffled.

And then Chuck’s teeth sank into the meat of his shoulder. The tenth bite, harder than the ninth, sharp pain exploding in his skin followed by a flood of sweet pleasure, and now that Chuck was silencing him he didn’t even try to hold back. And it felt so, so good to be able to make noise, even if it ended up muffled behind Chuck’s hand. Raleigh whimpered what hopefully sounded like a ‘ten’ and then Chuck moved to his other shoulder, switching hands to cover his mouth, kissed and licked the skin there before settling his teeth in and flexing his jaw. Raleigh screamed against Chuck’s hand.

He lost count, somewhere. Like the eleventh bled into the twelfth, and so on; all he knew was his body was now pure heat, aching, and all he needed was… just one more, just a bit more pressure like that, and—

Raleigh’s hands gripped Chuck’s hips tight and pulled them hard towards him as he ground up and felt Chuck’s teeth on him again, and he cried out, mouth opening so wide Chuck could hardly cover it with his hand. "Four...fourtee—hhh!"

Raleigh felt the heat coil up low in his stomach and then he couldn’t hold it back anymore; his entire body tensed up and he came in his pants, liquid hot release making a mess of his underwear. “Chuck,” he gasped when Chuck’s hand let up. “Chuck, Chuck, oh god…”

Chuck gathered Raleigh in his arms, still balancing his weight on his knees. His thighs were burning, he wanted nothing more than a few moments with his hand on his cock and the memory of Raleigh's muffled screams. Probably take no more than three, maybe two, fuck, maybe just holding his—

"Fuck Raleigh, fuck. You were perfect," Chuck breathed into his neck. "You're always so good. You follow directions so well." He let two fingers glide lightly across his bare shoulders. At some point Chuck had ripped it off him but he hadn't a clue when.

He kissed Raleigh's throat and with a mournful sigh he moved up and off of him. Oh it fucking sucked. Christ his body hated him. It was screaming at him to roll right back and rub himself against that firm thigh until he came in his pants as well.

Chuck's brain reminded him of what was about to happen and the real purpose of the impromptu session. He moved further away, several painstaking inches, and managed to swing his legs to the side of the bed in a wide stance.

"We have to get ready."

Raleigh sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He didn’t feel that nervous anymore about talking to Yancy; maybe it was the talk with Chuck, maybe the orgasm. Probably the latter, as messed up as that was.

He sat up and pulled a face. Coming in your pants felt nice when it was happening, not after. “I hope you got a clean pair around because otherwise I have to go commando,” Raleigh smirked.

He ran a hand into Chuck’s hair and brought his lips to Chuck’s ear. “Tonight, I… want you to finish what you started,” Raleigh murmured. “Make me feel I’m yours, Chuck.”

The words had passed his lips before he’d even thought about it. And he really, really should’ve thought about it. Fuck,  _fuck—_ he blushed hard and froze, afraid of Chuck’s response. But he’d meant it, he wanted it. Wanted Chuck to mark him outside, inside, make him forget about anyone else; and he wanted to do the same for Chuck.

Chuck shuddered at Raleigh's touch.  He looked deep into those vivid blue eyes...blue like he'd never seen in a person, an openness grounded in him, Chuck, and he waited to see if it flickered and waned but if anything he saw yearning.

He glanced at Raleigh's darkening bruises. Chuck thought the ones from before were serious but these...he didn't know how to feel about them. It was mesmerizing those colors showing that he claimed Raleigh. That Raleigh was his. Knowing those marks, those bites, that made him scream and come in his pants, that he was responsible for it all was exciting.

And a little uncomfortable too. Because it was so intense, this strong desire to dominate Raleigh, and he'd never felt that way about anyone.

What if Raleigh didn't want Chuck but this side of him...and Chuck knew firsthand how bad being controlled was. What if he turned into...

Chuck slammed down hard on those thoughts. This wasn’t about him. This was about that reporter and Raleigh’s world falling apart and Chuck’s role in allowing that to happen.

So Chuck brushed his lips across Raleigh’s abused shoulders. "Whatever you need Raleigh," he murmured with a nip to the underside of his jaw before gently kissing him once again. And fuck it all if Chuck found he could actually get lost in kissing Raleigh. Because he was still trying to chase after Raleigh’s mouth when the other man had pulled away with a husky laugh.

“I should really clean up the mess in my pants,” Raleigh grinned. “Feels like I’m fucking fifteen all over again.”

 

Kennedy walked silently behind Yancy up the front steps of the wraparound porch. The car ride had been extremely quiet and Yancy had been reclusive all day. Raleigh had been unreachable as had Mako and Hansen.

It was Mako who opened the door. "Hey, Yance, Kennedy," she said.

Yancy didn't say anything. Kennedy gave Mako something between a shrug and a smile. Yancy's mood was unfathomable; he was intensely angry or sad or both, holding it all in under a slightly scary quietness.

They all knew the brothers needed to talk.

"He's on the back porch," Mako said, and gestured down the hallway. Yancy strutted away without saying anything. Mako sighed and turned to Kennedy. "Can I get you anything, Kenz? Tea?"

"Tea would be great," Kennedy said, face contorted with sympathy for the man she loved, and his brother, who was very dear to her as well. Stupid, stupid Becket boys.

She followed Mako into the kitchen, where Chuck was mulling over his tea, flicking through his cellphone.

"Afternoon, Mr. Hansen—" Kennedy started.

"Please. It's Chuck," Chuck muttered, gaze flickering up at Kennedy. He turned his phone screen-down onto the table and rose from the chair. "I owe you an apology. For a lot of things."

Kennedy shrugged. "Stupid Becket boys," she replied, like that explained everything.

Maybe it did, a little.

 

Raleigh tensed as he heard footsteps coming up to the porch, a familiar rhythm to them.  _Yancy_.

He clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, took a deep breath. And then tried to let go of the tension as he turned around.

Yancy standing in front of him hit him like a punch to the gut. Raleigh knew Yancy way too well to not be able to read that expression; carefully constructed stoicism with anger and sadness bleeding out at the edges, in the little tells at the corners of his mouth and eyes.

"Hey," Raleigh said softly.

"Hey," Yancy replied, sliding his his fingers into his back pockets. He licked his lips and rocked up on the balls of his feet before settling into his normal, solid, shoulder width stance. "How ya doing kiddo?"

Yancy studied his brother's face and felt the raw anger surge through him again. He fought to tamp it down, as he had all day, but now that he was facing Raleigh he knew it was a losing battle.

Kennedy had already taken all the vehicle keys out of the house and then sat on him until she was sure he wasn't driving to L.A. to kill Naomi.

She'd made him promise to talk with Raleigh before any acts of murder as it was important to be right although she would help him hide Naomi's body.

Tendo and Ali had dealt with the shop and the press with their usual panache by shutting the shop down.

Kennedy didn’t even have the grace to look embarrassed.

And now his baby brother looked like the world had taken him apart. Yancy closed the distance and pulled his brother into a tight hug, cradling the back of his skull as Raleigh clung to him and buried his face in Yancy’s shoulder.

"It's okay kiddo. We'll make it through this together," he whispered like he used to when it first became the two of them. "She's been looking for a reason for some time. This guy's up for an Oscar… I mean… it writes itself."

Raleigh’s eyes went large in shock as Yancy’s arms wrapped around him. He’d expected to be yelled at, or for there to be this huge distance, but—

He clung to Yancy before he even processed anything else. “Yance,” Raleigh whispered, his voice cracking. Yancy blamed Naomi, not him. Why wasn’t he mad? Naomi just exposed him, but it was all Raleigh’s fault, he lied to Yancy, lied about who he was and what he was doing and—

“I’m sorry,” he croaked, and he felt like they were barely teenagers again, supporting each other when nobody else would. No, when Yancy supported them both. When all Raleigh could do was cry for their mother and where did dad go, Yancy picked him up and wiped his face and made them dinner and did everything until Ms. Choi took them in.

Raleigh felt nearly as hopeless now as he did then. Only now, he wasn’t alone; and for some reason, that was even scarier. Like he let them all down.

How had he become this messed up?

That fucking bitch. Goddamn her to hell for putting Raleigh through any kind of heartache again.

Fuck the keys. He'd just hotwire the truck.

Yancy hugged Raleigh tighter, to comfort his brother and himself. His mind was racing with ways to fix things but how could he? He was a nobody.

"Rals, you've got nothing to be sorry for. Honestly I'm furious that she would go this far though. There's holding a grudge and then there's flat out lying. But...I'm thinking we can maybe take her to court. Hell, have Hansen do it. I mean making shit up like that because the truck was at his house?"

Raleigh froze.

Nobody had told Yancy? He figured that at this point Yancy knew—knew that none of it was a lie, that Naomi was telling the goddamn truth, that…

He flinched and pushed himself off, staggering back. He had trouble meeting Yancy’s gaze.

Then he felt an odd pang shoot through his left shoulder and he instinctively reached a hand to the muscle. And felt the echo of Chuck’s bites on his skin, practically still glowing. Raleigh’s fingers thrummed over them, the memory of Chuck placing them there flooding his mind. Chuck’s words, his words.

_Does that mean you’ll stick with me?_

_You’re not disgusting._

_You’re perfect._

_I promise I’ll fix this._

If he wanted to be with Chuck, he was going to have to face this.

Raleigh took a deep breath, clenched and released his fists, and forced himself to look up at Yancy.

“Everything Naomi said was the truth.”

 

Yancy blinked.

He heard the words but they didn't make sense.

They didn't make sense but his body must have processed them because he felt like he was doused in ice water. His heart was racing and his arms and legs suddenly felt numb.

For the first time since he realized their father had truly left and that it would be up to him to raise Raleigh, Yancy was at an utter loss.

"I-I don't understand."

Raleigh swallowed hard. The only way to get out of this was through. And he was going to hurt Yancy, he knew it. He wanted to run away and scream but instead he brought his hand up to his shoulder again, thumb circling over Chuck’s marks.

“I… I’ve been picking up guys at the ‘Dome,” Raleigh said. “For money.” He forced himself to keep his eyes locked with Yancy’s. Wanted Yancy to see how… how just saying this made Raleigh feel like he was being torn apart, flayed open, bleeding. He hoped that maybe that would be enough to still Yancy’s anger, just maybe… maybe they could work it out.

“I hated it, but…” Raleigh’s voice trailed off, not wanting or not quite knowing how to end that train of thought.

“And why I stayed in LA for so long,” Raleigh went on, taking a deep breath to still the tremble in his voice. “I was with Chuck.”

 

_I've been picking up guys in the 'Dome for money._

_I hated it._

_Yance I've got another late shift tonight._

_For money..._

_Jesus kid, what's her name? C'mon did she have_

_I hated it_

_for money_

_I hope she was worth it cause I don't have my parts_

_Picking up guys for money_

There was a roaring in Yancy's ears and he felt he felt like he was going to throw up.  His hands clenched into fists and a loathing grew and expanded within until he was choking on it.

Raleigh was watching him, his eyes looked so broken.

Yancy did this to him. Yancy did this to his baby brother. He was never supposed to know about the financial problems...about the deadline. How the hell had Raleigh found out?

Oh...fuck. How could Raleigh do this?  How could he even think of such a thing?

His chest felt tight and his eyes began to sting.

_His fault his fault his fault failure failure_

Yancy exploded.

He swung and cocked Raleigh square across the jaw.

Then he spun around and shouted for Chuck.

Raleigh fell to the ground, white spots dancing in his vision as pain erupted from his jaw through his skull and neck. “Fuck,” he mumbled, stumbling to get up and failing. He hadn’t seen that coming, and in retrospect, he really should have. Still, somehow, the pain blooming in his face felt good somehow. Better than Yancy… pitying him or looking at him in disgust.

Another wave of dizziness hit him and he groaned. Yancy had one hell of a right hook.

 

Chuck should have given them privacy.

It was a family matter but Raleigh had still looked scared and Chuck wanted to be able to step in if he needed to.

"Hansen! Where the fuck are you?" Yancy shouted.

Chuck stepped out from around the corner, hands open, body loose, anything to keep Yancy from getting further agitated.

It didn't matter. As soon as Yancy spotted him his eyes narrowed and he sprinted the last few feet to take a swing only Chuck was ready and had an arm up to block.

"You fucking asshole!" Yancy screamed throwing another punch only this time connecting with Chuck's ribs. "How much? How much did you offer him? How MUCH did you pay my brother when he drove you home to stay the night?"

Yancy's heart was racing so hard he thought it might explode. He grabbed Chuck and threw him against the wall, hand going around his throat.

"You people think you can take whatever you want—"

Chuck managed to pry Yancy's arm from around his throat. "No. NO. That's not it."

Yancy had tears in his eyes but his voice was low and seething. "I don't give a shit if he came onto you like a back alley whore you—"

Yancy's world went white.

One moment he had Chuck on the defense and the next he was staggering and struggling to catch a breath.

Chuck was willing to let Yancy get his anger and shock out but he'd be damned if he'd let him call Raleigh a whore. That was intolerable.

Chuck brought his arm back to deliver another roundhouse when Yancy charged and slammed his shoulder into him driving him into the side of the house. The back of his head smacked into the wall, and Chuck struggled to catch a breath and bring his eyes into focus.

 

Yancy’s words pierced right through Raleigh’s chest and he felt something snap within.  _Like a back alley whore_. He got to his feet, still dazed. And turned around and walked off, into the yard, away from the porch, away from the house. Not even sure where he was heading, not paying attention to his surroundings.

 _He called me a whore_.

Yancy could’ve punched him a dozen more times and it wouldn’t hurt as much as that word. He’d been right all along; Yancy hated him, was disgusted with him, and he  _was_  disgusting and didn’t deserve someone like Chuck. He’d fucked up so much and he didn’t know how to fix it and he just wanted to stop feeling horrible and take it all back, just undo the past year, all of it.

"Raleigh Jackson Becket, you little fucker!" Yancy hollered, jumping over the porch railing and sprinting after him. "Don't you pull that runaway bullshit again!"

Mako and Kennedy had rushed out but before they could interfere the three had already split up. Mako went to help Chuck but he shook her off and followed Yancy over the railing as the quickest way to get to Raleigh.

Kennedy sighed. "Fucking Beckets." But her voice betrayed her worry.

Yancy yanked on Raleigh shoulder and spun him around. Raleigh avoided Yancy’s gaze. Raleigh’s throat felt so tight he could barely breathe.

"How could you?" Yancy growled stepping into his space, forcing Raleigh to back up. "How could you after everything we've been through together?"

Yancy was shoving him now, shouting, and Raleigh continued to not respond. "Answer me right the fuck now, baby bro," Yancy taunted, emphasis on Raleigh's nickname.

Chuck's entire focus narrowed down to Raleigh's homophobic asshole of a brother. He tackled Yancy from the side and they both went skidding in the rocky dirt alongside of the paved drive.

Chuck popped up and landed a good hook across Yancy's jaw, splitting the man's  lip and cutting his own knuckles on Yancy's teeth. He did it again with his left.

"You're a shit brother! You can't talk to him like—"

Chuck broke off when Yancy punched a fist to the side his head. "It's family! Stay the FUCK out of it Hansen!"

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

Raleigh looked startled by his own voice, loud and angry. The hurt he felt had turned into frustration and then anger at both Yancy and Chuck. "I'm right here, I can speak for myself! And I don't owe you a fucking answer Yance, if you're gonna be an asshole about it. You called me a—" Raleigh's voice faltered and the tears that stung his eyes became audible, "—a  _whore!_ Don’t act like I fucking betrayed you, when, when it had nothing to do with you! I started hooking because I was fucking scared and stupid! And for your information, Chuck  _didn’t_  pay me to stay with him in L.A., I  _wanted to_! I LIKE him! Do you get that?! I’m  _gay_ , you jackass!”

Raleigh’s mouth snapped shut.

That wasn’t really how he’d planned to come out to his family and friends.

Everyone stared at him in utter silence.

 

Chuck got to his feet. He still wanted to hit Yancy again but there was something going on behind those blue eyes...so similar in color... and...

Yancy had moved into a sitting position when Raleigh had finally opened his mouth but he was completely unprepared for the words that followed.

He fell back and stared up into the twilight sky, unblinking. His body was burning from slamming to the ground and sliding along the small rocks and scrub not to mention Chuck's bruising hits or the ones he got in as well.

All day had been nothing but the worry, the fear, all the hurt from the past that Naomi had caused, churning to the surface again and Yancy being helpless to protect his brother from any of it.

He'd thought of Raleigh driving to the abandoned observatory or even camping at their spot at the state park. He'd intended to check because it was their go to place when things were extremely bad. No one else even knew they went there.

He'd intended to remind him of how they'd made it through worse and that they'd figure this out too. Because they were Beckets. Badass Becket Boys, brothers to the end.

And Raleigh would roll his eyes at all the alliteration but it never failed to make him smile.

That's how well Yancy knew him.

He and Raleigh...they were...there was only them.

Yancy swallowed hard and threw an arm across his eyes as hot tears formed.

Fuck.

How could Raleigh not say anything to him about this...

Yancy's throat constricted and both hands made a fist.

How did Yancy miss something so important about his brother? Why didn't Raleigh ever come to him and talk?

Yancy only had Raleigh.

Everything he'd ever done was to take care of his little brother. Every decision, every life choice took Raleigh's needs into account. And apparently he'd fucked that up because if he'd taken care of him his brother wouldn't have lied to him.

Raleigh was at the 'dome selling himself because...because...their town was too small...

...and he didn't trust his older brother.

Yancy let out an anguished cry.

He struggled to his feet and stood, looking at Raleigh, aware of Chuck's protective stance a half step forward and to the side.

Raleigh probably wasn't even aware of it.

Yancy took in his brother's desperate expression, hands twitching at his sides.

Yancy felt tired.

"I never called you a whore," he said dully.

"You said—"

"I was furious because...I thought you were d-doing—" he choked on his tears. "When you s—said you'd done it—"

Yancy broke off on a low moan as what he'd thought about why his brother did this came to the forefront of his mind.

“You mean… hooking?” Raleigh said, trying to keep his voice even.

"I thought...you were trying to get...big money fast. B-because you'd found out somehow—" Yancy glanced at Kennedy. She nodded and mouthed 'tell him' even as her own eyes were bright with tears.

"—about the fucked up deal Dad - Richard made with these people for money. They're..we're gonna lose it all, the house and the shop," Yancy finished, gasping through his tears. "And the fact that you thought I cared more about that than you... that you would...I'd rather lose everything."

Yancy stood up straighter, his tears drying up. "I only have you, Raleigh."

Raleigh felt his hairs stand on end. “W-what?” he stammered. He hadn’t known about the shop’s financial troubles. That they could lose it, lose the house, everything—and Yancy thinking that’s why he was hooking. “Why didn’t you tell m—” Raleigh snapped his mouth shut again. “Fuck,” he mumbled, turning away from Yancy and pulling his hands through his hair.

Fuck, they were both idiots.

“How… how much?” Raleigh said after a while.

But Yancy wasn't answering that question. Not right now. Because something was screaming at the back of his brain, was demanding attention.

In the brief lull some truths were snapping together and they wouldn't stay quiet.

Minutes after Raleigh shouting he was gay, while Yancy was still reeling from this news, Kenz and Mako hadn't. Nor did they have the look of having finally solved a puzzle.

Which means they already knew.

And Raleigh had to have known for years he was gay. Years! And yet not one word to him. He endured all that teasing and shit talk from him and Tendo -

No. From him. Tendo never...

Yancy looked at Raleigh and over to Kennedy with this new knowledge in his head. The three people he was closest to in the world, he loved,..that he trusted...

Yancy felt a cold, icy knot lodge under his ribs and expand with each breath. Normally his temper was hot, loud, and easily riled in his younger days.

He had never expected to feel this way ever again for the rest of his life.

Ever.

Alone. Lied to. With no one to trust. With no faith...

"Why didn't I tell you?" Yancy asks softly but his eyes are hard and the anger is clear in his voice. "I'm sure you can figure that out. The real question is, why didn't you tell me? Why is that Rals? I must come off as a real homophobic prick is all I can assume. Must have been tough for you, keeping this to yourself.

"Oh wait, but you didn't," Yancy continued, voice loud, mocking, arms wide to include everyone. "Apparently I'm the only one who didn't know. Tendo knows ‘cause he never gives you shit about your dates. And that means Alli knows. And Mako fucking knows everything.

Yancy glared at Kennedy and refused to be taken in by her wide eyes, the hurt expression, none of it. There's honoring a promise and there's also a way to not have kept him ignorant.

"Fuck, even Kennedy but not me. " He stared at Raleigh. "Everyone but your own goddamn brother. "

Yancy felt his hands begin to tremble very badly and knew he was going to stand there and yell worse.

Besides, he couldn't stand to be around them another moment.

Finally, Raleigh thought. He's finally saying it. Yancy's words tore into him like shards of ice, and Raleigh didn't even try to shield himself from it, knowing that Yancy was right. Raleigh was the fuck up.

But even as he tried to believe it, take Yancy's verbal assault, something inside him flared up and pushed back.

"And what would you have said, huh? Finding out your little brother likes taking it up the ass from strangers for cash? You think it was easy hiding that? "

Raleigh's voice was getting louder even as he was still choking up.

"Mako only knew ‘cause she works at the Dome, and, and Tendo, he... When I got home after the first john he was there and—fuck, Yance, how  _could_ I tell you? You've always been the best, always the most popular, the highest scores, you got the girl..."

Raleigh paused, vividly recalling how Naomi had used him just to get to Yancy, back before Kennedy had transferred to their high school.

Even now, that bitch was fucking ruining his life.

"But everything was wrong for me," Raleigh went on. "I didn't care about girls, I couldn't make anything work.

“I didn't fucking plan to start hooking but this guy offered me money and, I... like it was so wrong and fucked up I only wanted it more—"

"I couldn't stop and I got so far in I couldn't tell you, like there was this other me, not your dear little brother, and I didn't want to hear how fucked up I was from  _you."_

Raleigh's gaze flickered to Chuck.

"I didn't want to  _be_ gay, Yance. I didn't even realize I was until I met Chuck.

I just figured, if it was hooking, it wouldn't be..." his voice trailed off.

Yancy felt very removed from the moment. Everything and everyone felt strange and off kilter. Especially himself. Because he should be wrapping Raleigh in his arms and being encouraging but he felt nothing but emptiness.

"I guess I'm supposed to feel sorry for your agony and your sexual identity crisis you suffered for a year but you know what? I don't. Because for one year you put your faith and trust in her," Yancy pointed to Mako, who flinched, "And Choi. And Kennedy,” he sneered. “Now you have Hansen. You trusted them over me. Have them carry your ass."

Yancy stormed off , Raleigh yelling at him and following but it wasn't until he'd managed to jump in the car and start the engine that Raleigh caught on. Sheer panic rose up in his chest and his hands trembled.  _No, no, not again, no no no—_

By then Yancy's taillights were already heading down the drive.

The back of the vehicle...

The jean clad calf and boot...

_What?_

The finality of the slammed car door and the roar of the engine coming to life-

_No! NO! Wait! Wait, Dad—YANCY! Don’t—!_

That terrifyingly familiar feeling of having someone he loved torn away from him, abandoning him all over again—

_Stop, come back, stop—_

The fierce sting of the sudden bright flares of taillights and break lights in blue eyes accustomed to the dark.

_Don’t leave don’t leave don’t leave me don’t leave me please come back please come back_

Raleigh ran his hands into his hair and cried out, sinking to his knees, shivering violently. The world was spinning around him, he felt sick, terrified.

From somewhere behind him warm, strong arms wrapped around him and he turned around and buried his face in Chuck’s chest. “Yancy,” Raleigh gasped. “Yancy…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck settles Raleigh's emotional distress by giving him something he's craved this whole time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This new chapter is kinky as hell. Woo! :D

Raleigh felt Chuck’s arms wrap around him, and he turned around, grappling at Chuck, burying his face in Chuck’s chest. He could barely breathe, like Yancy had ripped out a lung, and he felt dizzy. “Chuck,” he gasped. “I don’t know what to do, I don’t know, I tried, I…”

Chuck closed his eyes and pulled Raleigh in tight. Christ that had been so painful to watch. He had no idea when Raleigh had first said he was afraid to tell his brother what that truly meant.

Raleigh was terrified of being hurt and rejected, yes, but he was equally fearful of causing any hurt in his brother.

Raleigh and Yancy were very protective of each other. And very lost without each other.

Chuck kissed the top of his head, kissed his temple. "Give him a bit. Mako and Kennedy will let us know when they find him."

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to still Raleigh's protests. "I need to clean up," Chuck said holding up the scraped up arms, still bloodied.

Raleigh winced. “That’s…” he paused. “You punched Yancy when he… called me a whore,” he said softly. That little fact made him stupidly happy, despite this whole mess. Even if everyone else hated him, Chuck didn’t. Chuck knew who he was and hadn’t rejected him. Not from the start, and not now.

Raleigh got to his feet and cupped Chuck’s face in his hands. “Not that you should make a habit of punching my brother, but… thank you.” He placed a soft kiss on Chuck’s lips.

Chuck returned the kiss but firmer. He despised the way Raleigh threw the words whore and hooker around in reference to himself and was going to let him know. He didn't want to hear those words come out of Raleigh’s mouth anymore.

So he bit Raleigh’s lower lip, making him gasp and then Chuck thrust his tongue in deep into Raleigh's mouth. He reached up and pulled Raleigh's hands down from his face and held them bound behind Raleigh’s back at the wrists.

Chuck’s roughness ignited a fierce heat low in his belly, and Raleigh let out a soft whine. Oh, fuck… he needed this. Maybe he was supposed to sit here and feel bad but right now all he wanted was to… to not feel so incredibly terrible about himself. And Chuck could do that, right? He could be good for Chuck. And the way Chuck was holding him — his wrists clasped together tight in Chuck’s steel grip, elbows twisting back awkwardly, it was… _really_ good.

“Chuck,” he gasped, face flushed by his sudden strong reaction.

Chuck didn't think he would ever understand himself around Raleigh if he was given ten, twenty, a lifetime of years with this man.

He could start with one intent and a slight shift, a word, a sound, a look and Chuck would derail and find himself in the middle of another action and no real clue with what sent him there.

Only that it was right because Raleigh's responses always became more positive. As he told Mako, it was a bit terrifying to be so in tune with another person.

Especially when you knew nothing really about them.

Chuck took a half step in closer, not that there was much room but it forced Raleigh's arms to tighten a bit more uncomfortably as he opened his mouth and sucked on his tongue.

When he broke apart for air he waited silently until Raleigh made eye contact. "I have a question. Earlier...you asked me to make you mine...after you spoke with Yancy. Is this something you still want?"

Raleigh trembled. Chuck was holding him so tight, to the point where jolts of nerve pain were shooting through his arms. And with a shock Raleigh registered the thought that it wasn’t nearly tight or uncomfortable enough. He squirmed as he felt himself grow hard. How? How could his body respond like this, after—

“Y-yes,” Raleigh stammered. “God yes, please, Chuck… I want you to mark me more, I need it, need you to… to claim me, _please_.”

The words were off his lips before he’d even thought about them, could stop them. Not with the way Chuck was holding him, talking to him; not after everything that had happened. He couldn’t hide anything from anyone anymore, and Chuck was the last person he wanted to hide anything _from_.

"There's marking," Chuck began in a low voice. "But that's really only part of the claiming you want. The other part Raleigh, well, you've done it a bit but I don't know..."

He kissed and nipped the underside of Raleigh's jaw. "I would ask for so much more from you. I would want...would probably demand things of you...my very, very good boy, to actually make you mine."

Raleigh’s entire body arched towards Chuck, his head falling back further to give Chuck more access. Oh, he craved this so badly — for Chuck to tell him what to do, tell him how to be good… just like back in the motel room. Only this time, no lies, no confusion, no money. Just them.

“Please,” Raleigh gasped. “I’ll… I’ll try to be good, please… tell me wh-what you want me to do.”

Chuck's mouth went dry as he watched Raleigh open himself up even more at the mention of following orders, of willingly doing whatever Chuck demanded...because that was what Raleigh needed from him.

"Fuck," Chuck whispered hoarsely, as he noted how large Raleigh's pupils had become, how soft his mouth was, the needy whimpers coming from the back of a throat Chuck's cock was intimately familiar with. "Fuck!"

Chuck abruptly dropped Raleigh's wrists and stepped back. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't. Shit, shit, shit!

He panted, cock still straining in his pants, but he couldn't ignore the icy wash that had gone through him suddenly and caused him to release Raleigh.

"Tell me this is what you want," Chuck begged. "Tell me that you choose this. Me." His eyes strayed to Raleigh's shoulders where he'd marked him hard such a short time ago and licked his lips.

Chuck clenched his hands because they were actually trembling from where his mind was racing to; what they wanted to do to the man across from him.

"Tell me, Raleigh," Chuck whispered desperately, "Do you know what a safe word is?"

Chuck’s despondent tone pulled Raleigh out of his haze of arousal long enough to comprehend the question. He hadn’t heard the term before — _safe word_ — but he instinctively suspected what it was.

He closed his eyes and considered Chuck’s questions seriously. He didn’t want Chuck to think he answered out of blind lust.

“I want you, Chuck,” he said after a while, locking his gaze with Chuck’s and taking Chuck’s hands in his own. “I choose _you,_ here, now, and — and from now on. Yeah?” He bit his lip. “I… I think I know what a safe word is, but… can you explain?”

Shit. Fuck. "Yeah. Sure. It's uh...a word you'd say if...if you were in distress. If you wanted what we were doing to stop immediately. And I would. No pressure. No guilt. I'd stop. Absolutely."

Chuck hadn't realized he'd turned his hands to rub circles in Raleigh's wrists. He stared at his hands like the movements were mesmerizing but his face had grown hot and his voice even softer. "You'd pick a word you could remember easily but something you're not likely to say all the time."

Raleigh nodded. That’s what he’d figured. “Uh… okay. I think I understand,” he said. His eyes flickered up as he went through his memories, tried to come up with a word that held meaning to him and wasn't difficult to remember. “How about, um… Alaska? I was born there.” He smiled. “I only barely remember living in Anchorage. We moved here when I was like three or four. But I sort of… go there in my head when I want to feel safe? Is that good? Would that work?”

Chuck nodded, committing the word to his memory. And the reason, just because.

"So...now that you know what a safe word is do you understand where things may go between us?" Chuck held Raleigh's gaze.

“Yeah,” Raleigh said, and he couldn’t help the thrill of happiness that went through him, bringing a smile to his face. Yes, yes, _yes!_ This is what he wanted, what he craved — ever since the motel room, hell, maybe ever since Chuck’s hands were on him and he’d whispered _I will most certainly be fucking you_ like it was a fact, a command, and Raleigh had to do as he was told. And back then he didn’t have a safe word. Back then he didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t.

  
This, this was definitely real. And he wanted it so badly every nerve in his body was thrumming with energy. “You’ll… you’ll ask me to do things. Tell me what to do. And I do as you say,” Raleigh said. “And if it’s too much, I’ll say… Alaska.”

He gave Chuck’s hands a soft squeeze. “This is what I want, Chuck,” he said decidedly. “Ever since — back then in the motel, when you ordered me around… but it wasn’t right back then, was it? This time, I know it is. Please, Chuck. I… I need this, I don’t know why, but I do. I understand. I’m sure.”

Chuck sucked in his breath sharply at Raleigh's sincere words, the clear understanding, the smile that made Chuck feel like he was the most brilliant man in the world. "Then I'll take good care of you," Chuck ran his thumb over Raleigh's lower lip again.

Chuck leaned in and pressed a soft wet kiss slightly behind Raleigh's earlobe. "Thank you for this. You have no idea how much..."

And then without warning Chuck gripped Raleigh's biceps tight and scraped his teeth from back to front across a bruise on his shoulder. Hard. "I'm going to do things to you that will feel so good, sweetheart. Then I will do things that could hurt. That _will_ hurt. That will make you scream. But you'll thank me. Because it will be _that good._ "

Chuck's hand slid down to palm Raleigh's dick through his jeans, pressing hard with the heel of his hand. "I wonder how long you could stay silent. Be good."

Raleigh pressed his lips together hard to suppress a whine. They’d started, hadn’t they? He wanted all the things Chuck spoke of and more. He rolled his hips into Chuck’s grasp, aching for more friction, trying to stay quiet as Chuck said.

Chuck was so ready to move forward but he hadn't forgotten the reason this had come about in the first place. Whether Raleigh remembered or not he still wanted him to see that he, Chuck, was aware, was clear-headed, understood his needs and cared deeply, that Chuck would make the decisions...

So Raleigh didn't have to.

Raleigh could let go of his fears.

Raleigh could be free.

Because Chuck was in control.

He caught Raleigh's flickering gaze and held it steady. He had one hand on Raleigh's hip, the other one cradling his jaw, thumb caressing the full lower lip. It was one of his favorite things since the motel.

"Before we go any further I want to make something absolutely clear. Are you listening?"

Raleigh sucked in a deep breath and let it go slowly. “Y-yes,” he said, resisting the urge to suck Chuck’s thumb into his mouth, settling for lightly flicking his tongue over the fingertip.

Raleigh's tongue, fuck, no wonder he loved rubbing his thumb over  Raleigh's lip. Chuck wanted that again but he dragged his eyes from Raleigh's glistening lips up to his darkened eyes.

Chuck's grip grew firmer in both places. He leaned in closer, his voice dropping and sounding like a growl. "I am not _going_ to claim you now. I am not _going_ to make you mine.

"I already have claimed you. I've already made you mine. I marked you that night in front of the hotel mirror. You became my good boy when you didn't come except on my command.

"You were mine you gave me your first real kiss. You were mine when you came for the first time having sex like you wanted. Riding my cock, sobbing and screaming as you came without a hand on you.

"You've been _mine_ , Raleigh Becket, you've been claimed, and no one else is ever touching you again. Do you understand?"

Raleigh shuddered and smiled. He understood perfectly, with his entire being, and he was so, so relieved that Chuck did as well. He had felt that way _all along_ and somehow it never seemed like Chuck did, like he never quite believed it, like Raleigh had to convince him at every turn.

“I know,” Raleigh said. “I’ve always been yours, Chuck.” And now he failed to resist temptation, and wrapped his lips around Chuck’s thumb, sucking on it hard and curving his tongue around the digit. Then he let off, his lips still resting against the tip, and looked at Chuck from under a hooded gaze. “Tell me what to do… please. Want to be good for you. You alone.”

"We're getting out of the damn drive. Follow me."

Chuck headed to the front steps of the wraparound porch of the house and moved through the shadows towards the back. He heard Raleigh's boots on the wood behind him in a steady, slow stride.

When they reached the back it was a different story. With the moon up high the backyard and porch were much brighter.

There were more chairs and end tables scattered out on the wide porch as well. Chuck surveyed the area and realized that this was perfect.

This was where he was going to take Raleigh apart.

Chuck turned around and leaned against a post, eyes slowly taking in Raleigh's form. Jesus. That man was walking porn and yet he chose Chuck!

"Come over here and unbutton my shirt."

Raleigh blushed as he came to stand before Chuck, hands trembling as he put them on the first button. His gaze flitted up at Chuck and Chuck was looking at him so intently Raleigh almost found it hard to not look away. His hands undid the first button, then the next. He wasn’t sure why Chuck had tasked him with this, but he wasn’t going to question it. And something about following Chuck’s orders made him feel weirdly… happy.

Raleigh licked his lips as he uncovered more of Chuck’s skin, and he ached to run his fingers through all those red curls on Chuck’s chest, trailing down over his abs. Longed to run his tongue down that trail and lower, to wrap his lips around Chuck’s delicious cock again…

He finished unbuttoned the shirt and looked up at Chuck again. “All done,” Raleigh said softly.

"Now take off yours."

Raleigh nodded and hooked his hands under the hem of his pullover, tugging it up and off in one smooth move. He looked at Chuck expectantly.

Fuck. Raleigh looked absolutely gorgeous shirtless with that totally ripped long, lanky body, ridiculously defined abs on display as well as delts because he wore his ass and thigh hugging jeans so low.

And Chuck couldn’t decide if he loved this version of Raleigh, the one with the shy, boyish smile on his face right now, posture slouched, thumbs hooked in his back pockets, watching him from beneath his lashes...

Or the one he first saw in the motel, all sleek confidence and hooded gazes, nothing but a knowing smirk as he stalked Chuck to the bed and never once took his shit.

"Take off your belt and place it over here," Chuck pointed to a spot slightly to his right near the railing. "Then you're going to kneel in front of me. You're going to take my belt off too. But you're going to keep this one in your hands. And Raleigh...you won't speak. And your eyes will not lift from my button fly. Understood?"

Raleigh gasped at Chuck’s orders, his stomach fluttering with honest-to-god butterflies. He nodded, now no longer being allowed to speak, and dutifully took off his belt and put it on the railing. And then… he fell to his knees in front of Chuck.

He’d been on his knees at Chuck’s feet before, that very first time in the motel room, but that was nothing like this — Chuck had been sitting on the motel bed, insecure and anxious. And now Chuck was telling him what do with full confidence. He’d given Chuck a safe word. And now he was kneeling in front of Chuck, his entire being craving whatever Chuck was going to give him, wanting so badly to be good. He looked up at Chuck for just a split second, wanting to at least communicate with his gaze how much he wanted this, how weirdly happy this made him feel. His cock strained against the zipper of his jeans and he rocked up against it a little as his hands worked to undo Chuck’s belt.

Finally, just as Chuck had told, he kept his mouth shut and his gaze fixed on the fly. Which he wanted so so much to be undone so he could wrap his lips around Chuck’s thick, hard cock underneath. He wondered if Chuck would allow him to. Raleigh licked his lips and waited.

Chuck forced his hands to remain loose at his sides. The sight of Raleigh kneeling before him, eyes locked on his growing hard on made him want to rock forward and press against Raleigh's mouth. He knew Raleigh would eagerly mouth him through the denim. He could practically feel the teeth and hot, moist breath seeping through...

"I want you to think about the leather in your hand," Chuck said softly. "It's an old belt. Worn at the edges but also rather soft. Smooth.”

"It's a bit thicker too. But plain. Nothing fancy. It's sturdy, it'll do the job, and it's my favorite. I wonder what it might look like on you."

Raleigh bit his lip, keeping his eyes in front of him, the visibly growing bulge of Chuck’s dick impossibly tantalizing. His hands lightly squeezed the leather belt, fingers running over the material. What did Chuck mean by having it on him? Maybe Chuck was going to — _tie him up with it?_ A hot spike surged up through him at the thought and Raleigh gasped. Or… or maybe Chuck was going to… hurt him with it? The thought made Raleigh’s stomach feel funny; he was nervous and excited at the same time. They’d barely done anything, and already Chuck was giving him so many  feelings new to him.

Chuck held his hand out in front of Raleigh's face. "Give me the belt."

_Fuck._ That tone, those words...

Raleigh gave a full body shiver as he lifted a hand up to give Chuck his belt, still not looking up.

Chuck contemplated the belt in Raleigh's hands and made a change. He snagged Raleigh’s belt off the railing and swiftly wrapped it around Raleigh's wrists, tying them together. He slid fingers in to check for fit and safety before grinning at Raleigh.

Chuck took his own belt and linked it through Raleigh’s wrists, securing the two belts together in such a way that if he tugged his own belt, Raleigh’s wrists lifted up. Chuck grinned and gripped Raleigh's jaw, applying pressure to get him to open.

"Open, love. Let me see inside that hot, wet mouth."

Raleigh opened and the moment he did Chuck took the end of his belt and placed it in Raleigh's mouth on the flat of his tongue. "Bite down and don't let it fall out of your mouth."

Raleigh sank his teeth into the supple, worn leather of Chuck’s belt. It tasted salty and a little dusty, with a very faint trace of Chuck in it; though that could just be his imagination. He experimentally tugged on it with his wrists and noticed he couldn’t move his arms down without dropping his head along with them. And as he had to keep his gaze affixed to Chuck’s way too appealing crotch, he basically had to keep his arms up.

He shivered. This was frustrating, uncomfortable, weird, and… it turned him on immensely. Between the dryness of the leather and the knowledge that Chuck’s erection was mere inches and some fabric away from his lips he was salivating, and having to bite down on the belt made it hard to swallow, so a little spit began to dribble off his lips onto his chin. Before he could stop himself, Raleigh made a little whining noise at the unsatisfactory situation Chuck had put him in.

Chuck watched Raleigh closely for any signs that he might want to stop but the noise Raleigh made sounded like frustration and he was still following directions.

He took a breath and let it out slowly. Raleigh was a goddamn wet dream at the moment and Chuck had to make sure he gave Raleigh what _he_ needed. Chuck was pretty sure he knew...

He moved his hands so the thumbs were hooked in his front pockets and let his fingers fan across the front of his legs, the index finger of his right hand negligently stroking the edge of his erection.

Raleigh's eyes tracked his hands and when Chuck shifted to run that finger from bottom to top along the edge of his fly, so did Raleigh's eyes.

Chuck shivered. From his own touch. From Raleigh's intense focus.

"You're gonna watch my hands now. If you need to move your head that's fine. Move your hands too." Chuck slid his hands so they dragged slowly across his flat stomach, spreading wide the unbuttoned shirt.

Chuck continued on with one hand, sliding through the hair on his chest until he reached his nipple where he flicked at and pinched it making himself gasp.

Fuck! This was so fucking hot with Raleigh kneeling in front of him and Chuck hadn't done anything. He slid his other hand down to palm himself through the outside of his jeans pressing down hard with the heel of his hand.

Chuck tilted his head back and watched Raleigh through his lowered lashes. He spread his feet wider to try and get more pressure.

Chuck groaned.

Raleigh made a soft whimpering noise as his eyes drank up the vision before him. This was so cruel. He wanted to be the one to touch Chuck, he wanted to flick his tongue over those nipples, mouth that sweet thick cock over the denim just to feel the throb on his lips. Instead, he was made to watch as Chuck touched himself. More saliva trickled out of the corners of his mouth as he bit the leather belt harder just to work off his frustration. God, he thought he’d felt desire for Chuck before — but now he wanted, _wanted_ so bad he was rocking back and forth, moaning as Chuck touched himself.

Chuck pressed down hard on his cock as a sudden sharp wave of desire caught him by surprise. Huh. He'd wanted to drag this out forever but apparently this all may have been a bit too much for him.

"Focus, Raleigh," Chuck murmured as he brought his hands together and began to undo the top button on his fly.

Raleigh had a hard time keeping the belt in his mouth and not just dropping it, tearing open Chuck’s fly and swallowing his cock to the root. A part of him was starting to wonder why they were even doing this; why so much effort, why this whole... setup? But he stubbornly refused to disobey Chuck, much too excited and curious, anxious to see what Chuck would do next. He... he needed this. He felt it, though he couldn't explain it. Chuck’s actions were settling something deep in his being that had not been still since they met. Perhaps even before that. Maybe he had been looking for this for much longer than he realized.

But. Chuck had said he couldn't speak and couldn't look away. He'd said nothing about staying still. He even said it was okay for Raleigh to move. So Raleigh leaned forward, just enough to let his nose and lips brush over Chuck's hands. If he couldn't say it, he would show Chuck in another way how much Raleigh wanted him.

"Fuck!" Chuck's voice sounded strangled at the touch and warm breath on his hands. He hadn't expected Raleigh to move and touch him...because he really couldn't think if Raleigh was able to reach him when Chuck had him tied like that. Not at all. Chuck would have to stop and simply drop to his knees and replace the belt in Raleigh's mouth with his own tongue.

Chuck grabbed a handful of hair at the back of Raleigh's head and tugged him away from his goal. He pulled with one hand forcing Raleigh's head up and gripped the front of his jaw with the other pinning the belt to his chin.

Bending down until their faces were inches apart Chuck gave Raleigh a harsh frown. "You're really rather clever," Chuck almost sneered. "Following the letter of the instructions but not the spirit. I bet you're quite proud of yourself."

"There's a reason your hands are tied. It means _don't touch_."

The corners of Raleigh's mouth went up a little in a gleeful grin, as well as he could manage a grin having to bite down on the leather belt. He couldn't deny the rush of heat he felt at Chuck pulling on his hair like that and he gave a soft moan in response.

"We'll start over. Eyes right here," Chuck said evenly, releasing Raleigh abruptly and pointing at his straining button fly because damn if this hadn't made things worse. Raleigh's grin was testing him in all sorts of ways. But Chuck was going to make that work.

And Raleigh was going to thank him later.

Curse him now...but thank him later.

Chuck slid the toe of his dark brown, steel toed, work boots against Raleigh's straining cock and simply held it, not offering much in the way of pressure or relief, just awareness.

He lowered his voice but kept it hard. "Back straight. Knees apart...more..." he said with a nudge of his toe when Raleigh didn't spread his knees apart enough. "Good." Chuck indicated by sliding his toe from underneath to pressing the sole of the boot firmly on the front of Raleigh's zipper, his swollen cock.

Raleigh let out a deep moan, so grateful for the pressure Chuck was giving him that he had trouble keeping his eyes open. He rocked against the sole of Chuck’s boot hard, craving more. Fuck, he was so hard he could probably come just from this, rutting into Chuck’s boot, and he blushed fiercely, considering the position he was in. Kneeling, legs spread, at Chuck’s mercy like this.  It should be embarrassing, but he... he liked it. Raleigh sighed, hands twitching and eyelids fluttering as he slowly ground his cock against the press of the boot.

Chuck moved his foot back and tapped upwards sharply at the underside of Raleigh's balls. "Eyes open," he said sharply, ignoring the pained gasp.

He waited until Raleigh focused properly and began to undo his own pants. "You're such a needy one, aren't you Raleigh?" Chuck revealed his briefs but the head of his cock was already peeking through and leaking precome.

Chuck tugged the briefs down lower with his left hand. "So goddamn greedy... always in such a rush..."

He dragged out the last word into a moan as he slicked his palm with the precome and wrapped his fingers around his cock and gave an experimental tug.

Raleigh whined, brow knotting together in a desperate expression of pure need as Chuck jacked himself off in front of him and _he couldn’t freaking touch_. His hands clenched into fists and unclenched again, his mouth filling with saliva that quickly spilled onto his chin as he imagined being able to wrap his lips around Chuck’s thick, juicy, magnificent cock. Fuck, he _loved_ Chuck’s cock. Loved the way it looked, felt, tasted. His pupils were blown wide with lust as he absorbed every visual detail, from the base to the tip; the way Chuck was so hard Raleigh could _see_ him throb; the slick sheen of the precome spread over the length; the reddened, glistening, flared head.

  
Raleigh just about trembled with need, unaware he was making repetitive needy, whiny noises as he followed the slow pump of Chuck’s fist. And fuck, _fuck_ , he wasn’t allowed to talk, he wasn’t, but…

“Pweeph,” Raleigh whimpered, still biting down on the belt. He wanted to touch and taste Chuck so badly he was losing his fucking mind.

Jesus Christ this was amazing. He imagined that this would be good, really good. That Raleigh would beg and whine but holy fuck!

Raleigh was looking utterly wrecked. The muscles of his entire upper body stood out in stark relief from the tension within.

Most obvious in the veins along his forearms, the bulge of his upper arms and the strain across those glorious broad shoulders, the canvas displaying Chuck's reminders to Raleigh of where he belongs.

Chuck sped up his motions, grip slightly tighter, mouth open and gasping loudly. He let his eyes roam all over Raleigh and smirked when their eyes met. Which they shouldn't have but Chuck let it go.

Raleigh was beginning to look seriously unhappy. Like maybe he was contemplating testing a boundary kind of unhappy.

Chuck's smirk got bigger.

The heat in his belly grew. Fuck _yeah_. Just thinking about Raleigh like this, tied up, gagged, drooling, shaking in front of him...

...and his frustration growing...and getting closer to pushing back...

Bring it.

Chuck threw back his head and let out a particularly loud moan.

Raleigh whined again and rocked forward. This was too much, that look Chuck had given him when he’d dared to look up for a second, too much —

Raleigh let the belt fall out of his mouth. “Please, Chuck, _please_ can I suck you off—”

It took a moment to register with Chuck what had happened. He'd been so caught up in his own pleasure, in the visuals of what he was about to do to Raleigh that he thought Raleigh's voice had been in his head. But then...

He did _not_.

Raleigh did not just actually disobey him on multiple counts.

Chuck grit his teeth hard and grabbed himself to hold off the impending orgasm. He was so fucking close...just breathe, breathe...

His head was hanging down and when he had himself under control a moment later he tucked himself in as best he could which wasn't very well.

When Chuck brought his head up all signs of pleasure had been erased from his eyes.

Raleigh sat frozen on his knees, looking up in a mix of fear and excitement. He’d broken the rules, so… but he’d wanted, _wanted_ so bad. Surely Chuck could see that? Would forgive him? But when Chuck stared down at him, the sheer disappointment and cold that bled from Chuck’s eyes seared right through Raleigh and he trembled.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” he managed, digging his nails into his palms. He messed up! He messed up, and now Chuck was angry with him. He didn’t know what to do. Maybe…

Raleigh brought his hands up high so he could snag the belt with his mouth, taking it back between his teeth. Like that, right? That was good? He really, really wanted to be good. But Chuck had made it so difficult for him. He looked up again, eyes pleading, begging.

Chuck took in the sight of Raleigh frantically trying to go back and reset himself, blue eyes constantly flicking up to his, gauging...watching...hoping that maybe Chuck would be happy.

But the more Chuck watched he also saw glimpses that Raleigh wasn't truly sorry. He was, mostly, but there was that part of him that wanted to know what would happen next...

That part of Raleigh that wanted marking...and claiming...was desperate to be a good boy...

...and whispered breathlessly about safe words…

Yes, that was the part of Raleigh he'd been waiting for. He had thought it would take much longer.

Chuck reached out and ran a finger along Raleigh's jaw. He took hold of the belt Raleigh held in his mouth.

"Open," Chuck commanded.

Raleigh dropped his jaw slack, leaving his mouth open as the belt fell out, and looked up at Chuck expectantly.

Chuck began to detach the second belt from the first. He spoke softly. "I imagine this was very overwhelming. It was your first time and you weren't sure of what to expect." The first buckle came loose and instead of setting it aside he coiled it in his hand and around his wrist.

"You can look where you like and speak."

Raleigh let out a sigh of relief he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He licked his lips and shifted, slowly getting uncomfortable sitting on his knees for this long.

“Chuck, please,” he managed, voice raw with desire. “I need you.”

Chuck touched the toe of his boot to Raleigh's erect cock and said without sympathy, "No, you don't _need_ me. Not yet. Your cock wants to get off. I was working on what you _needed_ but you were too impatient...too greedy...too lazy.

Chuck pushed a little harder to where it was beginning to be painful. "Have you already forgotten our conversation from earlier? You begged to be claimed and I told you that I would demand more from you?"

He removed his boot and ran his fingers through the hair on Raleigh's scalp, his voice low and soothing. "That I would demand more...obedience from my good boy?"

Raleigh blushed, well aware that he’d messed up before. He leaned into Chuck’s touch and his eyes fluttered shut. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “Please, I… I want to be good.” He opened his eyes and gazed at Chuck, brow furrowed in desperation. “Tell me how to… how to deserve it.”

Chuck paused in order to gauge his sincerity. Raleigh was so fascinating to him. He wanted to ask Raleigh why he picked him...why he was so willing to follow Chuck's orders.

Why it made Raleigh so happy. Because he was Chuck...and he never made his...boyfriends-...happy.

But then again Raleigh wasn't his boyfriend, his significant other, his whatever. He was more than a fuck, more than a lover...

"You do as I say without question. You don't disobey. You tell me if you're in distress in any way by using the safe word.

"And I will give you what you don't even realize that you crave. But you need this, Raleigh," Chuck's voice sounded like a low purr. "I look at you and I see that my good boy has been begging me this whole time to make him better. Make him behave."

Raleigh gave Chuck a slow nod. “O-okay,” he breathed. He didn’t know what Chuck was going to ask of him next. But clearly disobeying Chuck did not get him any closer to having his mouth around Chuck’s cock. His eyes flitted to the bulge tucked back into Chuck’s underwear and Raleigh wondered what he would have to do to… deserve it. He still wasn’t sure what Chuck meant by making him behave, giving him what he needed… he needed Chuck’s cock down his throat, and he wasn’t getting it, and it was incredibly frustrating. He licked his lips, narrowed his eyes. “I’ll… do as you say.”

"Of course you will." Chuck unbuckled Raleigh's hands and had him stand. "I should have realized how much discipline this required and you weren't really in the right frame of mind for that.”

Chuck led him to the railing and had him face the yard. "Place your hands here and here." He pointed to spots a bit wider than shoulders width apart.

Then he used a belt to secure each wrist to the railing.

Raleigh shuddered as Chuck fastened him to the railing. Now he wasn’t only tied to himself — he literally couldn’t move from the spot unless Chuck freed him. Oh… oh fuck. His nails dug into the wood of the railing and he gasped in quick, shallow breaths.

Chuck moved to stand behind him, chest to back, groin to ass, thigh to thigh until his feet were outside of Raleigh's just like at the motel. He waited until the gasping slowed to mere trembling.

"I can't tell you how to be good but you clearly want to make up for breaking the rules right?" Chuck asked in Raleigh's ear.

Raleigh moaned as he felt Chuck’s erection rock into his ass through the denim. Fuck, he wanted that so badly to be inside him, ass or mouth, whichever.

“Y-yeah,” he breathed, trying to keep still when his hips just wanted to rock back hard into Chuck.

Chuck placed his hands on Raleigh's waist and slowly slid them around to caress the firm abdominal muscles. He let his right hand drift lower, the tips of his fingers dragging their way from right to left in the sudden gap left between Raleigh's waistband and his lower belly when he'd sucked in his breath at Chuck's touch.

"Everyone has a different way they learn best," Chuck began sliding his right hand out. "I think we've determined that auditory is not your strong suit. I've yet to decide if you're easily distracted," Chuck said as he pushed the button tab through on Raleigh's fly and started unzipping it, all while slowly grinding into his ass in a circular motion. "Or highly focused."

Oh god, _yes_ , Raleigh thought — Chuck was finally touching him, and it felt a thousand times better for having to have to wait, teetering on the edge for what had seemed hours. He could no longer stop himself from rocking back and forth, into Chuck’s hand, then back into Chuck’s groin. Fuck, _fuck_ — he couldn’t believe how good these simple touches felt, he was so fucking hard from just this much, and felt himself leaking precum, rubbing against the small wet patch in his boxers.

Raleigh arched his back, spread his legs a bit more, just to give Chuck easier access. “Please,” he gasped, hopelessly wanting so much more.

Chuck couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips. He should have started with this. It was familiar. Still...Raleigh drooling with that belt in his mouth...

Chuck rocked hard into Raleigh, grabbing him by the hips and pulling, exhaling harshly onto his shoulder. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He was losing control.

"So let's go with kinesthetic," Chuck continued although his voice was slightly unsteady at the end. He had debated in his head and decided neither one of them were going to handle a much longer session so he carefully adjusted Raleigh's boxers in the front and in one swift move he pulled his pants and underwear to his ankles. They bunched at the tops of Raleigh's boots and had the unexpected bonus of restricting his motions.

Because now Raleigh couldn't walk anywhere, not easily, nor could he stand with his feet much further than a shoulders width apart.

Raleigh was naked, bound and craved Chuck so much he didn’t know what to do with himself. His nails dug into the wood of the railing again as he bucked back in to Chuck with a low moan. “Chuck, please…”

"You learned the first rule before you learned my last name," Chuck reminded Raleigh. "In fact it's the only rule you've managed to follow. What would that rule be?"

Raleigh shook his head trying to focus. The first rule…

_Are you close?_

_You don’t come until I tell you to._

_Such a good boy for me, Raleigh._

_Look at you, are you going to come for me?_

“Don’t come until you say so,” Raleigh sighed, his head dropping between his shoulders.

Chuck stepped close enough to feel Raleigh's body heat but didn't touch him.  "That's right. You don't come until I tell you to," Chuck's voice was cold. He leaned forward and bit Raleigh's shoulder hard.

Raleigh let out a yelp that nearly turned into a moan and he shuddered, the sharp pain and ghost of the bites for earlier that day sending thrills of pleasure through his body.

"See? Kinesthetic learner."  Chuck smacked Raleigh's right butt cheek hard, the sound loud, the darkening handprint showing vividly against the pale skin.

“Aahh!” Raleigh gasped, surprised by the slap on his ass, and definitely not in an unpleasant way. That… that felt _good_.

"Focus. There were instructions given that you didn't follow."

Chuck delivered another smack, equally as hard and painful on the other cheek.

Raleigh let out another gasp. Holy fuck… he wanted more of those. His fingers twitched and he couldn’t help himself from squirming a little.

"So tonight we're going to deal with the consequences of not following directions." Chuck placed a hand high between Raleigh's shoulder blades and pushed down hard, forcing Raleigh's head to the railing, facing left, his back flat, and his ass to stick straight out in invitation.

"Stay," Chuck hissed in his ear. "You do not move."

Raleigh’s breaths were quick and shallow in anticipation. The frustration and desire he felt were mixing together with the discomfort of being bound, being pushed and ordered around by Chuck, the sting of pain from the bite and the smacks on his ass, and… turning into something new and different, like his entire being was focusing towards Chuck, no longer as needy or demanding, just… aware, waiting for whatever Chuck would give him next.

Chuck paced behind Raleigh slowly making sure that his steps were a little heavier to get a solid thud as his soft soled boot heel hit the floor. The measured steps occasionally found creaking wood which Chuck used off cadence. And as he walked, he spoke, and never entered Raleigh's peripheral vision.

"I told you not to move...and you did. I told you not to speak...and you did.”

"You even spit out the belt and proceeded to tell me what you wanted." Chuck rained five hard open handed blows randomly on Raleigh's ass in rapid succession. Raleigh gasped at every slap.

"You even told me what you wanted to do. And what did I say to that? How did I react?" Chuck was suddenly behind Raleigh, his long hair wrapped tight in a fist to the scalp. Chuck pressed his face so close to his ear that the anger in his voice could be heard when he spoke on a breath. "Go ahead Raleigh. Say it."

Raleigh was so incredibly turned on by the entire situation he needed a few seconds to gather his thoughts back together. Chuck treating him like this, telling him what to do, scolding him — “You… stopped…?”

"I didn't let you have your way," Chuck continued in his ear, "because you're under the impression that you actually have a say in what happens here. Tell me," Chuck smacked his ass again, this time even harder and stepped away, this time making sure to be in Raleigh's line of vision. "Does it feel like you actually have any say at the moment?"

Raleigh’s gaze flitted to Chuck, meeting his eyes, and he could see Chuck was genuinely disappointed, angry with him. But also a hint of… expectation, and… enjoyment, like Chuck definitely liked this as much as Raleigh did.

Raleigh sighed, his wrists tugging on the restraints, his legs stuck. Stripped naked, tied down, and unable to get away from Chuck’s… punishment.

“N...no,” Raleigh whispered, and a hot blush rose up through his body, coloring his cheeks and even his neck and shoulders. He felt a throb go to his cock, like he was getting even harder from this. “I… I don’t.”

Chuck crossed his arms on his chest and stood with his feet wide apart, firmly planted. "When I tell you to do something...kneel...open...don't speak or move...stay...do you think any of these...commands...have anything to do with what you want? What you _say_ you need?"

Raleigh bit his lip. He felt his eyes sting, even though he wasn’t sure why — Chuck was mad at him, he’d… he’d misbehaved and now… the way Chuck was talking down to him... it made him feel small, powerless. “I’m sorry,” Raleigh said softly, and this time he truly was.

Chuck moved closer and ran the fingers of one hand gently through Raleigh's hair. He lowered his voice and spoke a little softer. "When you disobey my orders...when you speak of your wants and needs then your focus is completely on yourself."

Chuck gradually started to wind the hair a little tighter. "And when you focus on yourself you have no control."

"And when you have no control...," Chuck continued, his eyes boring into Raleigh's, "then you can't be a good boy, can you?"

Chuck watched the rapid flicker of emotions go through Raleigh's eyes but suddenly his own body went cold as he realized what he said.

_when you have no control_

Sergio had no control.

Sergio seemed to focus on Chuck but it had always been about himself.

Sergio reveled in his lack of control, regardless of the cost to others.

He pulled his suddenly trembling hand away from Raleigh and grasped his wrists behind his back.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. No, no, he was not him, he was not Sergio.

Chuck had control.

He took a slow deep breath and exhaled the same too.

Raleigh saw and felt Chuck draw away from him, the startled look in his eyes, the silence where previously Chuck had made himself very present. Was something wrong? “Chuck…?”

Chuck made himself move as if nothing had happened but he knew he needed to salvage this. The whole reason he'd even started was because of how vulnerable Raleigh was after the whole day and now here he was about to fuck it up. The hesitance in Raleigh's voice said it all.

He stepped behind Raleigh, so he couldn't see in Chuck's eyes. Chuck was still feeling a little rattled. He desperately wanted to touch Raleigh to make himself feel better but how could he and maintain...

Chuck's mind frantically sought a reason as he noted Raleigh's shoulders bunching and his bound hands opening and closing.

Not good. Oh shit. What to do?

Chuck placed his open palm on the nape of Raleigh's neck.

It was enough.

The heat from Raleigh's body radiated through his palm and flowed from there through the rest of him. The moment he touched Raleigh, Chuck felt the tension leave the muscles under his fingers.

He stood like this for a few long moments until he could speak again. He lifted his palm and replaced it with a single finger.

"Tonight is for learning the basic rules. The commands. To truly understand in every part of your body, your mind that you have no say, no contribution in where events will go." Chuck drew a light lazy line down Raleigh’s spine. "Tonight you will learn that your goal is to be a good boy. The best. And by doing so this would please me."

Chuck's finger had drifted around Raleigh’s stomach and dipped below his belly button. "When you take what I give you,” he husked, "When you are focused, in control..."

Chuck let his thumb and forefinger lightly grasp on opposite sides of Raleigh's magnificently hard, thick cock and stroked it from base to tip and back once before releasing him.

"...Why then a good boy gets a reward."

Raleigh moaned loudly, Chuck’s touch on his cock feeling like the most incredible pleasure ever after waiting for so long and wanting it so badly. He kept himself from desperately jerking into Chuck’s grasp, Chuck’s words about obedience and control resonating in his body, enunciated by the sting of the smacks on his ass and the sweet, sweet relief of Chuck’s fingers caressing his length.

“A… a reward?” Raleigh gasped.

"But Raleigh, what do you think would happen to a boy who worked very hard and took a lot of discipline willingly? Without complaint? What would an extraordinarily good boy like that get perhaps?"

Raleigh licked his lips and held on to the railing a bit tighter. “Get… get to come…?” he hazarded.

"That's a good guess," Chuck said. "How do you think I'll allow you to come?" Chuck quietly slid two fingers deep into his own mouth and coated them heavily with saliva while he waited.

Raleigh whimpered. “By touching me? Or… having me touch myself?” The way Chuck explained it Raleigh felt like he hadn’t been good, so Chuck wouldn’t… reward him more. Like Chuck’s cock was definitely out of reach for him at this point.

"You're probably right," Chuck said. "But because today is the first time...because it's so important you remember these rules, well...then I think perhaps a remarkably good boy," Chuck slid his left hand lightly over Raleigh's ass and then spread him wide, exposing his hole suddenly to the cool night air. "Should get a big reward."

Oh… oh fuck, Chuck’s hand on his ass, spreading him like this… Raleigh licked his lips, the corners of his mouth tugging up in a smile.

Chuck's saliva slick finger circled Raleigh's puckered entrance as the fingers of his left hand moved in to spread Raleigh wider. Chuck lowered his head enough to drop more spit along his finger and Raleigh's hole, circling, pressing but only until one finger was fully seated.

Raleigh let out a long moan as Chuck’s finger slid inside, legs parting as much as possible to welcome the intrusion. Oh, it felt so good already, just one finger. He was suddenly very aware of his position, being tied down, naked, spread… and Chuck having access to him like this. A hot flush of desire coiled up low in his belly.

And then Chuck refused to move.

But Chuck did cover Raleigh's back so he could wrap his free hand arm around his chest and pinch his nipple hard.  

"And the reward for being well behaved would be getting to fuck yourself until you come on my fingers."

Chuck pulled his finger out and slid it back in a few times.

“Ohhh… nnhhh…” Raleigh moaned along with every thrust of Chuck’s finger. So good, and he wanted more, but… he would take what Chuck allowed him to have. Fucking himself on Chuck’s fingers sounded… amazing.

"But Raleigh, if you were able to endure it all...why then," Chuck licked the whorl inside Raleigh's ear and bit the earlobe. When he spoke again his voice was dark, rough, full of promise. "I would fuck you with my cock and you wouldn't come until you'd begged me prettily enough."

Raleigh squirmed with pleasure, biting back a whine as Chuck offered him a choice. And Raleigh didn’t even have to think about his answer. He wanted Chuck’s cock to stretch him and fill him up so badly — “Please,” Raleigh gasped. “Want to deserve your cock, please.”

Chuck smirked and he knew Raleigh would be able to hear it in his voice. "Decided to bet it all. You have a lot of confidence in yourself?"  Chuck challenged and licked his way across Raleigh's nape as his hands continued to work on inserting a second finger inside. When he reached the other side of his neck Chuck simultaneously forced the second finger through and bit down sucking hard at the curve of neck and shoulder.

Raleigh cried out, the combined input from Chuck’s digits pushing him open and Chuck’s teeth in his skin setting his nerves on fire. “Ohh, oh fuck!”

"Your swagger says otherwise.  Your swagger and the fact you believe you have the control, that you can handle the discipline required for such a reward...," Chuck's fingers touched lightly against the swollen sensitive flesh of Raleigh's prostate. "I say you're confident."

Chuck decided to smack Raleigh's ass hard to emphasize his point. And then he stroked his fingers inside, out of curiosity.

Raleigh screamed.

The incredible pleasure of having that — _that_ spot inside of him touched at the same time his ass was spanked hard was like nothing he’d ever experienced and it turned off all of his higher thinking, his back arching and limbs spasming. It felt as if Chuck held his entire body by those two fingers, every stroke drawing bliss from deep in his gut all the way to his fingers and toes. Only Chuck could give him this pleasure, this pain, and he was completely at Chuck’s mercy.

“Oh fuck yes, _yes_ , thank you, thank you sir—”

His eyes blew wide when what he just said hit his conscious mind and he didn’t dare to look back at Chuck. Raleigh didn’t know where that had come from. If it was good. What it meant...

Raleigh's reaction startled Chuck so badly he thought he almost yanked his right hand out when Raleigh screamed.  Instead that hand barely twitched. It was his left that had flown up to grab Raleigh by the back of the neck and hold him steady, kept him facing forward.

Chuck's eyes were still wide and his heart was racing, amazement coursing through him as he watched and felt Raleigh tremble.

And then Raleigh began to babble.

And the smirk that was returning to Chuck's face froze...

...because Chuck had no idea he had a kink for hearing 'thank you sir' cried out so desperately. Or maybe that he liked being called 'sir'. But he did know that he had a sudden urge to tear Raleigh apart and hear him shout that...to fuck into Raleigh's hot, tight ass, hair wrapped in his fist as Raleigh did nothing but sob thank you sir, fuck me sir, harder sir, please sir...

"So focus, Raleigh, and answer the question." Chuck removed his hand from Raleigh's neck and smacked his ass again...followed by another stroke. "You believe you can handle the discipline such a reward requires? Because you want to deserve my cock?" _Smack, stroke._

Raleigh all but fell apart under Chuck’s assault, crying out from all the sensations that Chuck was bringing to his body. His ass was glowing from Chuck’s hard spanking, pure pleasure was shooting up his spine from Chuck rubbing inside him and his cock was so hard Raleigh felt like he was going to come from this alone.

But he couldn’t, he wouldn’t, not until Chuck allowed it.

“I… I can handle… it…” Raleigh gasped between smacks. “Please, sir, I — hhhnn! — want to earn it, I’ll be… good… !”

Chuck scissored his two fingers noting the way Raleigh's body twitched. "I hope so." Chuck caressed Raleigh's stinging left cheek with his palm. "I hope you can handle it." His hand slid to caress the right side.

"But boys promise so easily and aren't really dedicated. I want to make sure, I need to hear it, I need to believe, that you are truly dedicated to being a very good boy, Raleigh. Deserving of my cock," Chuck growled.

"And should you make it, then know that whether I choose to fuck your face," —smack—  "your ass," —smack— "or both," —smack—, "we will both know that you _earned_ it, that you maintained your discipline...and that you are the very best of good boys." Chuck stroked Raleigh's prostate alone while cupping and rolling his balls with his left hand.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Raleigh whimpered, the quickly alternating pain and pleasure overloading his senses. Like Chuck was touching him everywhere, drawing pleasure out of all those spots only to mark it with the delicious lashes on his ass cheeks. He didn’t know how much more he could handle and at the same time Raleigh never wanted it to stop.

Chuck decided to ramp it up. "You would be such a good boy... I'd be so proud...I'd want to hook a collar on you that shouts mine and show you off."

Chuck was breathing hard as well, so fucking turned on at the thought of this fantasy. Raleigh dressed impeccably, perhaps a Tom Ford suit, nothing but easy, lanky, predatory grace. Because Raleigh pulled that off when he wanted to.

That Becket charm and lazy grin working a room but there, nearly hidden would be a tasteful thin leather "necklace" and in the middle was a flat rectangular unadorned piece of metal.

Except engraved on the inside it would read "mine" in Chuck's bold distinctive script. And when Chuck would walk near Raleigh's eyes would lose their cockiness, and when he brushed Raleigh's inner wrist, the light touch would make him shudder.

  
  


_hook a collar on you_

Raleigh found himself shaking all over. Just the… the idea of Chuck owning him that way, having everyone see it… he’d never considered something like that.

"However it's been a long day and you did remember the first rule. And you're trying so hard now,” Chuck went on.

Raleigh’s hands twitched, nails digging into the wood of the railing. Chuck had paused his treatment, fingers still inside him, not moving. Raleigh tried to be patient, to wait for what Chuck would give him.

Chuck let the pause drag on. Then, "You've done very well Raleigh. I'm proud of you. Just a few more minutes and I'll let you come. Would you like that?"

“Oh, yes, please,” Raleigh whined. “I would like to come, please—”

"But when? When can that happen?" Chuck was pushing Raleigh down again at the top of his spine.

Raleigh shivered with Chuck pushing him down again. “When… when you say so,” he gasped, squirming.

Once Raleigh was in position Chuck used his free hand to spread him apart once more. Then leaning over he brought his third finger up and his head down to let out a line of saliva. It wasn't about being sexy, or even comfortable. This was about how fast and somewhat easily he could get that third finger in that tight hole and feel Raleigh clench around it. Hear Raleigh cry out for more.

Which is what Chuck did...fast, messy, no finesse, breathing hard himself, desperate to rub against Raleigh but unable to. Once he had three fingers seated all the way he grabbed Raleigh by the hair and pulled him back up.

"Is that good for my greedy boy?" Chuck asked. "Will this make it better?"

Raleigh moaned loudly as Chuck stretched him further open with his digits, rough and stinging without any slick, but that just made it all the better; uncomfortable, painful and yet, wonderful. His whole body perched on Chuck’s hand, helpless to stop the invasion, welcoming it, aching for more.

“Y-yes,” Raleigh breathed. “It’s… so good… nnhhh… please…”

Chuck slid his fingers out a bit before pushing back in. "You have no idea what you look like right now, bound, helpless, your ass all different shades of red, rim stretched around my fingers, your shoulders red and purple...your cock is so hard, such a dark red it too is nearly purple...and it's leaking...all of this, Raleigh, is you.

"You're writhing so pretty on my fingers. I wonder...what you'd be like on the end of my fist. Or how well you'd take to...a riding crop? A cane?

Chuck noted the jerk of Raleigh's hips at each new idea. "I'll think on it. You as well. Now we're near the end. Just a bit more and then I will give you permission to come. Do you understand?"

Raleigh whimpered, nodding his head with quick jerks. “Y-yes sir.”

"Excellent. Such a good boy."

Chuck finally gave Raleigh the rapid hard lashes on his bruised ass and the light inner rubbing on his prostate, only now he did it three times in succession making it one long never ending experience.

When Chuck started to lash out on his buttocks again and grazing that pleasure spot inside him Raleigh all but surrendered to the spanking and fingering treatment, his legs trembling as he cried out and babbled. “Ohh, oh fuck, _fuck—_! Thank you sir, _fuck_ yes, unnhhh, _fuuuck —_ oh thank you, —nhh _god_ , please sir—”

Chuck nearly came in his pants from listening and watching Raleigh. His own legs were shaking. Chuck pulled his fingers slowly, carefully from Raleigh, listening to him whimper at the loss.

Raleigh felt empty, Chuck’s digits no longer stretching and filling him, and he bit back a needy whine for more. He was supposed to behave, now.

"Here's how it will go. I am going to spank your ass. This time you get to be as loud as you want. When I tell you to come...I will not stop spanking you until you have finished coming. Do you understand?”

Raleigh blinked, slowly. Would he even be able to do that? To come without… being fucked or fingered or… but then, he was so, so hard. And the spanking felt _so_ good in a way he didn’t fully comprehend. And maybe, if Chuck told him to… ordered him to, he would come, just like that; he’d been holding in it for such a long time.

Raleigh bit his lip and sucked in his breath. He _would_ do this for Chuck. Because Chuck wanted him to come from spanking, he would. “Yes, sir.”

Chuck took a moment to focus and still his hands from shaking. The palms were hot and itchy from smacking Raleigh's gorgeous ass but totally worth it.

Raleigh shuddered, waiting, and finally made a small noise when he couldn’t bear it anymore. Then silently chastised himself for being so needy again.

Chuck’ s hand struck him again, hard. Raleigh yelped. And again.

Chuck’s lashes landed in a predictable pattern, first; all firm and loud, left cheek, right cheek. Raleigh felt like his cheeks were on fire and cried out with every smack, and just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore and his cries grew more desperate, Chuck slowed his rhythm, almost gently running his hands over Raleigh’s bruised, reddened behind before smacking him again. This time, much more unpredictable. Hard, soft, left, left, right; Raleigh shook his head, whining, unable to anticipate where Chuck would hit him next. The glow of pain was spreading through his body until he felt lightheaded, arms yanking at his bonds, body keening forward to get away from the slaps that didn’t stop. Now and then Chuck’s fingers would brush over the dimples in his lower back, his taint, his asshole, before picking up the punishment again. A strange buzz began to fill Raleigh’s body, the pain started to become too much, and his cries began to change from ‘please sir’  to ‘ please, no more’ and ‘please stop’.

He felt Chuck’s hand resting on the back of his neck, heavy and firm.

Chuck was mesmerized by Raleigh and this process that revealed layer after layer of him the longer this went on. Chuck had _known_ that this sort of state was what Raleigh had wanted. He knew what it was supposed to be...when it was right...when it was good...when someone took care of you. But he had never realized how _freeing_ it seemed to be.

Because every time Chuck thought Raleigh might not be able to take more, just when he was ready to remind him of the safe word, Raleigh’s trembling, tears, and cries would pause on a deep breath...and Chuck would deliver a hard smack...and Raleigh would cry out and sob...

But then...a small smile would curve the corners of Raleigh's lips...a tell for Chuck to continue...and the most erotic sigh, this open mouthed, silent exhalation...an almost exquisite, inaudible moan because Raleigh's whole body writhed with it...and Chuck knew that Raleigh wouldn't use the safe word this time.

Raleigh had opened himself further, revealed that much more...and it was fucking amazing.

Only this time it was taking longer and Chuck was positive they had reached Raleigh’s limits. It was hard to tell if the rocking motion was a result of tugging on his restraints or falling back and relying on the belts to catch him. He had to call out to Raleigh a few times to catch his attention. Then…

“If you want me to stop, you have to say your safe word,” Chuck said, voice so low and thick it was barely more than a growl. He made sure his voice sounded firm and authoritative even though inside he was beginning to feel off center and unsure, ready to yank Raleigh out because there was nothing worse than when you weren’t listened to...when you wanted to stop...when you were terrified and hurting and _he_ wouldn’t stop...

Raleigh shuddered, bit his lip again, bit back the tears that were stinging his eyes. No, no, he wasn’t going to say it. He… he didn’t want to disappoint Chuck. And… even though it hurt so much, even though his nerves were screaming at him, deep down… in a way he couldn’t explain, could barely think about, he wanted… wanted more. Wanted Chuck to drive him further, make him scream louder, and to just — just take him apart.

Raleigh pressed his lips together. He wasn’t going to say the safe word at all.

Chuck felt a cold lump beginning to form in his stomach. Was Raleigh afraid to say the safe word? Had he forgotten it? Chuck wanted to make sure he didn’t give any signals that Raleigh could interpret as pressuring him for more.

“Do you want me to continue, Raleigh?” Chuck asked firmly, running his hands back down to Raleigh’s ass, resting them on the hot, punished flesh. “Do you want more?”

Raleigh nodded, very slowly. He swallowed hard, and his vision grew blurry. “Yes. More...please,”  he whispered, nearly sobbed; a tight knot in his chest loosened as he admitted to this desire he didn’t even understand.

Chuck felt the tension leave Raleigh's neck and lower back. The cold lump in his own stomach disappeared.

Raleigh was good. Raleigh was okay.

“Good boy,” Chuck said, but this time it didn’t sound like a simple pet name. It sounded like Raleigh had truly fulfilled the expectations Chuck had put upon him, to be deserving, to be the best of good boys. “You’re such a good boy, Raleigh…”

Chuck’s hands dug hard into his ass cheeks, the beaten muscles sending out spikes of pain through Raleigh’s hips. He squeezed his eyes shut and whined.

Raleigh felt the pull of air right before Chuck landed both hands hard on his buttocks, and he cried out again.

After that, Raleigh lost the sense of where he was, what position he was in, hips jerking in response, cries of _please_ and _thank you_ morphing into unintelligible moans and yelps.

When Raleigh found himself adrift on wave upon wave of sensations, having lost track of time, of whether there was a beginning and an end, only then his entire body lit up with bright pleasure as Chuck’s fingers found their way back inside him. And Chuck leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Come for me, Raleigh."

Raleigh felt his body respond almost instinctively to the command, balls drawing up, heat coiling in his abdomen, legs stiffening, and he came with a loud sob, cock untouched. His whole body pulsed with tension and release, bone-deep pleasure coursing through him, and it was unlike any other orgasm he’d had; it seemed to come from his mind, not his body, not his cock; like it fired down his spine, nearly painful, gripping him tight. Raleigh’s whole body thrashed against the bindings, his jaw falling wide open, eyes rolling back, eyelids fluttering and tongue stretching out as every single muscle went tense.

Chuck’s hands struck his ass again with a loud sting,

Raleigh screamed, the pain cutting through his haze of bliss and intensifying it, and it felt like he was still coming even though he had emptied himself already.

Chuck continued with his spanking, ensuring that the immediate and subsequent ones were equally as strong as the ones before. Raleigh was no longer aware of the sounds he made in response, mind chasing pleasure until his body was completely spent.

Raleigh’s cries finally abated and he tried to keep standing, but his legs wouldn’t listen and he sank onto the porch, hands still attached to the railing. He was breathing heavily, every nerve and muscle in his body worn out, mind nothing but static.

He was barely aware of Chuck untying him and wrapping his arms around Raleigh.

The belts clattered to the wood floor and Raleigh's boneless body would have fallen the same way if Chuck hadn't been kneeling behind him, arm around his waist, to catch Raleigh.

Not that Raleigh would have minded if he hadn't.

It was clear that the endorphins were running high in his system. His pupils were blown wide, eyes all glassy, and a huge smile that showed no signs of disappearing.

Chuck's mind skittered over his own past experiences with this phase. He shuddered, recalling what Sergio would do and how later, after the relationship was over, Chuck had made  himself research the things done to him, and learned exactly how messed up the whole thing had been.

He wouldn't have that for Raleigh.

So Chuck carefully laid Raleigh on his side and quickly unlaced his boots, removing them as well as socks, pants, and boxers. Now he had nothing restricting him anymore.

Chuck rolled up the jeans and tucked them under Raleigh's head while he tried to figure out what to do next...how to get him comfortable. They were on the goddamn porch–

Chuck stretched out next to Raleigh, close, and gently rubbed at the marks on his wrists. He stared into wide blue eyes, the openness, the naked vulnerability and trust, the steadiness and faith...

Chuck felt his breath catch and his question stick in his throat. His heart, his chest, it felt so compressed, it ached like it could never recover. Raleigh had never looked more beautiful and Chuck had never been more terrified at how much he craved Raleigh's affection.

"Is there anything you need?" Chuck asked softly, thumbs and fingers still working over the red marks on Raleigh's wrists. "What can I do for you?"

Raleigh squirmed and laughed out loud. He felt giddy, light, happy; his entire body was buzzing with energy. “Chuck,” he gasped happily. and he had the biggest stupid grin on his face. “I… I don’t know!” He laughed again as if he’d just told the world’s best joke. Raleigh slung an arm around Chuck and nuzzled his neck. “Thank you,” he murmured, before another laugh rippled up through his body. “I feel so weird… am I high?” Raleigh snorted and laughed into Chuck’s chest. “Wow…”

Chuck ran his hand lightly down and back up Raleigh's back, ending with his fingers tangling through blond strands to rub the base of Raleigh's skull.  Chuck kissed the top of his head. "In a way. You're flooded with endorphins, a natural high."

The sound of Raleigh's laughter combined with the way he kept sliding his body over Chuck's, rubbing his face against any exposed skin, inhaling Chuck's scent, drove home the amount of trust Raleigh was investing in him.

Chuck trembled from the sheer want. Raleigh's trust and affection was intoxicating and Chuck would revel in it while he could. He would hoard every single one of these moments.

He pulled back, a soft smile on his face as he saw Raleigh's wide grin of delight. "Well you think on it. And in the meantime we're going back to my room where I can take care of you properly," Chuck brushed a strand of hair back.

Raleigh smiled some more and pressed his lips against Chuck’s. “Thank you,” he repeated, because next to feeling as high as a kite he was filled with this immense gratitude and the urge to let Chuck know. “That was so good, thank you,” he said, and then shuddered with another laugh as sheer euphoria coursed through him. He moved featherlight kisses down Chuck’s jaw and neck, smiling the whole time, eyes flitting back and forth, sparkling.

Chuck felt his smile begin to strain and falter. Raleigh's eyes were so bright, his lips soft wherever they landed, and every small touch and smile lit Chuck up so badly he thought he would shake with it.

He wanted to kiss Raleigh, suck on his tongue, devour him, inhale his scent, nip along his jaw...worship him...but he couldn't bring himself to touch Raleigh when he was in this state. When he was...high.

What if Raleigh thought he was taking advantage? It would feel like it. Taking advantage of such happiness for himself.

Maybe making Raleigh think he cared more for Chuck when really it was about Raleigh being able to find someone he could let go with about his sexuality.

They had fantastic sex. Really truly fantastic sex based on growing trust and friendship. That didn't mean Raleigh wanted more. He was still learning what was what and...

Fuck. _Fuck!_ Three years and he still couldn't move past Sergio or Adam.

No. He wouldn't push his own wants...his own feelings on Raleigh at this time. He only had to remember how it had been for himself.

He forced a smile and placed another kiss to Raleigh's temple, a safe spot. "Come on love," Chuck said, eyes averted so Raleigh couldn't see the water in his eyes. "Think you can stand if I help?"

“I’m fine!” Raleigh grinned, and promptly planted his hands and feet flat on the ground trying to get up. His legs still felt kinda shaky, but — “Wh-whoa—shit—!” Raleigh stumbled, got caught by Chuck and burst into laughter again. “Come oooon,” he whined almost childishly. “Take me to beeeed, Chuck…” He nuzzled Chuck’s shoulder some more.

Raleigh couldn’t remember ever feeling like this; so incredibly joyful and silly and just unapologetically elated. There’d been times he’d been very drunk, or highly caffeinated, but those instances paled in comparison to this. He vaguely registered some parts of his body might be in discomfort, but the happy white noise buzzing in his veins kept it from bothering him too much.

His conscious mind was mostly floating back down to earth, though, and he went over what the heck just happened between him and Chuck. It was… amazing, and scary in a way, because… the way he’d called out _stop_ and then he didn’t _really_ want to stop, and Chuck had understood that, and took him further and further… Raleigh’s smile broadened again as he dizzily wrapped his arms around Chuck. Raleigh hadn’t known something like this was possible, that two people could… could interact like this, could have sex like this. And there was something nudging at the back of his mind, clamoring for attention, trying to get through the haze, but he couldn’t make it out yet.

Raleigh made some muffled groaning noise as Chuck began to drag him stumbling into the house.

It took a little doing and Chuck would be lying if he said he didn't find a naked, euphoric stumbling Raleigh terribly adorable.  He wished this stage could last hours for Raleigh. Chuck had no idea how he would do after he came down.

Chuck helped Raleigh stretch out on his stomach on the bed and get comfortable. He combed his fingers through Raleigh's hair. "Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes sweetheart? I'm gonna grab our stuff and lock up. I'll be right back."

But once Chuck was outside, the sight of the  clothing and belts scattered about made him feel a little sick and he suddenly dropped, falling against the post and sliding hard to the ground.

Had he done the right thing? Had this helped Raleigh or made his fears about Yancy, Naomi, and coming out even worse?

What if Chuck had done all this because secretly _he_ was the one eager to control someone else...secretly he needed to _dominate_ another like...like-

_Christ_. What if...he was so fucked up because of Sergio that he'd somehow done the same thing to Raleigh?

The images of what he had done to Raleigh earlier came back along with the sounds and his cries to stop and Chuck remembered feeling so caught up, so...powerful, so focused. He had been so desperate to fuck Raleigh but he wouldn't, not until he'd pulled his body so tight and played it just so...

Chuck gasped and wrapped his arms tight around his middle. He was no better. Oh fuck, he needed to get back to Raleigh...

And then he remembered how Raleigh would shudder and sigh, how even after the hardest smacks he would writhe and smile, sometimes sobbing but most times saying thank you sir.

He recalled how Raleigh would tug hard at the restraints in a desperate attempt to reach Chuck even though it would result in harsher smacks.

So...maybe...maybe he didn't force Raleigh...

Chuck let out a shaky break, wiped his face quickly on his bare arm and stood up. He quickly cleaned and locked up returning with an assortment of items. A text from Mako said she'd call at eight the next morning with an update and their parents were staying in LA again and for Raleigh not to go to the shop.

So no one was coming back for sure.

Raleigh was where he'd left him, stretched out on the covers, contented smile on his perfect lips.

Raleigh heard Chuck come back into the bedroom and he stretched out an arm towards him. “Chuuuck,” he whined. The short time Chuck had left him alone had been way too long and he craved Chuck’s presence, Chuck’s warmth, needed to feel him as close to him as possible. His mind was still filled with a pleasant white noise and his body was starting to feel delightfully heavy, like he could sink right through the bed into pure comfort and contentment. But he wanted Chuck there with him. Chuck, who’d made him feel like this, who’d known exactly what to do, who’d given him this… this total bliss. Raleigh felt this overwhelming gratitude towards Chuck and he didn’t even know how to start expressing it.

"Did I take too long?" Chuck asked, keeping his voice light, a teasing smile present as he set everything down on the floor next to his side of the bed. He quickly stripped down to his briefs and crawled next to Raleigh pulling him in his arms and on top of him.

Chuck needed to hold Raleigh right then...feel his weight, his warmth, his breath against his skin for a few minutes and _not think_.

"Is there anything I can do for you right now?" Chuck murmured in Raleigh's ear, hands stroking him from neck to back to hip through outer thighs.

Raleigh squirmed, a happy grin spreading on his face as Chuck settled next to him and then pulled Raleigh over on top of him. “This is good,” Raleigh whispered, and he buried his face in Chuck’s neck, breathing in the scent of his lover as deeply as possible.

But then — there was something nudging against his hip, and Raleigh’s grin grew ever wider, if such a thing was possible.

Raleigh didn’t think he could possibly get hard anymore the way his entire body felt limp and spent, but that was fine. He rolled his hips down against Chuck’s hard-on and traced light kisses over Chuck’s neck and jaw. “Feel so good, Chuck,” he murmured. “Want to thank you.” He clumsily slithered down a bit, kissing down Chuck’s shoulder and chest, and his eyes flitted up to meet Chuck’s, trying to communicate his intentions. “Yeah?” Raleigh licked his lips.

Chuck bit back a moan when Raleigh had rolled his hips against him. He honestly hadn't been thinking...just assumed Raleigh would be so tired and blissed out which had been the point...

And Chuck was trying so hard not to be _him._

But...Christ! It was Raleigh...and his fuck all blue eyes...and that mouth...

"Y-you don't have to thank me," Chuck said even as he felt his hips jerk up as Raleigh's chest pressed down on him.

Raleigh slithered down further, tracing his tongue down to Chuck’s nipple, lazily lapping against it as he looked up at Chuck from under a hooded gaze. “But I want to,” Raleigh said in a nearly pouting tone of voice.

Chuck felt a jolt from his nipple to his cock as Raleigh licked it first and then tugged gently at the nipple with his teeth. All of that combined with his pouty voice in that deep register...

Chuck squeezed his eyes shut tight and inhaled sharply through his teeth. Jesus he was so hard, not even from the contact, but the image of those thick lashes, his lips, that fucking almost whine...

Chuck's voice shook. "We should cuddle - I want to just hold you, yeah?"

Which he did. He swore he did but the fact that Raleigh was now cradled between his thighs and Chuck's feet were flat on the bed, hips rotating up in a circle even as his own hands reached to hold Raleigh's hips steady by their sides was besides the point.

Raleigh crawled out of Chuck’s grasp, licked down to his belly button and slid his hands up Chuck’s thighs and brought them together at the crotch, cupping Chuck’s cock in his palms. “You want me,” Raleigh husked. “I know you want your cock deep in my mouth, Chuck… I can feel it right here, you’re so hard. C’mon...”

Chuck twisted his fingers tight in the covers so he wouldn't grab Raleigh's head. He gasped at Raleigh's words, felt the heat through his briefs from Raleigh's breath over his cock, could practically feel how hot and wet his mouth would be...how he'd let Chuck thrust further until he was pushing into his throat.

Chuck whimpered. Just let go. Just do this. It wasn't a big deal. It was nothing they hadn't done. Raleigh wanted to do this. Raleigh was so _giddy_ and _grateful_ and it was okay...

But Raleigh's words had that new quality, that pout...whine...plea...that sent shivers through Chuck and Raleigh's eyes looked...different...and Chuck wasn't sure...

He felt paralyzed. His cock wanted one thing but he was afraid he'd hurt Raleigh if he said wait.

Because he knew the crash was coming.

Raleigh sighed and dropped his head to Chuck’s stomach, the little tension he’d managed to gather fading from his body. Chuck really didn’t want him to, it seemed. Even though Chuck’s hot, hard cock was saying otherwise the way it was now pressing itself into Raleigh’s sternum.

“Mmmokay,” Raleigh mumbled, “If you don’t wanna, then…” He tried to climb back up, but his arms weren’t cooperating. Neither were his legs, apparently. He opened his mouth to say something and his speech went kinda slurred. “Chuck? ‘fl wird… hlp?” Raleigh couldn’t move, like there was a block of cement on top of him; his body felt incredibly heavy, muscles downright refusing to obey his mind. It didn’t really unsettle him, but it was kinda inconvenient. “Hhnn?”

Chuck wanted to cry...out of frustration. He made the right choice but this whole night had been one long agonizing trial of control and denial.

Still, feeling Raleigh's full body weight suddenly and hearing him slur sent a shock of surprise through him as a memory flashed.

It was that which spurred Chuck into action.

No. Never, ever. Not for Raleigh.

"Oh it's not that I don't wanna," Chuck said, voice light, as he manhandled Raleigh as gently as possible off of himself and back to the center of the bed. "It's that I was waiting for this. And I promised I'd take care of you, yeah?" Chuck stroked Raleigh's head, lightly tugging on the strands. "Will you let me do this for you?"

“Mmmuhhuh?” Raleigh mumbled, and he was very happy that Chuck knew what he was doing and his mouth wasn’t full of cock the moment he’d lost all capacity to move. “Mmmkay.”

He licked his lips, and again, and realized that he was really thirsty. “Watr,” he whined. “Chuuuck. Thrsty.”

Okay, maybe he was overdoing the whole slurring, childish thing. But it was fun. It was fun to have Chuck take care of him… to be able to needily whine and complain knowing it was good, knowing he was safe. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth again and he nuzzled the sheets with his face trying to hide his amusement.

Chuck reached down to the floor and uncapped the water bottle. "OK. You're gonna have to lift your head outta the sheet."

“Nuuhhh,” Raleigh whined, and demonstrated how much he wasn't able to lift a single muscle by staying put. “Can’t.” He turned his head a little anyway, looking up at Chuck plaintively. “Wateeer.”

Chuck stared at Raleigh, holding his gaze until he lost his puppy dog pout and a full on grin lit his face.

_The little shit_ , he thought, smiling.

Chuck stretched out next to him, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, his face turned to Raleigh's. "That is a problem," Chuck murmured. Raleigh nodded his head solemnly. "Lucky you, I'm clever."

He shifted closer, onto his side and placed two pillows lengthwise behind his upper body. Then he helped  Raleigh onto his side and let him roll slightly forward on top of him. Chuck slid an arm under Raleigh's neck to support his head,taking care not to spill the open water bottle.

"Comfortable?"

Raleigh smiled, happy to be closer to Chuck. “Yeah.”

"You're going to drink the water from my lips," Chuck murmured. "Have you done that before?"

Raleigh shook his head. It sounded pretty weird, honestly, but he was on board with whatever had to do with Chuck’s lips. “No…”

Chuck brushed his thumb along Raleigh's chin and followed his jaw. "I'll put my lips against yours and you part your lips in the center, like you would blow a kiss, but only enough to sip it from mine."

Chuck grabbed the bottle with his free hand and tipped it back to hold a small mouthful. Then he slowly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Raleigh's. Chuck felt Raleigh's lips move and parted his own at that spot their mouths joined to let the water touch Raleigh.

Chuck waited patiently to see if Raleigh caught on. It could be tricky but...

Raleigh began to sip the cool liquid and Chuck was careful to stop and keep the last swallow or two for himself.

He watched for Raleigh's reaction.

It was like a kiss, only… more complicated, and only slightly quenching his thirst.

And Raleigh was totally fine with kissing Chuck.

“More,” he demanded with a pout.

Chuck snickered and took a bigger mouthful this time. He opened his lips a little more so Raleigh could drink faster. When he got a little more than halfway through the bottle he finished his last swallow without parting from Raleigh's mouth.

Chuck licked lightly at the seam of Raleigh's lips asking permission to kiss him further. He rolled back more, pulling Raleigh with him even as he capped the bottle and set it by the headboard.

Raleigh smiled against Chuck’s mouth, all wet from the clumsy drinking, and parted his own, flicking out his tongue to chase the last drops of water from Chuck’s lips. He slightly bemoaned the fact that Chuck’s erection was jutting into his thigh and there was nothing he could do about it, but this was nice too. If he could move his limbs more, though…

And thinking about that, he became aware of this insistent ache that had been blaring in the back of his mind for a while, and until now buried beneath the pleasant white noise, but… it was getting louder and the noise was fading. Raleigh first noticed the dull ache in his wrists — and then the uncomfortable stinging in his glutes. And it was like becoming aware of it made it worse. The sting spread into a thicker, burning sensation, and Raleigh winced involuntarily. “Uh,” he mumbled. “Kinda hurts…”

Chuck kissed the corner of Raleigh's mouth. "Mmhmm. I've got you."

Chuck took a few moments to reposition Raleigh but this time on top of an overlarge white super soft bath towel. He then laid out the few items on the bed's side table; several washcloths, some more fluffy hand towels, a large bottle of aloe vera gel, and a washbowl filled with ice.

After filling it with water in the bathroom he came back and set it down. He dropped four washcloths in the bowl and took the other two hand towels and placed them under Raleigh's wrists. Then one by one he wrung out each icy cloth and covered Raleigh's hard earned badges of discipline.

Raleigh let out a pained hiss as the cloths pressed down on his punished flesh. This part wasn’t fun at all, and he frowned and whined in frustration as Chuck took care of him. But slowly the cool, wet fabric started to chill his reddened skin and he sighed with relief. “‘s nice,” he mumbled, face sinking into the bath towel below him.

Chuck continued with the cold compresses, changing them as they grew warm. He even managed to get Raleigh to prop himself on his elbows so he could  get the rest of the water and some ibuprofen in him.

At about twenty minutes Chuck got up with the cloths and went to the bathroom. When he returned he gave Raleigh a warning that these would be hot compresses.

Raleigh moaned as the hot cloths made contact with his skin, not nearly as painful as the cold cloths before, but the pain in his body was slowly getting less and less under Chuck’s expert care. He drifted back and forth between full wakefulness and a state of near-slumber, thoroughly enjoying Chuck’s attentions. It felt incredibly nice to be taken care of this way. Especially after… after being _spanked_ like that.

The reality of what had happened between him and Chuck was starting to sink in. The fact that the pain in his body was something Chuck had caused, something he’d begged Chuck to do to him… the way Chuck’s fingers had shoved inside him roughly, calling him _greedy boy_ , and how after everything Raleigh had asked for more… the mind-blowing orgasm purely on Chuck’s command, and the bizarre happiness he’d felt after.

What _was_ any of this? Did Chuck know what he was doing, did Chuck know what this was? Because Raleigh sure didn’t. But they were together now, so it would be okay. Raleigh was sure of that.

Chuck continued with the light massage on Raleigh's leg while he waited. "How're you feeling, love?"

Raleigh shifted, propping himself up on his elbows again to look back at Chuck. “Better,” he said softly. He was starting to feel tired, incredibly tired, and his thoughts were a jumble. The comfortable white noise had gone and now there was a mess of clamoring emotions and memories that seemed like they needed so much effort to untangle. Somewhere in there was _what happens now with me and Yance_ and it was the last thing Raleigh wanted to think about but at the same time the only thing he could think about.

“Chuck,” he mumbled. “Have you heard from… uh, anyone?”

Chuck reached out, threading his fingers through Raleigh's hair and started gently  scratching his scalp. "Mako texted. Said for you to stay out of the shop. Probably a zoo. She'll call in the morning with an update."

Chuck sighed. He was sort of dreading the next phase of the crash. This part, the compresses, the water, easy peasy. But he never did well on the final. It was so confusing for him.

"Raleigh. Look me in the eyes please. It's not an order. Just...please... _how_ are you feeling?" Chuck locked gazes with him. "I can't take care of you properly if you're not...well..."

Chuck leaned in and pressed his forehead against Raleigh's.. He spoke quietly. "If...if...you haven't done what we did before you'll have questions. But you're also going to feel even more strange now...perhaps? You're...crashing...I guess, as the endorphins leave, and maybe you're feeling strange? Like, why did I do that?"

Raleigh obediently lifted his gaze to meet Chuck’s and blushed. “I, um,” he started. “I guess I… don’t really get it. Why I… why it felt good.” He ducked his head and averted his gaze. “Why I needed it,” Raleigh whispered. Because he knew he did, even now when he was starting to come down there was something in his core that said _again_ and _need it_ and he didn’t know where it was coming from and how was it that Chuck could make him feel like that. And…. wasn’t this weird? The fact that he liked biting, he could accept, but to be tied down to a railing and beaten to the point of orgasm… wasn’t that…wasn’t that really messed up?

He looked up at Chuck again. “Is this wrong?”

Chuck stretched out next to him again so he could pull him in his arms, close, nuzzling his temple, continuing to rub Raleigh's neck.

"No. Absolutely not. We can talk more about it in the morning but for now would it ease your mind to know that this is totally normal? And if it's done right...you're supposed to feel good." Chuck inhaled deeply and placed a soft kiss behind Raleigh's ear. "Please...please. Tell me if anything I'm doing now hurts you or...or...or you don't like it okay? Promise." Chuck whispered, voice choked near the end. He held Raleigh tight, still careful but pressed his face into Raleigh's neck.

“I do,” Raleigh said softly. “Feel good.” He placed his hands over Chuck and rubbed circles with his thumb. “I like this.”

He paused. Something had been bothering him and now seemed like the right time to bring it up. “Chuck, um… when you… when I had to sit there with the belt in my mouth and watch you—” Raleigh felt his face flush hot at the memory, “ — I… did I do something wrong? I wasn’t sure what to do and I wanted you and I kinda got confused and you didn’t want me to speak…” His voice was a little shaky, chest feeling tight at the idea of having disappointed Chuck in some way. But he had to know, he had to do better next time.

Chuck felt his stomach drop at Raleigh's tone and words and suddenly it was him kneeling naked on the bed knees spread, tears in his eyes trying to understand how Sergio had gone from an attentive, lover bringing him to the edge over and over to this cold person standing at the foot of the bed...

"Oh fuck no! You didn't do a thing wrong!" Chuck said fiercely and kissed him hard. "No.

"It's like...sorta like when we met and I told you not to come without permission. Only...ok, the motel's a bad example. Shit. Um...but you had a rule. So tonight it should have been what's called 'play' and during that time there's a 'scene' where we'd agree what was gonna happen and within that play time you'd follow the rules and if you didn't then...well, what happened. So...it was only wrong within that context? But, still, it was stupid to do when you didn't know…”

Raleigh’s eyes lit up as Chuck’s explained, as if he was filling in the blanks, pulling together the bits and pieces Raleigh had been mulling over, combined with everything he’d experienced.

“Ooh! I get it,” Raleigh exclaimed, a smile on his face. “Because you asked about the safe word, and then it’s different from normal, right? And you call it, uh… a scene?” He looked at Chuck and Chuck nodded in agreement.

“That kind of makes sense,” Raleigh went on. “So you know it’s not on all the time.”

He frowned, something else occurring to him. “And um, what if I want to…with you, but not in ‘play’? Or is it always going to be like that now?” The thought worried him. Like now they couldn’t have sex otherwise? Was he always going to have to deserve it? Raleigh wasn’t sure he liked that idea.

"Hmm? Are you asking if sex will always be like this? Between us?" Chuck asked for clarification. Raleigh looked away and gave a quick nod.

"Oh! Uh...no? I mean I guess there are some people..." Chuck trailed off momentarily but shook it off. "I think for most it's...well...they plan for it. That's why it's play. Like a...date night. Sorta." Chuck winced inwardly and wondered why he was shit at explaining this.

"I don't think it's the same or even close to the other times we've been together," Chuck said carefully. "Do you? I mean...I...like both with you Raleigh. Are you okay with that?"

“No, this was totally different,” Raleigh agreed. “Although… you also called me a good boy—” he gave Chuck a blushing grin, “— but not like _that_ before. And I like both, too.”

Raleigh pulled Chuck in a little tighter and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Because I definitely want you to fuck me nice and slow when my ass stops hurting, so…”

Chuck smirked. "Well that's gonna be a little while. I'd say you could fuck me but you are going to be too sore for that. And you're going to bruise spectacularly in a few hours."

Chuck captured Raleigh's lower lip and sucked gently on it. "And so, Mr. Becket, I am here to be at your beck and call."

“Mmm,” Raleigh murmured, and he angled his head a little, pushing Chuck’s lips apart with his tongue, demanding entrance, kissing him deep. At the same time, he snuck his hand down, cupping Chuck through his underwear. He wasn’t fully soft, but not rock hard either, and Raleigh enjoy the feel of it, Chuck’s cock twitching to life under his touch. Raleigh broke off the kiss and smiled. “You’ve been holding back for me all evening,” Raleigh husked. He traced light kisses over Chuck’s jaw, to his ear. “Wanna make you come, Chuck.” He licked his lips and dipped his fingers under the elastic band of Chuck’s briefs, tugging playfully at the fabric.

Chuck shivered. Raleigh's voice, his words, his kisses, his hand cupping him...the wanting and outright lust he'd felt earlier seemed to slam back into him, taking his breath away.

His cock swelled and hardened under the barest of touches from Raleigh's fingers. "I...I wanna come," Chuck whimpered into Raleigh's neck.

“I got you,” Raleigh whispered, and he traced the outer edge of Chuck’s ear with his tongue. “I’ll take care of you.” He quickly brought his hand up to his mouth to lick plenty of saliva onto the palm before bringing it back down and tugging Chuck’s briefs lower. Raleigh wrapped his hand around Chuck’s erection, letting out a happy sigh just from the feel of it in his hands, so thick and hot already.

He gave a few slow, tight pumps, smiling as Chuck moaned in response. “Good?”

Chuck's back arched like a bridge at the touch of Raleigh's tongue on his ear. His sore hands still managed to grip the ball of Raleigh's shoulders tight as those long, wet fingers wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck! Oh fuck. 'S s-s-so good. Don't stop. Please don't stop." Chuck was so desperate to raise his hips and fuck into Raleigh's fist but at the same time it simply felt so good he didn't want it to end.

"Mmmm," Raleigh hummed contently, continuing the slow firm strokes, twisting his palm over the head of Chuck’s dick, thumb brushing over the sensitive ridge. He loved making Chuck feel good. Especially now, after Chuck had taken care of him so much.

His other arm was still trapped underneath Chuck’s torso, but he could move it, and he slid his hand down Chuck’s back and lower, cupping an ass cheek.

Chuck’s moans and gasped pleas were making Raleigh feel bold, and he picked up the pace, jacking Chuck faster as he trailed a finger down Chuck’s crack.

Chuck felt stretched as if he were pulled taught. He knew he was babbling words about wanting to come but he couldn't. Then Raleigh's finger skimming down the cleft of his ass...

"Raleigh… Raleigh... Ra...leigh. Wish you'd fuck...fuck me. Hard."

Fuck, fucking hell, _fuck_ did Raleigh wish his limbs could actually move properly. Just at that plea he wanted to throw Chuck back onto the sheets and slam into him. But he felt his dick twitch helplessly, and he knew there was just no way he was gonna get it up that evening.

"Can't yet, baby," Raleigh murmured into Chuck’s ear. The pad of his finger rubbed circles over Chuck’s hole, not quite pressing inside as he increased his pace further. He kissed down from Chuck’s ear to his shoulder. "I got you," Raleigh repeated, and he trusted his finger inside just as he bit down on Chuck’s shoulder.

Chuck cried out and threw his head back. Raleigh's voice in his ear, Raleigh calling him _baby_...fuck. He loved Raleigh speaking to him.

But that combined with the finger and the bite. It was _everything_...it was almost too much...and still...

"I wanna come. Please," Chuck gasped. "I wanna come for you and I can't. Oh fuck. Please. Raleigh. Please." Chuck was squirming, whimpering, his voice tinged with a little anxiousness. He kept mouthing Raleigh's shoulders and clutching at him.

Huh. Raleigh had been sure the input would've sent Chuck right over the edge. But maybe Chuck needed more. The way he’d said _I can’t_ like he literally wasn’t able to… Raleigh was going to have to step it up a bit.

He moved his lips back up to Chuck’s ear, hand working Chuck’s cock in quick twisting pumps, digit pressing at the rim of Chuck’s hole, slowly sliding in and out.

“You said something before I can’t stop thinking about,” Raleigh breathed in sibilant tones, teeth and tongue nipping at Chuck’s ear every few words. “So maybe for the next… scene, you could… tie me up with my legs in the air, spread me wide…”

Dabs of precum were spilling over his fingers and he used them to slick up Chuck’s cock again, hand tightening as Chuck’s cries grew more desperate and his hips starting jerking into Raleigh’s fist.

“... And then I want all of your fingers inside me, Chuck…”

Raleigh pressed a second digit to Chuck’s hole, dipping it in slowly.

“Want you to fuck me with your fist until I beg for mercy—”

Oh fuck. Oh _fuck!_ The image Raleigh painted in Chuck's mind...blond hair sweat dampened as Raleigh sobbed and cried for more. How those gorgeous abs would flex as his whole body writhed on the end of Chuck's fist...

"Christ, Raleigh, yes!" Chuck gasped, fingernails digging into his back. "You want...really? Oh _fuck_...you'd be so… _jesus christ Raleigh— hhnn—_ ohhh, oh _fuck_ —”

Raleigh grinned, thoroughly enjoyed the desperate way Chuck was writhing in his arms. He slid in his two fingers as deep as he could as he softly bit just below Chuck’s ear — not hard enough to mark — and hissed, “And when you’ve opened me up wide, I want you to fuck me bare and fill me up with your come.”

Chuck came so quickly, so hard, so shockingly unprepared that he couldn't breathe. He had been nearing an exhale when his body locked up in this brilliant explosion of intense pleasure and it stayed there reveling in it as spots began to dance behind his eyes.

_Fuck it feels so good so good so fucking good—_

Raleigh smiled as he slid his fingers out of Chuck’s hole, still gently massaging the outer rim as the aftershocks of Chuck’s orgasm wracked his body. He gathered up what he could of Chuck’s come — which was mostly on his hand and abs — and brought his hand to his mouth. Then, making sure Chuck had opened his eyes again and he had Chuck’s full attention, he elaborately licked his hand clean, the taste of Chuck filling his mouth.

  
“You taste so fucking amazing,” Raleigh said hoarsely. He leaned in, lips touching Chuck’s, but not going further, waiting to see if Chuck would go for it. If he would want to taste himself on Raleigh’s tongue...

Chuck surged up and captured Raleigh's mouth, tongue pushing forward to twine with his, hand cradling his head, fingers wide to hold him still.

And as he did this, circling his tongue about Raleigh's before drawing it forward to suck on it he flashed on the thought of how the taste of the two of them combined was perfect.

It was RaleighandChuck. ChuckandRaleigh.

It was another gift he'd hoard in his heart.

Chuck settled into a few lazy kisses and sighed, a silly grin on his face. "You're right. I do. Must be 'cause I'm Chuck Fuckin Hansen."

Raleigh burst into a grin and laughed out loud. “Must be,” he said, and drew Chuck in for another kiss, and another. The heaviness of exhaustion was settling deep in his bones, and he didn’t even notice being pulled into sleep, only Chuck’s arms wrapping around him, Chuck’s voice murmuring words he could no longer make out, feeling absolutely right and safe.

Chuck waited until he was sure Raleigh was asleep before getting out of bed and assessing the situation. He needed to clean them both up, finish taking care of Raleigh's bruising...

He glanced at the digital alarm clock and sighed. It was late, the day had been a clusterfuck, and the bed with Raleigh looked really good.

Only Chuck had made a promise...and he needed to get started..


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The increasing intensity of Chuck and Raleigh's relationship, especially their foray into kink, is bringing up memories Chuck would rather forget, whilst Raleigh is focusing on Chuck to try to forget how much he is hurting from Yancy. Yancy finds himself very lost, and Chuck's past very much refuses to stay there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **jaeger_delta writes:**  
>  JFC this chapter took FOREVER. I'm so sorry for letting you all wait like this. This chapter is emotionally crucial to the characters and it took us a lot of time to get it right -- not to mention a whole lot of real life stuff happening to us. (That's why my other fics are sooo slooowww to update too... I'm sorry!)
> 
> But here it finally, finally is. You owe the presence of this fic on your screen entirely to my co-author, who dragged me through writing and checking and publishing this chapter whilst I was kicking and screaming "no no I don't wanna just let me eat ice-cream and watch gay porn in peeeaaceee". Getting shit done: all her. 
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies. <3 
> 
> **Karmas_Bitch writes:**  
>  Yeah. This was going to come out November 2014. It was DONE. And while reading for final edit we didn't like one character's actions. And tweaking one put the other out of balance.
> 
> So after several (seven?), sleep deprived, unmedicated, holiday stress, drugged like induced versions that read almost like hallucinations you're getting this. It barely resembles the original draft, like WWZ the movie and book do. In conclusion, we plan on finishing the story. In other news... I never want to read this chapter again.
> 
> Ever. 
> 
> **Finally-- (4/22/15updated notes)**  
>  If our warning frightened you away the first time, we've amended it.
> 
> Trigger warning (this chapter): takes place with one of our main pairing but not between them. Within a flashback. It's indicated by ### . Recap in end notes will keep you abreast if story should you choose to skip
> 
> GO READ AND IF YOU LIKE, KUDOS AND COMMENT <3

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

Sergio watched Chuck nervously shake his leg, glancing out the window as they waited for the limo to drop them off on the red carpet. Chuck's forearms rested on his thighs and his head was hanging down. He had been trying to take deep breaths for the 45 minute drive over but it didn’t seem to be working.

Instead his fingers slipped under his dress shirt cuffs and Sergio knew he was fingering the fresh welts, the rope burns from the previous evening. Chuck looked as if he was still rather bewildered and overwhelmed by their presence on his body.

Sergio couldn't allow that. Yes, he’d pushed the boy far last night, but Chuck should not act this uncomfortable in his presence.

He curled a hand high around Chuck’s muscled thigh, and began to slide even higher, startling Chuck back to the present. Chuck jerked his hands out from his cuffs before settling them on the leather seat at his sides. “Wha—Serge?”

Sergio leaned over and nipped at Chuck’s neck. “A gift for you, little wolf… because you’ve been so good to me.”

His fingers deftly undid the button and zipper on Chuck’s suit pants and he took out Chuck’s cock with slow, decisive movements. Sergio scooted back and bent down, face in Chuck’s lap, and licked at the head of Chuck’s cock, teasing it to harden.

 _Holy shit!_ Chuck glanced around wildly wondering if everyone could see this but no, the divider between them and the driver was closed. The windows were blacked out completely and there were no interior lights on, plus it was still daylight. Still, Chuck could see people going about their business as they drew closer to their destination, the red carpet premiere of _Horizon Brave_.

Chuck dug his fingernails into his palms so he wouldn’t ruin Sergio’s hair when gripping the thick dark curls like he loved. The first lick of Sergio’s tongue drove every coherent thought out of Chuck’s mind except _please, please. More. Don’t stop._

Sergio smiled, satisfied by Chuck’s instant reaction. He sucked Chuck’s cock into his mouth, working the length expertly with lips and tongue. This would be good for Chuck; the boy was still unsettled from that morning, and maybe Sergio had overplayed his hand, pushing Chuck too far too fast. He’d chided himself on letting his physical reaction get the best of him. Chuck was precious, beautiful, and should be _his_. He shouldn’t squander such a gift with his own impatience. In time, Chuck would do anything and everything Sergio wanted of him. Not yet.

He swallowed Chuck deeper and he placed Chuck’s hand in his hair, lending him a sense of control. He could already feel Chuck was close by the erratic upwards jolts of Chuck’s hips and he intensified his efforts.

Given permission, Chuck threaded the fingers of both hands tightly in Sergio's hair, pushing him down further on his cock, back arched, hips thrusting upwards.

"Jesus Serge! Your fuckin' mouth...oh _fuck...oh fuck...so good—_ "

Sergio felt the pulses start and he pulled off halfway, catching all of Chuck’s release on his tongue, not swallowing. Then he sat up, grabbed Chuck’s head with both hands and kissed him.

He gripped Chuck's head so tight the boy couldn't pull away even if he wanted to. In an utterly sensual manner he slid his tongue and stroked and _fed_ Chuck his own come like it was an erotic treat.

Chuck was still panting from his orgasm when Sergio grabbed his head to kiss him. Chuck seemed frantic to kiss his boyfriend and opened his mouth feeling his own come sliding over his tongue for the first time.

Chuck had tasted himself before with kisses afterwards. But his response this time was radically different.

Chuck found himself moaning into Sergio's mouth, so eager to swallow more. Licking in the inside of Sergio's mouth, sucking on his tongue to get more… more of whatever his boyfriend would give.

When licking the last from Sergio's lips was apparently not enough to satiate him, Chuck bit down hard, causing Sergio to arch and gasp.

And at that sound, Chuck pulled away and shot Sergio a smug glance before shifting to set his clothes and himself in order.

A fleeting expression of anger crossed Sergio's face before he pulled up a smile. Unexpected at this moment but not shocking. Chuck's innate attitude is why he'd chosen the boy. It made it all the more satisfying to shape him. Sergio liked a challenge.

He would have Chuck understand that biting was not acceptable behavior. Now was not the time, however.

The car rolled up to the red carpet. Sergio raked a hand through his hair, putting errant curls back in place.

Showtime.

 

*** * ***

 

_Fuck. It was bright._

Even with his eyes closed Yancy felt like a flashlight was shining into the back of his skull.

He yawned, stretched and scratched his bare chest. Still refusing to even crack an eye open Yancy was beginning to feel odd… like something was off… but shit, no wonder. He apparently had something crawl in his mouth and _die,_ _t_ hen resurrect itself and take up residence in his skull where it was currently wreaking havoc.

Why the hell had he decided to get this drunk anyway? It had been ages since he'd done something like this. Because _he_ didn't lose control of himself or forget his responsibilities.

He had Raleigh to look after no matter how old he—

Raleigh.

_Raleigh._

Yancy jolted upright, heart racing, head pounding, stomach roiling, the room teetering dangerously to one side before righting itself.

Unfortunately, he was still completely disoriented because that odd feeling? It was apparently his dumbed down spidey senses, if he’d had them, because he sure didn't need them now.

No sir.

He was filled with an inevitable sense of doom. Adrenaline cranked to _eleven!_

Because this? _This_ _was_ _**not**_ _**his**_ _bedroom_.

Nor any bedroom of any home he'd ever been in before.

What happened last night? Where was he?

Yancy glanced down, noting the lack of shirt and the sheet pooled about his hips. His naked hips in this bed… in this bedroom that STILL wasn't his.

_**NAKED!!** _

He raked both hands roughly through his hair. Where the hell were his clothes??

Fuck. FUCK!!

The door opened. "Hey sugar. I brought you some coffee."

Yancy froze. He stared at the pretty young woman holding the mug, her bright smile so earnest. She looked...god help him...please be 19...and _what the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK?_

"Wha..??" Yancy asked in a strangled voice.

His brain filled with visions and sounds of klaxons blaring and lights whirling. He felt like Private Hudson on LV-426 moaning _Game over, man, game over!_

She took a step further towards him and let her eyes wander his body meaningfully, lower. Yancy snatched the sheet close in his lap. And held it secure. With both hands.

Upon reflection, and her predatory...expression, he continued pulling, until the sheet was up to his shoulders, covering his chest. Because he was cold too.

She laughed, even as her view disappeared. "Sugar, you don't remember? The shower? I even washed your hair."

Yancy blinked. Oh fuck. _Oh FUCK!_

He kind of did seem to have a hazy recollection of hot water and fingers in his hair—

Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

Yancy closed his eyes and prayed for death.

 

* * *

 

 _Stupid Becket boys. Stupid Beckets,_ Kennedy thought to herself as she paced around the kitchen waiting for her bagel to finish toasting. She glared at the clock on the microwave; 7:23 am.

She had slept for four hours and even then it was in fits and starts. She was blaming that on _stupid Becket boys_ as well. She’d tried to sleep in the bed but it smelled so much like Yancy that she simply punched his pillow a few times and yelled a few choice curse words and dragged the same pillow into the living room and dumped it on the couch along with the comforter.

She’d stretched out on the couch, fully dressed just in case, cell phone plugged in but cradled in her hand and dozed off, ready for anything in case Yancy needed her. In case Raleigh needed her.

But here it was morning and she was smearing an ungodly amount of bacon cream cheese on her bagel and cracking open a can of _Monster_ energy drink.

Her glare shifted to her cell. No calls. No texts. No messages showing they’d been read.

Tendo had sworn he wasn’t at his house or his mother’s and no one was covering. He’d also checked the shop and Yancy wasn’t there. Mako had promised that she wasn’t hiding Yancy either but mentioned Raleigh was probably still at her parents' house.

Kennedy closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was going to get really angry in a little bit. Possibly _extremely_ angry at Yancy.

Yes, it had only been about twelve hours but he could have taken a moment to text he was OK. No matter how furious he could still do that. Even if his phone was dead he could manage.

She sucked in a ragged breath and blew it out slowly then did it again. It wasn’t helping.

Kennedy didn’t know where he was.

She wrapped her arms around herself because now that the thought had flickered into being it wouldn’t shake loose.

_Kennedy didn’t know where Yancy was at this moment._

For the first time in nine years, since she was 17 and they became a couple, she had no idea where he might be.

Or what he was doing. If he was okay. What he was thinking. What he was probably going to do.

Kennedy had no idea when ( _not if, no, never not if)_ Yancy was coming back. He was always so conscientious about it.

 

She'd been uncomfortable back in high school when he did that. At first it was exciting because it meant he was thinking of her.

But it got to the point where she got angry and confronted him. She had demanded to know when she'd given the impression that he had to check in with her constantly. She did _not_ need to know where he was all the time. That he had finished football practice late so his plans had changed.

Because if that was the case she would have taken him to the vet and had him chipped. Less hassle.

Yancy had stared at her with his mouth gaping open and then burst into laughter. Not a little laughter, but clutching your gut, howling laughter.

Kennedy hadn't thought any of it was funny. "I'm serious Yancy," she had hissed.

"Seriously, B-babe?" Yancy had gasped, grinning. "Chipped like a...a dog?!"

She'd glared. "Go fuck yourself." She'd given him a shove on the shoulder and he'd fallen back in the grass still laughing. Kennedy had grabbed her lunch bag and headed for her locker.

"Aww babe why you gotta be that way?" He had teased as she stalked across the grass dodging other students.

Kennedy had raised her right hand and had flipped him off without turning around. "Sit and spin Becket!" she'd shouted.

Next thing she knew the student cheers had risen to epic proportions and she'd been dangling in a fireman's carry from Yancy's shoulder.

He'd carried her a short distance away and out of earshot before he'd set her down where he apologized for laughing. Between coaxing kisses and his unbreakable hug, Yancy had explained that his habit of checking in had started a long time ago, when he'd do it to reassure Raleigh.

... An effortless way of saying _I'm still here_. _I'm not leaving. I love you._

Once Kennedy understood she saw that it made Yancy feel better too and let him do his thing.

 

But now Kennedy was floundering again with Yancy. First, that ridiculous argument when Chuck showed at the shop which went from funny to furious in no time when she realized Yancy was serious. That he actually thought she wasn't devoted to him and was biding her time...

Which had led briefly to the old argument about their small town where Yancy wanted to know why she wanted to stay here with him...

And now this. Accusing her of lying to him about Raleigh and then _leaving._

After all, she never would have picked last night's reaction from him at all. Yancy never ran away. He ran _towards_ the disaster, towards the crisis.

Yancy was solid. Reliable. Stable. He kept his word. He was patient. Meticulous in his work. Thorough. Never sloppy...like some.

Yancy was… well, _Yancy_. He never wavered and wasn't weak. He wasn't...needy. Not like her. Or his brother.

If she felt like this then Raleigh must be an utter wreck. Only she couldn't find out because he wasn't answering his phone.

Kennedy was starting to realize that maybe she wasn’t as savvy on all things Yancy as she'd thought. And that was a painful thought to have...

 _Stupid Beckets_. Kennedy's eyes burned with unshed tears. _Stupid fucking Beckets._

 

* * *

 

A man about Raleigh's age barged into the room, startling Yancy _again_. His morning was one of constant befuddlement.

"Goddamnit Evie! I said—"

"I didn't touch her!" Yancy shouted as he jumped further back on the bed.

Two pairs of similar warm, brown eyes regarded him with amusement.

Yancy's heart was still racing as he glanced from one to another. From their appearance the strangers looked to be siblings.

The young woman called Evie snickered. "And therein lies the absolute tragedy. Because it sure wasn't for lack of trying on my part."

The now vaguely familiar man took the mug from her then jerked his head towards the door. "You and your dreadful humor. Out."

"This is the thanks I get helping you out with one of your drunk buddies?"

"Now."

"But—"

"Adios."

"Hey!"

"Ciao, Aloha—"

Evie smirked. "Also means hello."

The guy matched her smile. "Scram kid. Don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya."

"Fine. " Evie flounced out the door but not without one last parting shot. "Not like I've never seen a naked man before."

"That's cause you're a dirty sneak, spying on—"

Evie popped her head back in and flashed a wide grin, all teeth. "Aww, sometimes feminism is downright uncomfortable ain't it?" She flashed Yancy an appreciative wink and left for good this time.

The man set the pile of clothes he’d brought in with him within arm's length of Yancy. He then stepped back and dropped into a seat.

"Yeah, so… sorry 'bout my sister and her jokes. Probs my fault what with the guys coming by a lot," he drawled – his speech a bit slower than most, a touch of...surfer.

"Not sure if you remember much...I'm Baz Parker—"

"—You...found me," Yancy interrupted. "Right? On the beach?"

Baz nodded. "Yeah. Hey, ah, your clothes are in the dryer. Your boots though..."

Yancy could just imagine the state of his steel toe work boots. Sand, saltwater...vomit? He vaguely recalled at some point emptying his stomach...

"...in the meantime. Bathroom's there if you wanna shower and if you're up for it, we should get some food in you."

Yancy snapped back to the conversation. He still felt dazed because this sort of thing did not happen to him.

"Yeah. Baz. I really can't thank you enough. I'm still… uh, out of it, but after the shower...uh..."

Baz rose to his feet. "No worries. There’s no rush. Take your time. "

Yancy mulled over Baz's last words during his shower. It was like he knew things were out of control in Yancy's life.

 

Last night he had fled from Raleigh, unable to deal with all the hurt and _betrayal._ He had hit the highway and headed north because south was LA and land of the crazy shit.

And the knowledge that he had the address of Naomi's office could have proven too tempting.

So he'd driven north, mind blank, up Highway 101, until he found himself at the resurrected and all new pier for the historic Sutro Baths & Cliff House.

Why had he chosen to end up here? On the fuck all freezing cold shore of Ocean Beach at ass o'clock in the morning?

Because it would be empty. Because sane people were asleep and warm, not being pathetic and getting drunk in their car. Alone. At a deserted beach.

Which meant the whole goddamn Pacific Ocean was his.

 _Cheers_! Yancy had toasted the surf, the beach, the big waves, and the seashells. He'd sat in his parked car and drank steadily from the fifth of vodka he'd purchased. Christ, he'd even toasted those asshole seagulls towards the end.

Because he _loved_ the ocean ( _but does the ocean love me?),_ Yancy had frowned drunkenly as the second line wove through his mind. Kennedy didn't love the ocean. He could never, ever, everrrrrr go with her because she hated it.

He'd taken another swig. Well he'd hated her right then. Keeping secrets from him, _HIM_ , about Raleigh. Like she had a right...

And shit, Tendo too.

He had drained the bottle and tossed it on the floor behind him. Jesus Christ. It was Tendo who had been there after Rals' first...first... _trick, john, customer, client–_

"FUCK!!" Yancy had screamed in the car, head thrown back against the headrest.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" He'd shouted looking out the front, he'd banged his fists against the steering wheel, a desperate punctuation to each outburst.

The car had suddenly been stifling. He had felt trapped between the steering wheel and the back of his seat. He'd begun pawing at the door handle but it wouldn't open and he'd tried to turn his whole body towards the door but that had only made it worse cause he couldn't figure out why he wasn't moving forward.

_Can't fucking breathe goddamn piece of shit door—_

Yancy's fingers had caught on the handle and he'd thrown the driver's side door open. The blast of frigid air combined with freedom had snapped him back enough to remember how to stumble out of the car.

"Fuck," he had gasped, scrambling for balance because it had been a whole different kind of drunk standing up.

He'd slammed the car door shut and all too soon had reached the wet, compacted sand. The roar of the surf had helped. Loud, soothing, powerful.

...Stronger than him. Constant. Resilient. Always there for you day or night. No matter what tragedy, what jagged edges are left...the ocean would clean the slate, wear down the sharp edges to something smooth, bearable.

Yancy had tried so hard to be this for Raleigh. To reassure him as their world disappeared around them. He'd watched his brother so carefully, looking for hurt, for insecurity caused by their parents...never imagining...

_Raleigh didn't trust him._

Oh shit.

Naomi.

How could Raleigh trust his brother after that clusterfuck? Why would he go back to sharing his concerns and waiting for his big brother to fix it?

He'd let out a _wail_ , his thoughts had jumped from past fight to fight but with new eyes. He had doubled over, as if he'd been kicked in the gut and had closed his eyes as tears fell and were whipped away by the breeze off the ocean.

He had promptly lost his balance and fell to the wet sand, hard on his left side.

He'd rolled on his back and instantly regretted it. He hadn't actually want to feel the spin of the earth.

A large wave had broken on the shore and the water had quickly run up and just over his face. Enough for him to inhale seawater and immediately start coughing, gagging, and—

He'd started puking as he rolled over. Down his shirt, inside his shirt, on the beach, and Jesus, enough already, with the vodka...

Aw _shit._ It'd been one thing to have sand in your shoes but then? Yancy had shivered from the breeze and his drenched saltwater soaked clothes. He hadn't wanted to get back in his baby, his beautiful car covered in vomit. So a rinse in the ocean had sounded good.

Goddamn his little brother, he'd thought as he waded into the water. Fucking trouble maker. Because then it had been so clear that Raleigh had been crushing on the Gage twins.

"All you had to do was say I need to talk," he'd muttered, lowering himself quick for a rinse before popping up.

It had been cold. Probably really fucking cold only he'd been so fucking drunk...and that had been bad. He'd been miserable and wet and pissed off at his girl, his best friend and all because of—

"RALEIGH JACKSON BECKET!" he'd shouted at the ocean. "YOU'RE A GODDAMNED ASSHOLE! I FUCKING HATE YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

A much larger wave had slammed into him, had overwhelmed him, even though he'd only been knee deep. It had been enough to pull the sand from under his boots, making him lose his balance.

And then the undertow'd had him.

As he'd fought to get to the surface a tiny part of him had noted his stupidity and wondered what they'd all think if his body never came back.

And then his right arm had been nearly wrenched out of its socket and he'd surfaced and sucked in air. His left wrist had been grabbed and he'd been pulled to shore.

"Come on buddy. No guy's worth it," a man with a lazy surfer drawl had spoken, slightly out of breath. "Help me out here. Let's get you outta the surf."

Yancy had half crawled to the dryer sand before it hit him again. His stomach had rebelled against the seawater and remains of the vodka.

"Huh." the man had seemed unruffled. "Well, better out than in."

Yancy'd snickered, surprised he could laugh.

"Baz Parker by the way. I live right over there for the next month. Surfer. Heard you shouting."

Really? Introductions? Oookay. "Yancy Becket... Coyote...Mechanic..."

"You need to get out of those wet clothes—"

"Did I miss out on dinner first? Not that kinda gerrrl."

Baz had laughed. "Your dinner's all over the beach. But seriously. Where are your—"

"'S my car. Gear's in there. Locked up. Ssssafe. With m'keys. Didn't wanna risk losin' them onna, onna...ssssand."

And then he'd really begun to feel like shit. He'd just wanted to sleep. The sand had seemed fine. "Thanks...for saving me, Baz Parker." Good manners. Right. Didn't want to forget.

His rescuer had still been going on about getting dry clothes at his house and coffee before Yancy had just about dropped dead ( _alcohol poisoning, drowning, and hypothermia — triple attempt, go big or go home, death through stupidity)._ Baz had helped him to his feet.

Yeah. No. Not so good. He'd clutched Baz' shoulder for balance. Yancy'd felt exhausted, physically and emotionally.

Yancy had let the man help him stand. They'd been walking away, Parker asking if he could call someone, when Yancy had abruptly stopped.

He'd been swaying drunkenly and staring at the ground.  "My little brother is gay,” he'd mumbled. “And he trusted everyone but me."

His world had then turned black and he passed out.

 

* * *

 

Raleigh woke sluggishly.

His eyelids felt heavy, he had that thousand yard stare going with the ceiling, and his thoughts were quiet.

 _So this is what it’s like to wake up as Yancy,_ he thought, a quick smirk playing across his lips before he began to feel uneasy.

That should have been his first clue.

He let his eyes drift shut and yawned, shifting slightly to stretch, not really registering the muscle twinges until the faint scent of aloe vera hit his nose. Pretty unusual smell given that it was January and he hadn’t gotten a sunburn or anything recently—

Things were slowly starting to add up in his mind as it made its way to full wakefulness. And with that came the urge to sit up, followed by his body resenting him for the attempt, as every muscle protested loudly.

 _Especially_ his ass.

Raleigh reached a hand down to his buttocks and flinched. “What the hell,” he mumbled. It was sore, sure, but this was a bit more than he was used to from, say, squats at the gym, and that never came with the rest of his body aching either. Digging the heels of his hand into his eyes he tried to remember why exactly he felt like he’d gotten hit by a truck or sacked by the entire defensive line—or fucked by them or something—

Memories of the previous night slammed into his consciousness and Raleigh froze. All of them flickering by too fast to fully process. Chuck’s palms striking his ass, again and again, until his cheeks felt on fire, and then his body… burning all over, feverishly, and then something more—a shift of some kind, static singing in his veins, the pain turning into… an incredible pleasure he’d felt deep into his core.

That was the clearest he could recall, anyway. Everything afterward was… vague.

Raleigh shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Chuck got him back here… took care of him. Ah… that’s where the aloe came from. Chuck must’ve… rubbed it in, or…

He felt a faint flush rising to his cheeks.

_Chuck, yes, more—_

— _Good. Feels so fucking good_

_Please, Chuck—_

The chaos he’d felt beforehand, the stillness it had brought, and… gratitude, somehow. Even now, just thinking about it, he… like he should be thanking Chuck.

Raleigh frowned. He could at least tell what he was feeling, but… how? Why? How did any of this…

Raleigh forced himself to take a deep breath. He hadn’t realized his breathing had quickened and his heartbeat had picked up. And to top it all off there was a familiar ache in his belly which means he’d _have_ to get moving. Gritting his teeth, he willed himself out of bed, even though his backside twinged with pain. He stumbled to the bathroom, barely noted his reflection in the corner of his eye, flipped the lid on the toilet and took a piss, sighing with relief. It was when Raleigh turned to wash his hands that his brain connected the glimpse of himself with what he saw reflected in the hip-high mirror running the length of the sink counter top.

“Fuck,” he hissed, assessing the marks left on his body. Honestly, just… _fuck._

Even with a bit of the fading summer tan the coloring was unlike anything he’d ever seen before. From the front there was vivid color across his shoulders and a bit around his hips; he had a wild assortment of bruises ranging from rose red hickeys to dark purple ones that were clearly bites. He noted the fading red strap marks around his wrists from the belts that didn’t look like anything but signs of restraint.

But those marks weren’t wholly unfamiliar when he was with Chuck. He _liked_ wearing those marks. He’d just never had them to this degree, and granted, the wrists marks were new, but that wasn’t what gripped Raleigh’s attention. It was what he had glimpsed on his backside that had him stepping closer to the mirror, turning away from it and craning his neck to get a better view.

His ass looked _bizarre_. It was literally covered in red and purple and blue bruises and every shade in between. The colors faded to a more even reddish tone towards his upper thighs and lower back. He knew it was going to turn some spectacular shades of puke yellow and sickly green over the next few days.

Over those bruises though were thicker criss-crossed lines. He stared, mesmerized and it suddenly came to him that they were raised welts; left from the gaps between Chuck’s fingers. He dragged his eyes away and took in the sight of his whole body to include all the other marks on his hips and thighs and shoulders and everywhere Chuck had gripped him, bit him, pressed him—

Jesus Christ. _Fuck_. What. The. Fucking. Fuck.

Why did he let Chuck do this to him? Why had he enjoyed it that much? Why would anyone want something like this? Why—

Fully awake, he stared at his eyes wondering if all of this showed.

Raleigh shivered, becoming aware of a faint droning noise in his ears, and he felt kind of off balance.

“Oh,” Raleigh mumbled to himself as longer memories slotted into place, unfolded, expanded to include sound, touch, smell...the _focus_. And then, “Jesus Christ.”

The belts. And, the begging. Saying _please_ and _thank you_ and— _sir_.

His entire being narrowed down to those fingers deep inside… perched on Chuck’s hand, restrained, out of control, and yet—the pain immediately followed by the pleasure, again and again, with every lash of Chuck’s hand and drag of his fingers over that sweet spot inside—so good, and he couldn’t come, and then… the pain kept coming, smack after smack blurring into a wave, white hot and surging and almost terrible— _please stop, no more, please—_ and then the wave had broken over him, crashing, submerging him, lifting him up.

_Do you want more?_

_Yes… more, please._

Raleigh shuddered and sucked in his breath. Feeling a little dizzy he gripped the edge of the counter.. Jesus fucking Christ. Had he really…?

More images flashed through his mind, of him kneeling, hands tied, leather belt in his mouth, watching Chuck stroke himself, enjoying himself, moaning, all without Raleigh. The frustration he'd felt at watching, warring with the excitement. Chuck’s smirk, Chuck roughly jerking Raleigh’s head, fingers woven in the hair. The feel of Chuck’s boot pressed against his aching cock, still zipped tight in his jeans, how Raleigh had pressed against the steel toe, desperately, shamelessly seeking friction. How Chuck had allowed it.

Raleigh glanced down.

Fuck, apparently he was sporting a chubs just _thinking_ about it.

What the fuck was going on?

_Too much. Not now. Think of something else._

Raleigh closed his eyes and tried for a steadying breath when—

Yancy standing in front of him, face contorted in anger, disgust, betrayal—the rear lights of the car flaring up in the dark—

_Yancy don’t go please don’t leave me I’m sorry Yancy come back please come back—_

Raleigh hunched over, a small noise escaping the back of his throat.

His chest felt tight and heavy just thinking about the fight with his brother, and he didn’t _want_ to think about it. The shit he’d said, the shit Yancy had said, and how maybe his brother had been fucking right about how Raleigh had betrayed him.

 _Shit. Not that either. Not now. Later,_ Raleigh promised himself. _Later. Put it away. Just..._

His muscles started to slowly get some of their coordination back and he managed to get on some sleep pants and a tee shirt so he wouldn’t barge around the house entirely naked; but his brain was on autopilot.

_I’m gay, you jackass!_

He’d shouted that, last night. Out loud. In front of everyone. He announced it, stated it, and declared it. To his friends, his family, his...whatever Chuck was—

Most importantly though, he admitted it, to himself. _He owned it_.

 _Jesus Christ._ Raleigh stopped suddenly in the shadows of the hallway and leaned against the wall, hands on knees, head hanging low and tried to breathe.

Raleigh Jackson Becket was gay.

 _He_ was gay.

Raleigh wasn’t sure how long he’d been hiding it even from himself. Thinking back—there had been all these little things he never wanted to really think about. Like the way his pulse jumped around Bruce and Trevin Gage, how mainstream porn never really did it for him, how he never fell in love with a girl, how he’d been doing all that dating and straight sex stuff hoping the spark would happen, and then—the hooking—finding a way to… fulfill something…

But he never wanted to think about it. Not seriously. Didn’t _want_ to be gay. Because he’d grown up with… with the consequence of that. Learned how being a _faggot, homo, queer,_ was a bad thing to be. Friends, classmates, parents, adults, TV, whatever, it was clear that the most important thing about being a boy was growing up to be a _man’s man._ There was a whole code for men from clothing to body language to conversation that had to be learned and to deviate from this in any way was to invite attention—vaguely challenging or threatening overtones. Mockery to severe scrutiny to being beaten up. _To even worse,_ his childhood memories piped up.

To have to be constantly on your guard; make sure eyes don't stray much at urinals or in the locker room; look too long? Didn't look, ever? _What the fuck? You gay, man?_

Leave an empty seat between you and your male friend at the movies if it's the two of you. Three or more, it’s okay to sit next to each other. One armed hugs only, shoulder bumps okay, but affection? Touching? _What the fuck guys. You gay? Who’s the pitcher?_

He hadn’t even really thought about how much of those rules he knew and yet there they all were, like a man’s manual on how to not be perceived as a _filthy homo_.

There’d been one time his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Like a door in his mind he wanted to push further open, to see what was there, to experience the kind of craving and desire he _knew_ he had in him, just not for girls—he had tried to not think too much about it, just… so he’d been surfing porn late at night, those sites were full of all sorts of videos, and maybe he’d just accidentally clicked the _gay_ category and—there had been a LOUD, fucking HUGE pop up with two dude voices before he’d even _seen_ anything and he’d shut the computer down so fast it was a miracle he hadn’t broken it.

Afterwards, he’d found a way to clear his browser history, but it still wasn’t enough. Pop-ups and shit could come back. He wasn’t really great with computers and he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask anyone for help in browsing gay porn—although Jesus fucking Christ, he really, _really_ , wanted to know what that looked like.

He hadn’t _wanted_ to be like this. He hated it. Hated how much he wanted it, _craved_ it, when he’d started hooking, hated how he couldn’t make himself stop, how he couldn’t be honest. Because it was like there were two Raleighs. The majority of the time he was the same he’d always been. Working at the shop, charming the girls, and definitely not noticing the guys. No, not him.

But a few nights a week he’d let the other Raleigh off his leash. The Shatterdome Truck Stop filled a need. And the two lifestyles never crossed because those men at the ‘dome were not people he would ever want in his life.

And now? That hidden side of himself had apparently had enough. He’d seen Chuck Hansen that night in the Shatterdome Diner and on some level, decided all bets were off. Because— _fuck, fuck, fuck_ _—_ damn if he didn’t go crossing the streams and yeah, it resulted in bad things happening. Or, bad things… things he couldn’t control anymore. Like other people.

His fears made real. His relationship with Yancy, the only stability in his life… destroyed.

But...never _ever_ had he imagined the other side.

What it would be like to finally be with someone who made your heart race, whose touch stirred a painful craving… A person who shuddered and moaned under your own whispers, their need for you clear in every direct gaze, every touch, every thoughtful gesture. He hadn’t experienced that before, not with anyone, and it was intoxicating. Maddening, aching, impossible, stupid, intolerable. All he wanted was more of it.

 

And that brought Raleigh to where he was now.

Standing inside the door frame of the kitchen silently watching Chuck from behind as he cooked breakfast, all of Raleigh’s intentions to speak with him about the previous night completely gone. The sight of Chuck never failed to surprise him. Never failed to make him stupid with want.

Everything about Chuck—he _loved_ it. Couldn’t get enough of it. Chuck’s body, the scent and feel of it, the masculinity, and—well, he definitely loved Chuck’s cock. He loved the unpredictability of the man, the confidence blended perfectly with arrogance, the mercurial emotions with which Chuck went through his day and his life without somehow destroying anything, instead wielding them to successful heights up in freaking Hollywood, Chuck’s loyalty, and his smirk, the way his eyes lit up under that brow, and the dimples, those goddamn dimples—

Raleigh shifted, struggling to stay in place and let only his eyes map out how Chuck’s shoulders moved, the loving way the fabric clung to Chuck’s muscles—especially as he stretched and leaned into the fridge to grab something.

Raleigh’s hands twitched. He suddenly wanted to grab Chuck’s hips and grind against that perfect ass. Spin him around and rut his dick against Chuck’s—

Yeah. He was _so_ goddamn gay.

“Hey,” Raleigh said, his voice coming out shakier than he’d expected. "Morning."

Chuck nearly jumped at the voice behind him.

Oh fuck. Chuck's stomach dropped and he closed his eyes at the sound of Raleigh's greeting. This morning it was all he could do to summon enough spit so he could swallow and reply, his mouth having suddenly dried up.

The moment he had been dreading was finally here.

Chuck stood, closed the fridge door and set the orange juice pitcher on the island. He turned and gazed at Raleigh, looking for any outward signs of discomfort, physical pain or...

_Go ahead and say it._

_No._

_You know what to look for._

_No. Please._

Because he wouldn't be able to bear it if Raleigh...if Raleigh now...

_Eyes? Flickering? Steady? Shoulders? Hunched? Mouth? Tight?_

_Will he flinch? Sound strained?_

_Oh Chuck, you know better. Everyone's different. He might just go straight to the head of the line and begin with beating you for what happened last night_.

Chuck took in the whole view. One of his own tees stretched tight across the broad shoulders and then hanging loose because of Raleigh’s lanky, fuck all, perfect body type—wide at the shoulders, narrow at the hips. As evidenced by the fact that Chuck’s sleep pants, something that should be a little too short, were slouched over the tops of Raleigh’s feet because the damn things were hanging on his narrower hips by a prayer.

It hit him that he was standing frozen in the middle of the kitchen, staring, and hadn’t responded to Raleigh’s greeting. He was about to when he finally took a moment to really _look_ at Raleigh and then...oh.

_Oh._

Raleigh’s breath caught as he realized that this was _them_ , for the first time since last night, and as memories flashed through him, he suddenly felt incredibly shy, short of breath.

This was Chuck. The man who had tied him to the railing with leather belts.

His whole body seemed to flush at once and he felt a little lightheaded.

Chuck. Who’d... _hurt_ him. Because Raleigh had begged him to. Because Raleigh had needed it without knowing why and it had felt _so fucking good._ Chuck took away his anger, and helplessness and…

Raleigh couldn’t stop the trembling that had started when Chuck had looked up, his green eyed gaze as focused as the previous evening.

Chuck raked an unsteady hand through his hair. Raleigh didn’t look upset with him at all. Jesus. Oh Christ. Chuck slowly closed the distance between them, noting the high color in Raleigh’s face, the way his tongue darted out and moistened his parted lips, and most of all the way his body seemed to shake.

Chuck cupped a hand around the back of Raleigh’s neck to steady him, ground him, thumb gliding down his neck to circle lightly at the hollow of his throat. He could see the rapid flutter of Raleigh’s pulse among the hint of bruising he saw at the collar of the t-shirt. His other hand slid over Raleigh’s hip, thumb dipping below the waistband.

Fuck.

The heat from Raleigh’s body, the smell of _his_ soap on him, the way Raleigh’s trembling had increased…

Chuck’s thumb traveled past the hollow to pull the collar aside and revealed the hickeys and bites Chuck had left within the previous fourteen hours.

Lust shot through him so suddenly he thought he’d pass out from how hard his cock had become.

Raleigh pressed his lips together, shivering at Chuck’s hands coming to rest lightly on his hip and collarbone. Christ, why was his body responding this way? He’d been attracted to Chuck from the start, but now—he felt nervous and excited at the same time, and his chest heaved like he’d run around a few blocks.

“Chuck,” Raleigh said softly.

Raleigh’s fingers tugged anxiously on the hem of Chuck’s shirt, pulling him closer, eager to get to warm skin. Chuck’s gaze was locked with Raleigh’s and he watched the pupils grow larger until the blue was merely a brilliant ring.

Chuck leaned in and placed a light, but wet kiss behind the bottom of his ear. "Raleigh," he sighed into his skin.

Raleigh’s hands gripped Chuck’s hips tight and pulled them in flush against his, and he groaned at the very tangible evidence of Chuck’s arousal. He turned his head and hungrily sought Chuck’s mouth, claiming it with his own.

 _Was it better this morning,_ Chuck wondered. He opened his mouth and followed Raleigh's lead. Which apparently involved shoving Chuck against the counter-top and twisting his t-shirt in his fists.

Not that Chuck was complaining. This aggressive side of Raleigh's was... _hot._ it made Chuck stupid like nothing else did—

And oh Christ, yes, fuck yes. Raleigh had slid a leg between his and was pulling Chuck down to grind on that hard, muscled thigh.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit!_ He wanted to throw Raleigh against a wall and fuck him until he screamed. He wanted to bury his cock inside that heat, in Raleigh’s tight ass and fuck him ‘til he came deep inside and then he’d fuck Raleigh again, filling him with his come until he couldn’t _walk straight_.

Raleigh moaned into Chuck’s mouth, tongue thrusting in, stroking his tongue. Chuck also was supporting more of Raleigh’s weight and that’s when he realized he’d hissed all of those words into Raleigh’s ears.

Raleigh was in the middle of manhandling Chuck against the kitchen counter, getting his hands underneath Chuck’s shirt and pants, moaning ‘fuck yeah’ when a jolt of pain shot through his lower back and he winced.

“Shit,” he mumbled, pulling back with a slightly pained expression.

Chuck blinked, unable to switch gears so quickly. "Wha—-?" Had he done something wrong? Had he messed up? Failed again?

But then he saw Raleigh's expression. "Where’s it hurt?"

Raleigh wanted to smirk and give a smart ass reply but Chuck’s earnest look had him pause and it was long enough for him to swing from humor to self-consciousness. “Where do you think?” he mumbled. He bit his lip. “You, uh, didn’t exactly go easy on me last night…”

His face got warm just thinking about it. What the fuck. It had been surreal and _hot_ and…

Raleigh was already thinking of a next time.

But his eyes flew to Chuck’s when he heard an odd sound come from him. Chuck’s eyes were wide and...and he was sliding away from Raleigh.

Raleigh intercepted Chuck quick, keeping him pinned against the counter. “No! I didn’t mean...no. I meant—um...not that I… I DID! I did like it.” Raleigh bracketed Chuck by putting his hands on the wall cabinets behind Chuck’s head, trying to get Chuck to make eye contact.

Chuck couldn’t breathe when Raleigh accused him of being rough on him the night before. It was true. He _had_ been. But to hear Raleigh say it...Chuck was embarrassed, angry. He was hurt.

_How typical. Always thinking about yourself. Your own needs. Why can’t you ever put me first? Why can’t you just think about me and what I want?_

Chuck frowned as the ghost of Adam's voice hissed at him in his head. Here Chuck was getting off on Raleigh's touch, his kisses, when he should have stuck to his first plan and the reason he’d been in the kitchen in the first place.

To continue taking care of Raleigh. Because he knew things would be worse for him today. Raleigh had never done anything like that, didn’t even know what it was and Chuck had promised they’d talk about it today and yeah, here he was talking about wanting to fuck him.

Jesus. Adam was right. Chuck was such an asshole.

Raleigh was crowded against him, surrounding him, his hands braced to either side of Chuck’s head to keep him from running away. And _still_ all Chuck wanted to do was press his body against that heat, delve his tongue into Raleigh’s hot, wet mouth and swallow down his moans.

Instead Chuck gripped the cool granite counter at his back tightly and stared past Raleigh’s ear at the lighting fixture over the kitchen table. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly to try and center himself.

To shut Adam the fuck up.

"Come on. The light's better in here." Chuck pushed Raleigh off gently and Raleigh let him. Chuck went into the large family room off the kitchen, Raleigh following. The room had a large sectional, a deep overstuffed couch with down feather cushions, a worn-in, warm, brown leather couch, and assorted ottomans. The leather couch backed to a wall with three large windows, overlooking the backyard.

Raleigh smirked when he realized he was on the flip-side of the wrap around porch staring at the very railings he’d become very attached to.

Apparently, sex made him stupid too. And think of very bad jokes.

Chuck sat on the leather couch where the morning light made the room bright and cozy. He tugged Raleigh a bit closer to stand between his knees and inspected his wrists and hands.

“What are you doing?” Raleigh asked, slightly suspicious. “I’m fine. A little sore is all—”

Chuck cut him off. “Drop your pants.” He angled Raleigh so the light would make it easier to check his backside.

“—but it’s—what?!”

Chuck rolled his eyes. “So I can check the bruising.”

Raleigh immediately blushed at Chuck’s demand—despite everything they’d already done, being ordered to just undress like that, so impersonal, was something else.

“F-fine,” Raleigh muttered, letting the sleep pants drop down to his ankles. He felt a spark of heat shoot to his groin as he exposed himself to Chuck, showed him what he’d seen himself in the mirror, showed Chuck the marks he’d put there… a flush rose up through him and Raleigh let out a shuddering breath.

“You don’t have to take care of me like...like I can’t—”

“Hush, Raleigh. It’s called aftercare. It’s part of...what we talked about. It’s my responsibility. And it makes me happy to do this for you…”

Chuck's words trailed off. He stared at the bruises he’d caused and felt his mouth go dry. He felt like everything was too loud and too quiet, like he was experiencing an awful case of vertigo, like his body couldn’t decide if it was going to vomit, burst into tears, or send a rush of blood and give him a raging hard on.

He had done this. _He had done this to Raleigh._

Oh Jesus fuck.

The colors of the bruises, the raised welts, made Chuck shiver in sympathy. Made his eyes burn with unshed tears. Because he knew...he _knew_ —

And Chuck was afraid. Because this was proof—of something. He didn't know what. Did it mean he read Raleigh correctly and was able to give him what he needed? Or had he misunderstood and Raleigh didn't tell him the truth—only told Chuck what he'd wanted to hear?

Or… or had Chuck simply ignored him? He had been in charge, Raleigh completely helpless, and it had felt... _good._

Chuck's mind shied away from that thought as if he'd been burned.

Because Chuck remembered the sting from each blow he delivered. How Raleigh had cried and sobbed and tugged on the restraints. Chuck remembered how he had enjoyed it, reveled in it.

Because he wanted to hurt Raleigh? Because he was glad to make Raleigh happy?

He couldn’t separate his motives. He didn’t understand them today.

He couldn’t breathe.

Stop. Focus. What could he do _now_?

Take care of Raleigh. He was taking care of him to make sure there were no ill effects.

Chuck took a few deep breaths and went back to his task. His hand brushed across Raleigh's ass, pressing down with a feather light touch here and there to note his pain level. Scrutinizing any tension, flinches, or grimaces.

As Chuck’s hand ever so lightly brushed over his punished skin Raleigh bit his lip, feeling more heat pool low in his stomach. Memories drifted to the surface wherever Chuck laid his fingertips and Raleigh tried to keep from squirming where he stood.

Chuck stared at the bruises combined with the bite marks across Raleigh's broad shoulders, golden skin marred with varying pink to dark red with spots of purple oval rings.

_He had done that to Raleigh._

Chuck Hansen had made his claim _visible_ on Raleigh Becket. One that shouted _mine!_ The very thought of him belonging to Chuck, wanting _Chuck_ to do this was so fucking hot—

And Raleigh had _begged_ for it.

Memories of Raleigh’s cries and whimpers, his moans of thanks, and how his body arched into each hit flooded Chuck's mind.

Chuck shuddered and felt his cock growing hard so quickly it was all he could do not to groan and grind into Raleigh’s leg.

_Breathe, asshole! Focus!_

Instead he placed a soft kiss on a bruised cheek and reached down to pull up Raleigh’s pants.

When Chuck was quiet for such a long time Raleigh’s anxiety was off the charts. Was it horrible? Disgusting? What? “It’s really nothing, you know? It’s n-nothing worse than what I’d get at football practice…”

Raleigh’s attempt to reassure seemed to fall flat.

“You’ll be sore for a few days,” Chuck said a bit huskily. He sat back and still didn’t make eye contact, looking anywhere but Raleigh's eyes. “It’s normal.”

Chuck’s hands on his skin felt like fire, Chuck’s lips on his buttocks nearly singeing. Raleigh sucked in his breath hard and let it out with a shudder.

He turned around slowly to face Chuck, and the corners of his mouth twitched up when he saw the bulge in Chuck’s pants. He wasn’t the only one turned on by their current interaction.

“That’s a relief,” Raleigh tried to tease.

Chuck reached out to Raleigh wordlessly and lightly tugged him closer. When Raleigh straddled him Chuck hummed, his hands light on Raleigh's hip and upper thigh.

Raleigh sighed audibly as he wrapped himself around Chuck, burying his face in Chuck’s neck to take in Chuck’s scent. He couldn’t help but roll his hips up against Chuck with a muffled groan.Raleigh’s hands twitched before they ran up Chuck’s arms and he sat back, running them into Chuck’s hair and pulling Chuck in for a deep kiss.

Chuck went along willingly, always willingly it seemed. His fingers slid under the hem of Raleigh’s shirt, anxious to stroke skin. He was so desperate to taste him, to say he was sorry that he'd hurt Raleigh, that he wasn't sure of what he was doing, and that Raleigh...scared the fuck out of him.

Chuck had no idea he was moaning and panting into Raleigh’s mouth.

“Fuck…” Raleigh hissed against Chuck’s lips. His skin tingled all over, his hips were already grinding down into Chuck’s, aching to feel Chuck’s hardness against his own. He could get lost in this forever, the feel of Chuck touching him, kissing him, wanting him. He wanted to, wanted to drown into Chuck and never emerge. Wanted to give Chuck everything he could, everything he had. Because it always felt like… like Chuck craved it so much.

Raleigh’s fingers tightened in Chuck’s hair and with a pained groan he pulled himself away. Now he could look into his lover’s eyes. He did, and Chuck’s grey-green eyes looked like a storm to him, dark and clouded and magnetic, drawing him in, and Raleigh felt his chest tighten. His body was still sore all over and yet he craved Chuck so badly again. How was this even possible? Why did it feel like it was never enough between them? He shivered as he recalled Chuck’s words earlier this morning—and became immediately, almost painfully aware of how badly he wanted, _needed_ Chuck to fuck him. Wanted to show Chuck how… how good Raleigh could be to him.

“Chuck,” Raleigh whined, his hands flying down to tug at the waistband of Chuck’s soft cotton sleep pants even though he couldn’t even take them off sitting on top of him. “Please. Need you— _now._ ”

Chuck moved his hands to Raleigh's hips and squeezed firmly to try and still him. Placed soft kisses at the corner of Raleigh's lips.

Control. Breathe. Chuck would _listen._

But apparently Raleigh wasn't going to settle. Chuck studied the glassy blue eyed gaze, his own heart pounding as Raleigh's hands were everywhere scrabbling for purchase.

Chuck glanced away and closed his eyes, taking a slower breath and when he opened them he was no longer unsure or hesitant.

He slid two fingers into Raleigh's mouth momentarily silencing him. He gazed into Raleigh's eyes and murmured, voice low, "I know, sweetheart, what you need...and what you _want_. It's why you trust me to… to look after you, yeah?"

Raleigh whined, sucking Chuck’s fingers deeper into his mouth and circling his tongue around them. He _did_ trust Chuck to take care of him. Even though he was burning up, dizzy, and already becoming painfully hard. “Pwph,” he mumbled, echoing the sounds he’d made the night before when he had Chuck’s belt in his mouth.

Chuck's palm on his free hand slid along the warm skin of Raleigh's back, dipping into the waistband of his pants and tracing down his crack. He locked his eyes with Raleigh’s as the tips of his fingers ghosted over Raleigh’s hole. He watched, waited, keenly observing Raleigh’s reactions.

Raleigh whimpered, spilling more saliva over Chuck’s fingers in his mouth as he rocked back to Chuck’s touch on his ass. Even though there was a slight sting to it—he felt the bruises from the night before, felt the soreness there. But he still wanted, needed more.

“Feel good?” Chuck said.

Raleigh nodded, his tongue still working Chuck’s digits.

Chuck’s hand moved to the waistband of Raleigh’s pants again, his thumb hooking over it and pulling them down as he removed his wetted digits from Raleigh’s mouth. Raleigh squirmed in his lap.

“Please, I want—” he gasped.

Chuck’s wet fingers found their way to his hole and Raleigh bit his lip. _Oh..._

“What’s that? Tell me,” Chuck said.

Raleigh’s hands tightened on Chuck’s shoulders as he tried to bear down on those slicked up fingers. “Want—want you to fuck me,” Raleigh sighed.

Chuck kept his fingers in place and held Raleigh’s gaze. “Oh, but I can’t, love. Your sweet little ass is too sore from last night.”

Raleigh blinked and shook his head almost instinctively—“No, no, I’m good,” he pleaded, still rocking against Chuck’s digits.

Chuck narrowed his eyes and then without warning pushed one finger inside, right up to the knuckle.

“Hhnn—!” Raleigh jammed his teeth into his lip to stifle his own cry of pain. It stung, it _really_ did, and not in the good way. But he could handle it, right? He was used to that pain from back when he was hooking. It would start to feel better soon, he just had to hang on.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Chuck said, his tone extra sweet. He hadn’t missed the slight flinch that had run through Raleigh, nor the way he’d bitten down to silence his response.

Raleigh nodded, his lips pressed together tightly for a few seconds until he let out a shaky breath. “M-more.”

Chuck raised his eyebrows. “More? Like this?” He pressed a second spit-slick finger against the rim of Raleigh’s hole, pushing steadily inside.

Another tremble went through Raleigh and he hissed through his teeth.

Chuck stopped. He was teasing Raleigh a bit, and didn’t want to actually injure him. Raleigh was sore enough from the previous night.

But then Raleigh’s gaze lit up fiercely and he grabbed Chuck’s face with both hands, kissing Chuck messily as his hips rocked down to take in both of Chuck’s digits fully.

“Hng—aah!” Raleigh cried out against Chuck’s lips. The sting got worse the more Chuck was stretching him open, but still he ground down in a desperate bid to loosen up, to make it hurt less—

Chuck slid out his fingers and rested his head against Raleigh’s shoulders. “I’m hurting you,” he mumbled. He pressed a wet kiss to Raleigh’s neck. “You don’t have to be so stubborn.”

Raleigh whined, even if it sure felt better with Chuck’s fingers _not_ pushing into him, he was still so needy he didn’t really know what to do with himself. “Chuck,” he breathed, his hips starting up a grind again, seeking out Chuck’s erection with his own just to have some contact. “Please, I fucking need you—want to give you...”

Raleigh crushed his lips hard against Chuck’s, more teeth than tongue, and he felt as if a wave crashed into him, as if he took a last breath and then went under. His hands roved over Chuck’s body, gripped into as much skin as he could reach, before tightening in Chuck’s shirt as he let himself fall off Chuck’s lap and backwards on to the couch, yanking Chuck down over him.

“Need you to fuck me,” Raleigh gasped in between feverish kisses. “Can’t go without, please—“

And then it flashed through his mind, the sight of Chuck stroking himself as Raleigh sat on his knees, watching, not being allowed to touch, to speak, to beg, and how thirsty he was for Chuck’s cock, how badly he wanted it…

He let off, laying back as Chuck stared at him.

Chuck barely caught his balance in time, bracing himself, forearms to the sides of Raleigh's head. Not that it mattered with the way Raleigh had shifted so quick to wrap his legs around Chuck’s hips, to grip his fingers in Chuck’s hair and continue where he’d left off.

“Y-yeah…”Chuck groaned into Raleigh’s neck. There’s nothing he wanted more, but—“I know love. We...we can’t—oh fuck!”

Raleigh had slid his hands to grip Chuck’s ass, squeezing, and slowly rolled his hips upward, grinding their erections together. Here Chuck was, trying to be considerate and Raleigh was being a little shit.

Raleigh grinned. An honest to god smirk. He’d found the loophole in this whole being-too-sore-to-be-fucked problem and he felt very self-satisfied about it.

He weaved his hands into Chuck’s hair, softly this time. Moved his knee to press into Chuck’s hard-on.

“Hey,” Raleigh started. “I recall some unfinished business last night.”

Chuck moaned as Raleigh tilted his pelvis and tightened his legs to emphasize his point. “You’ve done nothing but tease my cock about it for the last fifteen minutes,” Chuck growled giving Raleigh’s jaw a nip. “You’re about to see a grown man weep.”

Raleigh licked his lips. “I mean—maybe if you can’t… fuck my ass, you could maybe… have my… fuck my mouth? Yeah?”

Chuck’s entire body froze, eyes locked onto Raleigh’s, and his brain stuttered. Raleigh’s lips stretched wide around his cock, blue eyes bright with unshed tears from the thrusting down his throat...that eagerness Raleigh brings to everything…

Chuck swallowed audibly. “I could do that.”

Raleigh grinned, using his brute strength to push them both into a sitting position again and then pushed Chuck down on his back, rushing down Chuck’s chest, fingers hooked under Chuck’s pants and underwear, yanking them down trying to get to his cock as fast as possible. He was practically _salivating_ , and somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered how the fuck he even ended up in this situation, how was this _him_ now, absolutely gagging for another man’s cock—but he shoved that thought away as soon as it appeared. Instead, he parted his mouth and sucked Chuck’s cock in between his lips as hard as he could.

Chuck let out a low groan and jerked up into Raleigh’s mouth. So hot and wet—taking him in so fast, the suction mindblowing. “Ohh… fuck, Raleigh…”

Raleigh grinned around Chuck’s girth, tongue lapping at the head, tracing paths over all the veins and ridges he could feel, pressing at the oh-so-sensitive underside, swallowing Chuck down deeper, teasing Chuck with the back of his throat without letting him in. Raleigh’s own dick was hard and heavy, and he didn’t know what it was about Chuck’s taste and feel that turned him on so much, only that he wanted it to never end.

Chuck’s hands gripped his hair tightened, Chuck’s hips involuntarily bucking up into his mouth out of sheer need, but still Chuck managed to have the force of will to pull Raleigh off. “Thought I was gonna fuck your face,” Chuck gritted out. “This ain’t it.”

Raleigh furrowed his brow, looking slightly confused and feeling slightly annoyed at having his favorite toy removed from his mouth. “Huh? Not it?” he mumbled, trying to think through the lust-haze that was his consciousness.

“I got something better in mind, love,” Chuck rasped, slowly pushing Raleigh off him.

Chuck rose from the couch and then patted the cushions. “Lay down on your back. Head up here.”

Raleigh still wasn’t sure what Chuck was getting at. But he didn’t have to wonder or worry about that, right? Chuck knew what he was doing; he could trust him in that. Let go, leave it up to him. Whatever would end up in Chuck fucking his mouth, he was all for it.

Raleigh climbed onto the couch, a little clumsily because he was so hard he wasn’t sure he could walk straight—or was that because his ass was so sore? He didn’t even fucking know anymore—and then lay down on his back, the back of his neck on the wide, rolled armrest. The armrests weren’t that high and this put his face just below… crotch level.

“That’s it,” Chuck reassured him, a thumb striking over Raleigh’s cheek. Then Chuck grabbed a pillow. “Lift your head… there,” he instructed, and propped the pillow for his upper shoulders, making sure Raleigh’s head and neck were supported and comfortable enough.

Chuck moved to the side of the couch and weaved his hands into Raleigh’s hair. “Back a bit further. Tip your head back over the edge a little. Beautiful.”

Just then, a thought, a stray memory of something. In this position, what if—what if it was too much and Raleigh couldn’t—

He couldn’t back when—back with— _not now, goddammit_ , Chuck told himself, shoving the memory down and away.

Raleigh looked up at Chuck, who was practically upside-down from this angle. This was new to him. Weird. He’d never—come to think of it, all the blowjobs he’d given, he was always kneeling in some way, on the floor or on the bed, and now… he was laying on his back, head tipped back, throat stretched long. Vulnerable, passive. It made him feel… different. Raleigh wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad different, but he was curious, and sure as hell thirsty for Chuck’s cock in any position he could get his mouth on it. The taste from just now was hardly enough to still his craving.

Chuck smiled. “Good.” He gently took hold of Raleigh’s left hand and placed it on his own thigh.

“Remember how we used a safeword?” Chuck asked softly. " Do you remember yours?"

Raleigh flushed and nodded, the memory of the previous night crystal-clear. His ass cheeks practically twinged in recollection. “Alaska,” Raleigh replied, voice a little shaky. Just like the night before he felt anxious and excited at the same time, curious for what was going to happen.

Chuck nodded. “Yeah. Good. But you won’t be able to speak it. So instead, I want you to smack the side of my thigh three times if it’s too much.” He placed his hand over Raleigh's and demonstrated. “Just like this. Can you do that?”

Raleigh bit his lip. “Y-yeah.”

Chuck brought his hands back to Raleigh’s head, running into his hair and strengthening his grip there. “Okay.”

Fucking Christ, it was an amazing view from up there. Chuck's eyes wandered up Raleigh's legs, noticing that Raleigh had his feet flat on the couch and his knees bent to help keep him supported; his back arched and free hand bracing on the sofa. He could feel the slight tremor going through Raleigh’s hand on his thigh, the way his fingers occasionally twitched. Saw the shallow breaths Raleigh was taking, the expectant look in his eyes. And the long line of his neck, craned back; his parted lips, and the searing slick throat that they gave access to.

It’d been awhile since Chuck had done this. He knew how good it was. But he also knew that Raleigh probably didn’t know anything about this position.

Chuck squatted down to put his mouth next to Raleigh's ear and husked, “Have you done this before? On your back like this?”

Raleigh shook his head slightly; it was hard to move it bent at this angle, and his shoulders tensed up. He was starting to get a little light-headed.

"Use your words, Raleigh," Chuck said firmly.

“N-no,” Raleigh replied, his voice sounding strained. It was harder for him to breathe like this, too. “Haven't done it.”

“Take a deep breath, sweetheart,” Chuck instructed, smoothly moving to stand again. “In… like that. And out, all the way, ‘till there’s no air left in your lungs. That’s it. Again.”

Raleigh dutifully followed Chuck’s instructions and felt his limbs loosen with every out breath, relaxing into the pillows of the couch. His legs slid down until his entire body was flat and heavy on the couch.

“Better,” Raleigh sighed and looked up at Chuck again.

"Good,” Chuck said, thumbing Raleigh’s cheek.

Raleigh’s eyes zeroed in on Chuck’s cock, even if it was hanging upside down above his face. It was sure as hell an interesting new angle; not only did he have an unparallelled view of Chuck’s shaft but also the heavy, tight balls under them; the hard muscle of Chuck’s thighs and the soft curve of his ass.

Pretty fucking great view, Raleigh thought as he opened his mouth as wide as he could, slid out his tongue, greedily curling it around the tip of Chuck’s dick and lapping at it. He was still disoriented with his head almost tipped entirely back, but he remembered the deep breaths Chuck had instructed him to take, remembered how he had trusted Chuck the previous night. He closed his eyes, hoping it would make the upside-down feeling go away, and tried to relinquish control as much as he could.

Chuck's breath caught as he was swallowed back into the searing slipperiness of Raleigh’s mouth.

“I'll start slow." Chuck said, and began to thrust slowly. “Only your mouth...and then further. You just—you have to...ahh...fuck. _Fuck!_ Your fucking mouth, Christ—“

Chuck's fingers tightened, pulling Raleigh's hair where he cradled his head. "Breathe. You gotta remember to breathe— _jesus_ , Raleigh!"

Raleigh had reached up and grabbed Chuck's ass with both hands, digging into the firm muscles.

“And then...and then, Raleigh,” Chuck panted with as much control of his voice as he could muster,” I’m going to finally give you what you want. I’m gonna fuck you. Since I can’t have your sweet little ass.”

He pushed slowly into the wet heat at the back of Raleigh's throat, deeper, sliding against Raleigh's tongue. Jesus, he'd forgotten how good this felt.

"I'll fuck your mouth...hnnn...like...you offered," Chuck gasped.

Chuck thrusted further into the back of Raleigh’s mouth, before pulling almost all the way out. Raleigh made a choked sound before stretching his head up, whimpering, anxious not to lose contact.

But no hand on his thigh, Chuck noted.

Chuck weaved a hand into Raleigh's hair and tightened, pulling slightly. The sensation along with Chuck's tone made something curl and twist wonderfully low in Raleigh’s gut. Just like the night before, Chuck handling him this way ignited some basal need he had, created a low static in his mind that blotted out everything else. He wanted to be good for Chuck, wanted to be so good Chuck didn't think about anything or anyone else; he wanted Chuck to… to take what Raleigh could give.

"You whine for my cock so pretty, Raleigh,” Chuck rasped. “Can you take it all?”

He canted his hips slightly, adjusting the angle before sliding inside again at a slow but insistent pace, groaning as he felt the tip of his cock hit the tight muscles of Raleigh’s throat. “C’mon, baby. Let me all the way inside.”

Raleigh groaned at those words, feeling them jolt down his spine and through his cock. _Use me_ , the thought shot through his mind, _use my mouth, please Chuck_ — _I'll let you..._

Raleigh’s fingers twitched on the skin of Chuck’s ass, there was an intake of breath through Raleigh’s nose, and then as Raleigh breathed out again his throat went slack and he swallowed around Chuck’s cock, taking him in deeper, letting Chuck slide inside the unbelievably tight, wet channel of his throat.

Chuck groaned and shivered, overwhelmed by the sensation of Raleigh’s throat spasming around his cock, tight muscles caressing his length, the sheer heat and slickness—and just the _thought_ of it, of being so far inside Raleigh’s mouth, of Raleigh letting him do this, wanting him to do this, getting off on it as much as Chuck was—and it was so fucking good.

As soon as the initial sensory overload passed Chuck began to pick up the pace, thrusting into Raleigh’s throat with long, deep, constant strokes, one hand in Raleigh’s hair, the other one braced on the armrest.

But he couldn’t keep up the measured pace for long—his eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure and his hips snapped forward and back more desperately. When Raleigh swallowed around him, Chuck lost his rhythm entirely, moaning loudly.

"Look at you, Raleigh.... Jesus fucking Christ, look at you taking my cock—” Chuck couldn't tear his eyes away from Raleigh's spit-drenched lips, eyes leaking tears from suppressing his gag reflex, the column of his throat where Chuck could swear he saw the outline of his dick with every forward shove.

Raleigh was completely unaware of anything else but Chuck's voice, Chuck’s cock; it was all his world consisted of. Rhythmic, desperate thrusts deep into his throat, Chuck’s panting and groans, his own gasps for air. His need and desire to swallow Chuck deeper.

Shit. Chuck was right. This was so fucking good.

Raleigh was nearly out of his mind from enjoying this, so goddamn hard from it he could practically come in his pants with the lightest touch. His hands dug into Chuck’s flesh, pulling him in even further down— _filling me up_ , Raleigh thought, _really fucking my face_ —

A deep groan worked its way up from his chest and he started to feel a little dizzy, his body arching off the sofa. It reminded him of the night before—the haziness, the focus, the discomfort mixed with the pleasure.

He was so hard, so hard it hurt, and he needed to, _needed_ —

Raleigh brought one of his arms down to his stomach, snaking down. If he touched his own cock he was pretty sure he’d come within seconds. He didn’t even think about Chuck allowing it or not, he just needed to take some goddamn pressure off, just a little bit—

Chuck glanced at Raleigh’s hand trailing lower and he grinned. “Is it that good, baby? You want to touch yourself? I can see how hard you are— _fuck!_ ” Raleigh’s throat had tightened at that question, squeezing Chuck’s shaft so hard he swear he saw stars. What else could he do but continue along the same line of questioning? “Fuck, you love it, don’t you? Such a good boy, Raleigh, being fucked like this—ng!”

Raleigh yanked his sleep pants and boxers down and wrapped a hand around his cock, groaning with relief even as Chuck still pistoned down his throat.

“Fuck, fuck, _ohfuckRaleigh_!” Chuck shouted, the added vibrations of Raleigh’s groans nearly making him come right then. “Fuck, so close—”

Raleigh stripped his cock so fast his hand was almost a blur, his body bucking up into his touch, his eyes wide open. Then, a new desire shot through him and his body reacted immediately—

Raleigh reached up—

—And tapped Chuck’s leg once.

Chuck’s eyes flew open at the touch. He glanced down saw himself pistoning past Raleigh’s spit shiny lips—

 

Stop. Stop. He can’t breathe he can’t breathe—

 

_I can’t...please! I can’t breathe I can’t breathe!_

_STOP! Please! L’go my throat. Shit. Fuck. I’m gonna die like this—_

_Get off my fucking chest get outta my throat, choking I’m choking—_

_and he’s moaning and I’m dying—_

_“Be good now, little wolf.”_

_Please Serge please stop get off me stop get off get OFF!!_

 

Raleigh's hand lightly smacked Chuck’s thigh a second time.

It took a second or two for Chuck to process before—

Oh no no no. Oh fuck. Oh shit, shit, shit—

Chuck jerked back out of Raleigh. “Ral—?”

He’d smacked twice, not three times. What...

Raleigh gasped for air, coughed, and then his hand went back to squeeze Chuck’s ass. “On my face,” he rasped, sheer need in his voice and gaze. “It’s okay, please Chuck, _please—_ ”

Chuck's mind was still trying to catch up to the moment even as he wrapped a hand tight around his cock and jerked it once—

“Ra… Raleigh—” Chuck started, lost.

—twice, three times—

“Want it. S’okay. Chuck, _please_ ,” Raleigh begged.

—and a fourth jerk before coming in hot spurts, painting Raleigh’s face with his come as he breathed Raleigh’s name.

Raleigh came a split second later, with a loud shout, spurting hot arcs up on his chest, his body shaking and spasming with release.

Raleigh wasn’t sure how long it took for him to come down, but when he did, he was still shaking and gasping for air and very aware of the sticky mess on his face and chest.

“Huh,” Raleigh mumbled. He hadn’t really thought about something like that—Chuck coming on his face, or anything… he’d never let anyone do that. But right then, in the moment, he’d wanted to so badly he’d acted on it right away.

“Raleigh,” Chuck said softly, and Raleigh looked up at Chuck who was hovering over him. “Jesus Christ, sweetheart…”

Chuck leaned down and kissed Raleigh, not even caring that half his own spunk was mushed between their lips. It was suddenly crucial that Chuck show him his appreciation. He made sure the kiss was slow, tender, thorough.

“Let me get you cleaned up,” Chuck said, running a hand through Raleigh’s hair and kissing his forehead before walking off.

Chuck stopped in the kitchen and then remembered there were no clean kitchen towels. "Outta towels." He snagged a box of tissues and tossed it to Raleigh with a grin. “For your comfort till I return.”

“The service here is impeccable,” Raleigh remarked.

 

Chuck was still smiling as he hurried quickly to his room to grab some washcloths but the further he was from him the harder it was to maintain his smile. Which was ridiculous considering they’d had some amazing sex and Raleigh was almost too good to be true.

Maybe that was it. With his history how did such an incredible guy, an awesome, charming, gorgeous, guy like Raleigh Becket become interested in an asshole like him, Chuck Hansen?

A guy who actually liked Chuck and not Chuck’s connections or his family—well, Raleigh adored Mako but for the same kind of reasons.

Chuck would think he was being played. But his instincts said no. Of course his instincts hadn’t worked two other times ( _three)_ in matters of love…

Chuck gave himself a quick wipe down, running two cloths under hot water for Raleigh. One just for his face because holy shit, that was, fuck...coming on his face…

Christ it was...fucking _hot_...Raleigh begging for it...like Chuck was actually... _marking_ him again and yet—

He felt a little weird about it too. Uncomfortable. Almost nauseous.

Chuck frowned as he shut off the water trying to figure out why that was when a vague memory entered his consciousness and then exploded in vivid technicolor. He sucked in his breath sharply, throwing one hand up to the mirror to hold his balance.

 

_**Four Years Ago###** _

_Chuck's mind drifted to earlier that morning when he'd woken up sore, confused, and in pain, but Sergio had rolled over just then and kissed him. And when his eyes had traveled to the marks left all over Chuck's body his smile had lit up and become downright predatory._

_He lifted a hand to Chuck’s chin and turned the boy’s face towards him. Sergio's gaze darkened and his smile broadened. “Chuck, I’m so proud of you.”_

_Chuck found it so hard to meet Sergio's gaze here in the bedroom and he didn't understand why. He felt the heat flooding his cheeks, his neck, ears, through his shoulders and down his chest._

_He made himself look up at the older man, through his lashes, but the knowing smile and the words of praise caused Chuck to turn his head, lower lip caught between his teeth to try and hide his own smile._

_Chuck's heart had started to race at Sergio's touch, even though he was also aware that he was really hurting. But why wouldn't he after what they had done?_

_"You are?" Chuck asked and wondered at why that would fill him with such...happiness._

_Sergio’s thumb ran over Chuck’s lips. “Yes, little wolf. You did so well.”_

_He bent down kissing Chuck’s lips softly. Chuck could never seem to get close enough even when he opened his mouth wide to slide his tongue along Sergio’s. He didn’t know how it happened so fast but he was arching up into him, cock hard, ready to wrap his arms around Sergio when he felt something rough around his wrists and the same time his shoulders jerked hard, upwards._

_Wait...why was he using ropes...Chuck immediately became unnerved. Sergio was sitting heavily on Chuck's chest making it difficult to draw breath. With him digging his knees in Chuck's armpits and tugging his rope-bound wrists tighter, Chuck felt utterly trapped._

_Chuck closed his eyes and tried for a steadying breath, to relax, push the fear down. Because he shouldn't fear Serge, right? But his breath wouldn’t steady and his heart wouldn’t slow. Any happiness from earlier had fled._

_“You can take a bit more, can’t you, baby boy? I know you can.”_

_Sergio gripped his jaw painfully and forced his mouth to open. It was such a shock from the previous evening...the last two months, even. Chuck had never felt trapped or afraid, not even the night before, when it had kind of hurt._

_Sergio pressed the tip of his cock against Chuck's lips and slowly pushed inside his mouth._

_And Chuck couldn’t do a thing but focus on breathing and not choking. As if he could say no with the way Sergio had a two handed grip on his jaw and throat. Chuck’s eyes began to water, his throat spasmed against the intrusion, resisting, and Chuck’s body convulsed underneath Sergio's weight. “Tsk tsk, little wolf,” Sergio murmured. “Be good now.”_

_He couldn’t_ breathe _! Chuck struggled but he couldn’t move Sergio off his chest, couldn’t free his arms, couldn’t move his head. Sergio’s cock pressed against the back of his throat and didn’t pull out for him to get any air._

_Instead Sergio pushed forward until Chuck gagged and only then pulled back._

_Chuck gasped and tears sprang to his eyes. He sucked in another lungful of air just as Sergio thrust hard down his throat, and again, and again, only barely allowing him to breathe; almost not at all. The pet name that Chuck had loved from the evening before suddenly didn’t seem so fun. Not when spots began to dance before his eyes as he started to shake from lack of air, desperate to throw Sergio off of him._

_But Sergio kept asking him to be good and last night Chuck_ had _been good. He’d liked being good. But it hadn’t been like this. Sergio hadn’t been so...he hadn’t tried to keep him from breathing._

_And as Chuck began to lose consciousness, his body going slack, it barely registered that Sergio had shifted and he was now able to breathe._

_Five streaks of fierce pain raked down his chest. Chuck's eyes flew open, new tears blurring his vision, and a choked cry made its way out of his sore throat._

_Chuck felt disoriented trying to suck in air when he suddenly felt the streaks of come hit him right over the newly forming welts on his chest, neck, even face...hot and shocking._

_Sergio's cry of satisfaction was deep and loud and entirely new. A guttural sound Chuck had never heard in the two months of dating._

_Chuck glanced nervously at Sergio, confused, not even lowering his arms even though Sergio had untied the rope at some point. He was surprised again when Sergio kissed him, petted him with gentle affection, and uttered a declaration of love._

_Chuck gave a short sob, a cry, as he threw his arms around Sergio and held on, kissing him in return, somehow hoping for everything to go back._

_And when Sergio immediately started for his vulnerable spots, the ones that were too sensitive and painful and he tried to say 'later maybe'... Sergio ignored him and wrung another shout of pleasure, another release from him even though he hadn't wanted to. Even though it kind of hurt._

_Which was why when he offered to clean Chuck in the shower Chuck found himself declining for the first time._

_Sergio was so blissed out he didn't even notice._

_Chuck laid on the cold sheets, covered in come, wounds bleeding, stinging, throat burning —_

 

Chuck never made it to the toilet.

He turned to go and fell to his knees on the bath mat, back arching, retching up bile and blood, stomach spasming, cramping, unable to relax. His eyes watered as he tried to gasp and all he could think was _, worthless worthless I’m worthless disgusting sickdisgustingfilthyuseless—_

Defective.

 

* * *

 

Tendo was about to lock the front door when Allison showed up with a few bags from his favorite restaurant. He let her in, locked the door and flipped the sign that read “Closed for lunch. Reopens at 1pm,” and then gave her a kiss.

“What did I do to deserve this?”

Allison smiled. “Holding down the fort hon,” she said, nodding towards the gate outside where a small crowd of reporters had gathered to catch a glimpse of Raleigh, mostly.

Tendo shook his head wearily. “Things have been a little crazy. I’m not letting in any of those media people. Hell, wouldn’t know what to tell ‘em.”

Allison unpacked the bags and containers, revealing some of Jaeger Bar & Grill’s best chips, sliders and Caesar salad, and added the plastic cutlery and some seasoning.

“Have you heard anything from them?”

Tendo pulled a face. “Not the boys. Kennedy called half an hour ago, though. She’s… not great,” he ventured.

Allison’s expression turned to one of sympathy. “Yeah. I’ll go see her later. Can’t imagine what she’s going through.” She gave Tendo a smirk. “You better not ever pull that kind of disappearing act on me, Mr. Choi.”

Tendo grabbed a slider out of the container and took a big bite out of the small burger. “I wouldn’t dare,” he said, mouth still half full of food. “I’d have to deal with Mrs. Choi, and she’s kinda scary.”

Allison rolled her eyes and was about to give her oh so witty husband a reply when the phone rang. Tendo let the machine pick up. He was at lunch.

A frantic high pitched male voice was speaking. "At lunch my ass. Pick up the phone Tendo. Pick it up. Now. Now! Pickupthedamnphonerightnow or, or—”

Tendo picked up the receiver. "What's so urgent? I'm eating and taking a deserved break from—"

“Tendo. It's Newt. I gotta talk to you man. Shit has hit the _fan_. I know Raleigh. I like Raleigh! You _know_ I _like_ Raleigh. So I—”

“Newt,” Tendo cut him off, knowing the man’s tendency to ramble.

Newt never even heard him.

“Thing is, I’m on top of things in Hollywood, right? Ear to the ground. Not gossip, the real shit. I'm at the shop, the best shop, best parts, you know it. Crazy shit. So all the fancy guys with the fancy cars come here for their tune-ups, make sure their rides are smooth as butter—”

“ _Newt_ ,” Tendo insisted.

“It’s—that _alpha dog,_ Hansen, see? Few years ago, this driver, he was—”

Tendo couldn’t make sense of a thing and he wasn’t going to say everything twice. "I’m putting you on speaker. I don’t have the energy to repeat anything. And slow the hell down.”

“But, Tendo this is highly confi—” Newt stammered.

“It’s Allison.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah. Okay then. Sure, Hey Allison. Long time no see.” Newt’s rapid speak sounded edgy which was actually a bit strange. “Yeah, she's good. It’s good. Probably need to know anyway.”

“ _Newt_!”

“Yeah, okay. So like Raleigh came in a few days ago to pick up those ‘vette parts, remember? Only he had some guy with him…—freaking territorial sunovabitch—” the last bit was muttered but still came across on speaker phone.

Tendo rolled his eyes. Allison choked back a laugh. Newt continued, oblivious. "He looked really familiar and then I remembered he was that really young producer, Charles—The Midas Touch—Hansen. Called him that years ago ‘cause every freaking movie he touched was a goldmine."

"Newt..."

"But then there was that stuff in the paper and then the news and shit I mean, Naomi is a bitch isn’t she? How can she still be so fucking—”

"Newt!! I swear I will never send Raleigh to pick up another order from you if you don’t—"

"Jesus, Choi. No need to get all nasty,” Newt took a deep calming breath.

“So...yeah...today...today a car’s brought in, pretty non-descript, standard Hollywood chauffeur shit and we work on that all the time, ya know? So I’m not really paying attention ‘cept it’s going in the back. Right? The back’s where they do the special services… like… things you don’t want people to know about. Y’know… clean-up, that kinda shit—”

Tendo opened his mouth to cut Newt off _again_ when Allison smacked him in the back of the head and mouthed “shut up”. She remembered Newt and his round about way of talking. Tendo never had the patience but Newt always let slip a lot of information, a lot of gossip.

And Newt would get to the point faster if her sweetheart would _shut_... _his_... _mouth_.

“So the driver gets out and… and I _know him_. I mean I don’t know him _know him_ but he was a frequent customer here about four years ago and then again a few years later? But he only worked with one guy, one celebrity. Like he was driver, bodyguard, assistant, everything. Nothing got by this driver. Creepy as hell.”

“Newt,” Allison said gently. “You’re freaking Tendo out.”

“Ha ha,” Newt muttered.

“Is there a point?” Tendo ground out.

“Huh? Uh. Yeah. The driver used to work for that Italian model turned actor. Sergio d’Onofrio. That producer, Hansen, the one that’s supposed to be with Raleigh according to Naomi? Sergio was his boyfriend when that car came in the shop a lot way back when.”

Silence greeted Newt’s words although no one really knew why Newt had stopped talking. Allison was googling Charles Hansen boyfriends and Tendo was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“So Chuck’s ex-boyfriend is back in town? All of this brou-ha-ha over an ex?” Tendo sighed, exasperated.

Newt’s voice took on a hard tone which shocked everyone. “Does your brain shut down if it doesn't involve an engine? I thought you were quick."

Tendo’s mouth snapped shut and he stared at the phone. Then glanced at Allison, whose jaw was set, eyes focused. She shook her head at him.

"Sergio is a Hollywood favorite,” Newt went on. “Hansen is a tolerated bad boy these days who is now teetering between adoration and being ostracized. Did you not hear me when I said that d’Onofrio’s vehicle gets _cleaned?_ That his car is brought to an off-the-books shop to be maintained? How fucking stupid are you? Sergio is bad news. Does _bad_ shit to people… he is Hansen’s ex, he’s in town, and Hansen is hanging around Raleigh.”

Allison swallowed hard. “What kind of bad stuff?”

Newt’s voice went quieter. “Stuff like… semen. Sweat. Uh… blood. Spit. Piss. Hair. Y’know… anything with DNA in it. And like… attributes. Ropes, zip ties, shit like that. Jesus. Want me to draw you a picture?”

Allison went pale. Tendo’s eyes narrowed. “Fucking hell, Newt,” he hissed. “Why do you do that shit?”

“Reasons.” Newt sounded so weary. “I’ve got my reasons, okay?” Then the call disconnected.

“Well shit,” Tendo said unhelpfully. He looked up at Allison. “This… fucking d’Onofrio guy is a real piece of work. And Hansen was involved with him?”

Allison bit her lip, shaking her head. “What did Rals get himself into,” she mumbled, still unsettled by the phone conversation.

Tendo gritted his teeth. “I don’t know what’s up with this Hansen guy. But if he thinks he can pull that kind of fucked-up shit with one of my Becket boys—he’s gonna live to regret it. I’m not gonna let them get dragged into the messed up lives of these Hollywood assholes.”

Allison grabbed her husband’s hand and squeezed it. “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

The tablet hit the table with a dull thud, protected by its silicone back cover. The screen flickered with pictures of Chuck and Raleigh before going to black.

 _So this is who you chose after me_ , Sergio thought. He had to admit Raleigh was pretty stunning—tall, blonde, handsome, and an unconscious charisma that beamed even off the poor quality photos. It didn’t matter. No matter how fucking beautiful, smart or funny any of Chuck’s lovers might be, none of them truly _deserved_ him.

Chuck was his. _His_. He always had been, should be. Would be.

Sergio grimaced and strutted to the liquor cabinet in his sprawling studio apartment in downtown LA, grabbing a bottle of scotch and pouring himself a liberal drink. The heat of the alcohol glowed in his chest as it went down, soothing some of the icy, sharp spikes there.

He picked up his tablet again, flicked on the screen and skimmed through the article. _Naomi Sokolov_. The reporter who brought this story forward; who, apparently, had grown up with Raleigh Becket. Who, very obvious to Sergio, had a chip on her shoulder about it.

Chuck should be _his_. He belonged with Sergio. At his side, in his bed. Sergio knew he’d fucked that up once. He’d been younger, stupider, and Chuck had been _so_ —the way he’d come home that night, a party Sergio hadn’t been able to attend because of a magazine shoot, and Chuck smelling like—someone _not him_. He’d lost control. He should’ve… been calmer. Really make it clear to Chuck that it was not acceptable to come home to Sergio marked by someone else. Sergio had marked him well enough, then.

Even now, Sergio grinned to himself. Even now, Chuck must still feel those marks inside him, even if his skin didn’t show them. It was a small comfort.

But his little wolf was a deer in headlights, now. This unfortunate affair with a truck stop whore, just after winning a globe…

Sergio knew an opportunity when it presented himself.

He speed dialed his manager. “Get me Naomi Sokolov,” he said icily. “Here, my apartment. Tomorrow, 10 am. Tell her—it concerns Chuck Hansen. I’m sure she knows who I am. Ms. Sokolov seems to be on top of things.”

He turned off his phone, undid his tie and threw off his jacket, taking a final swig of scotch before heading to his bedroom.

 

_**Four Years Ago###** _

_Chuck Hansen was without a doubt the most beautiful creature Sergio had ever laid eyes upon. A pale canvas of writhing muscle and pained gasps, bending underneath his fingertips. Magnificent. An artwork._ His _artwork._

_Sergio’s fingertips traced the patterns of red and blue he’d drawn in Chuck’s skin the night before, noting the slight bumps where his nails had broken skin and dried up blood clotted on the surface._

_He praised Chuck for his responsiveness the previous evening. Simple words to comfort the boy; Sergio could tell from the flush on Chuck’s face they had the desired effect. Good, because the sight of that wonderful body littered with Sergio’s scratches, bruises and welts made him hard, so hard. He licked his lips as the familiar surge of hormones washed through his body._

_Sergio grabbed Chuck’s wrists and pressed his thumbs to the rope marks. He leaned forward and gave Chuck an absolutely filthy kiss while he steadily, firmly pulled Chuck’s hands above his head. Chuck moaned and arched into him even while Sergio reached for the rope he’d folded neatly on the large night stand, swiftly looping it around Chuck’s wrists several times and then tying a firm knot._

_Chuck looked startled. “Ssshhh, little wolf, I’ll take care of you,” Sergio said, free hand running down the length of Chuck’s body as his other held Chuck’s arms up in a vise-like grip. Sergio crawled up on top of Chuck, knees jutting into Chuck’s armpits, and he cupped Chuck’s jaw. “Open.”_

_Sergio felt himself getting harder as fear and confusion made their way to Chuck’s face. He smiled and ran a hand into Chuck’s hair as the boy dutifully opened his mouth. He slid the tip of his cock between Chuck’s lips and hissed with pleasure as Chuck’s eyes grew larger with shock._

_This was the best, the sweetest. Those moments of resistance, their body arching, fingers scrabbling along his thighs. But Chuck...oh how his sweet boy was by far the best. The twitching and sounds, the arching and flood of tears. The desperation in his eyes as he realized that Sergio had no intention of stopping until his boy gave it up._

_“Let me in,” Sergio husked, and with that he fisted Chuck’s hair and pulled him onto his dick, thrusting hard and pushing through into Chuck’s throat. Sergio wanted to shout at the muscle contractions of Chuck’s throat as it tried to adjust, expel the sudden object blocking its airway._

_He began to steadily thrust in and out of Chuck’s mouth, one hand fisting the boy’s hair, the other on his cheek, thumb wiping at the tears. Sergio stared into Chuck’s eyes, mesmerized by the mix of terror and confusion on Chuck’s face. But when Chuck’s tears were accompanied by whimpers and a moan of distress, that was all it took—_

_He let off, scooting back to trap Chuck’s legs under him. He placed the nails of one hand at the top of Chuck’s chest, dug them in and yanked them down, leaving five red welts behind, and with a few tight strokes he spilled himself in thick hot spurts on Chuck’s face, neck, and chest._

_Sergio’s chest was heaving as his fingers ran down Chuck’s sides, admiring the stunning beauty before him. Chuck’s face was reddened with tears, his chest glowing with fresh welts and painted with Sergio’s come._

_He smiled and leaned forward, cupping Chuck’s face with one hand and tugging on the rope to free Chuck's hands._

_His smile became wider when he pressed a long, filthy kiss on the boy's lips and Chuck still hadn’t brought his hands down._

_“You’re so beautiful for me, little wolf,” he whispered. “So wonderful. I love you so much.”_

_Sergio smiled against Chuck’s lips when Chuck hugged him. He then gathered up his own release, bringing his hand further down to slick up Chuck’s half-hard cock. The boy wasn’t fully erect yet; he’d have to work on that response. Sergio theorized it was mostly the lack of air that had sent blood to Chuck’s cock and stiffening it somewhat. But it throbbed further to life under his touch, a familiar reaction by now, and a self-satisfactory grin made its way onto his face._

_“ _See, it felt good, didn’t it? I know what you like, little wolf, you can trust me…”__

 

Sergio smiled at the display in front of him—a naked, bound, blindfolded and gagged boy, about 19 years old, lying on his stomach, ripe for the taking. Some young actors and models really would do a lot to get ahead, and Sergio more than happily obliged.

Sergio ran his thumb over the line of the boy’s jaw, the slight dimples in his cheeks—even when he wasn’t smiling. Beautiful. Not as beautiful as— _never like him_ , but… for now. For now, he would have to do.

The boy trembled underneath him, and he felt hot tears drip onto his thumb, felt the sob work its way up through the boy’s body. The wetness on his fingertips, the tremor and the sound of the soft cry sent jolts straight to Sergio’s cock, straining against his briefs, tenting his suit slacks. He tentatively rocked his erection against the boy and to his satisfaction the boy jerked in his bonds, a muffled cry coming through the gag.

Sergio ran a hand into his hair and yanked his head back. “Now now, pet, be good,” Sergio sussed him. “I’ll get you that talk with my agent… you’re so good. So beautiful. You’ll be such a success, baby… everyone will love you. I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ##For those who chose to read a recap of the noncon scenes instead...Chuck's flashback to four years ago is of the morning following an exciting (and possibly confusing as it's still a little new) night of bdsm sex (although he doesn't know a thing about it, what it's called, and why he enjoys letting go with Sergio)
> 
> What was fun the night before becomes frightening because Sergio isn't playful for the first time in their two months of dating, ties his hands, and forces Chuck to take him in his mouth to the point Chuck nearly passes out.
> 
> Sergio then pulls out rakes his hands down Chuck's chest and comes all over him, face, chest, neck. Chuck is shocked and when Sergio frees him and whispers how good chuck was, how perfect his Little Wolf was, Chuck holds tight and sobs.
> 
> And Sergio then proceeds to stroke Chuck, getting his body to respond even though Chuck's mind is against it.
> 
> Sergio's flashback has him thrilling to the control over Chuck and Chuck's perfection and how he is enjoying training Chuck's body to respond regardless of Chuck's desire.
> 
> But when sergio showers, Chuck declines to join him and is left shivering, stunned, and confused.
> 
> And yes, we've continued to play fast and loose with the geography of California as well as it's attractions. There's only so much research one can do on Corvette parts, Hollywood neighborhoods, plotting drive distances, etc. Because when you find yourself looking at Google satellite maps to determine if there's a rest stop and gas station within so many miles it's time to realize, hey, it's fantasy and we need to back off the cray cray meds and let ourselves make it up.


End file.
